


Novacane

by KingPapi



Series: Phase 3 [3]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 102,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingPapi/pseuds/KingPapi
Summary: Set after the events of Spider- Man: Homecoming, Peter Parker is trying to survive his junior year in high school while also containing the role of Spider Man. Along the way, he finds romance, adventure, conflict, and new ways on how to be a hero. Meanwhile, Michelle is trying to figure out her feelings for Peter Parker, as she deals with personal issues of her own. Rated M: Strong Language and Sexual Content





	1. PROLOGUE.

_Michelle's POV_  
_"I felt very still and empty, the way the eye of a tornado must feel, moving dully along in the middle of the surrounding hullabaloo."_  
_-_ _Sylvia Plath_

* * *

_Friday, July 10, 2014_

_I'd like to say that this day was an ordinary day. I'd like to say that it was another boring, useless, uneventful day of a summer vacation as blank as an uninspired artist's canvas._

_I'd love to say that this day didn't change my life in any way whatsoever._

_But if what happened on that day never happened, if it never left me broken, there wouldn't be a story to tell._

_I was fourteen and full of life. My cheeks were naturally flushed with the exuberance of a blooming adolescence._

_I stood at my mirror, pulling a brush through my chestnut brown locks, and humming to myself tunelessly. It was something I often did subconsciously._

_The smell of pancakes drifted up the stairs from the kitchen and into my room, causing my stomach to growl. I sighed and set the brush down, ready to head downstairs and start another ordinary day._

_Or so I thought._

_Ordinary. I was ordinary, my life was ordinary, and my family was ordinary._

_Ordinary- A word I used to frown upon soon became something I desperately wished for._

_I would kill for ordinary again._

_I skipped down the stairs, almost tripping on the last step as usual, and made my way into the kitchen. My mother stood at the stove flipping pancakes whilst my dad sat at the small kitchen table, reading a newspaper and sipping coffee. It was an ideal sight._

_And the last time I'd ever see it._

_In fact, the sight was so clichÃ© that I stood in the kitchen doorway and giggled._

_"Morning Michelle," Mom said without looking up from the pan. "What's funny?" I shook my head, even though she wasn't looking my way. She held out a plate of pancakes for me, still concentrating on the frying bacon. Her gray eyes were focused and her light brown hair hung in her eyes. I took the plate of pancakes from her and gave her a funny look, because both of my parents seemed distracted this morning. I walked over to the kitchen table and took a seat across from my dad._

_It was strange to see my father so deeply immersed in the city newspaper with his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Nothing remotely interesting ever happened in this rainy little town, so my curiosity was peaked as to what could have gotten him so into the paper. Being the police Chief, he would already know everything, wouldn't he?_

_"What're you reading there, Dad?" I asked, stabbing some pancake with my fork. "Someone got shot? Murdered?"_

_I couldn't help the morbid excitement in my voice. It really would be major news if something like that happened around here, but I highly doubted it ever would._

_Maybe once every century._

_Dad noticed my excitement and glanced up from the paper to give me a brief, but stern, look._

_"There's nothing exciting about shootings and murder, Michelle," he said. With that, he shook the paper straight and went back to reading it as though I hadn't spoken, and without even answering my question._

_"Oh give her a break, William." Mom said tiredly. She walked over to the table to put down a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him before walking back to the stove. "She's just bored. I would be too if I were cooped up at home the first few weeks of summer vacation."_

_"Yeah well, you've got friends." Dad said to me, gnawing on some bacon but keeping his eyes on the paper. "Do something. Go to the beach like all the other kids around here."_

_I raised my eyebrows at him. He knew I actually had little to no 'friends'. I'd always been a withdrawn, shy person, and the few friends I did have were all pretty much out of state doing something fun, unlike me._

_"No thanks."_

_"Suit yourself," he muttered._

_"Your father's a bit grumpy today, Michelle, in case you haven't noticed," Mom said from the stove._

_"Really? I had no idea," I replied with sarcasm. He grunted something incoherently but didn't acknowledge my presence after that._

_The room fell silent and the air was tense. I suddenly felt awkward and started fidgeting with my fork. I really didn't know why there was any tension at all, since my parents were usually morning people. They were always energetic and talkative by day and exhausted and quiet by night. I observed them carefully, contemplating whether or not they had been fighting, though it didn't seem likely. My mom and dad always seemed like a happy couple to me, despite the fact that they had raised two kids they hadn't planned for._

_Mom and Dad got married straight out of high school and ended up having my brother Michael nine months after their wedding. This wasn't something they intended, but it happened anyway and they struggled being teen parents, even though they were adults according to the law. They didn't want any more kids after Michael but I came along six years after him. Mom and Dad weren't exactly the greatest parents in the world, but they did the best they could to raise two kids they didn't see coming. When I was growing up, I felt the distance between myself and my parents. We didn't spend a lot of time together but they took care of us nonetheless, though often times it felt like they did it, not exactly out of love, but out of a sense of responsibility. As I got older I could tell they sometimes wished they could go back in time and change a few things around, possibly things that would prevent the existence of Michael and me. But that's something I didn't like to think about._

_After all, I was living my life, and they were living theirs._

_Dad looked uncomfortable at the table for some reason and kept shifting in his seat, whilst Mom was touching things unnecessarily, trying to look busy._

_Something was wrong._

_Before I could question them about anything, a sudden flash of red zoomed by the window to our right as the sound of speedy tires hitting gravel met our ears. Then there was the squeal of tires coming to a sudden stop in our driveway. Dad shook his head and muttered something about "reckless" and Mom sighed._

_There could only be one source for that sound: Michael._

_I shot out of my seat, tripping on the table leg but catching myself, and sprinted to the kitchen door that opened onto our deck, backyard and driveway. I threw the door open and stepped onto the deck to see Michael open the car door as he turned off the loud rock music playing inside. I didn't know how his extremely bulky figure could even fit in that front seat but, lo and behold, he climbed out easily and with a huge grin on his face._

_"Mike!" I called excitedly._

_"Hey kiddo!" he said in his booming voice. I sprinted down the two little steps but caught my foot in a rock and fell onto the grass, catching myself on my hands, as Michael laughed hysterically. He helped me up, still laughing, and pulled me into the vice grip of his arms, squeezing the breath out of me._

_"Ah, I forgot how graceful you are," he chuckled, still squeezing me tightly._

_"You know, one of these days you're gonna crash that car right into the garage door," came my mother's voice. I pulled away from Michael to see Mom standing in the kitchen doorway, frowning with her arms folded across her chest._

_"Don't say that!" Michael said, sounding hurt. "I would never do that to my car!"_

_I laughed as Mom went back inside and Michael and I followed. He threw his heavy arm over my shoulders as we walked, and I tried to keep my balance although the weight of his arm made it difficult._

_"So sis," he said. "How's life? How's your summer going?"_

_I groaned as we stepped into the kitchen. "Boring! I've been at home sitting on my ass for the past two weeks."_

_"That explains the little extra pudge," he teased, poking my cheek._

_"Hey!" I protested, too excited by his presence to feel insulted. "I am not fat!"_

_"I didn't say that!" he retorted._

_"Leave your sister alone," Mom chided as she briefly hugged him around the waist. "It is good to see you, though, Michael."_

_I looked around for Dad, but didn't see him._

_"Where's dad?" Michael asked, mirroring my thoughts._

_"He went upstairs; he'll be down soon," Mom replied. I thought it was weird that Dad would head upstairs the moment his son came home after months, but I brushed it off._

_"So what're you doing here?" I asked Michael as he grabbed three pancakes off a plate and took an enormous bite. Mom looked at him disapprovingly._

_Michael shrugged, his mouth full of pancake and said something sounding like, "I uff wafid foo fee ma guzla". Bits of pancake flew out of his mouth and I cringed away from the debris._

_"Michael!" Mom cried, smacking his bicep lightly with a spatula. "Don't talk with your mouth full! Do they discourage manners at college?"_

_Michael was a junior at Long Island University, and majoring in physical education to be a physical therapist or something. He still lived in state but his college was a long drive from Queens. He only visited every few months and when he did, he stayed for a few days. Michael and I were really close, even though we were six years apart in age. We used to do everything together before he left for college and he was pretty much my best friend._

_"What?" I laughed. "I need you to say that again, I don't speak pancake."_

_Michael swallowed with a gulp. "I was saying that I just wanted to see my klutzilla."_

_I narrowed my eyes at him. He had been calling me that since we were kids, always finding it hilarious that I wasn't the most coordinated person in the world. It still drove me insane, and he knew it. He grinned at me wickedly._

_"I'm just kidding!" he said, nudging me with his elbow playfully. "No, but really, I just came to see everyone."_

_"Are you staying?" I asked hopefully._

_"Yup!" he said, shoving what was left of the three pancakes in his mouth, and I smiled widely. Having my brother around for a few days would definitely make up for the weeks of boredom that had just passed._

_Dad shuffled into the kitchen then to greet his son, and the next few minutes were spent standing in the kitchen and chatting aimlessly about what Michael had been up to since school let out. I had finally finished my breakfast and was putting plates in the sink when I heard my mom say, "Thanks for coming Michael. I'm glad you could babysit for us tonight."_

_I whirled around, puzzled. Was she talking about me, a teenager, needing a babysitter?_

_"Aw, you know I can't refuse when mommy calls and requests something," Michael said sweetly._

_"Wait!" I said. "Mom, you called Michael to come babysit me?" Mom glanced at me for what may have been the first time that morning, but turned away to start washing the dishes._

_"I just thought you'd like some company while your father and I go on a little date tonight," she said simply._

_"I don't need a babysitter!" I cried, offended._

_"Who said you need a babysitter?" Michael asked confusedly._

_"Mom did." I turned to my mother. "I don't need Michael to babysit."_

_"Fine," Michael muttered, pretending to sound hurt. "I'll leave."_

_"No," I said quickly. "You can stay; I'm just insulted that you guys think I need to be babysat. I'm fourteen."_

_"That's not what I meant," Mom said. Her voice was gentle. "I was just asking Michael if he would stay here with you while we were gone."_

_"Of course I would!" Michael said, hugging me tightly with one arm and ruffling my hair. "I don't want my baby sister home alone all night. There are creeps in this town." He whispered the last part loudly and we all laughed as I pushed away from him._

_Dad had been standing there quietly the whole time._

* * *

_Michael and I spent the rest of the day out. Being a fitness buff, he wouldn't allow me to sit at home any more than I had already been doing. He said I needed to be more active, so I was dragged to the park to throw a Frisbee around. Football was not for me, so he settled for the next best thing, as long as he was allowed to throw something. Of course, the Frisbee kept flying over my head, making it impossible for me to catch. Sometimes I thought Michael played sports with me just to watch me embarrass myself._

_Soon we gave up on the possibility of me catching the damn thing , so we just walked around the park and chatted. One of the best things about Michael was that we could talk for hours about any and everything. He could make any lame topic and twist it around to be interesting and funny. It was great having him around, and I felt my spirits lift greatly._

_We planned on having a movie night that night since my parents were going out, and Michael was shocked at the lack of junk food in our house. He felt that was a crime, especially for a movie night, so after the park we headed to the grocery store to stock up on unhealthy stuff. He filled the cart with every type of potato chips, cookies, soda, and candy he could get his hands on. I thought it was funny that he had insisted we be active that morning, yet he also insisted on buying an excessive amount of junk food. When I pointed this contradiction out to him he just said, "You need some meat on those bones, kid."_

_Around six that evening, Michael and I sat in the living room arguing about what movies to watch. The living room had a flat screen TV embedded in the wall above the mantelpiece where a mirror used to be before Dad won some money in a lottery. My parents were getting ready to go out so it would be just Michael and I hanging out all night._

_I sat on the couch across from the TV, as Michael looked through the DVDs that were shelved under the coffee table that I had my feet rested on._

_Michael wanted to watch something one hundred percent action whereas I desired something more romantic. Not a chick flick but something fantastical._

_"Okay if you don't want action, let's do horror," he suggested._

_"Fine, but it has to have vampires," I said, and Michael groaned. Finally he pulled out a DVD._

_"30 Days of Night?" he suggested. "It's got action, a little romance, and chicks think that main dude is hot."_

_"He is," I smiled. "I vote yes."_

_"Speaking of hot dudes, what about you?" he asked has he turned the DVD player on. "Any scumbags you like around here that I need to scare off?"_

_I laughed. Michael had always been overprotective when it came to me and boys. When I was 4 and he was 10, we were at the park and Mike Newton gave me a kiss on the cheek. I thought he had cooties so I tried to push him away but he kept trying to kiss me. It was all in good fun, but Michael saw and threw a handball at Mike's face._

_Yeah, he got in some trouble for that._

_"No," I assured my brother. "No one around here."_

_Honestly, I secretly wished there was. I was a hopeless romantic at heart, as well as a huge fan of romance novels and films. One of the things I wanted most in life was just to fall in love and have someone love me back. I really wished I had someone to call my own, especially since I had been pretty lonely lately. Guys in middle school really didn't give me any attention, so I hoped I would find a nice guy in high school, which I would start attending that September. Not that I would ever tell Michael that I wanted a boyfriend. Michael's body was a neon sign that read FEAR ME._

_"That's good," Michael muttered. "I'd hate to hunt down and mess up some hormonal little twerp on my first day here."_

_I rolled my eyes and stood up to go make some popcorn when Mom and Dad came down the stairs and into the living room. Dad wore a suit with no tie and Mom had on a simple black dress with a matching shawl thrown over her shoulders._

_"Aww, you guys look great!" I said, grinning._

_"Lookin' good!" Michael agreed. Dad looked uncomfortable and Mom smiled._

_The smile didn't reach her eyes._

_"Thank you," Mom said. "We're going to head out now. We should be back around 11, midnight at the latest."_

_Suddenly, she hugged me. I honestly could not remember the last time she did that. Mom and Dad weren't very emotional people, and seldom said or showed what they felt. They weren't the type of parents to tell their kids how much they loved them on a daily basis._

_My mom let go of me and didn't look at me as she walked over to Michael, hugging him too. The look on his face showed that he was a bit surprised as well._

_"You kids have fun," she said. With that, she walked to the front door and left._

_"Okay. . ." Michael said uneasily. He cocked an eyebrow at me and I shrugged. Dad, who had been standing there silently, cleared his throat and nodded at us both before following Mom out._

_Michael and I stared at each other when the front door closed, its click echoing in the room. It was quiet for a moment before Michael finally mumbled, "That was . . . awkward."_

_I just stood there and nodded. It had been extremely awkward, and the discomfort was gnawing at me. Something was very, very off today._

_The silence was becoming unbearable and Michael shook his head jerkily, like he was trying to get rid of a thought._

_"Anyway," he said. "Let's get this DVD player working. I wanna see some gore!" He went back to mess with it as I headed into the kitchen to make the popcorn._

_The rest of the night was spent watching the film and commenting on things here and there. Michael had a joke to crack about everything and didn't go out of his way to make fun of Josh Hartnett, just because I had a thing for him. Even though I had seen the film before, I still jumped at the scary parts, and even screamed once, which put Michael into hysterics. He even scared the hell out of me on purpose when he went to the bathroom and then snuck up behind me on his way back. I dropped the whole bowl of popcorn when I jumped and told him he had to clean them up._

_He stomped on them all._

_After 30 Days of Night was over, we decided to settle on a comedy. We watched Shaun of the Dead, just because it contradicted the last film. It was around 11:30pm when my head started to nod off from exhaustion, my eyelids getting heavy and closing. We had planned on staying awake until my parents came home, but I had risen earlier than usual that day and was tired, especially from being at the park. I would have fallen asleep if Michael hadn't been throwing popcorn at my face every two seconds from the armchair he sat in. His aim was flawless and I was too tired to even tell him to stop anymore._

_"Go to bed!" he finally said, laughing. "I think every piece of popcorn from the floor has been on your face and back."_

_I just hummed in response, my eyes almost completely closed._

_"Want me to carry you?" he suddenly asked. There was an amused quality to his tone, and I did not like the sound of that. It was usually present when he was planning on doing something mischievous._

_"Whatever you're thinking, don't - " Before I could finish he roared and my eyes flew open as he charged at me, lifting me up and throwing me over his shoulder._

_"Michael!" I cried, wide awake now. "What the hell! Let me down!" I punched at his back, only hurting myself in the process, as he charged towards the stairs, laughing. He ran up the stairs, flew down the hallway, and kicked my bedroom door open. He then proceeded to throw me on my bed, where I bounced off the mattress and nearly hit the floor._

_I sat up on my elbows and glared at him while he was bent over, still laughing like a madman._

_"What the hell is wrong with you?" I snapped._

_He was trying to catch his breath as he gasped, "Man, I think you gained more than a little extra pudge."_

_I got off my bed and pushed at his chest angrily._

_"Get out," I demanded. I did not like what he did, as fun as it may have been for him. My brother was funny and all, but sometimes he just went way overboard. I pushed against his chest again, and he backed up towards the open door, doing what I said for once._

_"Oh come on, you know that was fun!" he said, grinning. Once he was over the threshold, I slammed the door in his face and locked it._

_"MJ, really? Did that really piss you off?" he called through the door. I went to my dresser and pulled out my pajamas, the exhaustion getting back to me._

_"I'm sorry!" he said, but I could hear a smile on his face._

_"Whatever," I snapped, loud enough for him to hear me. I forgave him. He was just being his annoying, silly self and that's what I loved about my brother. It wasn't fair for me to get mad at him on his first day here. The sleepiness was clearly getting to my head._

_"You wanna finish the movie?" he asked, obviously still standing outside._

_"No," I called back. "I think I'm gonna go to bed."_

_"'Kay. I'll be downstairs if you need me. Love ya, sis."_

_I sighed. Michael could be annoying as hell, but he could also be really sweet._

_"Love you too," I said, and I heard his heavy footsteps thump down the hallway and back downstairs._

_I awoke with a start in the middle of the night. I looked around my dark room, disoriented with sleep, and glanced at the large red numbers of the alarm clock. It was almost four-thirty in the morning. I yawned and climbed out of bed, the several Cokes I drank finally catching up with my body._

_I stepped into the dark hallway and was heading towards the bathroom when I passed by my parents' bedroom, seeing that their door was slightly ajar. They always closed the door completely at night when they went to bed, so I found it odd. Normally I would have ignored such a thing but I felt the sudden urge to peek in._

_I held the doorknob and pushed the door open just a little bit more so I could glance inside._

_Their bedroom was dark, illuminated slightly by the streetlights outside._

_Their bed was made but they weren't in it._

_I pushed the door open completely and stared at the bed, confused. It was four in the morning; wouldn't they be home by now? They promised midnight at the latest. . ._

_Another thing I noticed was that the drawers of their dresser and the closet doors were also slightly open. I slowly walked over to the closet and glanced inside._

_It was empty, the hangers on the rack bare. The gnawing feeling I had had all night at the back of my head was beginning to surface._

_I flew over to the dresser and yanked the drawers open all the way. Every single one of them was full of nothing but air. The panic began to settle in as I got on my knees and crawled over to the bed. Underneath it should have been the empty suitcases that were stored there for vacations. But when I peeked under the bed, the only thing I found was dust bunnies._

_They couldn't have. . ._

_Freaking out a bit, I went into the hallway and towards the window at the top of the stairs. It had the same view as the kitchen windows, showing the deck, backyard, and part of the driveway. I could see the shiny red tint of Michael's sports car, but the tree that grew in our driveway obstructed my view from seeing if my parents' beat-up old car was behind it. I went to the guest bedroom, which used to be Michael's old room and where he stayed when he came over, and saw that he wasn't in his bed either._

_Fully beginning to panic now, I stumbled down the stairs and back into the living room._

_The place was a mess. Popcorn was still all over the floor and couch, eight Coke cans sat on the coffee table, and bags of chips, cookies, and candy were also lying here and there. The TV screen was on, but blue, and the lights were dimmed from when we had started the movies. The kitchen light, as well as the dining room light, was off._

_The biggest relief to me was seeing Michael's massive form lying on the couch and snoring. His feet hung off the end and his arm dangled off to the side. He clearly didn't fit but he was sleeping like a baby. He had an afghan thrown over himself, but it only covered his torso and thighs. He had obviously been too lazy to drag himself upstairs._

_I headed into the kitchen and towards the back door, the dread in me getting stronger. If Mom and Dad had come home, they would surely have made Michael go to bed and not sleep on the couch. What was the delay?_

_I opened up the back door and a gust of freezing cold wind blew in. I shivered and felt myself get goose bumps, but stepped outside still barefoot. It was drizzling lightly and the patio lights, which were motion sensitive, turned on as I leaned over the banister and peeked down the driveway._

_Other than Michael's car, it was completely empty._

_I ran back inside, not bothering to close the door, and went back to the living room._

_I grabbed Michael's foot and shook it, trying to wake him._

_"Michael!" I hissed. "Wake up!" He stirred but kept on snoring. "Michael!" I grabbed his massive leg and tugged, hard. He woke with a start and lifted his head to see me at the foot of the couch. Jumping, he pulled the afghan up to his neck, looking scared._

_"Shit! Jeez, Michelle, what are you doing? You scared the shit out of me." His voice was thick with sleep. He took in my expression, which must have looked terrified, and his brows furrowed with concern._

_"What is it?" he asked, sitting up. "What's wrong?"_

_"Mom and Dad didn't come home." My voice was shaky. Michael stared at me before he shook his head, trying to understand something._

_"They said they'd be home by midnight," he said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes._

_"It's almost five in the morning," I clarified. "Their closet and their drawers are empty, their bed is made, and their suitcases are gone." I spoke quickly, the words jumbling together because of my fear. Michael blinked at me before standing up quickly and pulling his phone out of his pocket._

_"I'll call Dad, you call Mom," he ordered. I wildly looked around for my phone, spotting it on the coffee table and grabbing it. I found my mom's number in my contacts and hit send._

_"The number you are trying to reach is unavailable. Please try ag-" I groaned and pressed the end button, then the send button again._

_"The number you are trying to reach is-" I slammed my thumb into the end button again and repeated the whole process at least five times. My heart was beating fast, and my breathing was on the verge of turning into hyperventilation._

_Michael cussed, his back to me, and violently pressed some buttons on his phone as well._

_"No luck?" I asked, my voice cracking. Michael shook his head and glanced at me briefly, but not briefly enough for me to miss the panic and fear in his eyes._

_"I don't get it," he mumbled, pacing back and forth. "How is the number unavailable? There's perfect reception here and it should take me to voicemail even if the battery died or some shit. Nothing with Mom, either?"_

_I shook my head no, my eyes beginning to water. I was absolutely terrified. What would make them just pack up and leave? Did they hate us that much? Sure, this wasn't the life they wanted, but did they really dislike it so much that they would abandon everything? Abandon years of memories, and all the friends they had in this town?_

_Abandon me?_

_Did they really have it that bad? We hadn't had a perfect relationship but I still loved them to pieces. As distant as they were emotionally, they were still there for me when I needed them._

_I could have sworn they loved me._

_Tears spilled over and a sob escaped me._

_"Hey," Michael said softly, walking over to me and pulling me into his arms. "Don't cry. It's going to be okay, they'll come home."_

_He hugged me tight and I felt safe where I was but I wasn't concerned about my safety at the moment. I tried to choke back my sobs but it wasn't working and before I knew it, I started to cry into his chest as he stroked my hair. The sense of abandonment was overwhelming me, my mind unable to understand anything._

_"Shhh," Michael soothed. "There's nothing to cry about, kiddo. Maybe they didn't want to tell us they were going on vacation to avoid us getting jealous or something." His assumption sounded silly to me. I could tell he was just making up some bullshit theories to try and make me feel better._

_"Maybe they're staying in a motel or something for a while," he continued."Must have been a hot date." He was trying to be reassuring but there was a panicky edge to his voice that made me sure he was trying to comfort himself as much as he was me._

_"It's going to be okay," he said again._

_I wanted to believe him. How desperately I wanted to believe every word he told me._

_I must have scared him with my hysterical sobs, but I just couldn't hold them back. That gnawing feeling was making itself known in the form of tears, and I had to let it out._

_Because as much as I would hate to say it out loud and as much as I wished I could deny the possibility, I knew._

_I knew they weren't going to come home, not tonight, maybe not ever._

_I was right._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. PROLOGUE II

_One Year Later..._

_One year. It had been a little over a year since my parents packed up and left. A year since they left us broken. The feeling that those that raised you didn't love you and felt their lives would be better somewhere you weren't, was the worst feeling I had ever felt. It was like a vital chunk of my heart had slipped away, making it harder for me to function._

_I was only fourteen. A fourteen year old girl needs her parents, her mother more than anyone else. It's one thing to have a parent taken away from you because of life's many tragedies, but to have her just walk away?_

_That was a different kind of torture._

_Mom and Dad clearly made no effort to contact us; no phone calls, emails, or letters were sent our way. They wanted to cut us off completely._

_For a while, it was painful to go anywhere since everywhere we went was a reminder of our loss. Our neighbors were very helpful in the beginning, always stopping by to ask if we needed anything and offering their sympathies. They were just as baffled as we were over why my parents would just bolt._

_As for how Michael and I were faring a year later? That was debatable._

_Some would say we were doing exceptionally well. Others, especially those that knew us best, would say we were doing okay. Michael would say we were both doing fine but I would say I was doing better than him in so many ways._

_The first few months were awful. There was a lot of crying on my part, especially at night when I was in bed and allowed myself to think too much. Michael was in just as much pain as I was though he tried not to show it. But I could tell. He may not have been making it obvious but when you share the same pain as another person, you can tell they're grieving with you. I saw it in his eyes, in the way he would space out, and in the things he said which always seemed to have double meanings._

_We were downright depressed for the longest time. Michael dropped out of SPU and transferred to a nearby community college to be closer to home. After "graduating" (aka just getting the degree in PE) he became a gym trainer here in Queens, sometimes taking personal trainer jobs. Occasionally he would be called in to train someone._

_I had started high school the same year they left, and that didn't help me one bit. My grades were extremely low the first semester but Michael kept pushing me to not be so mopey and do the right thing._

_But I could call him a hypocrite. Because Michael had become the mopiest person I had ever come across._

_Obviously the whole situation changed us both. We both matured exceptionally, but Michael downright aged. In the beginning he was 20-going-on-13 but now he was 22-going-on-80._

_Eventually I came to the conclusion that I had to move on. I couldn't be a dead robot all the time; that wouldn't be what my parents wanted. They would surely want us to move on with our lives and accept the situation. I didn't think I could accept it, but I could certainly try to move on. Michael wouldn't try doing either._

_I was concerned about him. He had changed in ways I didn't think the most tragic thing could change him. He had become permanently somber, never laughing or smiling. If he did smile, it was either sad or forced for my sake. I hadn't heard him laugh since that night a year ago when he threw me on my bed._

_There was no light in his eyes. We never chatted aimlessly anymore, we just said what we needed to each other and that was it. Occasionally he would ask me if I was okay for no reason and I would say yes._

_He also became extremely overprotective, making sure he was available to drop me off and pick me up from school. If I was out somewhere and didn't answer his calls, he would come looking for me, completely panicked. When I told him I was going out, he would ask me who with, where to, how, what time I'd be back and how I'd come back._

_I knew he was scared. I knew he was terrified that he would lose me, too. And I was definitely afraid of the same thing. I couldn't lose Michael. He was all I had left. Even if he was a little late from work, I'd panic and call him._

_The fear was a two-way street._

_Michael had also become very stoic. His face was always the same blank mask, never moving. His eyes were constantly dull, and it killed me. I hated to see him like that. I missed the old Mike, the one that would call me klutzilla and laugh at the smallest things. The one that would give me bear hugs just because he felt like it and ruffle my hair even though he knew I hated that. It was true that Mike hadn't hugged me in a while, and I missed that most of all._

_I wanted to find a way to bring the old Michael back, because I knew he was in there somewhere. Somewhere in that gigantic form that was my brother, was lurking the silly and playful Michael, begging to come out. I was determined to bring him back._

_It was three days before school began. I would be starting my sophomore year of high school very soon and I was determined to bring Michael out of his shell and live life again. I sat in the living room putting some new school supplies into my schoolbag as Michael was in the kitchen getting ready to make burritos for dinner._

_I could hear him banging around in there, like he was looking for something. Not being able to find something always pissed him off, amongst many other things. Michael had lost his personality, but he had gained a temper. This week in particular he had been especially temperamental and would yell at me for no reason._

_"MJ!" he called, frustrated. "Where's the cheese grater?"_

_"I don't know," I called back. "Check the utensils drawer."_

_"That's what I just did!" he replied irritably. "If it was fucking in there, I would have found it by now!"_

_"Well, I don't know."_

_"What do you mean you don't know?" He was pretty much yelling now and it was getting on my nerves. "Didn't you use it last week to make lasagna?"_

_"No, I used the pre-shredded cheese from the grocery store." There was a pause before I heard a bang, like he had kicked something,_

_"Damn it, Michelle, you didn't think to tell me that before I started banging around in here like an idiot?" I heard the fridge door bang against the wall as he threw it open. "Shit, you'd think you'd be a bit more considerate!"_

_That was it. It was getting to be too much. He had been blaming me for the smallest things, especially if he couldn't find something. I was tired of him taking out his anger on me._

_I got up from the couch and stomped into the kitchen where he was rummaging through the fridge looking for the pack of shredded cheese._

_"There isn't any left," I suddenly remembered. I had used it all last week for the lasagna since we both liked it extra cheesy._

_Michael's back straightened and he turned to glare at me._

_"What?" he said, narrowing his eyes. "You tell me that now?"_

_I glared right back at him. "Of course I'm telling you now that you're looking for it, when did you want me to tell you? Tomorrow?" The sarcasm in my voice was sharp. I was beginning to lose it with him._

_"What the hell is your problem?" he demanded, slamming the fridge shut._

_"No, what the hell is your problem? Why do you blame me for everything that goes wrong? You think I purposefully hid the damn' cheese grater or something?"_

_"Well it's your fault you can't remember where the hell you put it!" he shot back. "And I don't blame you for everything!"_

_"How is what I do or do not remember my fault? I don't even remember the last time I used the thing! And yes, you do blame me for everything!"_

_"I do not."_

_"Do too."_

_"Do not."_

_"Do too!"_

_He just stood there and stared at me, the anger in his expression melting away and being replaced by the blank mask again. His face was cold, and I didn't like it one bit._

_"Look at us," I said quietly. "Arguing over a fucking cheese grater." I smiled, trying to relieve some tension but he still just stared at me with the face of an emotionless statue._

_"It wouldn't kill you to smile every once in a while," I added bitingly. I had never actually brought up his lack of emotion._

_Michael's brows furrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked coldly._

_"Being a stoic statue isn't going to bring them back, Michael," I said softly._

_I braced myself, knowing that would set him off. We never, ever talked about our parents and just springing them on him like that was cruel of me. But he had to know that he just wasn't normal. It had been too long for him to be like that. If I, the most obviously emotional person in the universe, could move on then he, the strongest person I knew, could move on too._

_Michael's eyes flashed with anger. "What do they have to do with this?" he asked icily._

_"They have everything to do with this! They're the reason you're like this!"_

_"Like what?"_

_"Like this... this...motionless, boring, stoic robot!"_

_The minute I saw the look of hurt cross his face, I regretted saying that. But after a few seconds, his face settled into being blank again._

_The silence was tense before he said, "What makes you think this is because of them?" His voice was low and instead of looking at me he stared at a point above my shoulder._

_"I know," I said. "You've been like this ever since it happened. At first, I know I was the same way and it was understandable. But now I know that they wouldn't want it to be this way. Michael, it's been too long."_

_"So that's it? You've stopped hoping they'll come back?"_

_"I haven't stopped hoping, Michael. I've stopped waiting. You should, too."_

_He shut his eyes and sighed. "What would you like me to do, Michael?" he asked, opening his eyes. "You want me to hop around and be all chipper all the time for no reason, like your friends? You want me to sing Hannah Montana songs at the top of my voice and dance around the house every morning?"_

_It was my turn to sigh. "No. That would be really amusing to see, but no, that's not what I want."_

_"Then what would you like me to do for you, MJ?" He sounded tired, aged. "Everything I do, I do for you. I pay for the house, pay the bills, make sure there's food on the table, and give you money when you need it. . . Hell, sometimes I even give you my credit card. All of that is for you. What else do you want from me?"_

_Suddenly I felt awful. He was right, he did do everything for me, and here I was calling him a stoic robot and all sorts of things. I never even thanked him once. What kind of a selfish bitch was I?_

_"Thank you," I said quietly. He stared at me with a confused expression. "For everything." The guilt was overwhelming me. Michael shrugged halfheartedly._

_"You don't have to thank me," he muttered. "It's my job."_

_"I just miss you," I said softly. My eyes stung from oncoming tears and I blinked, trying to hold them back._

_Michael's cold expression visibly softened. "MJ, I'm right here," he whispered. He took a step forward but stopped, like he didn't know what to do next._

_"No, you're not," I retorted tearfully. "You're physically here, yes. But personality-wise . . . where'd you go?" My voice broke._

_Michael looked sad, and I didn't want him to be but he needed to know how I felt. His blank mask was gone completely now._

_"I'm sorry," he said, barely audibly. "I didn't think. . . " He trailed off and then stared at the ground with his brows furrowed like he was concentrating on something. Then his head snapped up to look at me again and his face showed a hint of the old Michael. His eyes had more emotion; they weren't the dull pits I had grown to know._

_"I hope you know I didn't plan on being this way," he said. "It's just. . . I had to grow up, MJ. I couldn't be that carefree college kid anymore. I had to mature and be an adult, for you. That's what I felt mom and dad would want. Do you understand?"_

_He had a point. And I completely understood it. I felt even worse about calling him out._

_I nodded and looked down, feeling ashamed._

_Then he did something he hadn't done in a while._

_He walked over to me and gave me a hug._

_I was so surprised that it took me a few seconds to actually hug him back. He squeezed me tight and I didn't realize how much I needed this from him until I sensed a feeling of restoration._

_It was like a missing part of me had been restored, like I was in the process of being healed._

_I slammed my hand against the alarm clock when it went off on the first day of sophomore year. With a groan, I rolled onto my back and tried to open my eyes. I really didn't want to go back to school and my bed was way too warm for me to even consider getting out of it. Just when I was seriously thinking about sleeping some more and possibly missing first period, there was a loud knock on my door._

_"Wakey, wakey, sunshine!" came Michael's voice._

_I groaned again and hid under my blanket. Michael had gone almost completely back to normal after the little scene in the kitchen. He still had his serious, mature moments but his boisterous moments were more frequent. Usually I didn't mind them but one thing I did not enjoy was being woken up by him._

_He kicked my door open with a bang and sauntered over to me, yanking the blanket off my face. I blinked at the sudden light._

_"Well, I am appalled!" he said with mock horror. "The first day of sophomore year, one of the most important years of high school might I add, and you're still in bed? I will not stand for this, missy." He shook a finger in my face and I scowled at him, pulling the blanket over my face again._

_"Go away," I mumbled._

_We played tug-of-war with my blanket but I gave up pretty soon. My frail arms were no match for his massive ones and he pulled the blanket clean off of me. The cold hit me and I sat up, disoriented._

_"I'm up, I'm up," I muttered, not willing to see what he would do next to get me out of bed._

_"Whoa," he said, staring at me with wide eyes. "You look like the chick from The Exorcist."_

_I threw a pillow at him and he dodged it. It hit my dressing table and knocked over a few things as he laughed._

_"I'm just kidding. You really do not look all that great in the morning, though." He still had my blanket in his hands and he made it into a big ball before tossing it at me._

_"Here," he said. "Come down and have breakfast so I can drive you. I don't want you to walk into class late on the first day and look like an idiot." With that, he walked out of my room and shut the door behind him._

_I sighed before getting off the bed and stretching. Michael had really been taking the legal guardian role seriously after my parents left. He really took care of me like my parents never had, so I was taken aback by it all. My parents had allowed me to be independent, starting at a very young age. Michael, on the other hand, doted on my every need. He didn't spoil me, but he did what he could to show me that he cared and that he'd always be there. It was nice._

_I brushed my teeth and dressed in something simple. The sun chose this day to show itself completely, which was totally unfair since no one would be able to enjoy it because of school. Because of that, it was warmer out than usual for September so I settled for a long-sleeved green shirt and jeans._

_I never really had a sense of style, much to the dismay of my best friend Liz. I usually wore what was comfortable, but I didn't pull on any old thing either. As long as it wasn't too tight, too big, or dirty, I'd wear it. I pulled on my favorite pair of Converse which I have in almost every color and headed downstairs._

_Breakfast was usually a simple affair, consisting mostly of cereal, Pop-Tarts, or Toaster Strudel. On weekends we usually made pancakes from the boxed pancake mix. I was a better cook than Michael but during the school year we usually ordered a lot of take-out or pizza. It was just faster that way. We took turns cooking almost every day of the summer, but now that school started I would probably have less time to do that._

_Michael sat in the living room with a bowl of cereal and I headed into the kitchen to make myself a bowl, too._

_After we were done eating, I washed the bowls in the sink as Michael waited in the car. I yawned, still tired, and dried the last bowl. We had a dishwasher but I was always paranoid that it wasn't cleaning the dishes properly, so I just did them by hand._

_As I placed the bowl into the dish rack, Michael honked the horn impatiently. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my backpack before heading outside._

_Michael no longer had his shiny red sports car. He had settled for a cheaper car that was easier to pay for soon after my parents left. Michael sold his precious car to get some money._

_I exited out the kitchen door and into the driveway as Michael honked again._

_"Hold your horses," I said with a yawn. "I'm here!"_

_As I walked across the front of the car, dragging my feet because I was so tired, he slammed his hand into the horn again. It blasted loudly, scaring the hell out of me since I was so close to the car, and I jumped nearly a foot in the air. Michael laughed and I glared at him as I sat in the passenger seat._

_"Not funny," I growled. I really was not a morning person._

_"Seriously kid, you need to wake up," he said as he pulled out of the driveway. "You look like the walking dead."_

_"Thanks," I mumbled. "So I went from being the chick from The Exorcist to the walking dead, huh? I guess that's an improvement."_

_"It is," he grinned at me. He reached for the stereo under the GPS and turned on some music really loud, clearly trying to wake me up some more._

_The whole way to school he sang along to the songs loudly and I couldn't help but nod my head with him. He had really good taste in hip-hop music and I was starting to like it a lot myself._

_Suddenly he lowered the music and asked, "Hey what did you dream about last night?"_

_I looked at him, puzzled. "What do you mean?"_

_Michael looked kind of uncomfortable for a second, almost guilty._

_"I worry about you, kiddo," he said. "Every night I kinda check up on you to see if . . . you're doing okay." It sounded like he meant to say "if you're still there" but I didn't bring that up._

_"And. . . ?" I pressed._

_"And right before I left you said something in your sleep about 'boyfriend'."_

_My eyes widened as I recalled last night's dream. It was one of those dreams that are foggy, and you are vaguely aware of what's going on but not really who you're with. Last night I dreamt I was on a beach, hand in hand with someone. We were talking about our relationship and how we would be together forever. It was quite lovey-dovey and I assumed it was the effect of the romance novel I read before bed. I had no idea who the guy in the dream was, just that I loved him. And I knew I talked in my sleep, I always had, but it made me blush that my brother had heard me mumble something about this particular dream._

_"I . . . don't remember," I lied. I was uncomfortable talking to Michael about something like that._

_"Cause I gotta admit," he said. "It kinda freaked me out a little. I mean, 'boyfriend'? What's that about?" He eyed me curiously from the corner of his eyes but I quickly turned from him and looked out the window._

_It was true that my summer had consisted mostly of reading when I wasn't waiting tables at the local diner. I was still a romance fan; I couldn't help it. Apparently, it wasn't just getting into my daydreams; my fantasies had leaked into my dreams at night as well._

_"You don't have like a secret boyfriend or something, do you?" Michael pressed on._

_"No, Michael," I replied. I kept my eyes on the trees flying past my window. "If I had one, you would know. It's not like I socialized much during the summer." Michael hummed in response but kept glancing at me suspiciously from the corner of his eyes._

_"Would you keep your eyes on the road?" I said, annoyed._

_"But you're so much more interesting!" he joked, and he turned his head fully to look at me while he was still driving._

_I stared at him incredulously. "Are you insane?" I cried. "Look at the road!" He glanced at it briefly before grinning at me again._

_Of course, it was empty._

_At first._

_Everything happened so fast. Michael had only been grinning at me for about two seconds before he came out of nowhere. There was no one on the street and Michael was still trying to scare the hell out of me by not focusing on where he was going, when someone on a skateboard came right through the middle of the road, in front of our car._

_"Look out!" I yelled, and Michael's head snapped back to the road as he slammed on the brakes._

_The guy on the skateboard lost his balance and toppled off, suddenly hidden from our view by the front of our car._

_Michael and I stared in front of us, silent and in shock, trying to absorb what just happened. We hadn't hit him, but was the guy on the skateboard okay?_

_Michael must have been thinking the same thing because he threw the car door open and climbed halfway out, one leg still inside the car. Just then, the guy on the skateboard stood up and brushed the dirt off himself. I eyed his body frantically, searching for any visible injuries._

_I didn't see any but I noticed how he wore a fitted brown t-shirt and dark blue jeans. His skin was a gorgeous tan and his jet black hair was cropped short. His fitted tee showed off his muscles and boy, did he have muscles. His biceps protruded from the sleeves of his shirt and you could tell he was buff. Not as buff as Michael, but buff enough. He held up his hands in what looked like surrender._

_"I'm okay!" he told Michael. "No bruises or broken bones. Wait, I think I bruised my ass, but that's okay." His voice was deep and even when he stopped speaking I couldn't look away from his lips. They were full and looked very soft. I felt something strange at the pit of my stomach, some form of desire. I had felt a small version of this before, when I watched movies with actors I found particularly attractive, but this was stronger because it was real. I found this boy to be extremely handsome._

_Heck, he was sort of beautiful._

_He gave us a soft smile before he took off again on foot._

_"I hope he's ok," Michael muttered under his breath as he started driving again._

_As he drove, I had to wonder, would I ever see him again? I suddenly wished I had worn something else, something not so boring._

_Michael pulled up in front of the school and I opened my door the second the car stalled._

_"Have a nice day, don't talk to strangers," Michael said to me like I was five._

_I rolled my eyes at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before getting out the car._

_I stomped towards the school as the first bell rang, trying to walk as fast as I could. Once inside, I shuffled to my locker, which had been the same since freshman year, and threw in some notebooks from my bag._

_"Holy Oscar De La Renta, did you have to dress so blasÃ© today?" My best friend Liz's voice chirped from behind me and I turned to see all five-feet-one of her looking at me disapprovingly. She was dressed very fashionably (as usual), and her short black hair stood in every direction; it was wild but very artistic._

_"Liz!" I said, pulling her into a hug. "It's so good to see you! How was Paris?" She hugged me back, laughing, before she pulled away and opened her locker which was next to mine._

_"It's good to see you too! Paris was the same as it is every year. Though I must say, the boutiques have improved greatly in their selection. In fact, I got you something! It's at home though; it was too big for me to bring to school."_

_"You didn't have to buy me anything!" I said, frowning and shutting my locker. I hated getting gifts for no reason; it made me feel like a jerk for not thinking about others spontaneously when on shopping trips like they all seemed to do._

_"I know," Liz said, putting her own books away. "But I saw something at Belle Fille that I thought would be perfect for you. You'll love it, I have a feeling." Liz had a "feeling" about everything and I hoped she was right. Usually, she was._

_As we walked to our first-period math class, which we thankfully had together, Liz linked her arm in mine and said, "So you wanna hear some first-day-of-school gossip?"_

_I groaned. Liz loved to gossip and even though it was never anything mean about anyone and just about who was in a relationship with whom and who broke up with whom, I didn't enjoy it at all. A part of me felt envious that I wasn't in a relationship with anyone, unlike every other teen in this place, so hearing about the relationships of people I knew but barely spoke to was a bit annoying._

_"Sure, Liz," I sighed. I knew Liz was gonna say what she wanted to say regardless of whether or not I wanted her to._

_"Well," she began as we entered the classroom. "There's a new kid in town." My heart skipped a beat when she said that, my mind automatically going to Skateboard Boy. We plopped into two seats towards the back and Liz kept talking._

_"His name is Peter Parker and he's been home-schooled for a while but now he's coming here. He lives with his aunt, a waitress down at Sam's diner, and her husband. I think I've seen him there before, his name is Ben and he's a salesman. Anyway, Peter's favorite color is blue - I know, typical boy answer - and he got a job working part-time at Joe's Pizzas. Oh, and he loves skateboarding. You barely see him without it."_

_My heart skipped a beat when she said the last part. "You know all that already?" She nodded her head enthusiastically, with a big smile on her face. All I could say was "wow"._

_Liz then began to complain some more about my outfit, but thankfully I was saved by the late bell and the teacher, Mr. Varner, walking in and telling us to hush._

_Right after math, I sauntered over to my Spanish class without stopping for anyone._

_I took a seat in class and instantly my mind was on Peter Parker. I was pretty sure he was the same guy Michael almost ran over. I felt a nervous sort of excitement when I thought about the possibility of running into him._

_Ten minutes into class, while Sra. Mendoza was speaking, the classroom door flew open and the person I had momentarily forgotten about walked in._

_It was Skateboard Boy._

_"Sorry I'm late," he said. He was panting, like he ran to class. "I got caught up." He walked over to the teacher and handed her a piece of paper. My heart was beating fast and I swallowed as my stomach got butterflies._

_"Peter Parker.", she said, reading the paper briefly before setting it on her desk. "Welcome. Cuanto espanol sabes?"_

_Peter smiled at her and responded, "Se' mucho."_

_Mendoza smiled back, "Perfecto. Have a seat, 'por favor. And please, try not to be late next time."_

_Peter nodded and turned to a seat in the very first row, which was one of the only seats available. He glanced around the class quickly before he sat down, and my heart stopped when his eyes met mine for the third time that day. He paused, looking slightly surprised to see me before he gave a nervous smile and sat down._

_I couldn't keep my eyes off of Peter the entire class. I was completely distracted by the back of his head, and the girl next to me noticed. She kept smirking at me as she glanced between me and him and would occasionally whisper something to a boy, who sat on her right. At one point, Sra. Mendoza asked me something in Spanish but I was too busy staring at the muscles of Peter's back to notice. It wasn't until he turned to look at me expectantly, like several other kids that I noticed she was speaking to me. Blushing, I told her in very bad Spanish that I didn't hear her question. Peter gave an encouraging look at me before turning around again._

_After the bell rang, I kept my head down as I gathered my books. I wanted to get out of there before him, or way after him. An hour ago I wanted to see him and now that I had, I felt like an idiot and wanted to avoid him completely. I let out a sigh of relief and was heading out when Sra. Mendoza stopped me to reprimand me about not paying attention. I just apologized and nodded but hurried out, not wanting to be late for my next class._

_I stopped in my tracks when I saw Liz staring very hard down the hall. I looked at the same direction and saw Peter walking down the hall as people rudely walked into him._

_I didn't like seeing him walk away. As much as I wanted to avoid awkwardness, I still wanted him nearby. I didn't understand what exactly I was feeling and why. He had dominated my thoughts since the almost-incident that morning and I couldn't stop thinking about the way he looked at me. He showed interest, and that was something I rarely got._

_Liz was still watching Peter walk away, a look of speculation on her face, like she was thinking hard about something. Her eyes looked slightly glazed over; she was spacing out a little. She did this a lot when she was trying to make a decision about something. She would space out for a minute before she came back to reality. Whenever she did, she would come to a conclusion about something._

_I waved my hand in front of her face to get her attention. "Liz. Yoo-hoo." She snapped out of it to look at me like she was noticing me for the first time._

_"Something's off about him," she said matter-of-factly. She was staring at me with that look of concentration still on her face._

_"You barely know him," I said. "You two didn't even have a conversation."_

_"Neither did you." She looked at me silently before suddenly adding, "What do you think of him?" I stared back at her, surprised by her sudden question._

_What did I think of him?_

_I didn't know what to think. On one hand, I was definitely attracted to him. On the other hand, I was torn about whether or not I wanted him around. I mean, I had just met the guy. I didn't know enough about him to actually like him personality-wise. It was just too early to tell._

_"I just met him," I told her. "I don't know what to think. Maybe I'll form an opinion over time. . . I mean I thought he was cute when Michael almost ran him over this morning but I-"_

_"What?" she said, laughing. "Michael almost ran him over? So you saw him before I did! Why didn't you say anything?"_

_"I guess it didn't cross my mind. Michael was being an idiot and not paying attention to the road, and Peter was crossing through the middle of the street and Michael didn't see him and almost hit him." I had been in a daze since Peter walked into class._

_"That didn't cross your mind?" she repeated incredulously. "Really, Michelle, what is wrong with you?"_

_I honestly did not know. My feelings were tangled into a confused web. I barely knew Peter, but I wanted to like him badly. I wanted to know everything about him and I wanted him close by, even though it felt strange when he was. I looked for signs that he wasn't a good person, but I didn't find any. I couldn't find a word for my emotions other than 'confused'._

_The thing I liked most of all, was that he seemed to like me. That was a first._

_"I have a feeling about Peter Parker," Liz said._

_"And what's your feeling?" I asked._

_"I can't be sure," Liz said, staring back down the hall. "All I know is that he's strange. In a good way."_

_I smiled lightly as I saw Peter at his locker, taking things out._

_"Yeah, strange," I whispered lightly as he closed his locker and made his way down the hall._

 


	3. ONE.

_Michelle's POV_   
_"Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened."_   
_-[Dr. Seuss](https://www.goodreads.com/author/quotes/61105.Dr_Seuss)_

* * *

 

  _T_ _he morning sunlight poured through my bedroom window. I awoke to a familiar caress. Strong hands were stroking down my arms and rested firmly on my hips. He nuzzled against my neck and his tongue slowly glided up to my ear sending shivers down my spine. I smiled. I knew where this was going._

_I turned to face the most exotic creature in the world. His beautiful eyes filled with love and lust were burning holes into my soul. My hands instinctively reached up to explore his shirtless body. His chest and abs were so hard and strong, like a Greek god. Every time I woke up to this gorgeous man in my bed, I wondered how anyone so beautiful could want me. I needed to show him how he made me feel. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his lips to mine._

_We didn't know how much time alone we would have. The sense of urgency electrified the room. He kissed me with passion and abandon. It was times like this that I hated the fact that I wore pajamas to bed, even if they were just a pair of his boxers and a flimsy tank top. Right now there was way too much clothing keeping me from the feel of his skin on mine. As if reading my mind, he slowly lifted my shirt up past my breasts and placed gentle kisses on them. I felt his teeth nip and tug at my nipples causing me to throw my head back in ecstasy. Encouraged by my reaction, he cupped my breasts in his massive hands and kneaded them. My skin was on fire. He began to devour my mouth as his right hand started tracing a line down my body towards my warm center. He grazed my mound and my hips bucked up to meet his hand. It had become painfully obvious how much I wanted him, how much I needed him._

_Just then I heard a noise in the other room and knew our little stolen moment was over. I looked at my husband Peter in the eyes as he whispered," Michelle."_

 

_Present Day  
_

 

"Michelle?"

I opened my eyes from a soft slumber and vaguely registered somebody calling my name, and for a brief second, I wonder if it's him. I blink and notice he's twisted around in his seat; two perfect orbs in the most beautiful shade of brown are now staring at me, a small smile playing on his lips. I want to stop staring back at him, but his eyes are hypnotizing.

"Miss Jones!"

This time my name is called more forcefully and pulls me out of my hazy thoughts instantly.

Shit.

It's now painfully clear that the voice belongs to Mr. Banner. I can feel the telltale prickle of embarrassment begin to heat up my cheeks. My eyes fly to the board, taking in the numbers that are written there, wondering if I can figure out what the heck Mr. Banner just asked me without having to make him repeat his question.

"Um....uh.....uh.." I stall for time, and miraculously the bell rings, saving me from my misery.

Mr. Banner gives me a pointed look and I shrink in my seat, embarrassed beyond all belief. The beautiful boy in front of me gives me an encouraging look before he grabs his worn backpack from off the floor and heads out the door. 

"Michelle."

Mr. Banner's voice breaks me free from my daydreaming haze once more.

"Yes?" I look up at him and try my best to look like the picture perfect version of innocence.

"Please try and stay focused while in my class, okay?" he asks with a raised eyebrow.

I nod as I scramble to gather all my books and make it to my next class on time. Focusing isn't my problem. I am focused, just not on science. Instead, for the past few weeks, all I've managed to focus on has been Peter Parker.

Peter Parker.

Quiet, smart, unassuming Peter Parker.

It's not like we haven't exchanged words; a friendly "here," when he passes back a test in class, or there's that time he asked if I had an extra pencil. Hell, we were on a debate team together. I'm just working my way up to saying something...significant. It's really not my fault. Those damn eyes of his make me forget my words. So I usually just smile and look away quickly, kicking myself for not having had the guts to say something brilliant.

I think about all of this as I rush to my next class, which is clear across campus. Daydreaming about Peter Parker definitely slows me down, and I make it to the door of my classroom with only a couple of seconds to spare. I use them to catch my breath, wiping away the thin sheen of sweat that has gathered from my upper lip. Just as I'm about to walk in, somebody jostles me from behind, and I turn to see who it is.

"Hey, MJ," drawls the boy behind me as he drapes an arm across my shoulder.

"Oh. Hey, Flash," I reply while shoving him off of me.

"Your groupies look like they want to skin me alive. Maybe you should just toss them a bone." 

Flash smirks, then makes things ten times worse by draping his arm over my shoulder again. I pinch his side, causing him to yelp and step back. I can't help laughing some more as I watch him rub his ribs, pouting his lips at me. I rolled my eyes and walked to the back of the classroom as he followed me.

While Flash grabs his notebook from his bag, I take a minute to size him up. Flash is kind of an asshole, no doubt about it. He's cocky, arrogant, and a selfish bastard, but he's tolerable and my partner so I live with it.

I snort, which of course grabs Flash's attention.

"What's with the ladylike noises, Jones?"

"Nothing. Let's just figure this project out. How about you do this part here?" and soon we're focusing on the assignment, my snort was forgotten.

As class ends, Flash leans over and gets my attention.

"Hey, you should come to Elizabeth's tomorrow. We're just gonna hang and stuff."

"Elizabeth?" I ask, while I mentally flip through our yearbook.

"Yeah. Elizabeth but everyone calls her Betty, so you down?"

I'm pretty sure my Saturday is free, but I don't rush to fill Flash in on that sad fact. Instead, I pretend to think about it for a second, but when I actually do think about it, I remember that I promised I'd make dinner for my brother.

"What time?"

"I dunno, maybe one or two? I can pick you up on my way."

"Yeah, sure. Why not? I just need to be back by six. I, uh, I have dinner plans."

There. That makes it sound like I actually have a life.

"Sounds good, see you tomorrow."

I scrawl my address on a scrap of paper and flick it at Flash, who catches it with ease. As I leave the classroom, careful to avoid the Barbie Brigade, I find myself wondering what Peter Parker has planned for this weekend. 

Apparently, Elizabeth lived in the suburbs with gigantic fucking houses. And hers was probably the biggest one in the whole complex. Her house is just one of the hundreds of houses inside a complex and exclusive house development. A house with lots of land, lakes and it was quiet as hell. A girl can dream.

We walk further in and I allow my eyes to adjust to the beautiful setting. It's brightly lit, with glass chandeliers and beautiful dining settings and rooms had exotic furniture everywhere. The walls are filled with family portraits and paintings and had a pale white color to them. It was all so intimidating, yet satisfying.

It didn't quite take long for things to take off for this party. Everybody was found dancing, drinks here and there and few games going on. It was perfect, but something was missing, _someone..._

And that someone was Peter Parker.

I immediately turn bright red as my cheeks begin to burn in embarrassment as I thought of him. Ugh! I shook my head and focused back on the task I was on, eating this damn food. I feel secure enough to take a bigger bite and can't help the moan that escapes my lips. My hand flies up to my mouth, and I pray that nobody heard.

"What. Was. That?"

I look up and see a pair of dark brown eyes staring at me with a fierce intensity. I quickly scan the room and was grateful nobody noticed a thing, yet. I turn my head back, and Peter is still gazing at me, his face unreadable.

"Michelle?" he asks again as if I didn't already hear his melodic voice when he spoke to me the first time.

"Hm?" I mumble, because my mouth is still filled with food, and I can't actually answer properly.

"What do you have there?" he asks, moving closer.

I do my best impression of a wide-eyed doe, hopelessly innocent, but it's not enough. Like something stalking its prey, Peter seamlessly glides up to me and sits next to me. My breath hitches, as he's never been this close before. He leans in so close so that his nose is near my cheek. My heart literally skips a beat or two as I try to figure out what is up. Is he going to kiss me?

Instead, he inhales deeply and licks his lips. Does he not realize that he is so close to causing my girly bits to spontaneously combust?

"Chocolate, nuts and..." he trails off, and somehow, I miraculously find my voice and whisper the remaining item.

"Potato chips."

Peter gives me an appraising look.

"Salty and sweet, eh? Excellent combo, Michelle."

He gave me a look of mercy, so I rolled my eyes and surrendered my tasty treat. He gave me a crooked smile as he demolished it immediately.

I could see his face, a hint of sadness was plastered over it and there was nothing I could do to remove it. 

"Peter, are you alright?" His eyes wandered to mine and his smile weakened. Liz... he still misses her. I love Liz, she'll always be my best friend but I hated what she did to Peter.

“It's okay. Come here." I scooped him up before he could even take a breath to protest while I rubbed his back and said softly, "Peter, you are going through a hard time, it's understandable. Don't worry about it! I'm here for ya, kid!"

"Who are you calling the kid, we're the same age, same birthday and all! I could take you down any day, Michelle Jones, and make you sorry!"He said, trying not to sound indignant. I blushed that he remembered my birthday, let alone that we shared the same one.

"Is that a threat, or a promise?" I said with an evil grin.

Suddenly, I was being tickled half to death. He poked me under my arms and wiggled his fingers under my chin and counted half my ribs before I could try to fight him off through a fit of giggles. I retaliated with a quick but firm pinch of his Pecs and had the pleasure of hearing him roar like lion before pulling my hands off.

"Oh, you asked for it, little girl."

"Little girl?!" I gasped. He must have seen the determination in my eyes because he was about to flee before I grabbed his waist and pulled him down to the floor with me on top. I sat up and pressed my thumbs into the hollow spot at his hips and tried to hold on as he almost cried with laughter and tried to buck me off. He finally got my hands and I couldn't get free. He yanked me down to his chest and practically growled in my ear between breaths, "That... tickles..." We were still laughing and barely able to breathe when I looked down at him and he looked up at me. He was still holding my wrists together with one hand and he slightly pulled me forward at the same time he wrapped his other arm around my neck and brought my lips to his.

I froze in place. I had never kissed lips like Peters, hell, I haven't kissed anyone at all. They moved with mine instead of molding them. There were rough patches of stubble on his chin and it kind of tickled mine. He opened his mouth and bit onto my bottom lip and pulled it into his mouth. I moaned out loud, and the sound seemed to act like a trigger in my head. My heart started pounding and I feel a rush of heat flood through my veins. Peter deepened the kiss and I felt my heart rate speed up even more. I had never been kissed like this before, and I never wanted it to stop. I tangled my fingers in his hair and wrapped my legs around his waist.

My hands glided up his shirt and that's when he pulled away. 

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry, MJ... so sorry..." he jumped up and ran out the door. Eyes were immediately placed in my direction, and I was embarrassed as shit, but in that moment I really didn't care. I had just kissed Peter, not only that, it was my first kiss. And it was everything I imagined it would be. Soft, warm and filled with raw desire. I closed my eyes and raised my finger to trace my lips as I figured that it would be my last time kissing Peter Parker.

 


	4. TWO

_Michelle's POV_  
_"The sharp thorn often produces delicate roses." -Ovid_

I looked up at the ceiling of my room and tried to count sheep but my brain wouldn't shut down.

It was Monday night, a week after I last saw Peter and I was still mulling over every detail in my head.

Why is it that every single time I try to be good, really good, it always blows up in my face? I had made an effort to keep away from Peter in my thoughts all of last week. I couldn't really control what I dreamed about but that was a different story. I had tried to keep my thoughts off the kiss, but I failed. I wanted it, he wanted it. So what the hell was his problem?

I had a certain bounce in my step as I got out of bed, went to take a quick shower and then found something to wear for the day.

I chose a pair of dark washed, skinny jeans and a light green, short sleeved Polo that was starched and clean. I pulled on a simple pair of Keds and then brushed through my hair.

By the time I was done getting ready and had all my stuff together, I kissed Michael's forehead before leaving to catch the bus.

I made it to school and found Ned on a bench outside of the school with a book in hand.

"Hey Peter's not here again, so don't talk. I have to finish this page." He said quickly as we continued to walk.

I noticed that he was reading Pride and Prejudice, one of my favorites but I followed his orders. We went to the cafeteria and went through a line filled with bagels and morning pastries. I picked up things for the both of us since Ned was busy with his studying. He shut the book when we sat down at a table and then let out a deep breath.

"I have a huge test today but I think I've got it in the bag."

"That sounds promising." I took a bite of a danish.

Ned eyed me suspiciously, "Okay, what's going on? You look...different."

"Nothing. I just had a great sleep last night."

"No more Peter dreams?"

"No. He wasn't there." I answered simply.

"Why? Did you kill him in your head?"

"Something like that."

We finished breakfast quickly and then parted ways to go to our separate classes.

I went to my first math class and just sat there while the teacher droned on about polynomials and easy equations. I had always been good at math so this wasn't too difficult.

I sat on the grass in a quad that overlooked part of the river that flowed through the campus.

I pulled out my copy of The Jungle and prepared to dive headfirst into the gore and filth of early 20th century LA when I felt my phone vibrate in my jeans. I had decided to start carrying it around for some reason but since I barely knew anyone, it hardly rang.

I pulled it out of my pocket and stared at the number. I didn't recognize the digits and debated for three rings on whether or not to answer it. My curiosity eventually took over and I opened the phone, holding it to my ear.

"Hello."

"Uh...hi. Is this Michelle?" I heard the smooth, cold, voice of Peter Parker on the other side.

"Yes," I answered, my smirk from this morning back on.

"How are you?" He asked in an awkward way.

He was nervous. Could he be nervous?

I put on an annoyed voice that I had to muster up from the depths of my throat, "I'm fine. Can I help you?"

I heard him grumble something under his breath but it was indistinguishable.

"How's school going today?" His voice was stronger than before and I suspected that he gave himself a little pep talk before opening his mouth again.

"Good. Getting my credits." I replied softly

"That's good...I guess."

There were a couple seconds of silence and I almost burst out laughing.

"Is there a reason why you called?" I asked very bitchy-like. It hurt me to treat him this way.

"I would like to take you to dinner."

"I can't..."

"Yes, you can. Tomorrow. I'll pick you up."

"I don't..."

"Is eight good for you? No, I think seven would be better."

"No... I already have plans and..."

"No you don't, look I'm sorry about the other day but I want to make it up to you."

I smirked lightly, "You don't even know where I live, loser."

He chuckled at the comment.

"Leave that to me. I'll see you tomorrow night at seven." He hung up the phone quickly while I sat stunned with mine still on my ear.

This provided an issue.

I never expected him to come back so strongly but that was okay. I wasn't planning on letting him take me down so quickly. I probably would have really gone out with him if I didn't have to study tomorrow night. I had a massive test the next day so my excuse was legit but he never gave me a chance to explain.

I shrugged off the loss and went to bed. Once again, my dreams were void of nightmares.

I woke up the next morning and went about my schedule as normal and saw no Peter at school today. I was ready to go by seven-thirty and opened my door to my room to a sight that made me blush ten times the shade of hell.

There opposite my door on the other side of the wall was a bushel of bright yellow roses situated in an elaborate crystal vase. There must have been about twenty of them stuffed in there, all in full bloom with the petals open in the most beautiful way. There was a note attached to the vase.

I slowly approached the roses and read the card.

_I am looking forward to dinner tonight. You'll have to look up what yellow means in the rose world yourself. I'm confident you'll figure it out._

_-Peter_

I quickly picked the flowers up off of the floor and took them back into my room, setting them on the desk near the window.

I picked a rose out of the center of the bunch and couldn't help but smile as I pressed it to my nose. They smelled beautiful.

I booted up my laptop and did a simple Google search for 'yellow roses'. The main words that popped up were joy, gladness, friendship, delight but one phrase caught me off guard: the promise of a new beginning.

I pulled my bottom lip in between my teeth and thought for a second.

That was all it took, one second, for my walls to crumble. All these thoughts of 'what if' came into my head. What if this wasn't a game for him? What if he really did like me? What if he was trying to be a better person? What if, what if, what if...

As much talk as I was spitting, Peter either knew exactly what he was doing or had a really good coach. He was knifing his way into my brain. I had taken on a little too much for me to handle but now that I was on this train, I couldn't jump off.

"You have to stay strong. You can't fall for him." I ran my hands through my hair, "You can do this." I sighed and nodded to myself.

I turned off my computer and took another glance at the roses before leaving my room.

"What's wrong with you?" Michael asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"I talked to Peter last night." I decided to let him in somewhat.

"Really?" He stopped walking, "What did he want?"

"He asked me out to dinner tonight," I said apprehensively.

"Oh, he did?"

I nodded, "And then this morning, there were some yellow roses outside on my dresser. They were from him."

He raised his brows in awe, obviously impressed, "Nice. He must like you, MJ."

"Don't jump the gun, Michael. He's still in love with my best friend Liz and I'm not playing second best for anybody." I said as I looked in our refrigerator. I wasn't hungry this morning so I just got orange juice.

"Still, he's making an effort. That has to mean something, right?"

"I guess," I answered.

The whole day, I was on pins and needles because I didn't know if I should call Peter and explain or just leave him hanging tonight, waiting for me to come out for our date. As much as I wanted to embarrass him that way like he did to me, it just seemed like too much.

Around lunch, I called the number that he had used last night and picked at some grass that I was sitting on. I didn't really know what I was going to say but I hoped he would understand that I wasn't trying to blow him off. Well...I was...but...

I've got myself in way too deep!

He didn't pick up when I called at lunch or an hour later when I tried so I left him a message saying that I was really sorry about foiling his plans for the night but I had a test to study for and couldn't make it. Peter didn't call me back at all that day, making my nerves go haywire.

Did he care that I couldn't make it? Had he given up on me?

It was completely insane how he had turned things around in a day. I had gone from my confident bitch-self to the confused hormonal teenager that I was.

I've picked my brain for the rest of the day, asking about what I was going to do. She said that I needed to forget about studying and just go out with Peter but I was a better student than that.

The only problem was that I couldn't study, not with my mind racing that night. I sat at my desk and watched as the clock on my laptop went from six-fifty nine to seven. I half expected Peter to jump through my window or knock on my door but there was nothing.

Seven.

Eight.

Nine.

Ten.

Eleven.

Not a call or anything to tell me whether or not Peter had accepted my apology for canceling our date.

The next morning, I woke up a little more down than I had been the previous days. Before I even went about my day, something told me to check in the hallway. I jumped out of bed and nearly ripped the door off its hinges.

There, just like they were yesterday morning, were a bushel of yellow roses in another glass vase. I smiled to myself as I picked them up and brought them into my room. The note was as simple as before.

_So sad that we couldn't meet up last night. Tonight, same time? If I don't hear from you then I'll assume that's a no. Good luck with your test._

_-Peter_

I put the flowers next to the ones from yesterday and compared them. They were both beautiful and had long stems. I picked up a yellow rose from today's batch and smelled it deeply. It was sweet and floral without being overpowering. There was still some dew on the petals meaning that they must have been delivered right before I work up.

I was about to lay the rose back in its place when a thorn from the stem, cut my index finger, drawing a small amount of red liquid. I was usually repulsed by blood, like that night at Plasma but I didn't feel any pain or uneasiness now. Instead, I let the blood run from my finger, over the full petals of the rose I was holding, staining the yellow petal a pink color.

"What are you doing to me, Peter?" I asked myself and thought about the trouble he was going through for me.

I didn't realize I was such a hot commodity but I guess I was. Two bushels of roses in two days. What a risk to take for a lay that might or might not happen.

I decided before I left for the day that I would call Peter and accept his invitation to dinner.

I called as I was walking to my first class but he didn't pick up. I left a message and was suddenly giddy. I reminded myself that Peter might like me now, but if Liz were to show up, game over.

I didn't have to ask Mike twice to help me get ready when I called him and asked.

"Even though I'm not 100% sure about Parker, but I'm glad you're happy with your date."

"It's just dinner so nothing too fancy."

"You have a boyfriend." He mocked in a playful voice.

"That is exactly what I don't have. Peter is still in love with Liz. I know who he wants, he's told me and once he realizes that we don't have anything, he can leave me alone."

That was what I was afraid of.

"I don't think so. He likes you. I have a sixth sense about these things." He replied, "I just know."

"I don't think you do. You'll see. After dinner, it's going to be over."

"Stop kidding yourself, Michelle. No matter how much you try to deny it, you love him and he's getting to you." I see him smirking now, because I knew he was right, "See you tonight, klutzy."

I held my head in my hands and tried to convince myself that Peter wasn't winning this but the truth couldn't be denied.

The rest of the day went well, the only problem being Ned blowing up our project in Chemistry class.

I got home at five and Michael was sitting on my bed, playing on his phone. He didn't even speak as he pointed to the bathroom. I jumped in the shower and made sure that I washed twice, shaved everything that needed it, and soaked my hair in shampoo.

I was jittery and nervous about this but also excited.

I sat in front of my mirror as Michael blow dried and styled my hair into a messy side bun. He seemed to like that style on me and was testing it out like I was a Barbie doll. On this occasion, I needed all the help I could get. It was amazing that he learned how to do all of this during our parent's departure. It made me thankful for him even more.

I did my makeup and when I was done, I went into my room where I had a full spread laid out.

The dress had a tag that said Herve Leger and it was a dark blue, not navy but a royal color that looked amazing against my skin. It was a bandaged dress as I called it so it hugged my body all the way down to where it stopped a couple inches above the knee, making sure to show off what little figure I had. The sleeves were capped and the neckline was asymmetrical, cutting across my collarbone at an angle. It was very sexy without being slutty. There was a small cutout in a diamond shape in the back to show off some skin and I thought Peter would like a little enticement for tonight. Once again, the dress probably cost more than my life so I didn't ask Michael.

The shoes were slightly frightening with their five-inch heels but I had begun to actually enjoy being taller. That's not to say that I liked wearing scary, high shoes all the time but Michelle was starting to convert me. Tonight's pair were white pumps that were closed toed and had a good inch rise on the front of them. I was still short as hell but I was trying so that must count for something.

"So, you and your boyfriend gonna be ok alone?" Michael said as he placed a purse in my hands.

"He's not my boyfriend, Michael. Just one week of this and I'm through." I stood up straight, turning to see myself in the mirror. He just shook his head and mumbled something to himself.

"I think I'm ready," I said and put on a shiny gold watch that used to belong to Michael but he gave it to me when he couldn't fit it anymore.

"Hold on." Michael jumped to my desk and plucked a yellow rose out of the bunch, perfectly clipping the stem off with his nails.

"What are you doing?" I asked and tried to move away from him.

"It will show that you actually appreciate what he did for you. Come here." He placed the rose in my side bun and then back away.

"I hope he doesn't get the wrong idea with all of this," I grumbled.

"You'll do fine. Now go out there and have fun with your boyfriend, kiddo." He pushed me out of the door.

"Stop calling him that," I said when he shut the door.

I sat outside near a group of guys who looked like they were going out to a bar. I stood there tapping my heel as I was patiently waiting for Peter. They kept looking at me and saying things under their breath.

"Is there a problem?" I snapped.

"No. We were just rating you." A guy nodded to me.

"Rating me?"

"Yeah, you're between a nine and ten. We're not sure yet."

"Fucking disgusting," I said to myself and just kept my eyes forward before checking my watch. It was seven exactly and the sun was still in the sky but about to set.

I stepped into the light and looked completely out of place among the jean dressed and tee shirt wearing college population. I decided to just wait for Peter because I figured he would make himself known. I sat on a bench under a tree and crossed my legs. As soon as my butt hit the stone, I heard the thundering engine of a car coming down the street and saw a cherry red sports car emerge, trying to honk its way past the slow people who were staring.

"No way." I shook my head as I saw Peter behind the wheel.

He pulled to a screeching halt in front of me and my brown eyed fantasy steeped out of the car, looking more like a model than a high school student.

Peter was in head-to-toe labels. Lord take me now.

He had on a navy blue, pin-striped suit with pants that fit him to a T and an open dinner jacket with a light blue shirt underneath. The top few buttons were undone, and his shoes were gleaming in the setting sun. He had on a pair of black Ray-Ban sunglasses and his hair was spikier than usual.

He spotted me in the seat that I hadn't moved from and sauntered over to me with too much authority and a grin. He didn't say anything as he took my hand and lifted it smoothly to his lips. A jolt of fire went through my body at his touch and I was determined to make it at least a week before I gave in but it was going to be hard.

"Hello, beautiful." Were his first words and I swear to God that I almost ripped open my dress right there so that he could just take me.

Instead of showing my lust, I decided that bitchiness would be the best way to go so I replied with a, "Could you be more cliché?"

"I knew you would appreciate the extreme gesture." He waved his hand towards his car, "And I see you got the roses?" He pointed to my hair and tugged on my hand, lifting me off of the bench.

"Yes, they were very nice," I said a little too professionally but I didn't know how to act.

He was being nice but I knew there was an end goal so I didn't let him sneak his way in.

"I feel so bad that we couldn't go out sooner." He started leading me towards his car that had a few people around it. His hand was on the small of my back and I literally felt the wetness flood in between my legs.

Stay strong!

"I'm sorry about that. I had to study last night so..."

"No, I understand. It's ok, I know you were upset with me and you had every right."

I looked up at him shockingly.

"I'm gonna make it up to you, OK?"

"Oh, OK," I replied smoothly.

The car beeped and the people around it scattered.

"Very nice car." I admired the sleek beast.

"Got it from a friend."

Peter opened the door to his million dollar car and it went straight up into the air, not out vertically like a normal car door would.

"Wow," I said, slightly impressed and could tell that Peter loved my reaction. I mentally scolded myself for letting him affect me.

"That's only the half of it." He whispered into my ear before helping me into the car.

He closed the door and I used the time he was walking around to his side, to get some sanity back into my body.

This was going to be harder than I thought!

He got into the car smoothly and closed his door. The car didn't even need a key to start, he just pushed a button on the dashboard and it came to life with a rumble.

"So...where are we off to?" I asked, trying not to be too impressed by his vehicle that I realized could be a very Freudian way of showing off the rather large dick that I guessed was under those pants.

"I've been planning this date for a long time so I wanted to make it special." He took off his sunglasses and looked at me. My whole body tingled from his brown irises. Good thing the tinted windows of the car weren't letting much light in or I might not make it if I had to see them fully illuminated. He already liked me but I wanted to pull him in further.

"You've been planning this for a long time?" I inquired skeptically, "Come on loser, you can't like me that much."

"On the contrary Michelle." He sped off down the street with one hand on the wheel, leaning back in a very sexy way, "I find you fascinating and really intriguing. I just can't leave you alone." His voice was dripping with innuendo.

"Well then, I shouldn't have kept you waiting."

"That's what I was trying to say but you're a stubborn little thing. I realized that the only way to get what I want is to treat you more appropriately."

"Your coach must have trained you right." I propped my head on my hand and watched him, gazed at him, got mesmerized by him.

"My coach?" He chuckled.

"Yeah. I wouldn't expect you to really know anything about romance."

"Guess you'll see." He smirked at me, then raised the speed of the car to a steady one hundred. I would have normally been freaking out but something about him made me feel calm.

"Where are we going? You're not trying to kill me are you?" I laughed and sat back in the black leather seat.

"If I wanted you dead, you already would be." He said jokingly but something about his tone told me he was serious. That was kind of scary, "I've rented us a boat."

"Rented us a boat?"

"Let me rephrase, it's my friend's boat but I had to rent a captain. I would normally man the thing myself but I will be romancing you all night so I won't have the time." He ran his hand through his hair, almost causing my libido to explode.

"You're a man of James Bond-like proportions, aren't you? Fast cars, boats, obvious money coming out of your butt."

"I'm just Peter Parker, you know me better than that." Peter sped up again, swerving through slower cars on the highway.

I didn't ask where we were going again but I recognized that we were heading in the direction of the Pacific Ocean. It took us fifteen more minutes of deathly, silent driving before we arrived at our destination.

"What's this?" I asked as he slowed the car into a parking lot.

"This...is the marina. All the boats dock here." He turned off the car and quickly got out. With lightning speed, he was at mine and opened it for me, taking my hand in his. The fire from his touch was back but I ignored it.

I straightened out my dress when I got out of the low car and Peter waited for me to re-fix myself before leading me towards the docks where more than one hundred boats were bobbing in the water. The sun was behind the clouds, almost behind the horizon, casting deep colors of pink and purple over the sky.

"This is where all the rich guys bring their boats after a weekend in the water." Peter snickered.

"You're one of those rich men, are you not?" I grinned at him as he helped me down the stairs of the dock. I was actually surprised I hadn't fallen yet in my pumps.

"Through my...friend, yes. You'll soon learn that everyone in this circle has more to hide than what's on the surface." He said cryptically. Everything about him was mysterious and that was just pulling me in further.

We made it to the wooden pier, with boats on either side of us.

"Which one is your's or your friend's I should say?"

"Mr. Stark just gave me the resources to make my own money. I own what's mine." He corrected me.

"A self-made person, I like," I said stupidly.

He laughed, "I'm glad you approve, beautiful."

He kept his hold on me, which had gone from the small of my back to my waist but I made sure he didn't dip lower towards my hips. We walked, our shoes making soft noises on the wood until we came to a massive boat, no yacht, at the end of the wharf.

"Please tell me this isn't your's." I walked in front of it and looked like a dwarf compared to the enormous ship. It was like standing in front of the Spanish Armada.

"Michelle, I would like to introduce you to Capriccio." He patted the side of the smooth white painted yacht.

"Peter, this is amazing." I awed, all pretenses of trying to sound unimpressed were thrown out of the window.

"Courtesy of Mr. Stark." He crossed his arms and watched me circle the boat.

"What did you, save his life? " I raised an eyebrow, "Your confidence is showing."

"Your beauty is showing." He shot back. Even though it was probably the cheesiest thing I had ever heard, I blushed like the devil in heat.

I still kept up my blasé attitude towards him and rolled my eyes, "Just help me up on this thing Casanova."

The steps to the yacht were right at the pier line, so I didn't have to step very high but Peter wouldn't let go of me as we went up onto the deck of the boat that was illuminated by soft lighting from the floorboards and over the head.

"What's all this," I whispered to him as I saw a waiting staff with pressed suits and pearly white smiles.

"They're all helping me romance you since I can't do it myself," Peter whispered back with a grin.

"Good evening, Ms. Jones." An older gentleman with a grey beard tipped his head to me, "My name is Happy and I'll be your guide for the evening." He clapped his hands and the staff quickly spread out, going to do different things, "Would you like a tour?" He offered me his arm and I took it.

The yacht in question was a Lazzara LSX 92, which Peter was quick to point out when I asked. He stayed behind Happy and I, letting us walk ahead as we went on the tour but I would glance back at him sometimes and he would always have a warm smile.

The first thing about the boat I noticed was that it was very modern, not like I thought it would be since a lot of the other ships on the docks were older. I got the specific facts from Happy and learned that Capriccio was ninety-one feet in length with a maximum speed of thirty-one knots. I had no idea what that meant but I figured that was fast.

The whole thing was built for comfort with two floors connected by a spiral staircase. Below deck, were four staterooms that looked like they could have been from any five-star hotels in the world. They all had plush beds, cream carpets, comfy looking chairs and flat screens everywhere. There were kitchens downstairs along with bathrooms and windows that opened up to reveal the outside world.

Above deck, there was tons of space all on deep hardwood floors that looked like they belonged in a nice house somewhere. There were more TVs up here along with a long dining table that was adorned with candles, a white sheet, and fine china. Peter explained that was for our date.

Happy quickly left us on the deck after he finished the tour. Peter and I stood over the back railing as the sun began to set. The boat took off from the docks and we were soon sailing over the water.

"This is...incredible." I said, looking out over the water, "Thank you."

"I didn't want to take you out to some restaurant. Then you'd be comparing me to somebody like Flash." He replied.

"I would never do that." I smiled as I moved closer to him.

We stayed silent for a long time, just watching the moon overtake the sun and it was the first time that I had actually seen stars since I lived here.

"You truly do look beautiful," Peter said sweetly and I couldn't tell if he was serious or not.

"Thank you." I couldn't help but smile at him.

Damn it!

He was working his charm.

"Are you sure you don't say that with all your dates?" I asked.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret." He leaned in, "This is my first date."

"Dinner is served, Parker." Happy said from behind us.

"Thank you," Peter replied and led me to the table, pulling out my chair for me.

He situated himself opposite the table and I saw a single yellow rose in a slim vase in the middle.

"I hope it wasn't presumptuous of me to send the flowers." Peter unfolded his napkin and put it in his lap.

"No, they were nice. Can I ask how you got them to my room?"

"I have my ways." He said.

"That's what you said last time."

"I can't give away all my secrets MJ. That would take the thrill out of the romance I'm trying to bestow on you."

"Well, you're doing a good job so far. We'll see if you can keep it up."

The waiting staff quickly brought out a sprawling dinner of seafood that looked like it had just been fished from the sea. I felt slightly awkward being served but I didn't say anything.

Peter and I talked over hot pasta dishes, filled with crab, shrimp, lobster and clams along with steamed vegetables. There were soup and a salad along with solid drinks.

About an hour into the meal, I realized that I was actually talking to Peter and he was actually talking to me. Two hours in, we were laughing. Three hours in, I had fallen for him. I didn't know if it was the food or just the fact that I was comfortable with him but this Peter was so much more than the Peter who normally got picked on.

He was kind, he was polite, he was charming and funny, witty and could match my sarcasm. I didn't feel embarrassed about him and my usual clumsiness seemed to disappear.

"So, what about you? What's your story?" I asked Peter. We had talked about me almost the whole time and he usually avoided himself.

"What about me?" He shrugged, "I'm your normal, 17-year-old junior. I live with my aunt, parents long are gone, you know my best friend Ned, Mr. Stark gave me  a new life and that's about it." He laughed and took back the rest of the drink in his cup.

"That was a lot to take in but you've already said all that. Come on, I told you where I was from and about my brother."

"No, you didn't You won't tell me about your father or your mother." He accused jokingly.

I felt a lump in my throat as he mentioned them. I put my drink back to my lips so I couldn't speak.

"I want to know everything about you. I told you, you fascinate me." Peter leaned back in his seat and kept his eyes on me.

Our dessert was served and we talked some more about me, but not my parents. Not yet. Maybe not ever,

"Why the name Capriccio for the boat?" I asked as we were heading back into the harbor. The moon was high in the sky and I didn't even want to look at what time it was.

"Mr. Stark said it's an Italian name for a musical term."

"What does it mean?"

"It categorizes a piece of music that's free of form. Little is paid attention to tempo or key. It usually occurs when a person just sits and plays, letting everything go." He looked up at the sky and let out a deep breath.

"Do you play something?"

He laughed, "I don't but Mr. Stark does. You didn't see the giant piano downstairs?"

I blushed, "I was kind of more focused on everything else."

"I know how you feel. My aunt designed most of it and I still can't get over all of this sometimes." He held out his hands to show off his domain.

Peter was the strangest boy I had ever met.

It was like talking with Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Something was different about him. He was more...relaxed.

The boat docked and Peter helped me off the yacht. I thanked everyone for being so nice. I was in Peter's car, heading back into the city and that was when the real sexual tension began.

It had been building all night but Peter and I had been able to keep it at bay. The car halted in front of my house and Peter turned it off.

"So, how did I do with the restart?" He shifted towards me.

"Good, I was pleasantly surprised."

"I knew you would be. I wanted to make it up."

We sat in the car for another minute and I check my watch, slightly annoyed that it was one in the morning.

"Well...goodbye. This was fun." I started to open the door, not really wanting to leave.

"Yes, it was." He replied.

"Thank you." I got out of the car and closed the door. I didn't know if he planned on setting up another date or what but I suddenly didn't want to leave him.

I started walking up the sidewalk, my heels clicking on the pavement when I heard another door close.

I have suddenly spun around gently within the next second and soft lips engulfed mine.

Peter crashed his lips to mine and something animalistic erupted in my blood. If felt like we had been kissing for years as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. My hands immediately went into his hair and the taste of salt mixed with his natural taste was overwhelming. His lips were the most succulent thing I had ever tasted in my life and I sucked his bottom one gently while he took my top one into his mouth.

He licked my bottom lip softly and I opened my mouth while moaning against the force of our kiss. Our tongues thrashed together and I didn't even think I took a breath the entire time that we stayed connected.

We didn't bother with formalities as our tongues collided in a wicked dance of wetness that I loved. I began scratching his scalp involuntarily as his strong hands massaged my hips. My skin was burning, my ears were ringing, my feet were hurting but I could have cared less.

All the planning and war strategy that I had in my head were gone, evaporated with his kiss that was about to kill me.

I had to pull back when I couldn't breathe anymore but kept my eyes locked on his.

His left hand traveled up my body, from my hip to my neck where he left it for a second. It wasn't an inappropriate touch but one filled with a sensual nature that still felt caring. He moved some hair out of my face and put it behind my ear. I felt his fingers smoothly pull the flower out of my tendrils and he brought it to his nose.

"I think I'll keep this for good memories." He smirked, "Can I call you again?"

"I would like that," I whispered, still trying to pull myself together from that kiss.

"I would like that as well." He bent down to peck my lips innocently, once, twice and then pulled back completely, "See you at school. Goodnight Michelle." He walked back to his beast, never taking his eyes off of me.

He got into his car and sped off like Batman while I was left on the sidewalk.

I almost died right there.

The 'what if' bug came back into my head as I went up I had to take off my heels to walk to my room because the high in my mind was making it impossible to walk. I put the key in and opened the door to an empty room.

I was thankful that Michael wasn't here because I needed to rest after that. I stripped out of my clothes and just climbed into bed in my underwear.

That night, my mind was set at ease as I finally found the perfect shade of brown to describe Peter's eyes. It was fall brown. The color of leaves when it falls on the grass and it was all I thought about in my dreams.

I was woken up by my alarm clock and was still wondering whether last night actually happened or not. I sat up and just stayed in that position for a long time, thinking.

He was making me fall for him. He was tricking me. He was using me and I knew it. The problem was, I didn't have enough strength to stop him. I was through.

I got out of bed and was about to past the door to go into the bathroom but stood in front of it, debating whether or not to go out into the hallway. I took a leap of faith, not caring that I was only in a bra and panties, and opened the door.

On the other side was a large heaping mass of about thirty long-stemmed, vivid orange, full pedaled, summer roses in another crystal container. They didn't have a note this time but it wouldn't have been hidden anyway by the flowers that were overflowing over the rim of the vase.

I picked the flowers up and brought them inside, setting them next to the other two groups. Two yellows and one orange. My smile was real this time, genuine.

I started up my computer and brushed my teeth while it came to life. By the time I was done, it was up and running so I logged onto Google, typing 'orange roses' into the search engine.

As I read the description on the first website that popped up, my foot was tapping and I was twirling a piece of hair around my finger. I had to read the summary four times before I understood it.

With their blazing energy, orange roses are the embodiment of desire and enthusiasm. Orange roses often symbolize passion and excitement and are an expression of fervent romance. A bouquet of orange roses will send a meaningful message.

I sat back in my chair and came to one final conclusion.

I was royally fucked!


	5. THREE

_Michelle's POV_   
_"Sex is the consolation you have when you can't have love." -Gabriel García Márquez_

Peter held the door for me and my heels clicked on the slick marble of the lobby.

"So...this is where you live?" I asked and looked up at the high ceilings that had chandeliers hanging from them. The lights bounced off of the crystal and created odd shadows on the cream walls.

"One of Mr. Starks many buildings," He gloated like he had been all night but that was Peter.

I found out that if he wasn't trying to impress me, he was actually quite charming. He would always have some sort of arrogance about him but as the night had gone on, it went from narcissism to more confidence. It sounded to me like Peter just had a very high view of himself and that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

Throughout the week, I had become more and more drawn to this boy as his eyes pulled me in. There was no fighting him and I was surprised that I had lasted this long.

All this week, he had taken me out to dinner, drove us to school and also bought me lunch at and even let me read to him as we sat in the grass. He let me  _read_  to him while he closed his eyes and just listened. I peeked at him over the brim of my book.

It was the first time that I had seen Peter where he looked relaxed. He wasn't trying to impress me or make some grand gesture to show me how caring he was. But the fact still remained that he was deeply in love with Liz, a fact I could never shakedown.

That day where he first brought me lunch, I could see the true Peter and I liked what I saw. He was calm, and I think I detected a hint of a true smile on more than one occasion. Usually, his face was so covered in figurative blood that it caused a mask, hiding everything but he shed it for me. I knew it was just a ploy but he went out of his way to show me a glimpse of a boy I didn't think anyone had ever seen.

That was the day I fell for Peter.

I didn't know what it was at first and I was trying to figure it out all through dinner tonight but as we sat there, I realized that I was infatuated by him. My connection to him wasn't just physical and emotionally, my feelings were showing their true colors. I didn't know if it was love but I was certainly more smitten with him than I wanted to admit.

Did people still even use the word smitten?

I hated to think that tonight was going to be the last night that I would see Peter but that was the way it had to be. Peter's heart is with Liz so where did that leave me? I was a girl who had fallen for a boy who was in love with someone else. That wasn't gonna change and there was no use trying.

I knew what was going to happen.

I already had the emotions going through me so it was obvious that I liked him more than a friend. Tonight, we would have sex and then come tomorrow, Peter would act like he didn't even know me. If I let that happen, I would end up turning into every whiny, emotional girl out there. I would cry over him, I would ask myself 'why?' over him, I would want to know if it was something I did and I couldn't let that happen.

I know it only took one week and I said I would hold off longer but I couldn't help it. I wouldn't let him pull me in any further and if I stayed in this fucked up relationship for one more day, I would be lost to the world. I wouldn't allow it so I had to end this tonight after one sends off. Just ....one .....fuck.

"So tell me, Mr. Parker, what does a place like this go for?" I asked him as we walked slowly around the lobby. I knew he liked to talk about himself and truthfully, I like hearing about him.

"A lot. I won't even tell you the true number because it might blow your mind." He ran his hand through his hair and licked his luscious lips.

The sexual attraction was about to make me combust but I had to make sure that I didn't appear to be too eager so I kept my cool just like I had been all night even though I really wanted to scream.

"Try me. I'm not impressed by your money Peter." I snickered.

"Yeah right, any girl would be impressed with the fortune I've amassed from Mr. Stark." He held up his hands.

"So, how much are we talking?"

"Around a billion." He shrugged like it was nothing and I actually believed him.

"Around a billion?" I said slowly, "Well, that's a good chunk of change."

"And if you look at his taxes, they'll say he makes a modest million." I heard him say under his breath like he didn't want me to hear but kind of did.

I nodded without saying anything. He was a very secretive boy who didn't ever really give up anything about his life. He had a way of skirting around answers so that he said a lot but didn't reveal much. It was like he was trying to hide and I added that to the long list of things that drove me crazy about him.

He was an enigma that I had to solve but unfortunately, I would never have the chance.

"How long have you had this particular piece of property?" I ran my hand along the cool marble of a table that was situated in the middle of a thick carpet. We hadn't even left the lobby yet and I was already highly intimidated by his money.

"This one was built last year so it's new, Mr. Stark got this for me and my Aunt last year so, it's amazing really. He also has three more around the city and then other hotels and things across the country."

"Really?" I didn't bother hiding my astonishment.

"Yeah. He tries to diversify his investments." He explained.

"I should be taking notes. You obviously know how to make money."

"All thanks to him. He's the real genius."

"I might need to meet this man you speak so highly of." I laughed but I guess Peter didn't really find that funny because of his face kind of pale. He quickly recovered but I caught his slight fluster.

I just stayed silent as we continued to walk in an endless circle of the lobby, trying to stay away from the elevators. I didn't want to go up just yet because I needed to spend as much time with him as I could and I think that Peter was actually nervous.

I had to grin at that.

"So, where to now?" I asked when I thought an appropriate amount of minutes had passed.

"We could...go to the gym and work out." He joked.

"I don't think so. Today's my day off from the gym."

"Well...we could go see a movie." He was beating around the bush on purpose, wanting me to initiate things, which I saw was putting him out of his element. He was fidgeting with his pocket in a way that was almost obsessive.

"I don't think anything good is out." I bit my lip, not really thinking but trying to drive him crazy. I had seen Peter watching me over the past couple of days and it seemed like my nervous habits were a turn on for him, which made no sense to me but whatever floats your boat I guess.

He took in a breath through his teeth and then dragged his hand over his mouth, "We could go upstairs and have something to drink." He suggested, almost in a whisper.

"That sounds good to me." I stopped walking and stood in front of him strongly.

I didn't know what we would call ourselves but I was happy that we could obviously freely kiss. It wasn't a frequent thing but at least he didn't pull back when I tried so I took the opportunity.

I stood on my tip toes and melded my lips to his softly at first and then more surely after he placed his hands on my hips. My fingers went into his hair that felt like silk which made me damn near melt into him.

We kept the kiss slightly chaste with no tongue, just enjoying our mouths on each other. I think I heard him moan but that couldn't be right. He didn't seem like a moaner.

He eventually rested his forehead on mine, "Would you like to come up?"

"I said I would. Are you trying to keep me away?"

"Yes. I'm trying to warn you." I think I heard a detection of sadness in his voice.

"I think I'll be fine," I whispered to him and placed my kisses on his lips a couple more times before pulling back.

"Are you sure? You don't have to do this..."

I looked at Peter strangely because, for some reason, he came across like he was actually trying to keep me away from him. It was like he was scared of something.

"It's okay. I'm not afraid of you." I kissed him again.

"You should be." He couldn't keep his lips off of my skin and placed them on my neck, "I'm not right for you."

"I don't believe that."

"I don't want to hurt you."

The blood in my veins beats a little faster as he said those words to me.

I don't want to hurt you.

I took in what he said but I couldn't let myself believe that. I would get hurt no matter what because Peter and I didn't want the same things out of this. After I prove him wrong, he would leave me alone to my nightmares and I could go back to normal. I needed to go back to normal.

"I know you won't. I just want to be with you. Don't push me away." I said as sincerely as possible, trying not to cry at the fact that after this, I would never be with my brown eyed loser again.

He sighed and bobbed his head in defeat, leading me by the small of my back to the elevators. He nodded to the man sitting at the front desk before we went to the last golden elevator on the left in a row of many.

"This one is the only one that goes up to the penthouse." He pushed the button.

"Which I guess is yours?" I raised an eyebrow.

He gave me a crooked smirk.

We waited a couple of seconds and then the elevators dinged, welcoming us in. Peter let me go first and then followed. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a key that he put in the slot under a row of buttons. He twisted it and pushed the top floor at the same time and the elevator came alive. Peter crossed his hands behind him, rocking back and forth on his heels.

In that small cubicle, the sexual tension seemed to erupt like a fucking volcano and I could tell he was feeling that same physical tingles that I was because of the way he was standing and breathing.

We stayed silent for the entire ride up and I didn't know how high we were going but it seemed like forever until the doors dinged again.

"After you," Peter said and held the door open for me.

I stepped out into a marble foyer with one dark wooden door. The whole open part was circular with an intricate design on the floor. It reminded me of the room from Alice in Wonderland when she first falls down the rabbit hole minus the doors, the potion to make my size change and that pestering rabbit.

Peter pulled out a card key and swiped it through the door before opening it.

"Don't be shy. I won't bite." He smirked and almost pushed me inside.

I was met with something that must have come out of a home magazine.

The first thing that I noticed about Peter's apartment was that it was huge, spotless and basically colorless. Right after the door was another marble walkway that led to a couple of steps where the whole place opened up into the massive family room with white couches, white carpets, white walls and dark furniture. The light fixtures were sleek and metal, making the whole place seem very modern. He turned on the lights and soft glows illuminated the whole apartment and I could see just how pristine Peter liked things.

There were huge windows that went from floor to ceiling, covering an entire wall. A very impressive balcony wrapped its way around the whole place. I saw some stairs that probably led up to a second level that was more impressive than this.

Hardwood floors led to a beautiful, stainless steel kitchen that looked like it had never been used and I just wanted to bake something in there but I calmed myself down.

There was a lot of artwork on the walls that was surprisingly abstract and was the only thing in the penthouse that added color to space.

"Most of them are Kandinsky." He nodded towards a row of paintings that he saw caught my eye, "I like modern abstract art. It relaxes me."

"Are they originals?" I whispered trying not to speak too loud so I didn't upset the quietness of the apartment.

"Yes. I think one of them was stolen back in the forties but who knows." He laughed.

"They're beautiful." I looked around the room at the other vibrant pictures that dotted the walls. Lots of colors and shapes created patterns on the canvases, making his apartment resemble an art gallery. I looked around and noticed that this place wasn't very personal. There was one family picture that could have fit in Peter's wallet on the mantel overlooking a gigantic fireplace but that was it.

"Would you like something to drink?" He asked, picking himself back up and trying to change the subject.

"Sure." I continued my walk around and saw another piano that Peter swears was on the boat but I don't remember

"Can I go outside to look around?"

"Of course." He went and unlocked a pair of double doors. A sudden rush of wind blew through the penthouse as they opened revealing the buildings below.

"It's like you own the whole city," I said in amazement as I looked down. It was like we were in heaven with night clouds and frosty air circling around us.

Peter just chuckled and went back inside to get some drinks while I was still standing at the doors.

The whole balcony was stone and looked like it would work better on the edge of a palace somewhere in Europe. There were chairs and chaise lounges around an actual fire pit. I sat in one of the large, plush seats that practically engulfed my small body. Just like inside, the cushions were white and the furniture was a dark wood.

The breeze was whipping around the building but wasn't cold. I heard the soft sound of music coming through the penthouse as it drifted outside. I laughed to myself when I realized that it was Prince's Purple Rain. I had always loved that song but I was surprised to see that Peter had it on his shuffle. He seemed like more of a classical guy, which I also loved but I never thought he would start off with Prince.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Peter asked as he came onto the balcony with two glasses of an amber colored drink in a crystal.

"Yes, very much. This is beautiful." I took a glass from him and then drank a small sip. The burn was welcome but I could tell that I was a little tipsy already so I remembered to pace myself.

"I don't think I've ever been out here before." He sat in a chair and leaned back, unbuttoning his jacket at the same time. I tried to soak up everything about him so that I could remember the times when we wouldn't be together.

"And how long have you lived here?" I asked casually, taking another small sip.

"About a year." He shrugged as he took a gulp of his drink, "Are you cold?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Michelle, I'm gonna be honest with you, I don't think I've ever met a girl so beautiful in my life like you." He leaned into me and his voice was filled with sexy, low, lust filled innuendo.

My mouth opened a couple of times to say something but I couldn't find words. Peter kissed right below my ear and licked the spot slightly. I shuddered and he chuckled as he placed another kiss on my skin.

I had to say these things so that I would appear unwavering in my decision. Just sex with Peter wasn't a possibility for me at this point but what was I going to do? I had to take this for what it was worth.

Just sex, Michelle!

He pulled back and looked at me with sad eyes, "I'm sorry I can't give you more."

I boldly got into Peter's lap, forgetting my drink on the table and pushed him against the back of the comfortable chair. My legs went on either side of his thighs and his hands took positions on my hips.

"I'm not asking you for more. I knew what I was getting myself into. We can have fun until this is over at least." My voice almost cracked but I caught myself.

He nodded without words.

I took my chance and kissed him with more force than we had been using the past couple of days. This time, unlike the one downstairs, our tongues clashed together in a vicious dance and I let him dominate as he swept his through the inside of my mouth. I had never been kissed like this before and it was intensely erotic while still being slightly sad because I knew that I was going to have to give this entire experience up shortly.

My fingers knotted into his hair as he lifted me up, taking us inside with one quick movement.

We stayed connected and I didn't open my eyes, trying to save the taste of him on my lips. I felt him walking lightly through the house, leaving the outside door open and then he raised himself up the stairs impressively without even breathing.

"Are you sure about this, I've never done this before." He grumbled between our lips.

"It's just sex," I repeated my mantra out loud. His breath was cool and refreshing, almost like a peppermint.

As I started to whimper, I felt a calm wash over me. I knew it was him, working his magic again. This was a road that Peter was well traveled in so I was going to let him take over because I was over fighting him. I felt Peter's lust through his body and I was suddenly at his mercy.

"Relax Michelle, I'm not going to hurt you" I heard him whisper as I felt him set me down and my feet hit the carpet. I slipped off my shoes and couldn't take my eyes off of him as he removed his jacket.

"Oh, Jesus..." I panted because I was basically through from his voice alone. I didn't even realize we were in Peter's bedroom but we could have been in the pits of hell for all I cared.

He moved back towards a chair near the door and set his jacket down.

I closed my eyes to keep my head alive. This was the most intense feeling I had ever had in my short life and Peter was about to kill me.

I suddenly felt his cool breath wash over me as he whispered into my neck. "You have no idea how long you've tempted me Michelle" He trailed his fingers down the side of my neck, I couldn't help the shiver that went through me when he skimmed the side of my breast.

I kept my eyes closed so I didn't have to be hit by his brown orbs.

"I've waited long enough to take you as mine" I felt his lips against my ear. "My body craves for you..." I moaned in response.

In seconds, my panties were drenched. I wasn't even going to deny that.

"You were meant to be mine." He softly bit my earlobe as he ran one finger along the contours of my neck and collarbone, "Keep your eyes closed." His voice was nothing more than wind but it was speaking volumes.

I felt him move away from me then. I could hear the faint sound of a zipper and the shuffling of clothes. I kept my eyes shut tight and was left standing in the room with nothing to hold or feel.

Peter was at my side in an instant."Please, Michelle, give me this. Give me one night. That's all I ask for." I gasped when his hand made contact with my left breast that was covered with my shirt but I still felt the fire from his touch. "I need you..."

My body gave in and I arched into his hand, begging for more.

"You don't have to beg me, Peter. I'm more than willing..."

His hand left me all too soon.

I hated not being able to see what he was doing yet excited at the same time. I felt myself getting wetter at the thought of what he was going to do. I heard him groan from behind me.

His nose was grazing the pulse point of my neck and his hand grazed the skin of my stomach as he lifted my shirt slightly.

I jumped when I suddenly felt his hand inside of my jeans but still outside of my panties. His other hand quickly skimmed down my stomach. He didn't give me time to talk but I wouldn't have been able to because I was more focused on his nose that was running up and down my neck. I moaned in anticipation and as an answer.

His hand that was in my pants, left. I almost protested until it dove under my panties without hesitation.

I hissed in pain and pleasure when his finger quickly thrust up inside of my body with no warning.

My head rested on his shoulder behind me as we continued to stand. I didn't know how much longer my legs were going to keep me up.

I cried out in a loss when he removed his finger. I was suddenly lifted off of the ground and felt the softness of his bed on my beck. My eyes were still closed, from his command but also because I was trying to remember this for the rest of my life.

I only had experienced his touch but he was bringing out feelings in me that I had never thought possible.

Peter's long fingers began undoing the button on my jeans with quick and nimble motions. They slid down my legs easily, leaving of me in nothing more than my top and panties. He quickly released my chest from its prison as he unzipped the corset I forced myself into. It came off of my body without a problem and was flung onto the floor. I wasn't in a bra which I debated to myself for a minute but suddenly, it wasn't such a bad turn of events.

I felt the bed shift as Peter climbed between my legs. He held my hands above my head in a vice grip that kind of hurt but felt good at the same time. He placed his lips on my neck and I gasped lightly as he nipped at it.

"I'm yours." I panted, my breathing coming harder.

"And I'm yours." I got a nip from his teeth.

His refreshing breath washed over my face as his lips claimed mine with force. My lips had a mind of their own as they responded to him willingly. I could feel that Peter's kisses were desperate and full of passion that I didn't think any lesser man could hold.

God, I could kiss this boy all day.

I started to struggle to get my hands free. I wanted to pull him closer but he wouldn't let me budge. It was a wonder that he could hold both of my hands so firmly with just one of his but I shouldn't have been surprised.

I arched my back and moaned when I felt his tongue make contact with mine. It was like a shock to my system, each of us fighting for dominance though we both knew he would win in the end. When he noticed my breathing was becoming an issue he pulled back. My breaths ragged as I dragged in the much-needed air.

Peter trailed kisses down my jaw. I threw my head back when I felt him lick down the front of my neck when he got in between my breast he stopped and placed kisses across my chest.

"Do you realize how beautiful you are?" His voice was rough and parched, "I wish I can be with you always."

Why can't you? Please make that fantasy a reality!

When he came in contact with my right nipple I hissed in pleasure. He latched on and swirled his tongue around it before giving a soft nibble. He paid proper attention to that one before he moved on to my left nipple. After they were both pebbly and sufficiently hardened, Peter let his kisses travel down again.

He continued his trail down my stomach with wet lips that could probably suck the nails out of a floorboard. At this point, my hands were free but I wouldn't dare move them.

Before long, I could now feel his breath against my heated center and I let out a weird cry that sounded like a bird being strangled.

I shivered in anticipation when I felt his lips meet my uncharted area.  
Peter latched his fingers into my panties and slid them down my legs just as easily as my jeans, "No moving Michelle." He teased me quietly.

Nothing happened for a God's honest minute. I counted the seconds.

There were no more kisses and no more touches. I could still hear him down there but I was too scared to open my eyes to check.

I screamed when I felt his tongue lick between my lips, diving in with no warning.

"Shit..." I yelled to the high heavens.

When his tongue found my bundle of nerves, I couldn't help but thrust towards him and further into his mouth.

"Please" I whimpered.

I could feel his fingers make their way along my slick folds before he gently entered one into me. I gasped at the coldness, his digit working its way in my hot, wet entrance.

"Oh.....oh, God." I moaned, my back lifting off the bed, hands finding his hair and my whole body seemed like it was flying. I felt his tongue run along my clit as another finger entered, thrusting their way in and out of me. I began rocking as much as I could against his hand and mouth, trying to reach my orgasm.

"Peter....almost.....please," I begged.

Right, when I was on the edge he stopped, the pure definition of torture.

I whimpered in protest as he pulled away. I felt him hover over me.

"Open your eyes, Michelle," Peter whispered into my ear. I did as he said and could only marvel at him.

He was in nothing more than boxers and I didn't know how I missed that but he was glorious, just like he was in my dreams. His chest and...everything was carved from stone. I thought I was looking at one of Michelangelo's statues. Peter was perfect from his strong legs to his toned stomach to his slightly hair dusted chest to his perfect brown eyes. Perfection.

He leaned over me from between my legs and tenderly kissed my forehead. I could feel the evidence of his lust against my inner thigh and my God, you could have told me I was in bed with an elephant and I would have believed you. I was scared to even look down there, just the feeling was enough to scare the shit out of me.

"I'm sorry if this hurts." He whispered against my skin, his hot breath intoxicating me. "I can't wait any longer to be inside you." I couldn't find my voice, but I knew I couldn't deny him anything, especially my body. We were too far gone to back out now, and if I was being honest with myself, would die happy if I spent the rest of my years in this bed, with him by my side.

That can't happen, Michelle. Just one night!

"I'm sorry beautiful, this is going to hurt." I could feel the head of him at my entrance. "I'll go as slow as I can Michelle." I moaned out when I felt a burst of lust coming from him.

Peter slowly entered me. I gripped onto his shoulders as hard as I could, letting him fill me inch by inch. Being a virgin, I'm sure I was extremely... tender. There was a slight feeling of pain in me but I would die ten times over to feel that every day.

I never felt so many emotions in my life. Lust, excitement, eagerness, completion, desire, anticipation, pleasure and finally...love?

"Ahh, God!" I screamed as he pushed further into me.

I felt him tense and stop breathing, no doubt due to the sounds I was making.

"Keep going, Peter. Please... keep going." I ordered.

He pushed forward until we were completely joined. The feel of him inside me was beyond words and pleasure started replacing the pain. The need for release took over. My legs wrapped around him, trying to draw him forward.

He slowly withdrew and thrust all the way in, grunting in the process.

I could only pant as an answer.

His movements grew frantic, craving the release we both needed. He rested his head on my shoulder as he continued to move above me with fluid motions.

I gripped onto his hair like it was my line, tying me to this earth.

I lost complete track of time as the feelings in me grew deeper and the heat in my stomach grew hotter. I stopped counting minutes after we got to ten and my whole body was aching to be closer to him, to be filled completely by him.

Peter thrust freely in and out of me, ecstasy screaming from every pore of my body. I wanted this to last forever. His breaths became ragged, his movements turning desperate.

"Peter... Oh god.....Please, I'm close, don't stop." I screamed, not embarrassed that he was making me act like a wild crazed animal.

He roared my name as he exploded inside me. My own climax only seconds behind him. I felt him almost still within me but he kept up a constant motion as we both rode out our orgasms to the point of no return.

"Michelle." He whispered my name harshly as his climax took over. I didn't relinquish my hold on him and didn't know what to do.

Was it over? Was all of this over?

He continued to move inside me until my tremors ended.

Peter rolled over bringing me on top of him, as silence fell over us.

Over two hours later, we took a shower and we were wrapped in Egyptian cotton towels and I used a brush to get the tangles out of my hair. Peter stood against the door and watched.

I kept my eyes in the mirror, not wanting to see him or I wouldn't have the strength to leave. I had to leave.

"Now what?" I asked, still brushing.

"What do you want?"

"I don't know," I answered truthfully.

"Now, I guess you and..."

"Can I stay until the morning?" I cut him off, not wanting to hear his voice end whatever we had.

"Please."

He huffed and scrubbed his face with both palms, "I guess. I've never been through this before. Should I...sleep on the couch?"

"No!" I said louder than I should have, "I don't want to kick you out of your room." I offered my reply. I didn't want him to leave me and I felt like a clinging bitch.

"Are you okay, sleeping in there...with me?" He asked hesitantly, pointing towards the bedroom, "I have a couple guest bedrooms but they're not clean. Are you sure you want to sleep in my bed?"

"Yes," I whispered. I took his hand and led him back to the bed. I unwrapped my body from my towel and took a chance, climbing into his cool sheets that we had tangled up hours before.

He looked torn for a second before letting his towel fall to the floor and getting in with me. He laid down and I rested my head on his chest, listening to his heart.

"Okay, then," Peter said simply and pulled a sheet over us, not letting me fall off of his chest. Our naked bodies were still touching and I wouldn't have had it any other way.

The seconds turned into minutes, the minutes turned into hours without a single word passing between us. It was when I felt Peter's chest rise and fall rhythmically, that I decided it was time for me to leave.

I nimbly climbed off of him and couldn't help but gaze at his body wrapped in the sheet when I stood up. He was incredible and even sleeping, he looked like a Greek god.

I pulled myself together and started picking up the clothes that were on the floor, putting them on hastily. A quick glance at the clock told me that it was four in the morning.

I gave Peter one last look and made a gamble, placing a soft kiss on his full lips before padding downstairs lightly, almost making no noise. I didn't know if I should leave a note of thank you or what but I had to get out. I couldn't get more attached than I already was. This feeling I had for Peter was so strong that it was physically painful for me to leave but I had to. I couldn't change a boys feelings who didn't want it to change and I sure as hell didn't want to try.

I couldn't let myself destroy my emotions anymore.

Just one night. That's all it took, for lust to become love.


	6. FOUR

_Michelle's' POV_  
 _"Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that."_  
 _\- Martin Luther King_  Jr.

* * *

 

The beginning of October came with a rush of chills as the leaves turned an odd shade of burgundy, seemingly overnight.

It had been three days since I left Peter's bed without a single word and I was miserable, to say the least. I was snippy, clipped, had a very bad attitude and didn't really feel like doing anything but sitting in my room. Unfortunately, the real world called and I had to go to school but I would have loved to stay in bed.

As much as I hated it, Peter owned me.

I was hands down, in his command. The day after I left, I spent it thinking about what could have been if I had stayed. Would Peter remember me the next day? Would he even care that I had left? Was he thinking about me?

Of course, he wasn't. Why on earth would Peter Parker be thinking about me? He had Liz for that.

Three days later and I was sitting in class, worse than I was before all of this happened.

If I had never met Peter, I would have been fine and able to live my life without distraction but now all I saw was Peter. That one night that I had spent with him was both the best and worst. There was no doubt in my mind that Peter was the most amazing lover in the world and even with my limited knowledge on the subject, I was more than convinced that no one was going to live up to him in the future. I was going to be faking orgasms for the rest of my life. The sex was the best part of the night but all of that was overshadowed by the fact that I was probably never going to see him again.

He wasn't out looking for me and I wasn't in any position to beg him for what, a relationship? Is that what I wanted? The thing about all of this was that he was making me question everything I had tried to stand against. It wasn't like I was some crusader who came here to fight the boy or anything. I was just a high school junior who wanted to get good grades and make something of herself. I made a promise to myself to stay focused and not get sidetracked with relationships or things like that.

Did I want a relationship with Peter?

Of course not...maybe...no...yes...

Damn it!

All I knew was that I wanted to spend time with him, as much time as possible. If that came with sex then so be it but I would be more than happy to just sit with him on the grass and eat lunch. Isn't that what boyfriends and girlfriends did? It didn't matter what I called him but I wanted him bad, in every way possible. Sexually, he was an itch I had to scratch. Emotionally, he was someone I was connected to on more than just a superficial level. He hit me deep and I never stepped into anything halfway, which included the bad, high school boyfriends I had over the years.

Peter wasn't that kind of boy and furthermore, it wasn't my job to push him into anything that he didn't want. If he got his fill of me then I was going to have to be happy with that decision.

I sighed heavily and tried to focus on the equations on the board in front of me as my math class droned on.

"Michelle, maybe you can help us with this equation." My teacher spoke loudly.

"Uh...sorry?" I sat up straighter.

"The equation, on the board. Do you know the answer?"

I looked between the board and the blank piece of paper in front of me, not knowing what to say.

I shrugged in a pathetic way.

He just gave me a disappointing look before moving on to someone else. Thankfully, the next four people didn't know the answer either so I didn't look like a complete idiot but at least they were trying. The rest of the class was spent with me just sitting there, with my foot propped up on the seat in front of me while I counted down the minutes.

We were finally able to go after what felt like hours and I put on my light jacket as I walked out into the newly cooler air.

Two days ago, the heat of September seemed to melt away and was easily replaced by the chill of early October. Fuck I hated this time of the year.

I walked through the courtyards and grassy quads where kids were playing baseball or reading. School was over and I was in a total rush to get home.

Since Michael had work, I walked home. I was almost to my door when I lifted my head and saw someone bent on my front porch.

I noticed her as my neighbor, Janice and she was a nosy bitch who was always trying to get in my business. I never talked to her but she tried. On this occasion, I didn't mind her standing in front of my door so much because I was looking past her, to the bushel of flowers at her feet.

I noticed that they were white and red carnations complete with a strange striped pattern. All of them were in full bloom, almost to the point that they looked at the size of saucers. There were at least twenty but possibly more.

I stopped dead in my tracks and just stared.

Could they be...

"Hi, Michelle." Janice nearly jumped when she saw me at the bottom of my steps, "Nice flowers."

"Thank you," I said softly, not really knowing what else to say.

"So...who are they from?" She rocked back on her heels as I walked closer.

"I don't know." I lied.

"The note says, Peter."

My head snapped up and I suddenly got angry, "Then why the fuck would you ask me?"

"I don't know."

"Get the hell away from me." I shooed her away like a fucking dog.

"I want to know who they're from and how did they get up here?"

"That's none of your damn business." I picked up my flowers and fumbled with my key.

She was about to say something else but I slammed the door in her face, shutting her up. I went upstairs threw my bag on my bed and set the carnations on the table in front of me. That was when I noticed my hands were shaking.

"Just breathe, Michelle." I picked up the note that was attached to the vase.

-Peter.

That was all it said.

"What the hell does that mean?"

I booted up my computer and furiously typed on the keyboard, 'striped carnations'. About five million hits came up. I clicked on the first site and read through the description.

A striped carnation means "No." It is a symbol of refusal, and says, "I'm sorry I can't be with you, but I wish I could. Sorry."

I sat back in my chair with a rush of air coming out of my mouth.

There were a million ways to say 'sorry' through a million different languages or symbols. The fact of the matter was that Peter sent me a specific version of sorry. He sent me striped carnations and according to the site that I visited, he was sorry for more than he was letting on.

A small smile creased my lips after I went through my ideas for a second.

He was thinking. I had mind fucked him to the point that he was completely and utterly confused. Why on earth would he be sending me these flowers if he wasn't thinking about me and furthermore, what was his in his head from the time I left up until now.

There might be hope for us, yet.

As I sat in my room for the rest of the day, I realized that this wasn't a game anymore and that was kind of scary. Of course, to me, Peter had already made his way into my brain and my heart but what was going on with him? He was confused. He was questioning. He was probably pulling his hair out.

If only I could see what was going on in his head. He was in the same position that I was. No matter how hard we fought each other, we were being pulled together even if we weren't in the most opportune of situations.

I want to be with you but I can't.

Maybe I was reading too much into this. Maybe he was just trying to send me some nice flowers for the fuck we had, a tangible thank you. One look at my windowsill told me that my track of thinking was off. I had thrown away all the roses for the simple fact that I didn't have any room for them. I kept one flower from each bunch and they were currently sun drying so that I could keep them for a while. Each of those had messages so why not these?

By the time I was ready for bed, I hadn't done a lick of studying and good thing I had a snack in my room or I would have starved.

I woke up the next morning, earlier than normal with a million thoughts running through my head but I didn't want to think about them.

I got out of bed lightly and padded towards the door. I closed my eyes and prayed for there to be nothing on the other side. I went out into the hall, opened my eyes, and was greeted by a gigantic heap of pure white, pristine tulips.

I hung my head, "Peter, what are you doing to me?" I bent down and picked up the crystal vase that they were in before bringing them back inside.

I put them down on my desk next to the carnations from yesterday and suddenly my room smelled like a botanical garden. I sat in the chair and took the note that was attached.

I hope the meaning goes both ways.

-Peter

Meaning?

I quickly started my computer and once it was ready to go, typed 'white tulips' into Google. As usual, I got millions of hits but a site attracted me that was all about the history of flowers. I found the section on tulips and read a certain line four times before anything sunk in.

White tulips are used to claim unworthiness or to send a message of forgiveness.

Was Peter asking me to forgive him?

I read the note he sent again and realized that he was asking us to forgive each other. The absolution would have to come from both our ends because we were both playing each other. Little did he know, he never had to ask for my forgiveness. I gave it to him the second I decided to leave his apartment. At that point, I knew it was more than just sex for me but what about for him?

These flowers over the past two days were making me believe that maybe there might be something for us. He was doing a pretty good job of making himself known but I still hadn't seen him since I left or heard from him for that matter.

I decided to try calling him. I dialed the number I had in my cell phone and waited for the ringing to stop before I realized that Peter wasn't picking up. It was only seven in the morning so maybe he wasn't up. I tried again at eight and then at nine. I even tried texting him in class but that's where I drew the line.

I didn't want to appear clingy or like an oppressive entity that he had to hide from. He was probably busy.

I went about my day on a slightly happier note than normal. School was ok, and still, no sign of Peter. By the time my last class rolled around, I was more than ready to get out for the weekend. I needed some time to just sit back and not do anything.

It was pretty chilly outside but the sun was out so it warmed the air. It was Friday and people were talking about plans for the weekend. Since it was a fairly nice day, I decided to sit on the grass and read. We had finished with The Jungle in class and had moved on to On the Road, which was a novel by Jack Kerouac. I had never read it before so I was happy to get a new challenge, other than Peter.

I laid down with my head on my backpack and looked up at the sky. Storm clouds were starting to form so I guessed rain was coming but for now, I could read in the open.

I started on page one and by the time I got to page ten, I felt an uneasiness over my body. I didn't lift my head but I could feel the weirdness. By page twenty, I knew that eyes were on me and I took a chance to look around. No one was out in the open but there were a lot of people walking around.

Maybe I was being paranoid.

I laid back down and once again, felt eyes on me but this time, the tingles on my body started to rise.

He was here!

I sat straight up and looked around the quad like a mad woman. I could feel him and I knew he was close.

Peter was sitting on a bench a couple of yards away, looking like the most beautiful picture of any male model in the world. He was leaning back in sunglasses, a clean pressed light blue shirt, and pants that were probably custom made. I couldn't think anything would fit him that well. His legs were crossed and he was just nonchalantly looking around, nowhere in particular with his arm resting on the back of the bench. He looked more like a professor than a student.

I couldn't tell if he was staring at me because he was hiding behind a pair of impressive Ray-Bans.

I sat there with nothing to do but let my mouth drop.

After what seemed like hours but was probably only minutes, I pulled myself together and stood up. I put my book away and then threw my backpack over my shoulders, heading in his direction. He turned his head, as if on instinct and saw me coming. A small grin appeared on his face that he quickly let fade away.

I sat next to him on the bench without saying anything and made sure to keep my distance.

Nothing was said for a very long time as we looked onto the quad. The sun was trying to slip out behind the clouds and the storm was quickly approaching. I could smell it.

"I brought these for you." Peter pulled a bushel of white tulips from the other side of him and handed them to me.

"Thank you." I stuck my nose in them and took a deep whiff, "You came"

"I'm sorry." He got the words out like they were poison.

"For?"

"For treating you like shit." He finally turned to me but didn't let his eyes out of their sunglass prison.

He breathed deeply and then smoothed out his hair, "Is there somewhere we can go to talk? I need to say some things and it would be better if we had some privacy."

I looked at the sky, "I would recommend a walk but it looks like it's about to rain. You can come to my house if you want."

He screwed up his face and then nodded silently.

We both got up from the bench and began walking towards his car.

"So, how have you been?" I asked conversationally.

"Okay, I guess."

"Just okay?" I nudged him. I wanted him to loosen up a bit and not feel like he had to be so professional with me. Everything about him was young and old at the same time. Even his walk was old, with his hands crossed behind his back and a slight hunch to his shoulders.

He chuckled, "Yes Michelle, just okay. You?"

"I've been good. Nothing much to report from my end."

We continued to walk down the path and I noticed him getting several looks from sluts who I could have killed right there, not caring if their blood was spilled for the world to see. Didn't they see I was walking with him? With flowers in my hands no less. From him!

After the drive home, Peter opened the door for me once we got to my house and greeted Michael before we made it to my room in seconds.

I finally managed to get the door open and went inside to put my stuff down.

"You can...sit on the bed," I suggested and put my tulips next to the carnations from yesterday.

I watched him as he scrutinized my room like it was some kind of disease.

"You live here?" Peter took his sunglasses out of his hair and folded them, putting them in his breast pocket.

"Yeah, what did you expect?" I sat in the chair.

"Something suitable. This place is so...small and cluttered. How can you stand it?" He walked from one end of the room to the other, counting.

"It's a bedroom, not the Hilton."

"Come on, Chelle', at least clean it."

I quirked my brow.

"You don't like cleaning?" Peter eyed me.

"Cleaning? It's not that bad." I looked around at the minimal amount of mess. Just my desk was out of order and I was glad that I had picked everything up yesterday before I went to bed.

"Michelle, this place is filthy." He ran his finger along the desk and then shuddered from the contact, "I would never be able to live here."

"I'm sorry that I can't have a maid like you." I rolled my eyes.

"I don't have a maid. I'm not some spoiled kid." He chuckled, "Plus, I prefer to clean everything myself."

"Really?"

"It relaxes me." He sighed.

I watched him strangely as he continued to count and pace around my room. He was being very strange but for some reason, I didn't think that this was out of the ordinary for him. He seemed to actually enjoy...being weird.

" You can stop staring at my room now loser. I like it." I got defensive.

"Is it even safe? What if someone came up here without you knowing?"

"Then I guess they would kill me."

"This isn't a joke, Michelle. I don't like you living here."

"Well too bad. This is what I've got, " I crossed my arms at him. "Peter, did you come over here to criticize my room?"

"No, but now that I'm here, I think we need to get the rubber gloves out. This place is disgusting."

"Stop saying that. I know how to clean."

"Not up to my standards."

"You can sit," I said again and pointed to the bed.

Peter lifted my cover like it contained the plague and then after a minute, considered it safe enough for his royal ass to sit upon.

"I see you got my flowers from the other day." He nodded towards the carnations that I still hadn't thrown away.

"Yeah, thank you."

"I'm glad you liked them." He said.

"What are you doing here Peter?" I asked, not being able to take my eyes off of his.

"I...I don't know. Why did you leave the other night?"

"I had to," I answered simply.

"Why?"

"I didn't want to be where I wasn't wanted." I played with the hem of my shirt.

Peter let out a deep breath, "Michelle, look, I don't know what the hell is going on with me but...I miss you." He said like he meant it but didn't really want to, "I have no idea what's going on."

"You don't miss me. You miss the sex." I corrected.

"No. I don't miss that, I miss you and only you."

I went to go sit next to him on the bed but didn't get very close to him, "Peter, you have no idea what's going on in my head. I'm so confused when it comes to you but..."

"Just stop, Michelle! Please." He got up and started walking, "I have a certain way of life and you don't fit into it. I can't have you coming in and messing everything up."

"I never meant to mess things up." I snapped, "That wasn't my fault, you know? I told you this wasn't what you wanted!"

"Michelle, you frustrate me so much...but, the fact of the matter is that I can't seem to stay away from you."

"Because I gave you the best first fuck of your life?" I asked sarcastically.

"Michelle..."

"You can't give me what I want so I don't know why you're here."

"What do you want? Just ask me." He said, almost pleading and looked at me dead in the eyes.

"I...I don't know. If you would have asked me that question a month ago, I would have said that I wanted to make good grades. Now, things have changed."

"Changed? I don't understand."

I walked towards him and he backed up but there wasn't anywhere for him to go, "Are you scared of me? Are you afraid?"

"No.  I'm not afraid of anything."

"Then why are you here? We had sex, you got what you wanted so just leave me alone, please."

"I can't do that."

"Why? Leave me alone." I pushed him against the wall. I was so mad at him for coming here that I was about to just call the police or something,

"Fine, I'll walk out of that door and then what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to live my life without you."

"With some other guy?"

"So what if I do?"

"I don't like that. I can't see you with someone else because that's just wrong." Peter's eyes held a certain level of fierceness that was slightly scary.

"I can do whatever I want."

"No, you can't. I won't let you."

"You won't let me? Who do you think you are? Last I remembered, my father slipped his ass out of my life two years ago."

"I'm not your father, but I won't let you be with some asshole who won't remember the color of your eyes after his drunken fuck."

The color of my eyes?

"Once again, you don't control me. I'll see whoever I want." I nearly stomped my foot but stopped myself.

"I don't know what's wrong with me but I hate thinking of you with some other guy. They can't have you, Michelle." He held my shoulders tightly and I calmed down, thinking about what he was saying.

"What are you going to do about it?" I asked, "If you don't want me with anyone else, what are you going to do?"

"I don't..."

"Don't say you don't know. You're scared of me and I can see it. You're terrified of what could happen."

"Because I don't want to get hurt again!" He yelled and started breathing heavily, almost to the point of hyperventilating but reigned himself in, "I can't do this, Michelle. I can't give you what you want. I've never had...feelings like this. I can't be with you."

"Is that what you want? To be with me?"

"What is it you want Michelle?" He looked at me with such passion that I didn't know what to do.

"Sometimes, I just want to sit and watch you. I want to spend time with you and I don't care if we're naked or not."I mumbled.

"I can't stay away from you anymore but I don't know how to do this. I've never had to do this."

I pulled him to the bed and we both sat down, "Peter, you don't have to be nervous around me. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I..." He stumbled with his words.

"You've never felt this way?" I ran my hands through his hair, inching closer to him and he didn't push me away.

"No." Peter didn't lift his head to me.

"You've never liked someone on a sexual level?"

"No."

"You've never just spent time with a girl?" I couldn't help being so close to him and kissed below his ear, pulling him into me.

"No." He breathed but still didn't turn.

"You've never wanted to just spend time with a girl?"

"No."

"Then we're both in a bad position. I can't teach you how to be a boyfriend." I kissed the same spot again.

"Is that what I am?" He finally turned to me, our lips ghosting by each other.

"If I say you are." I grinned.

"I guess I'm at your mercy." He kissed my lips so softly, I almost didn't feel it.

"Just don't play games with me anymore, please. I can't take the games."

"Just don't expect me to change because I can't." His voice was sincere and heavy with a certain hint of hopefulness.

"I'm not asking you to."

He pulled back from me slightly and just looked straight ahead, past me even.

"Michelle, there are certain things about my life that I can't tell you."

"What does that mean?"

"I...my life is just...peculiar."

"Peculiar?"

"Yes, you might see some things that you won't understand and you might meet some people that won't come off as the best but I need you to trust me when I say I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"Peter, what are you talking about?"

"Just trust me."

"I do." I nodded and he smiled sadly.

"You shouldn't."

"Why do you keep saying that?" I pushed him all the way back on the bed so that I was on top of him, looking down, my legs on either side of his lap. He didn't oppose my movements and adjusted so that we were comfortable, "You're not a bad person."

"I feel like I've known you forever so I want to tell you things that I shouldn't but...you'll just have to wait until I can trust you fully."

"Okay, I'm not asking for anything. I just want to spend time with you." All my time.

"I need to be with you Michelle but I don't know how to do this." He looked heartbreaking.

"So let me get this straight, you've never been a boyfriend?"

He shook his head.

"How about we do a trial run?"

"Trial run?"

"I need to see how you act. You have a lot of work to do and I don't know how this is going to turn out."

"What about the boat, all those dinners? I fucking brought you lunch." He laughed, "I can be a nice, monogamous, normal guy if I want."

"How will you act now that you don't have an end goal in mind?" I raised an eyebrow, "Some relationships last for years. Can you stay tame all that time?"

"Can I kiss you whenever I want?" He pulled my face down, our lips almost touching.

"Yes."

"Can I come over whenever I want?"

"Yes."

"Can I take you out whenever I want?"

"Yes."

"Then we'll work out the rest later." Our lips melded together sweetly. The taste of him after three days was enough to make me see stars. His lips were so soft and strong at the same time. He wasn't overly wet and didn't make weird noises. He was nearly perfect.

"What made you change your mind, about seeing me?" I barely got the words out because I was kind of high from his kisses.

"I was reading Rousseau."

"As in the French philosopher?" I asked and he nodded.

"He said that the joy of life was what made you question what you know. It makes you think and makes you wonder about your world in relation to how you've been living. You are my joy of life, I guess."

"Joie de Vivre," I said in French. I knew what he was talking about.

He nodded, "I can't admit that to anyone else. You make my guard crumble and that's scary."

"I never would have thought that you would be a man to open up this way."

"Me either and if you tell anyone, I'll deny it." He chuckled.

"I promise to not humanize you in front of Mr. Stark."

He pulled me down the rest of the way so that his lips engulfed mine.

I felt his physical attraction growing under me but that didn't bother me one bit. We kept kissing, our tongues meeting each other, for who knows how long. By the time we pulled apart, we were both breathless and his hair was a complete mess, evidence of my fingers going through it.

"Do you want to stay?" I asked him as I saw the sun go down outside of the window.

"But...it's dirty in here." He looked around, almost scared.

"No, it's not. Stop saying that." I kissed him again.

"I guess I could stay but..."

I laid down on his chest and his arms stayed at his side. It was almost as if he was afraid to touch me.

"Don't be afraid of me," I whispered.

It took a couple of minutes for him to seem to melt away but he toed off his toes and finally wrapped an arm around my body.

That was how I fell asleep.

 


	7. FIVE

_Michelle's POV  
"Whether we fall by ambition, blood, or lust, like diamonds we are cut with our own dust."-John Webster_

* * *

 

"Gatsby believed in the green light, the orgiastic future that year by year recedes before us. It eluded us then, but that's no matter — tomorrow we will run faster, stretch out our arms farther... And one fine morning —

"So we beat on, boats against the current, borne back ceaselessly into the past."

I read the last lines of The Great Gatsby and closed the book as Peter kissed his way up my legs that were currently left naked, wrapped in his sheets.

"I like that book the best so far." Peter's voice was mumbled and he finally looked at me with piercing eyes, "Even though I usually hate it."

"I told you that you would." I put the book on the table next to his bed, "I don't know why you insist that Fitzgerald can't write."

"He's just never done anything for me." Peter stopped his kissing and came to lie next to me.

It was the end of October, only two days before Halloween and I was more than willing to just sit in Peter's house and read forever.

I had gone through about five novels in the span of four days. I would read a little from each of them every night and if I was staying over Peter's, he wouldn't let me go to sleep unless I read to him. It was "our thing" I guess and I didn't understand what it was but Peter always seemed turned on by me reading so that would merge into late night lovemaking sessions that never tired me out.

After the first initial shock of Peter's voracious sexual appetite, I realized that it wasn't an odd thing to go two, three rounds in a night and we would be dog tired by the next morning but I didn't care. He was incredible and taught me things about my body that I didn't ever think were possible. The way I screamed from pleasure should have brought the ceilings down. I was turning into a nymphomaniac because all I thought about was fucking Peter if we were apart and I literally counted down the minutes until I could see him again.

It was pathetic but I didn't have any way of explaining it.

No matter what it was, Peter and I were fucking like rabbits and I was slowly getting used to being in his bed when I went to sleep as well as when I woke up. In the past week, I think I've slept at my house maybe once and that was only because I had a group study session that night.

Peter and I had settled into a very comfortable routine. Every afternoon, he would either pick me up from home, drive to school, drive back home then back to his place.

I didn't have a key to the place and I had to ask the man at the front desk for a new one every time. I would hold onto it like a lifeline in my pocket or book bag but whenever I would look for the damned thing, it was gone. I had a suspicion that Peter was taking them while I slept but I hadn't approached him about it yet.

If Peter was home when I came up, then we would order dinner and we did our homework before the real fun began. We would lock ourselves in his room, reading, having sex, talking.

If he wasn't home then I would just wait until he got back from whatever he does before jumping him like a crazed groupie.

That was basically it.

Nothing too exciting to report but it was nice to just spend time together with Peter because I was falling more in love and I didn't know how to tell him.

That was my main problem as of now. I didn't know what to say. Was it too soon for that? Was I just crazy? Did Peter even care? I was going crazy just thinking about it all when I slept so I tried to go with the flow but there was always this bell in the back of my head that would ring whenever Peter touched me or kissed me or looked at me. After a while, the bell seemed to be chiming three words: I love you.

I couldn't shut it up.

"What are you thinking about?" Peter asked me, bringing my mind back from my thoughts.

"Nothing."

"You can't be thinking about nothing." He chuckled, "It's impossible."

I shrugged and snuggled deeper into his pillows that were surrounding us on all sides, "Do you have plans for tomorrow?"

"Well, it's Friday night so nothing really." He replied like a question.

"Well, I know what we can do."

"You've read my mind." He laughed.

I loved it when he was like this. There were no barriers and Peter could just laugh freely. I had figured him out somewhat from our time together. I had deduced that the two Peters were so different from each other that it was almost bordering on bipolar disorder.

With me, when we were alone, he would express amusement, joke and play around but as soon as someone came around or when we were in public, a wall went up. I didn't know what that was about but Peter basically shut down, not towards me but towards others. He would be cold and clipped like he didn't even want to talk to them. It was so strange.

I would always make sure to never back down though whenever he went off into Dr. Jekyll mode. He was getting slightly better at opening up to me but there were still things that he kept to himself. I wasn't trying to poke into his life, I simply wanted to know who the real Peter was.

Wow, I didn't realize you ran in such high circles." I laid on his chest.

"You know Halloween is on Sunday."

"I already have my costume picked out."

"What is it?" Peter got a certain look in his eye.

I hit his arm, "Stop being such a perv and I'm not telling you. We're supposed to be going to Flash's party at his house."

"Fucking fantastic." He rolled his eyes, "I would love to go to that shit heads house."

"We could stay in," I suggested.

"No, we can go but I'm not dressing up so back off." He said seriously.

"If I have to dress in something then so do you."

"Absolutely not."

I was about to say something else when Peter's phone rang on the table. He reached over me to pick it up.

"Yes, Mr. Stark?" He answered professionally, telling me that this was a business call. Dr. Jekyll was about to come out.

I couldn't hear what the other line was saying but it sounded pretty serious and Peter started shouting, "What do you mean he got away...dammit....alright...no, I'll be there in a second, sir." He stumbled out of bed and pulled on some boxers, still on the phone.

I sat up and watched him gather the components of his suit, throwing them on his body. He made sure to smooth out any wrinkles and stood in front of the mirror, fixing his sex hair so that it was straight.

He hung up the phone with a growl, "Shit!"

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"What?" Peter turned to me with a small fire in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, no one." He calmed down, putting up his mask so that I couldn't see how frustrated and angry he was, "I have to go handle some business." Peter snapped a watch on his wrist and stuffed his feet in some shoes. He grabbed an expensive bag from under the bed and placed it on his back.

"At eleven at night?" I checked the clock.

Peter stopped when he was at the door but didn't turn around, "I'll be back later."

That was all he said and bound down the stairs. I heard the door slam a second later.

Like it was happening in reverse, the door downstairs opened and Peter stomped back up only a couple seconds after. He came into the room and didn't even stop as he glided to my side of the bed and gave me a passionate kiss. His lips were strong and fierce with a hint of adoration mixed in as he held my face in place with unyielding hands.

All too soon, he pulled back, "I'll be back, I promise."

"Alright" I replied in a soft voice, "Be safe."

"I always am." He kissed me once more before leaving the room again.

I didn't know what Peter was up to but I figured that it was something dangerous and something deadly.

My body was telling me to get out because I was in a hazardous situation. Being with Peter was risky but I couldn't move. He had a hold on me that was stronger than my mind was willing to admit. I had never felt like this before and even though I knew Peter was a dangerous boy, in some way I also knew that he would never hurt me. There was something different about him when it came to us.

I sighed, not wanting to think about my current predicament anymore, and got out of the bed to take a shower.

I went into the bathroom and got the ocean spray body wash that was in the cabinet.

I got into the massive shower and let the hot water run over my body as I stood under the faucets. It was very relaxing and I thought I was at a spa somewhere as the ocean spray steamed around my muscles.

Half an hour later, I was wrinkled like a prune and got out before wrapping myself in a soft red towel on the counter. I stood in front of the mirror as I brushed my hair until it was tangle free.

I went back into Peter's room and didn't even hesitate as I searched through his top drawer for my favorite sleep clothes. I pulled on the navy blue, silk,  boxers and then a plain, white undershirt. I had been wearing these clothes whenever I came over and Peter even set them aside for me.

I climbed back in bed and noticed that an hour had passed since Peter left. I was too tired to wait up and had school in the morning so I decided to skip out on more reading. I rested my head on the comfortable pillows and was out like a light minutes later.

That night, I dreamed about something but I can't really remember. There was a lot of red though. I wasn't really a big believer in dreams but this one kind of scared me. Wasn't red supposed to be the color of death or something like that? The dream made for a very restless night of sleep.

Sometime around three in the morning, I was woken up by the sound of water dripping on the shower tiles. I squinted my eyes and waited for them to adjust to the dark before sitting up. I figured that Peter was home.

I just wanted to make sure that he was okay.

I got out of bed and quietly walked over to the bathroom door where the light was coming from underneath. I pushed it open softly and was immediately hit in the face was the smell of rusty, tangy blood. It wasn't that bad since the scent was mixed with the steam of the shower but I could still smell it.

I walked into the bathroom further and saw something that must have come out of a horror movie.

On the pristine marble counter, were some kind of red and blue outfit. The suit was burnt and bloodied to a point that it was unrecognizable. A black logo appeared in the middle of the suit along with a mask. There was a lot of red liquid dripping onto the floor and I saw drops as they led to the shower.

Even through the glass of the door, I could see Peter scrubbing his naked body that was stained an odd color of red and black as he groaned winced in pain with every move. I wanted to run over and make sure he was okay but the blood repelled me.

The shower was still running and I was just standing there, looking at the gadgets and suit on the counter.

I didn't even notice that I hadn't taken a breath until my head started to get light.

I didn't touch anything and backed out slowly, going into the bedroom.

Stay or go?

I decided that Peter's apartment wouldn't be the best place to be if I needed to think about things so I cowardly pulled on the clothes that I came in with an almost tripped on my way down the stairs. I was out of the door in a split second and in the elevator, heading down. I just needed to get outside so that I could breathe again. The smell of blood was clinging to the inside of my nose and I realized that I was running away.

The chilly October air was perfect for me to rid my mind of the stench and I took deep breaths outside of his building.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" I asked quietly and just stood in front of the doors.

Once I got my head cleared, I hailed a cab and jumped in the back, calling Mike to tell him that I was coming home. He said he would be waiting at home when I got there.

He tried to warn me. Peter told me that he was a dangerous man but I didn't listen. I figured he just had a low view of himself but that obviously wasn't the case. But did that change the way I felt about him?

By the time I got back to my house and paid the cab driver, I had my answer to that question.

I still loved him and there was nothing I could do about it but I needed some answers. I wanted to know why Peter got a call in the middle of the night and came back covered in scars and blood. What was going on?

I made it home then to my room and Mike was already sitting on my bed waiting.

"What the hell's going on, sis?" He asked, "You sounded really messed up over the phone."

"I'm so confused and scared right now," I replied to him.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No."

"Do you love him?" he asked after a few seconds.

"Yes," I answered immediately. He sighed deeply as his hands patted my shoulder.

"Well sis, it's early. We'll talk about it in the morning."He yawned and gave me a hug before getting off the bed and leaving the room.

I didn't go to sleep that night and since it was Saturday, I didn't have much to do so I lazily stayed in bed. I was supposed to be meeting Peter today but I didn't know if that was going to happen. I still needed to think about things.

Around eleven, Mike brought me breakfast before leaving for work. By the time I was finished gorging myself on waffles and bacon, I wanted another nap but couldn't force it.

I stood up and felt my step on something plastic. I looked down and saw a CD case on the floor. I picked it up and rolled it in my hands.

I didn't remember leaving this on the floor and I don't even have any CD's so I was very concerned. Someone must have stuck it in my room.

I opened the case up and in big black letters was: Watch me.

I was suspicious as I started my laptop and sat at the desk while I waited. As soon as it was ready to go, I put the CD in and waited for it to load.

Something about these past few days was making me very paranoid and I suddenly realized that hanging around with Peter was a liability.

Suddenly my screen went black and a grainy picture appeared on screen with the words Howard Stark under it. The picture got smaller and moved to the top of the screen before a family tree began to branch out.

I saw a whole lot of men all with names and dates under them but I had no idea what I was looking at until I saw Tony. Under his name, Peter had appeared. All the pictures were candid so that the subjects didn't know they were being photographed.

They vanished and the screen was filled with words like heroes, Avengers, Ultron, war, rescuing, Sokovia and others, but I had to stop reading. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew I should be questioning where this disk came from but I couldn't even think right.

There were newspaper articles that went back to the earliest part of the 20th century and in every headline was the name Stark along with another charge that was suddenly dropped or forgotten about. Pictures were zoomed in on Tony in a red robotic armor as other men perished around him. Then Peter appeared in his suit that I saw in the bathroom. In some photos, He was bloodied and beaten but in others, he was clean cut with nothing more than a scratch on them as he swung on some rope to glide him across the city, saving lives on the way. A smile crept to my lips. My boyfriend was a hero,

The smile faded when things in my mind snapped together in a nanosecond.

I snatched the CD out of the holder and grabbed my jacket off of the bed, heading out of the door.

Peter and I needed to talk now.


	8. SIX

_Peter's POV "_   
_You've gotta dance like there's nobody watching, love like you'll never be hurt, sing like there's nobody listening, and live like its heaven on earth." ― William W. Purkey_

* * *

 

Ileaned my head against the tile of the shower as I let the hot water glide over my body.

It had been a rough night and I was just getting in.

With every passing moment, I could feel myself miss Michelle.

Is that why my heart nearly stopped beating every time she smiled? Was that why I couldn't get her out of my head?

I shut off the shower and beat my head against the tile harder to clear my mind.

"I love Michelle." I said it out loud and groaned, "I can't love her but I do."

I was horrible with emotions, I really was. My life didn't allow it.

Just like it was said in one of my favorite movies, Heat, "Don't let yourself get attached to anything you are not willing to walk out on in 30 seconds flat if you feel the heat around the corner."

Could I walk out on Michelle in thirty seconds?

I wouldn't, I couldn't but how was I supposed to do this?

Frankly, I was surprised that I had lasted this long in a relationship. I never thought it would happen but I did have the capacity to be normal. I hadn't had the wandering eye since meeting Michelle. No other girl seemed as beautiful or smart when I was with her.

Michelle just made me feel...important and I liked who I was when we were together. I wanted to be a better guy for her and I wanted to do right by her. Was that love?

I didn't know what to think or what was becoming of me. Since Liz's departure, I had been the boy who could just push all emotions out and think solely on impulse. I had a sharp mind that was unclouded by feelings and that helped me so far fighting crime. Now, what did I do? I had something that I couldn't' lose and wouldn't give up.

"I'm so fucked." I groaned and stepped out of the shower.

I pulled a towel out of the cabinet and wrapped it around my waist before going into my bedroom to get dressed. I decided to just step in a pair of black, silk boxers since it was still early in the morning and I didn't have anywhere to be until later. I didn't know what we were doing today but I would call Michelle when I figured she would be awake. Currently, it was eleven thirty and a Saturday.

I walked downstairs and looked around for something to do. The urge to clean something was strong but I fought it, making a glass of apple juice and sitting on the couch to unwind.

As soon as my lips hit the rim of the bottle, there was a banging on my door that could wake the dead. I choked it down and glared behind me.

"Weird..." I stomped towards the door and ripped it open, ready to curse the fuck out of someone but my demeanor dropped when I saw Michelle standing there.

"We need to talk." She pushed herself in.

"You're back. Uh...is something wrong?" I shut the door.

"Did you send me this?" She held up a CD case.

"No, what is it and why do you look so pissed?"

"You!" Michelle screamed and pointed at me accusingly, "Tell me right now where you went last night."

My defensive side was coming out, "I think you need to calm down." I set the glass down on the counter in front of me, "I don't have to answer to you."

"Peter Parker, I swear to God..." She grabbed her hair, "Did you send this to me?" Michelle asked again.

"No." I tried to snatch from her but she was quick, "Michelle, what's wrong with you?"

"Peter, I need you to be honest with me because I'm so confused right now." Michelle was panting and pacing like she was having a seizure, "What did you get me mixed up in?"

"Michelle, just talk to me." I was kind of worried that she might pass out and moved towards her but she backed up, appearing frightened, so I stopped.

"Don't touch me."

"Why?"

"I don't know what you're capable of anymore." Michelle's eyes told me everything I needed to know.

I swallowed the golf ball in my throat and my head was thumping so loudly that I almost couldn't hear, "What do you know?"

"Everything." Michelle handed me the CD with shaking hands, "You have lots of explaining to do and I want answers...now." She stressed.

I took the CD from her and Michelle's eyes shifted to the wounds on my knuckles. I caught her eyebrows scrunch together in worry but she quickly put back up her face of anger.

"Who sent you this?" I asked, all pretenses gone.

"I don't know and I barely understand what's on it." She exhaled heavily.

"Follow me," I instructed and turned my back, climbing the stairs to my library. I didn't know if she was following me but I needed to see what was on this disc.

I had a sneaking suspicion of what it was but I prayed that this CD did hold such detrimental information. I wasn't ready to tell her, not yet.

I hurriedly went into the library and pulled my laptop out of the first drawer of my desk. Michelle was standing against the door with a neutral look on her face.

"Are you scared of me?" I asked and turned my computer on.

"No." She replied sadly, "I guess I've always known deep down."

The computer was fired up and I took a deep breath, putting the CD in the holder. When the first picture came up of Mr. Stark's father I shut my eyes angrily and couldn't see anymore.

When I opened my eyes again, the CD was halfway through and Michelle was standing close to my desk.

"Please tell me it's not true." Her voice cracked.

"I told you I wasn't safe."

Michelle took deep breaths as she swayed and stumbled away from me, "This...is...this is too much."

I used this time to walk around the desk lightly and as soon as she noticed me, she backed the hell up against one of the bookcases.

"I can't do this, Peter. I never asked for any of this." Michelle whispered clearly scared and I saw tears run down her cheeks. It was such a sad and beautiful site at the same time.

"I know and I'm sorry. I told you, I tried to warn you but..." My sentence trailed off.

"Peter, I love you so much...but I..."

It was my turn to be scared.

I stepped back like I was hit by a freight train from her words.

Did she just say she loved me?

"Wh...what did you just say?" I asked in nothing more than a whisper.

"I...I...nothing" Michelle ran out of the room so quickly that I didn't have time to catch her.

It took me a couple of seconds to regain my bodily functions and followed after her quickly, "Michelle, wait!" I called but she was already gone.

I rushed swiftly but I had no use of catching up.

I watched the doors of the elevators close on her tear stained face but I wasn't letting her go just yet. We needed to talk about things so, in my boxers and nothing else, I slammed the door to the stairs open. I ran down the steps at lightning speed until I hit the floor below and sprinted into the hall to catch another elevator.

I pressed the button like a maniac, "Come on, come on." I groaned and fleetingly recognized that I was chasing after a girl in my underwear but I didn't care. Michelle was too good to let go and I had some things to say. I was going to make her see that I could be what she needed.

The elevator opened and I jumped in while pressing the bottom floor button. I was probably about ten seconds behind Michelle but I knew that the penthouse lift went slower than the rest of them.

I tapped my foot annoyingly as I went down. The elevator stopped on the tenth floor but I didn't let the doors open. I descended without interruptions this time and darted out into the marble lobby without caring that I was basically naked.

I looked around frantically and several people's jaws dropped when they saw me.

I went to the reception desk, "Derek, did you see Michelle? Which way did she go?" I asked frantically.

"Uh...out the door to the left, sir."

I ran out of the door.

"You don't have any clothes on, sir." He called after me.

"I know," I shouted back and pushed myself into the near freezing, late October air.

People looked at me like I was crazy as I moved through the crowds, searching for Michelle.

My balls were shrinking in my boxers, my feet were almost bleeding from the cold cement, my entire body was shaking but I didn't feel any pain. I never did.

Michelle was trying to hail a cab on the sidewalk and even though I couldn't see her face, I could tell that she was still crying from her body position.

I moved faster, trying to catch her before a taxi stopped.

She must have sensed me because Michelle started walking further down the street without even turning around to notice that I was behind her. People were gawking and pointing and whispering. I wanted to just tell them all to fuck off.

"Michelle!" I shouted at her and pushed a fat man out of the way who was yelling on his phone.

She turned around at her name and stared at me with wide eyes, backing into the street without even noticing it.

My heart stopped beating completely as I saw a delivery truck speeding towards her. The driver was bending down, trying to pick something up off of the floor and wasn't stopping for anything.

I was too far away to catch her.

"Michelle!" I shouted and kept running but I wasn't going to make it.

I dug deep and pushed myself harder than I ever had in my life. I wasn't going to let her go without hearing those three words again.

I didn't even think as I ran into the street and slid over the hood of two taxis so that I could cut across the street. Cars screeched to a halt in front of me and I jumped over a bike messenger who had crashed to the floor.

Michelle was still backing away from me but I was faster. I pushed her out of the trucks' path, with a hard shove but wasn't fast enough to move.

My body was struck with the force of a real freight train this time as I was thrown across the frozen ground of the street. I slammed into the rear windshield of a parked car and felt the splintering glass cut the flesh of my back. I rolled over lazily and hit the pavement hard.

I was in and out of consciousness as I heard screams mixed with yelling and honking but the only voice I wanted to hear was Michelle's.

"Peter, are you okay?" I felt soft touches on my face, "Oh my God."

"No police." I muttered through my thick throat, "There can't be any police."

"I know, I know. Just stay right there." I felt Michelle's lips in my hair.

"Are you okay?" I gasped out as my chest constricted.

"I'm fine. Why did you do that? You're so fucking stupid." She kissed my head more furiously, "I'll be right back."

I grabbed for her and a searing shot of pain ripped through my side, "Michelle, don't go." I held onto her hand like a lifeline

"I'm not going anywhere." She kissed my forehead, "I'm just calling Tony."

I was slipping into blackness as I heard her voice talking quickly.

I think I blacked out but wasn't sure. All I know is that when I came to, I was laying on the couch in my penthouse.

Michelle was dabbing my forehead with a warm cloth and her eyes looked pained to the point that her hurt was mine. She had a gash across her left cheek that didn't look that deep and it was covered with surgical tape.

"You're so stupid." Michelle breathed a laugh.

"Are you okay?" I tried to sit up but she pushed me back down.

"I'm fine but you're not." She continued to wipe my forehead, "You have a concussion and your back looks like you were attacked by a wild animal. Your chest is all bruised."

"How can I be the stupid one when you stepped out into the street?" I chuckled painfully.

"You ran after me in your boxers. That's stupid."

"I had to catch you. I have some things to explain and I didn't want you running off."

"You should have just let me go." She squeezed my hand.

"I haven't ever run that fast."

"I don't know what to make of that video but...I meant what I said. I love you." Michelle smiled sadly and it looked like she was about to cry again.

I was about to say it, I really was but there was suddenly a lot of noise in my apartment.

"Peter?" Tony bellowed.

"Over here.." I raised my arm so that he could see me from the couch.

"Do you know how idiotic you were?" He came to stand in front of me, "I have about one hundred people out there asking questions and I can't shut them up."

May pushed him out of the way, "Are you okay, sweetheart. What would possess you to dash into the street like that? I thought I taught you better."

"I was running after something." I looked at Michelle.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Aunt May asked.

"He's fine, Mrs. Parker." My doctor, Dr. Robbins, said as he appeared from the kitchen, "Peter has the uncanny ability to come out of situations better than he should. He can't sleep for twenty-four hours so we can make sure he doesn't slip into a coma from that nasty concussion but besides that, he's good old Peter. I bandaged the scrapes on his back as well."

"What were you thinking?" Mr. Stark accosted me.

"I'm sorry." I muttered, "I wasn't thinking."

"That seems to be happening a lot these days." He huffed and sat in a chair.

Michelle had never left my side throughout all of this and didn't shift her eyes from mine for more than a second.

"We have bigger problems." I moved to swing my legs over the couch and sat up this time. My head spun slightly but I was fine for the most part.

"Really? I can't think of any." Tony rolled his eyes.

"Michelle knows." I spoke firmly, "Someone sent her a video of us and she put things together."

Everyone grew silent and the tension in the air multiplied tenfold.

"She's seen everything." I clarified.

"I think I'm going to go clean up." May began to excuse herself out of the room.

It was just Tony in his seat across from Michelle and me on the couch. I took her hand in mine because we both needed support right now.

"How?" He asked.

"I got a CD under my door this morning and it had a video on it about you guys." Michelle shrugged hesitantly, "I don't even know who gave it to me."

"And what do you think about this life, Michelle?"

"I...I don't know. I know you're Iron Man and I always suspected something about Peter but I could have never imagined that it was...this big." She spoke softly.

"Are you scared?" Tony grinned in a sickening way.

Michelle lifted her head and gave him a glare that could peel the paint off of the walls, "No. I understand that I'm not in the most opportune situation and I don't even know what to make about all of this but...I love Peter." She said without faltering.

He sighed heavily and ran his hands through his hair, which I hated that I picked up, "Michelle, against my better judgment, I'm going to tell you some things but I want you to know that...for some reason, I trust you and I don't do that easily anymore."

"I understand." She nodded, "And I promise that I won't say anything but I just want some answers."

"Where shall I begin?" He sat back in his chair.

Everyone was called back down so that we could do all of this in one big swoop.

It took nearly the whole day but he didn't leave out one detail, which I was surprised at.

I held her hand the entire time, still in my boxers, as the minutes turned into hours.

She didn't move or blink for that matter. I watched her the entire time he kept on with his storytelling.

He didn't shy away from what the Avengers did and what we were all about.

Like it was destiny or some kind of sign, the sunset over the cityscape as Tony finished his tale.

"And that's who we are." He clapped his hands nonchalantly, "Any questions?"

My aunt sighed and took Michelle's hand, "I know that it's a lot to take in and it might not make sense but we protect people. not harm them."

Michelle finally breathed, "I need to think." She got up from her seat and went to the refrigerator before pulling out a bottle of apple cider and then heading onto the balcony, shutting the doors behind her.

I sighed and got off of the couch, heading to follow her.

I shut the doors quietly and the wind was raging around us.

"Why do you do it?" She asked when her lips were free from the bottle.

I sat across from her, "Because I have to."

"That's not what I meant. I was...wondering how you could do all this."

"I never claimed to be perfect but...I enjoy what we do. I like saving people. I love the rush, kicking bad guys asses. "

Michelle looked at me deeply, "Did Tony push you into all of this?"

"Yes and no, I was already helping people before he recruited me."

She closed her eyes, "I'm so stupid. How the hell did I get myself mixed up in this?"

"I don't know but I...don't want you to leave." I admitted pathetically, "I love you."

She snorted and took another gulp of her drink, "Loser."

"That wasn't the reaction I was expecting." I sighed.

"What do you want me to say? My entire mind is screaming at me to just leave all of this behind and I know I shouldn't even be talking to you right now and I'm trying so hard to look past all of this and I can't wrap my mind around some of it..." She took a breath, "...but I can't stop my feelings for you and it scares the hell out of me."

"I don't want that and I tried to get you to leave but you wouldn't." I moved closer to her, "I never wanted any of this for you."

"Then why didn't you tell me anything before I got so deep?" Michelle threw the half-finished bottle of apple cider onto the stone balcony and it shattered into a thousand pieces. She was pissed as hell.

"I don't know," I said stupidly.

"You don't know?" She stood up, "I want to walk out that door right now but I can't because I don't want this to be over. No matter what you do or who you are, I can't stop loving you and it's killing me." Michelle panted heavily.

"I meant what I said." I took her hand softly in mine and she didn't jerk away so I pulled her towards me, "I love you."

"What does that mean?"

" I love you and I don't really know how I should feel or what I need to do to show you that but I do."

Michelle looked at me with such confusion in her eyes that I almost started to question myself.

"What makes you say that?" She asked quietly.

"According to Webster, love is defined as a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person," I repeated the words from this morning.

She choked out a laugh, "You're thinking too much. How do you feel?" Michelle sat in my lap and placed a hand over my heart.

"I...feel like I need to protect you all the time and see you all the time and be with you all the time. I'm pathetic." I hung my head in shame.

"No matter what you are, you're not pathetic." She lifted my head back up, "As much as I am afraid of you dying if that's what comes with you then that's something I have to deal with. You just took me by surprise with all of this."

I don't think I heard her right and I almost didn't know how to react to her statement.

"I have...problems Michelle," I said slowly so that she understood.

"I know."

"I'm seriously messed up. I have OCD that should be in a textbook, I have a photographic mind that scares me sometimes and on top of all that, I fight crazy people, saving everybody from burning buildings. Need I go on?"

"I think I realize that you come with a lot of baggage." She played with my fingers, "I can't just walk away from you."

"Thank God." I sighed and closed my eyes as her lips softly met mine.

What started out as something fairly chaste, turned violently passionate as her tongue licked my bottom lip. My hands bolted themselves into her hair as I pulled her closer to me and I kept a firm hold as I laid us down on the comfortable chaise lounge outside, my body covered hers.

She let out a moan of pure pleasure that spurred me on further.

"Just coming to check on you two..." Aunt May came out onto the balcony, "Well, aren't you too cute?"

"May, leave," I said through kisses and Michelle's giggles.

"Well, to be honest, you shouldn't be dry humping her with everyone still inside."Aunt May huffed.

"Leave," I said more sternly.

"Are you sure everything's alright?" She moved closer, "I think you're crushing her."

"I'm fine, Mrs. Parker." Michelle said from under me, "And yes, we're fine."

"Good, then I want to talk to the both of you." She sat in a chair and I reluctantly rolled off Michelle.

"What is it?" I asked in a funk and Michelle hit my knee.

"I wanted to say that I'm proud of you two for making it this far." She smiled motherly at the both of us, "I know that young love is quick and sometimes it doesn't always work but I see a determination in both of your eyes that's indescribable."

"How did you...get over all of this?" Michelle asked her cautiously.

May laughed softly, "Michelle, sweetheart, I'm still not. Just remember that love might not conquer all but you have to fight for what you want." She kissed Michelle's forehead and then mine before leaving us alone outside.

"Well, there's some motivation," I said hopefully.

"I know." She breathed through her nose and then turned to me, "I need to be familiar with everything. I understand that you will have to keep some secrets and I don't expect you to tell me about your day-to-day journies but I need to understand the big picture. Who are you?"

I took her hand and lifted us off the lounge, taking her inside. I bypassed Aunt May again who was flitting around the apartment, not paying attention to us. I climbed the stairs and took Michelle into the library before shutting the door.

"It seems like every time I come in here, something important happens." Michelle shivered.

"I'm not even allowed up here." I went to retrieve a ladder and pulled it towards the last bookcase on the left, scaling it easily until I reached the tenth shelf up. I tugged on a tattered book.

The bookcase behind my desk rose without a sound and I climbed back down the ladder.

To me, it was corny and cliché but Mr. Stark couldn't help adding it into this place when he furnished it.

"What is this?" Michelle stayed in the middle of the room.

I went towards the massive vault that was taller than I was and put in the key code before it clicked open. I swung the heavy metal door aside and the lights inside flickered on. I turned back to her.

"Come here." I nodded towards the door.

She walked slowly until she was next to me and peeked into the vault.

"Oh, my God." She stepped inside.

"This where my gadgets and suits are" I followed her inside where my impressive firepower collection was on display.

"This is what I'm trained in." I shrugged.

Michelle stared at me for a long second before resuming her inspection, "Aren't you afraid, that something bad might happen to you, or the people around you?"

Michelle pressed a button and there was armored beauty rising from the ground.

"Wow" She whispered in amazement.

"Yeah.. she's beautiful. Latest model. I can't wear it yet.." I replied.

"Why not?"

"Not an Avenger."

"Why aren't you?"

"Long story."

Michelle walked up to me and kissed my lips strongly, "You will be, I feel it.."

We stayed in that armory cabinet and kissed the hell out of each other for the better part of an hour, making one my strongest fantasies come true although it would have been better if we were naked. But I wasn't going to push into that realm so soon.

By the time we were finished with our hot as fuck kissing session, Michelle had bite marks up and down her neck.

"I didn't mean to be so rough." I lightly kissed a bruise and moved her shirt to the side.

"I'm fine." Michelle looked around as I pulled away from her. She was sitting on the table in the middle of the room and I was nudged in between her legs.

"So...are you okay?" I asked.

"With what, the fact that my boyfriend is a superhero or the fact that I'm making out in an armory vault?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Both I guess."

"It will just take me some time. You're not any different and I need to get used to that. You just have an unusual job." She nodded to herself, trying to convince us both of her logic.

"That's right." I agreed. I was going to leave out all the Principe stuff until later. I didn't want to overwhelm her so quickly.

"You're no different than you were two days ago." Michelle sighed deeply.

"I'm your same Peter." I kissed her again.

That night, May and Mr. Stark left around ten. Even though Michelle was a little hesitant around us, she didn't really show it.

Tony was the last one to leave and I shut the door behind him, thankful that this day was over.

My body still hurt like a bitch and every time I moved my neck, a pain went through my spine but the doctor said that I would be fine so I didn't worry about it. I couldn't go to sleep that night so I planned on staying up and drinking, which was against medical orders but I didn't give a shit.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" I asked Michelle when we were both sitting on the sofa.

"I think I'll go home." She said, "Not because I'm scared of you, because I'm not." Michelle quickly replied, "But I need to get some rest, plus me I miss hanging out with my brother."

"Okay."

I trapped Michelle against the door with my hands, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

She bit her bottom lip in the most seductive way, "Probably not, I've got a date with Captain America tomorrow so I might be busy."

"Sounds like a lucky guy." I kissed her lips.

"OK, I really need to go and you're trying to trap me here." She breathed heavily.

"You can go whenever you please."

She didn't push me off so I dove for her neck.

All too soon, Michelle suddenly got some sense back into her brain.

"Peter, I really have to go. It's already past midnight and I told Mike I'd be home."

I sighed and stepped back reluctantly, "I never thought I would hear you become an advocate for curfew."

"If that's what I have to do then I'm going to do it." She opened up the door, "Goodnight, Peter."

"Goodnight, Michelle." I kissed her forehead.

I watched her until she was in the elevator and then closed the door, feeling more relieved than I have in a long time.


	9. SEVEN

_Michelle POV_  
_"Character, to me, is the life's blood of fiction."-Donna Tart_

* * *

There was no doubt in my mind that I loved Peter.

I didn't know what to do with myself because I had never felt like this before. At first, I thought that it was just me being a stupid girl with a mega crush but I had learned that my feelings went deeper than that.

That whole weekend was a blur and I knew that I was in a dangerous situation but what was I supposed to do? I couldn't just leave Peter because my heart wouldn't let me. That being said, I never thought that my life would be in literal danger because of who he socialized with.

I was over the whole 'my boyfriend is a spider hero' thing. I know that I shouldn't be but I wasn't a normal girl. I had absolutely no self-preservation instinct, which was slightly disturbing but I couldn't change that.

I knew what I wanted and it was Peter. If that came with his heroic side then I was going to have to deal with it.

It wasn't that I just accepted all of this because that's not how it was but I chose to internalize my debates. Peter didn't need to know that I was scared out of my fucking mind. He didn't need to know that it was hard to wrap my brain around all of this. I knew that in the end, I wouldn't leave him but the road up to that point was one I had to walk alone. I wanted to appear like nothing was bothering me or he would get worried. I knew him well enough to notice that.

I decided that it was time to get out of bed and lifted myself up, trudging towards the bathroom. After my long, warm shower and the completion of my morning routine, I dried off before dressing in sweats along with a thick sweater.

The first week of November came with an uncharacteristic flurry of early winter snow. It wasn't a lot and only lasted for a couple of hours but it was still enough to bring out the heavy coats and boots. The heat of summer was officially gone.

I took a few days off of school and stayed with Peter to help him recover. He told me I didn't have to stay and that he hated being doted on like a baby, but I told him I didn't give a shit. He wasn' t dying on my watch.

 It took about fifteen minutes before the driver pulled out in front of Peter's building.

"Thank you," I said and then got out, going inside behind a slow-moving lady on the phone.

I was almost to the elevator when I remembered that I needed a key to even go up. I went back to the front desk where an older man was sitting behind a marble countertop.

"Hi, I was wondering if Peter Parker has left a key for me?" I didn't know what else to say.

"Are you Michelle Jones?" He asked and I nodded, "Here you go." He handed me a square peg that didn't have any teeth on is but would fit perfectly into the elevator.

I went back and hit the button, waiting for it to come down before golden doors opened and I got it. I pushed the peg into the keyhole and did as I remembered Peter doing a couple of weeks ago. I turned and hit the top button at the same time. The doors closed and the elevator jolted upwards.

"Interesting" I flipped the key in my hand as I went up.

When I came to a stop, the elevator opened again and I was in Peter's circular foyer. His door was open and I heard mumbled words coming from the other side.

I knocked lightly on the door,"Hello?" I walked in a little.

May popped her head out from around the corner, "Hi, sweetheart. I'm just trying to get Peter to take his medicine. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"You can leave because I'm not taking those damn pills." I heard his voice from the kitchen but it sounded kind of muffled, "You can come in Michelle."

I went into the kitchen where Peter was seated on the counter with a bag of frozen peas covering his face.

May was holding two pills and tapping her foot.

"I'm not taking those." Peter moved the frozen bag and his entire face was bruised and cut up.

"What happened to you?" I asked quietly, kind of afraid to move closer.

"His stupid self-went out again last night and decided to get involved in a bank robbery." May growled, "Despicable. He gets it from that Stark. Take your medicine, Peter Benjamin Parker." She pushed the pills towards him.

"No. Those things taste nasty and they make me drowsy." He grumbled like a child.

"You're jet lagged. You're already drowsy." She rationalized.

"I don't want them." He stuck the bag back on his face.

"Okay, fine. You want to get an infection, then be my guest." She picked up her bag off of the counter and gave me a kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you later, Michelle. I'll be at home if you need me."

"Bye," I said as she glided out of the house and the door shut.

"Is she gone?" Peter chuckled.

"She's just trying to help."

"I don't like those things." He set the bag down, "Hello, by the way."

"Hello." I nodded.

The air was filled with awkwardness. I wanted to run up and kiss him so badly but I didn't want to appear overeager so I stood across the island from him while he continued to sit on the counter near the fridge.

"Why do you have to be so stupid?" I moved closer to him and took a chance, pushing myself in between his legs.

He trapped me with his feet, pulling me closer, "Because I have to be." Peter whispered against my lips.

"You could have died," I whispered, my breathing harsh.

"Just kiss me." 

I stood up a little so that I could reach him and our mouths melded together.

I recognized that Peter was hurt so I didn't move too much and tried not to deepen the kiss because I didn't want his jaw falling off or something but I couldn't help my hands as they traveled up from his legs to his stomach and then into his hair. He didn't seem to mind and actually pulled me impossibly closer.

Things were sped up when I let out a full-on, whore moan and Peter responded with a growl. I couldn't help myself as I pushed myself against him harder, out lips making soft noises and my fingers permanently embedded in his hair. His massive hands gripped my hips painfully hard but I wasn't going anywhere.

His tongue masterfully swept the inside of my mouth and wasn't afraid to explore new regions. I let him take over as my mind began to shut down.

We stayed connected for a couple of minutes, our kisses eventually slowing to light pecks.

"I can't stop saying that I missed you," Peter said. 

That made me smile, "How flattering."

"I can't help it. What have you done to me, Michelle?" He bent down and kissed my neck, sucking lightly on the skin.

"I didn't realize how much I missed you until right now." I leaned my head back and my neck was on full display as Peter's lips descended on my skin, tasting me with his tongue.

"We might have to stop soon or I won't be able to control myself." He gingerly moved the collar of my shirt to dip his lips on my collarbone, "This marble would look incredible with you on it…"

I was seriously considering just having him bend me over the counter but I was smarter than that. Even though I was so sexually frustrated that I was about to combust, I kept my cool so I didn't appear weak.

"I'm taming the beast inside." I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to mesh us together.

"He's tamed...somewhat." I got another kiss on the neck.

 

"Why won't you take your medicine?" I asked when I pulled away a little, trying to breathe again.

He sat back up and rolled his eyes, "Because I don't need medicine. I'm fine."

"You call this fine?" I picked up the frozen bag of peas that had some blood on it.

"I had it under control." Peter grinned.

"This isn't funny." I replied sternly, "You could get sick. Gangrene or something like that."

"I don't get sick."

I sighed, "Do you have a bathtub?" I asked and traced his neck where I saw another purple mark that went down into his shirt.

"Why, are you horny?" Peter smirked.

"Yes, but we need to take care of you first." I started unbuttoning his shirt and his entire chest was covered in fresh bruises along with cuts along with the ones from last week, "Oh my God."

"Stop worrying. I'm fine." Peter jumped off the counter and I saw the wince as he landed on his feet.

"You are not fine." I pushed him out of the kitchen and up the stairs, "Where's the tub?"

"In the bathroom" He mumbled and began walking on his own into his room.

I sat him on the bed and started to turn away but his hands caught my wrist, bringing me forward onto his legs.

"Will you just slow down? You're always on the go." Peter chuckled and slipped his hands inside of my shirt, only on the skin of my stomach.

"I'm trying to make sure that you're okay." I bolted my fingers into his hair.

"Well stop worrying about me." He lifted my shirt slightly so that he could place kisses on my stomach and hips.

His wet mouth left a trail of saliva on my skin but it wasn't nasty at all. Everything felt so natural with Peter and I wasn't grossed out when his tongue dived into my belly button.

"How have you been?" He asked as his lips continued to mold themselves on the curves of my waist.

"Okay." I panted and his grip got tighter.

 

He teased me by running his hand up my jean leg and inching it over my...spot. I couldn't help myself as my hips moved, trying to seek the source of the fire.

"Someone's eager," Peter said ran a finger roughly over the seam of my jeans, in between my legs. My whole body wanted to give up and fall over but I kept my hold on his hair as he continued to kiss my stomach, "So beautiful."

I didn't know what to say so I gave some kind of noise.

I wasn't embarrassed to admit that I was drenched to the point of Hurricane Katrina levels but what was I going to do about it? There was no way of stopping the beast from attacking.

His strong yet nimble fingers didn't move anywhere above my waist but he kept a grip on me that would have caused pain if I wasn't so high from his lips and touches.

"We need to stop soon," I said and rolled my hips, totally negating my words.

"Just tell me when Michelle." I felt the button on my jeans snap and that did it.

I pushed away from him drunkenly and stumbled back a few steps, "Bad, Peter." I scolded like a dog, "I have to get you bathed and cleaned up."

I went into the bathroom and turned on the lights, trying to get as far away from his devil touches as possible. I saw the shower that I was already familiar with but on the other side of the cavernous area was a marble tub that was sunken into the floor and looked more like a Jacuzzi.

I went to his stash of bath supplies and pulled out the ocean spray that I knew he liked before taking off my jacket. I set it on the counter and started messing with the faucets of the tub, trying to get them hot but not burning. I poured some of the body wash into the tub and it frothed up slightly.

"I hope you're undressing," I said over the running water.

"I bet you'd like that." Peter was suddenly behind me.

"Don't push your luck.." I replied without moving.

He whispered into my ear, his breath doing strange things to my body, "Remember…that night in your room?"

I remembered the two, fuck awesome orgasms that I was still having trouble getting over. I remembered the way his tongue didn't hesitate to pound into me. I remembered the way his hands took control of my legs and spread them to an almost painful limit.

Sweet Jesus.

That was a good night.

I shuddered and then closed my eyes, "No, you're hurt and you need to rest." I turned around.

Peter was in nothing but navy blue, form-fitting, silk boxers, and his whole body looked repulsively beaten. It almost brought me to tears to see him so battered but then I got mad, remembering that he did this to himself.

"Don't start." He said before I could even open my mouth.

"I'm just wondering why you would do this to yourself."

He leaned against the counter with his arms crossed and a sudden gleam in his eye, "So, you're worried about me?"

"What would you do if I said yes?" I sat on the tub ledge.

"I would say that I don't need you to be worried. I can take care of myself."

"Really? Is this taking care of yourself?" I pointed to his body, "That's a damn fine job you're doing."

"Michelle, don't get mad at me. I said I don't need help and yet you insist on taking care of me."

"Is that why you're trying to distract me with sex?" It all clicked in my mind, "You don't want me taking care of you."

"I don't need your help and I don't need you to worry about me." He nodded to himself.

"I have a right to be worried when you call me and say that you're in a fight club. Does that not set of danger bells in your head?"

"You need to learn how to shut those up. I can't stop doing these things because you're here." He said in an almost condescending way.

"What if you got seriously hurt?"

"Then I would deal with it but I do not so drop it."

"Fine." I went to the counter to retrieve my jacket, making sure to brush a particularly nasty bruise on his side.

I started to stomp down the stairs and almost made it to the door when I have spun around, "Look, Michelle, I don't want to fight but you have to understand that I'm not a child." Peter's eyes were hard with determination.

"I realize that and I'm not your Aunt but when you look like you've been beaten to death, I think it calls for a little attention." I snatched my hand out of his.

Peter pulled at his hair, looking extremely beautiful in his boxers, "I'm not used to this. I do everything on my own."

"Well, not anymore. You can't even lift your arms up without hurting. This isn't funny and you need to stop being so stupid."

"Come back upstairs." He demanded.

"No, I'm not going to stay here when you're acting like such a jackass." I started my walk back towards the door.

"Okay." He almost shouted but his face was set in a hard scowl, "I heard you and I'm trying."

"No, you're not. You think you can do everything by yourself but you can't."

"I don't need a nanny."

"Stop acting like such a baby. Even grown men need help too."

"Not me." I heard Peter grumble before he started trudging back upstairs.

With a gratified grin, I followed him because I knew I had won this battle.

I went back into the bathroom and set my jacket down. Peter was leaned against the counter with his arms crossed in front of his marble chest.

"Thank you." He snapped.

"You're welcome." I went to turn off the faucets that had been left running in our small debacle.

We stayed silent as I added more wash to the tub and tested the water.

"I didn't mean to go all macho man on you back there," Peter said slowly.

"I just don't want you to go off and then come back in a coffin one day," I replied truthfully, leaving my spot on the tub and coming to stand in front of him.

"We all die, Michelle." He replied morosely like he wasn't afraid of it.

"I know but you can't just shut me out when I'm trying to help you."

He wrapped his arms around my body, pulling me closer to him, "I'm still learning."

"Let's stop talking about this OK?" I shook my head

"OK," Peter kissed my neck again, right below my ear.

 

I was about to just give up but seeing the marks on him made me want to vomit. I knew Peter wasn't ready to do anything too sexual and I would have killed myself if I was the cause of any more pain.

"Peter, get in the bath." I kissed him and he sighed.

"At least I tried." He took off his boxers easily and folded them on the counter. His stone hard ass and thighs were unabashedly shown off to the world. I had to look away so that I didn't jump him and stared at his folded, silk underwear on the counter for a couple of seconds. That tag said, Armani.

I had to control myself as he stepped into the soapy water because my libido was starting to take over.

It would have taken a second, but I saw Peter's face contort in pain as he dipped into the hot water. Suddenly, all I wanted to do was take care of him.

He settled into the tub and leaned back against the marble when he was situated, "Shit this feels good."

"I told you." I pushed off of the counter.

"Can you hand me that washcloth under the sink?" He said with his eyes closed.

I got the washcloth and went to go sit back on the edge of the tub.

I dipped it in the water and began lightly washing his chest.

"You don't have to do that." Peter stopped me, trying to take the fabric from my hands.

"I want to. Just relax." I pushed him back against the marble and he went deeper into the water.

"I haven't taken a bath in years." He sighed.

"Especially not with a hot young nurse" I ran water over his muscled, bruised arm.

"Michelle, I'm naked under here and it would take nothing for me to pull you in this water with me." He opened an eye, raising his brow.

"Don't you dare" I continued to wash his skin that looked like it had been through hell, "Does this happen to you a lot, when you go out there and fight crime and stuff."

"it depends." He answered, "Not all bad guys go down easy."

"I can see that."

Peter's body. His arms, his chest, his face, but I never dipped below the water unless it was to soak the cloth. The whole time, he stayed silent with his eyes closed. I thought he was sleeping but he would mumble sometimes when I ran over his pecs with warm water.

"Sit up so I can get your back," I said after I took a deep breath to regain my head.

He did as I said and leaned over.

I leaned forward and kissed his shoulder lightly and his body shook where my lips made contact.

"I hate to admit it but your scars are very sexy," I said, not meaning to.

"Thank you." Peter snickered and then turned his head to capture my lips in his.

This time, sore body be damned.

He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance and I granted it to him easily while I kept my hands on the edge of the tub. Our tongues ate each other up but not in a sloppy way. It was all very sensual and clean.

I tilted towards him, my body almost touching the water as our kiss grew more frantic with need and enthusiasm. It was hot. That was the only word I could use because I felt like my entire body was on fire.

"We have to stop." Peter turned his head away from me, "I can't do this."

"Can't do what?"

"There are so many thoughts running through my head MJ, and not all of them are appropriate," Peter said quickly, frighteningly, passionately.

I pulled back when I couldn't breathe any longer and just stared at Peter's face, moving some hair out of his eyes.

"I can't control myself when you're like this." He panted.

"But I'm not doing anything." I shrugged, "I'm not trying to be sexy."

"And that's just it." He leaned back, "You don't even know how gorgeous you are."

"Sorry?"

"Don't even start with the apologies." He grinned at me, closed his eyes and let out a deep breath of calm, "I think I need to get out now." Peter said.

"Are you all pruny?" I laughed.

"Yes and if you're still sitting here when I open my eyes, you'll be screaming my name."

"Wow," I whispered, taken aback by his strong words that made me want to want to scream at my overly critical subconscious. Why couldn't I be a horny teen and just have sex with him again?

No! _Be better, Michelle._

I convinced Peter to stay in the water for another half an hour but he got really sleepy so I helped him dry off before going into his drawers for underwear. Everything was so neat that I didn't want to accidentally mess something up, so I just grabbed what was on top and he slid the navy blue, silk boxers over his legs.

I quickly went downstairs for Peter's medicine because he was going to take it…whether he knew it or not.

"Just put them in your mouth and then drink the water," I demanded.

He was under the covers and I sat on the edge of the bed.

"No, Michelle. I don't need that stuff." He pushed my hand away.

"Peter, after you take these two measly pills, then you can go to bed. You're acting like a child."

"I am not." He defended.

I was through arguing with him after ten minutes so I set them on the nightstand and got off the bed, grabbing my jacket on the way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Peter sat up in bed, wincing from the quick movements.

"I'm going back home. It's past midnight."

"I...I thought you wanted to stay here." He said shyly.

"Are you offering?" I stood near the door.

"Yes." He whispered, "I need you."

"Take your pills and I'll stay." I didn't move even though I wanted to jump into his bed.

Peter grumbled obscenities as he reached for the pills and shoved them into his mouth, swallowing the whole glass of water in one gulp, "There, happy!" He laid back down.

"Extremely. I don't have anything to wear so..."

"Bra and panties are fine." He chuckled.

I praised the underwear Gods that I had put on a non-embarrassing pair after my shower this morning.

After I was in nothing more than my skivvies and texted Mike where I would be, I crawled into bed and Peter pulled me closer to his body.

"It's been a while since you've slept in here." He said into my hair.

"I promise not to leave this time," I replied with a hint of shame.

We were knocked out before the hour was up.

With Michael's knowledge, of course, I stayed at Peter's house for the rest of the week after school and even the weekend, four days in total. May would stop by and check on him during the day and then after school, it was my duty.

A bad storm had descended on New York, causing rain and even hail to come down so everyone was stuck. I could have gone home if I wanted to but Peter didn't say anything the next night when it was time for bed or the next night or the next night.

It was strange to be sleeping with him without sleeping with him. Aside from heavy petting in the shower, nothing was sexual about our stay together. He didn't even try to push the subject and I was very impressed.

We stayed in bed all day, ordered food at night, watched movies and I finally heard Peter play the piano.

I think he was nervous or even bashful to let his skill come out but I could have sworn that he was a concert pianist because his fingers flew across the keys without one mistake. I made him sit at the piano the whole day on Thursday so that I could hear him play and he even tried to teach me but I didn't get past a few notes.

The whole time we were holed up in his apartment, he ignored his phone and actually scowled when he saw his father's name on the screen. I suspected that it had something to do with me but I wasn't going to bring that up.

Peter and I talked. That's basically all we did for four days. We were relaxed, unrushed, and best of all, alone.

Peter asked me questions about my family and seemed fascinated with Michael. I dodged questions about my parents with ease, practice makes perfect.

It was Friday, our second day in captivity. We were tangled in his sheets, nursing each other with grape soda.

 

The whole time we were locked away, I slept in one of his undershirts and a pair of silk boxers when night came although we would sometimes talk to each other well into the morning hours. I wanted to know everything about Peter but he was very enigmatic. I got a few things out of him but we mostly talked about me and my family.

All too soon, Monday came and it was time for another week to begin.

I got up, showered and was ready to go in half an hour before going downstairs to eat. 

I walked lazily to my math class, not wanting to really go but I convinced myself to just so that I could get the score back on my test.

I sat in my normal seat without really paying attention and class began.

Fifteen minutes in, I was bored and texting Peter. We didn't really talk about much but he told me he had to go when a class was about halfway through.

I stuffed my phone back in my bag and sighed.

"Is this seat taken?" A deep voice said from next to me.

"Uh...no" I moved my stuff so that he could sit down.

I looked at him and he reminded me of someone but I couldn't remember who. He had dark brown, almost black hair that was spiky and a caramel colored skin and I could feel the warmth coming off of him. He looked older than me but not by much.

"Do you have a pencil?" He leaned over to me while unpacking his stuff.

"Sure." I gave him one from my backpack.

"Thanks." He flashed a smile.

We sat in silence for the majority of the class, not listening.

"Is this professor always this boring?" The new guy asked me quietly.

"For the most part. His monotone puts me to sleep every time." I replied dryly.

"I can't suffer through the rest of the semester like this." He chuckled.

"Are you a transfer?"

"Yeah, I just moved here from Washington."

"Well, I'm Michelle Jones." I held out my hand for him.

"Harry Osborn." He shook.

We went back to listening to the professor but as usual, I wasn't really paying attention.


	10. EIGHT

  _Michelle's POV_  
_"Scars fade with time. And the ones that never go away, well, they build character, maturity, caution."_  
— Erin McCarthy

* * *

I looked at the calendar on the computer in my room. I counted backward like I had done six times before in the past minute and a half just to make sure.

I was two months late and by late, I mean… _that_ kind of late.

I took a deep breath and wiped the tears off of my face.

I had so many mixed emotions going on in my body that I almost couldn't handle them. I knew something was off at that dinner. I knew it. I could sense it. Why wasn't I paying more attention? I hadn't been keeping up with the time. Am I pregnant? Was that possible? I had always been regular and could count my cycle by a calendar. This wasn't good.

With everything going on… sure I had skipped a couple pills—and completely missed the fact that I hadn't started my cycle—but I didn't realize that I was this late. The time had just passed so quickly; with all this shit going on, I wasn't paying attention.

Was I pregnant?

It suddenly made sense. I was tired all the time, and I could barely keep anything down, although, I wanted to eat everything in sight. My muscles were sore and I was having a hard time sleeping. Plus, I was throwing up a lot. I first thought it was food poisoning because those symptoms were the only ones I knew, but that kind of sickness didn't last this long. It was coming together and staring me right in the face.

I was pregnant.

I couldn't even think about telling anyone yet. I had to just make sure for myself. I needed to know undoubtedly. I didn't want to get too far ahead of myself until I took a test. Maybe I was just late for some other reason.

But what about the other symptoms?

I shook my head, trying not to think about it and turned off the computer.

I stopped dead in my tracks on my way out of my room when I thought about what I was going to say to him. I had to grip the bookcase so that I didn't fall over. What was he going to think? We're going to be seniors next year, and a baby in high school surely wasn't our plan.

"Just breathe, Michelle," I whispered to calm myself down. "Just make sure first."

I straightened back up and left the room. I quickly went downstairs and put on my coat, grabbing the car keys that Peter let me borrow off of the counter, letting Michael know I was gone. The entire way do to the lobby, I was trying to control my breathing and stop myself from throwing up. I needed to settle my stomach very badly and added a bottle of ginger ale to the mental list of things I was going to pick up at the corner pharmacy. I couldn't believe that I was actually on my way to get my first pregnancy test. It was the ultimate walk of shame.

Shouldn't I tell someone? Did I need to go to the doctor? Did I need to take any medicine? Oh my God, I had no idea what to do. I was a seventeen-year-old, fucking junior in high school with a masked crime fighting boyfriend. What the hell have I gotten myself into?

I wiped more tears from my eyes and went outside. I hurriedly walked down the street with my head down, just thinking and trying to still my nerves. The good thing about Queens was that in a city as big as this, there was always a drugstore I could go to and not worry about people knowing me. 

I found a place and went inside the lively streets.

I exhaled deeply and picked up a basket. "I guess I better get to work."

The first aisle I stopped off at was the drink section and got two giant two liters of ginger ale, along with a smaller bottle that I could drink now because I needed it. I nearly downed half the bottle before I was off on my search again.

My hand was shaking as I picked up the first boxed pregnancy test. There were a whole lot of words on it, and the pink packaging was a mask, trying to convince me that I wasn't in a bad situation.

"Is this your first time?" someone asked from next to me. She was a woman of maybe forty and had a warming smile on her face.

"Uh, yeah. Is this a good one?" I held up the test in my hand.

"Get one with words. It's easier." She patted my shoulder. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," I said. Just the sound of it made me feel horrible. "How old are you?" I asked before I could even stop myself.

She giggled, "I'm forty-three, and I never thought I'd be in this aisle again."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ask that."

"It's alright. I know what you meant. I can't imagine what you're feeling right now. I was twenty-five with my first one, and I was terrified."

"I don't know what to do." I felt like breaking down in front of this stranger.

"Does the father know?"

I shook my head. "No."

"It's not as bad as it seems, sweetheart." She patted my shoulder. "Look at me, I'm twice divorced and had a one night stand a couple months ago. Come to find out, I left with more than I bargained for."

"Are you scared?" I asked her.

"Of course I am," she laughed.

"This is just so much for me to deal with." I pulled on my hair. "I have no idea what to do."

"Just breathe. You're not the first one to go through this."

"You're right." I nodded, regaining coherency. "So which one of these should I get?"

"Always try two different brands, just to be on the safe side."

"Okay." I got two and put them in the basket.

"And get some crackers. You might be living off of those for the next week or so."

"Thank you."

"No problem. I have four kids so this is nothing new to me. Are you going to tell the father? Do you know who he is?"

I wanted to snap at her for assuming things, but then I remembered that she had no idea who I was. I should just be happy that she was here to help.

"Once you make sure… of everything, get to a doctor. Is your mother here with you?" the lady asked.

I coughed roughly. Yeah right, she's the last bitch in the world I'd ask advice on about this.

The woman left me alone after another minute, and I was standing in the "family planning aisle" by myself, trying to get the strength to move. Every step I took closer to the cash register would be another step towards the possibility that this might all be true. It was basically all a formality at this point. I knew I was pregnant; I just needed proof.

I brought everything I needed, and the whole time I was paying, I felt like I was smuggling drugs or something. I suspected everyone could tell.

I started my walk back home and checked my watch. He wouldn't be home for another couple of hours, so I had time to handle this alone.  I put my key in the door and walked in.

Immediately, I could hear Mike's annoying humming from the kitchen, along with the wonderful smells of rich marinara sauce.

"MJ, is that you?" he called and stuck his head into the hallway.

I tried to put the bag behind my back clumsily, but it didn't really work. "Yeah, I was just doing some shopping, like I told you" I shifted my weight on my feet and tried to hide the bag further.

"What did you buy?" He wiped his hands on a dishtowel.

"Just some soda and crackers." I went with a half-lie. "I wasn't feeling too well and that's probably all I could keep down."

Mike skeptically eyed me for a quick second. I almost didn't catch it. "Oh, okay." He smiled. "Are you hungry? I made some pasta Bolognese."

"Uh, sure. I'm just going to put this stuff away upstairs."

"Alright, kiddo." He went back into the kitchen.

I quickly left the hallway and darted up the stairs. I went into the bathroom and looked around for someplace to hide my purchases. I took out the soda and crackers, placing them on the counter.

"Jesus fuck," I said to myself in the mirror.

I read the directions on the three boxes of pregnancy tests that I had laid out of the counter. It took me a while to understand them enough to actually do what I had to do. I tried the first one and set it on the counter.

I paced for what felt like hours. I didn't even bother setting a timer for the five minutes. It took me ten just to get the courage to look. When I finally was able to check, my suspicions were proven correct.

_Pregnant._

I took the other two tests and they all say the said the same thing. I sat against the door as I held the three sticks in my hand and quietly cried.

I was too young for this. I didn't know what to do; it was all very overwhelming. For a quick second, certain "options" sprung into my mind, but that only made me sicker.

I sat on the floor for what must have been an hour; I wasn't sure. The more I cried, though, the better I felt. Of course, I was still scared out of my mind, but this wasn't all bad, right? I was… going to have a child. That sounded horribly wrong but at the same time… right. I was very confused. This wasn't the perfect time to have a baby. Hell, I would have liked to be married and finished with school and with a job and a house. Now, what was I supposed to do? Did I have to give all that up? No, I couldn't let this derail me. I was going to finish school and do what I had planned. It might be harder now, but I wasn't going to just throw all of that away.

Damn birth control pill. What use was it if the thing never worked?

There were so many questions to sort out that my brain was starting to hurt. I got up off of the floor and washed my face so that I looked somewhat presentable. I grabbed the trash and stuffed it in the bag. I put the sticks in my pocket so that I could throw them down the trash chute without anyone knowing.

I opened the door to the bathroom and saw that Mike was sitting on the bed, reading a sports magazine.

"Oh, sorry." I skirted out of the room without looking at him. I could hear his feet following me.

"What's going on?" he asked me.

"I'm fine. Sorry I was in there so long. I didn't mean to keep you waiting."

"It didn't sound like you were fine. Are you sure?"

I nodded. "I'm just going to throw some trash away." I shut the door and quickly put everything in the chute.

When I went back inside, Mike was serving up a large plate of pasta. "MJ, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I just had a really bad day at school." I sat on a barstool. "I got some bad grades back."

"Really?"

_No, my grades were perfect._

"Yeah." I shrugged, trying to lie, but I wasn't sure it was working. "I have a big test, and I'm stressing over it. Finals are next week."

"I understand." He set the plate in front of me. The smell was tantalizing, and I wanted to dive in headfirst, but I kept my cool. I ate slowly so I didn't attract too much attention.

Mike hopped up on the stool across from me. "Your finals brought you to fucking tears?"

"I'm fine. I just needed a good cry."

I tried not to look at him. If I did, he would know for sure. I kept my head down and just continued to eat. Rookie mistake.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?"

I nearly choked on my food, "What?"

"For Christ sake, you're 17! And not even a senior at that! What were you thinking, your boyfriend didn't invest in a condom?”

I shut my eyes tightly and tried not to scream. I hopped off the seat and went back upstairs.

"I'm getting dressed to meet Peter."

Damn you, Michael!

"Just take it one step at a time, MJ," I said to myself.

I had to tell Peter. That was the first priority.

I chose a professional blue leather jacket and a grey sweater to wear with designer jeans and tall white heels that made me a couple of inches taller. I was a pro at these things now. Being Peter's girlfriend meant dressing a certain way. No more sweatpants or jeans in public for me again. I always had to be in the finest designer clothes and the best pumps. It wasn't really me, but they were perks.

I checked myself in the mirror to see if anything was visible in my stomach region. I knew it was silly, but I just had to make sure.

Michael was washing dishes when I went downstairs for the keys.

"I'm leaving for Peter, and I might be staying there tonight. Call me if you need anything." I spoke quickly.

"Okay," he said with his back still to me. "Are you going to tell him?"

"Of course I'm going to tell him. I'm still pissed at you, by the way."

"I'm sorry, alright? As disappointed I may be, I love you regardless. I didn't mean to snap at you..this can't be easy for you."

"No, it's not. It's eating me alive, but thank you. I love you too."

He turned around, "How are you doing?"

"I'm… okay, I guess. Trying to wrap my head around it" I hung my head and watched the toe of my pump mess with the carpet.

 "Do you want the baby?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded. "I know I'm young, but I really do. I think I do, at least."

 "You know I'll be here, sweetheart. Congratulations, Klutzilla." He hugged me softly and then bent down to speak to my stomach. "Hey, Little MJ. I'm Uncle Mike. I'll meet you soon."

I smiled even wider. "Okay, stop it."

 He stood up and pressed his lips to my forehead, "I love you kid."

"I love you too dork."

I smiled and went out the door. I was out of the driveway within a couple of seconds and sped towards Peter's with my bottom lip between my teeth. All thoughts flew out of my head as I thought about my newly conceived child.

The closer I was to the city, the more excited I got.

I was going to have a baby! Forget the timing or what everyone else thought. I suddenly wanted this. I had so many questions back then about how a child would affect my future, especially with Peter. Now, I was looking forward to seeing what could happen.

This was definitely going to be a turning point for us. It might have come quickly, but I was ready. _We_ were ready.

For the rest of the day, I sat on the couch and ate fattening foods. I'm sure it wasn't very healthy, but I needed something to do. When the sun went down, I suddenly started to get very nervous, because I figured that Peter would be home soon. I got up from the couch around dinnertime and made a full pot of chicken and broccoli alfredo.

I kept my phone in my hand, and it vibrated an hour later. I took a breath and saw Peter's number on the screen.

"Hello." I tried to make my voice sound as normal as possible.

"Hi, I tried to call earlier but... you know.."

"That's okay. Are you hurt?" That was always the question I asked when he had just finished with a job.

"No, we're all fine, another prick has been taken care of."

"That sounds ominously terrifying."

"I'll explain it all when I get home. Do you want me to pick something up for dinner?"

"No, I made lots of food so you can come straight home." I chewed on my nail. "When are you going to get here?"

"Not long babe. Are you alright? You called an awful lot when I was away."

"I'm fine, I just…needed to hear your voice."

Peter didn't say anything for a long second and I could almost hear the unbelieving thoughts he was thinking. He knew something was up.

"Alright, well, I'll be waiting. I missed you."

"I missed you too, Michelle. I'll see you soon."

I couldn't fall apart now. I needed to stay strong so that I could get this out. I paced the area in front of the window for about an hour, doing my best to dig a hole in the rug.

When I heard the key in the lock of the door, I raced to the kitchen so that I could throw up again. All of this stress was doing me in, and I was about a second away from falling over in exhaustion. I quickly washed out my mouth and fixed my hair.

"Hi." I turned around and smiled just as Peter came into the kitchen. He was in the same clothes from yesterday and looked tired.

"Hi." He grinned. "Did you miss me?"

"I told you I did." I pulled him by his shirt until his lips locked with mine. We stayed connected for a couple of seconds. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving." He looked around the kitchen. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's all this food here. Either my Aunt had another party while I was gone, or you've been stress cooking. Which one is it?"

"You know; finals." I shrugged.

He sighed through his nose. "You can't keep using that excuse, MJ."

"It's not an excuse." I turned away from him and started fixing a plate. "I'm stressed about my grades. Isn't that a viable reason?"

"Not when you're a genius. You've never worried about grades."

"I'm not a genius, loser. I have to study and work hard."

"Well, regardless, I know you're hiding something from me."

"And how do you know that?" I handed him his plate.

"Because," He leaned in close to my face, "you're a horrible actress." He placed a kiss on my lips.

"I'm not horrible."

"No, actually you're very good at hiding things, but you can't beat me at my own game."

"Damn," I said under my breath when he walked away.

We sat at opposite ends of the table, and I watched him eat for a couple of minutes. I didn't know how I was going to do this, so I settled for silence. Should I just blurt it out? Should I lead him in with a question or say something funny? Why was this so fucking complicated?

_Peter, I'm pregnant._

That's all I needed to say, but those words just wouldn't come up out of my throat. I was only making this worse because the longer I waited the more he was going to claim that I kept this from him. He was going to make this all about him. I knew his game plan. He had the right to freak out, but he was going to go dramatic on this one. Peter was going to start WWIII over this baby.

"I know what you're thinking," he said from down the table.

"Really?" I froze.

 "Yeah, I do."

"What?" I asked, chewing on my bottom lip.

"My safety," he answered, twirling pasta around on his fork. "I was fine."

I let out a breath, "I bet, I just don't like to think that you could die anytime you hop out the window."

"I won't, and I will protect you at any cost. If I have to blow through a whole country, then that's what I'll do."

"You're very hot when you're protective."

He chuckled my favorite sound, "I try."

He was mesmerizing me with his eyes, and his face was coming dangerously close to mine. I closed the gap and meshed my lips with his. They were soft and incredibly tender; everything I needed right now. When he pulled back slightly, I knew it was either now or never, because I was slowly starting to go insane from keeping my massive secret.

"Peter, I have something to tell you."

"What?" His lips moved to my neck, and his hand dipped into my pants, running over my slit. Now it was really hard to concentrate.

"I…" I gripped his hair tightly, "I'm pregnant."

His hand stilled and his kisses stopped completely.

"What did you just say?" Peter pulled away from me. His face had turned completely to stone.

"I'm pregnant," I whispered.

He let out a shuddering breath. "How do you know?"

"Besides the changes in my body, I took three tests."

"Changes in your body?" He looked me up and down.

"My boobs hurt; I'm nauseated, always tired, and I can smell absolutely everything."

"Oh my God." He sat back in his chair. 

I let him ruminate the information in his head for a couple minutes. I didn't say one word, but I really wanted to. I needed to know what he was feeling. His face and body didn't give anything away. He just sat there like a statue and breathed through his nose.

"I thought you were on the pill?" Peter asked me.

"I am, but… I skipped a few days, and then I wasn't paying attention to the time so…"

"You missed a couple of days? You weren't watching?" He pushed himself up from the table and grabbed his plate. He went into the kitchen, and I heard a crash as the plate broke into tiny pieces.

He was furious.

There was another crash, and then his feet stomped back into the dining room. "MJ, you better not be joking."

"This isn't a joke, Peter. I'm pregnant… with your child," I stated firmly. "Don't think about telling me to get rid of it and I'm not going anywhere. We're going to be parents. I know that this isn't the best time. We're young, and I can't do anything about it. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong." He sighed with closed eyes. "I didn't mean to snap at you. I was just trying to wrap my mind around this. I'm happy, of course, I am, but I didn't like being blindsided."

"You're happy?"

"Yes, MJ. Despite our age, this is what you want, and this is a good thing."

"This is what I want, but what about you?" My feet carried me forward until I was in front of him.

"I…I just need time to think about it. This is a lot to take in all at once."

"I know, but you're not mad?"

"Why would I? We created this...baby and I'm amazed by this." Peter's body actually shook as the news sunk in. "Aunt May is gonna flip." He chuckled.

"I understand. You're not on board with everything right away."

"No, I'm not, but I'm sure I will be in nine months' time."

"We have time to talk and think about what to do."

"Can I… touch it?" he asked hesitantly, reaching his hand out for my stomach.

I took it and placed it over it. "There's a small bump. You probably won't be able to feel it."

Peter's eyes went wide. "Really? Already?"

I nodded vigorously. "I saw it the other today."

"Wow. I haven't noticed any changes in your appetite."

"Because I've been sneaky about it. I eat all the time." I rolled my eyes. "It's getting to be ridiculous."

"And the throwing up," he said to himself. "I should have known you weren't sick."

"My boobs are getting a little bigger too."

"I did notice that." His eyes went right for them.

"I know you did, loser." The smile on my face was starting to hurt, but I didn't care. Peter wasn't going to kill me and he was actually talking with me about the baby. Success!

"Did you tell anyone else?" Peter asked, his hand still feeling around on my stomach.

"I never told anyone. Michael found out though. He must have some pregnancy radar. I didn't mean to keep this from you."

"I didn't mean to shout at you," he admitted. "I just kind of reacted without thinking, as usual."

"So, we're good?"

"Yes, we're good."

"We're going to be parents." I grinned.

"Amazing," Peter exhaled slowly.

There was a chime in the room, interrupting our moment.

"Yes?" Peter asked.

"Kid, there's a Harry Osborn down here for Michelle. Should I send him up?"

Peter quickly looked up at the door, "Harry?"

"Yeah,  he's that new kid I told you about. He kept asking questions about you."

Peter's breathing got a little shaky," I...I know him."

"What?"

The door chimed again. I placed my hand on his chest and kept him seated.

 

"On my way down. Thank you." I went to the door and opened it to reveal Harry's bright face.

"Hey, Michelle." He smiled.

"What are you doing here?" I leaned against the door jamb, so he didn't think it was okay for him to come inside.

"I just thought it would be fun if you came out for dinner tonight. Get us a chance to hang out."

"I can't go," I answered.

"It won't be long," He smiled slightly. "Come on, get your coat."

"No, Harry," I said more firmly. "I'm dealing with some things and I don't want to go tonight."

He sighed. "I just don't get you, Michelle."

"I don't give a fuck, Harry. How did you know I was here?"

"I have my ways."

"Meaning?" I crossed my arms.

"How did you like that CD I slid into your room?"

That caught me off guard, "What?"

"The CD, the one that revealed Peter's identity. How did you like it?"

"That was you?" I leaned forward to him.

He nodded and had a smug look on his face, like he was proud of something, "Yeah, I paid your brother just to slide it in your room. He didn't even ask what it was."

"Talk about stalker alert?"

"Not stalking, it's called being concerned," he said innocently.

"Concerned for what, you don't know me," I tried to shut the door.

He stopped me. "Well, you have turned into such a naive' bitch," he said loudly. "Peter's got you wrapped around his finger so tight that you're blind of what kind of danger you could be in."

"Harry, go home." I didn't even bother care to speak with him anymore.

He darkly laughed. "He cannot protect you, he will destroy you. Just as his father did to mines."

"What?" I heard Peter's voice come from behind me. His tone was so furious, I started to shake.

I stepped outside and shut the door, suddenly over the whole "you're a naive' bitch thing". Harry's safety was in danger.

"You need to leave." I started pushing him to the elevator.

"Oh, Peter. Violent, conniving, Peter," he pressed.

"Go home, Harry. Now. I'm serious," I stressed, and I heard the door open behind me. 

I was now focusing my efforts on Peter because I didn't have time for a fight. 

"Go back inside," I told Peter.

"What did you just say?" Peter bypassed me went to Harry.

"Thought you'd have more to say, old friend."

"I don't have anything to say to you Harry, leave. You stay the hell away from me and you stay away from her."

"You're gonna get her killed, Peter. It's only a matter of time."

 

"Alright, Harry. I see you're a little confused right now so you need to think very about what you say next. I won't put up with you speaking to her that way."

"See how controlling he is, takes after his father." Harry pressed again.

"I'm nothing like him you bastard." I stood in between them. 

"You are, and you won't hurt her with me around." He started pulling me towards the elevator, but I was snatched back so quickly that I almost fell into the wall.

Peter had Harry by the collar of his jacket and had a hand wrapped around his throat.

"Peter, stop it." I tried to pull him off. "Don't do anything stupid."

Harry was emotionless with a small smile like this was his plan.

"You need to leave right now." Peter's eyes were so fierce and deadly, I was seriously scared for everyone's safety.

"Guess the violence does run deep in the Parker blood?" Harry smirked, making Peter have a more firm hold on him.

"If I ever see you put your hands on her again, I will kill you. If you so much as breathe within two feet of her, I will kill you. If you even think of looking at her, I will kill you. If you see her on the same side of the street, I want you to cross it so that you won't be tempted to speak. Do I make myself clear?" Peter demanded.

Harry nodded solemnly, and Peter pushed him away.

"Oh Peter, it's funny how you think the world works in your power now. But we all know the truth, don't we? If it wasn't for your criminal minded father, you would be nothing. You would have nothing, and deep down you know that. Your father knew that otherwise why we he leave you? It's funny how those who are close to you end up dead or in sticky situations. Your uncle Ben, your parents. When will it end? " 

Then Peter snapped.

I couldn't speak as I saw the splattering of blood on the floor.

I didn't really know what to do as I watched Peter manhandle his former best friend like he was a ragdoll. They were rolling around on the ground, but this was purely Peter's win. I just gaped at the blood that was pouring from Harry's face.

"Peter, get off of him." I rushed towards them and grabbed a hold of Peter's shirt.

He came up easier than I thought, and I backed him up. "What is wrong with you?" I was tempted to slap some sense into him.

Peter breathed heavily, "Go, now!"

"See what I mean, he can't help himself." Harry was nursing his busted up face that looked like a piece of meat. "It's only a matter of time before puts you in danger, Michelle."

"I'm sorry, Harry." I was holding Peter back, but if he wanted to get away from me, he could.

"Don't apologize to him," Peter growled. "I should kill him."

"Peter, stop it."

"Sounds like your father talking." Harry scoffed. He was trying to get up but wasn't doing a very good job. His face was bloodied to the point that I couldn't even look at him. He was swollen, beaten, bruised, cut up, and bleeding profusely.

"I'm so sorry." I touched his shoulder, and he barely moved.

"Don't. I'm fine." He stated firmly. "I've overstayed my welcome." He stood up painfully and walked to the elevator

I didn't really know what to say, so I just stood there and watched as he clumsily walked. He looked over his shoulder and smirked, "You'll pay dearly, I promise Parker. In a way that will hurt you eternally."

He stepped into the elevator and it closed. His words were so shivering that I knew... there was truth to his words. 

 


	11. NINE

  _Michelle's POV_  
_"Life can only be understood backwards; but it must be lived forwards."_  
_— Søren Kierkegaard_

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I didn't bother hiding my anger.

Peter shrugged. "He called you a bitch."

"So you attacked him? You can't do that, Peter."

"Yes, I can. I won't allow him talking to you that way."

"You won't allow him?" I repeated his words. "God, you could have killed him."

"I'm not sorry," he replied nonchalantly.

"Do you even feel bad?" I threw my hands up.

"Should I?"

"I guess not," I sighed and knew that there was no changing him.

"He can't talk to you that way. "

"Let me see your hands," I said, "you're gonna be a father Peter, you can't just beat up everyone who calls me a bitch."

"I can try." His lip twitched.

"Come into the kitchen." I went to get the salt and plugged up the sink.

He stuck his hands under the hot water and winced from the temperature, but didn't say anything. There wasn't a stray string from his clothes, and his hair was only slightly more wild than normal.

I dumped the salt in and started to run my fingers lightly over Peter's knuckles. I didn't say anything as I massaged his hands with mine, and I felt his breath close to the skin of my face.

"Thank you," he muttered.

"Of course." I smiled at him.

"Who did you think you were going to end up with? When you were little?"

The question took me off guard; where did that come from?

"What?" I asked. "You know you were my first...well, boyfriend loser. First, everything if you want to call it that."

He chuckled at my confusion, twisting his fingers into my own. "No, no," he said. "I mean when you were little, didn't you have some idea in your head of your 'perfect guy'? The only guy you would ever consider marrying?"

I thought about this a moment. Every girl had one: her perfect guy. They were all very similar, and of course, hardly any little girl actually got around to marrying him. For me, he was vague. "Well. What does it matter? He turned out to be nothing in comparison to you."

"So he wasn't anything like me?" He tilted his head to the side, his eyes both knowing and curious at the same time. I admired his expression for a moment, managing eventually to tear my eyes away, darting them back to his hands.

"I didn't say that," I replied while I bit my lip, deciding I should choose my words carefully. "Well think that sums it up for you," I said, donning a half smile at my attempt to avoid his question, though I knew my efforts would prove futile. My eyes flickered back to his as he stared at me blankly, and I had just a moment to worry that he would be upset by that statement. Instead, he again chuckled softly, his eyes crimpling gently. He watched my mouth twist into a smile once again.

"Michelle," he sighed, squeezing my hand before pulling his own away to rest on the couch, "this time, can you answer my question?"

"Okay," I said, actually allowing myself to recall and compare this old imagination to my real perfection, sitting right in front of me. "But give me a bit to think."

"Take all the time you need," Peter smiled.  I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it again, realizing that saying something along the lines of my inner dialogue would not answer the questions on his mind in the least. I honestly could not remember what I wanted in a guy, but I know that it must have been something along the lines of all the things I wanted in Peter. So I started listing traits. "Strong," I began, "not necessarily physically, but mentally and emotionally. Kind-hearted, intelligent, attentive and observant." I paused and thought for a moment longer. "Honest and protective."

Peter continued to look at me and then began to laugh once more. My eyebrows drew together in confusion and annoyance. "What the hell is so funny?"

"I love you," he offered, and smiled, pulling my face toward his for a brief kiss when he dried off his hands. I accepted, gratefully, smiling as he pulled away, but remained confused. He read my expression and laughed quietly again, turning his face back toward the woods. "I just want to be the man, " he asked. I didn't answer and he glanced at me in his peripheral vision, "the man you both need." My mouth formed an 'O' as I looked at him in surprise, immediately snapping my shield once again snug against my own body, "I was enjoying it too much, I think," he confessed, still grinning at me. I scrambled to remember all the things I had thought of, searching to remember if anything embarrassing had come to mind in the past several moments. "Don't worry," he assured me, "you thought nothing wrong." I mentally checked that I had actually lowered my shield. Yes, he was just uncannily good at reading my face.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Well," I muttered, "Since we're asking questions, what happened between you and Harry?"

"Nothing I like remembering," he said, and shrugged, "We were like brothers when were kids. There was nothing we wouldn't do with each other. Always around each other. My father worked in his family business. Mr. Osborn and my dad were working on the spider that made me...well me." He pulled me out of my chair to perch on his lap. "Norman was sick and needed something to cure his health. He thought that the spiders would help, but it killed him even faster. And ever since Harry’s been blaming me for it,” he sighed, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist, and I couldn't help but feel a tad sorry for the both of them. It wasn’t Peter’s fault nor Harry’s. Their friendship shouldn’t have ended like that.

I don’t know why, and I don’t know how but the words that I’ve held in for so long we’re let out, “I’ve been lost without my parents.”

 "I know," his voice was impossibly low, desire rich in its tone. "I just wanted to wait for you to tell me yourself."

"Why would I want to, Peter?" I stepped forward, reaching out to him, surprised when he caught my hand.

"Do I seem untrustworthy?" Peter was far more perceptive than most boys, so much so it surprised me a little. I usually could keep a good front up that people couldn't see through. I wondered how he could.

"How do I seem to you, Peter? Do I seem really self-aware and strong and unshakable?" His face became confused, not certain how what I was asking related to what he had questioned me about. His eyes searching mine for answers.

"Yeah…you do."

"I'm not scared of you, never." I reached for his face again touched his cheek. "I'm scared of the intensity of my feelings for you, of really genuinely just letting go and trusting someone so completely with my heart for the first time in a long time. I'm afraid of not being in complete control." My smile became rueful. "I was scared to even tell you all of this because then I had to admit just how deeply and completely I had fallen for you in only a few months, how unlike me that is and how much I just want to be with you."

He was just staring at me. It unnerved me, only because I'd opened myself so much to him and in his silence, I couldn't tell if it was what he wanted to hear or not. "See I'm a complete farce. I'm not as strong and self-reliant as I appear to be. Sorry if you are disappointed." Suddenly I couldn't stand still; I couldn't stand the lack of conversation. I couldn't take his dark, soulful eyes staring at me. I reached for my body wash just to do anything but wait for him to react.

"Liz destroyed me." I turned; he was standing perfectly still, fists clenched, his gaze had drifted down to the ground. "I did a lot of things that looking back I'm not proud of. Maybe in some way she did care for me, maybe at this point, I have just convinced myself of that so that I don't feel like a complete fool." I could hear the raw pain in his voice; it cracked and strained against his words.

"My parents died when I was young. They didn't want to have to deal with me and my aunt and uncle tried to take care of me and then…." He paused and I saw him war within himself. His eyes looking up at me with anguish. "And then things just got worst when my Uncle Ben died and my life spiraled out of control. And I changed, and things got crazy and the world felt like this giant carnival ride that I couldn't get off of. And then Mr.Stark changed my life for the better and...." He let out a long sigh. I felt tears in my eyes, I could feel his pain in his words and I wanted nothing more than to comfort him.

"Michelle, you have to understand. What you just said to me, it doesn't make me respect you less, or hurt me. Fuck, it makes me feel hope for the first time in as long as I can remember. You can be as scared of your emotions as you want. I'll be here with you and our child every step of the way, willing to support you and give you whatever in the fuck I can, but just keep believing in me. Keep losing control and kissing me and loving me and telling me how wonderful and special I am. Just be with me." I flung myself at him, holding him as tightly as I could manage. His arms lifted and gripped me back.

"Peter. You're the most wonderful thing that has ever come into my life. And I can't promise I won't have moments when I stumble. When my own self-doubts eat away at me, but I want you to always remember that it's you that I'm fighting for. From the moment I looked into your eyes have so completely captured my heart that sometimes I can't breathe. I...I..." His grip tightened as he pressed his lips to mine.

I was having trouble speaking around his mouth. His tongue, slid firmly past my lips, my protests dying as he removed my shirt, pulling it off and tossing it on the floor my bra soon followed. Peter shifted more to his side now, freehand cupping my breast, his fingers pinching and gently twisting the nipple. I squirmed against him, pleasure coursing through me. He broke the kiss, his face serious.

"My Michelle." His voice was breathy, insistent. His hands left my chest to start to unbutton my pants. His gaze was burning into me. I felt myself shake a little, nervous, but ready now. I had lost my heart to this man already it only made sense for my body to follow. I helped him shimmy my pants and panties off my hips, I kicked them onto the floor with the rest of my clothes.

He was over me, pushing me down into the couch, his stamina was another impressive part of him. It lay against my stomach as Peter peered down at me, his head lowering, his mouth right next to my ear. "So beautiful" His whisper brought a jolt of electricity through my body, my emotions surged.

I reached a shaking hand down to grasp him, shifting my hips around; "I love you."

He pushed forward, inch by excruciatingly pleasurable inch, he entered me. It was like time stopped. I had never experienced a moment of such perfect clarity. I could feel such unashamed love, mine for Peter and his for me. And I felt safe and secure and for that one moment, the only thing that mattered to me was the man looking so deeply into my eyes. I felt like I could see the future and the past. His pain, my pain, all of it washed away, by the perfect synchronicity of our beings. For that brief moment I forgot what being alone was, I forgot everything that had ever scared me. For that flicker of time, I felt like I could feel the very Earth itself slow, everything matching the moment between Peter and me becoming one again.

His eyes widened and I think he felt it too, it was only for the space of a heartbeat, matched between us. Then he pulled back again, my body grasping desperately to keep him inside of me. Both of our breaths hitched and he thrust back into me hard. I cried out his name, my voice so needy. He was murmuring in my ear, I don't even remember what, but his tone calmed me, even as his body drove my blood to a fever pitch. The heat radiating off of him was at an intensity that just bordered uncomfortably, but it barely registered for me. All I knew was the pleasure pooling in my womb and the feel of Peter inside me.

He leaned over me a few more moments, both of us panting trying to regain our senses before he rolled back over to his side pulling me hard against him. We kissed and touched. Slowly our breathing started to return to normal, my body was still tingling from him. Neither of us really seemed ready to speak yet, instead opting to hold each other tightly my forehead resting on his burning chest, his head resting against mine. 

"Peter?" I whispered.

”Hm?”

"Do you think I’ll be a good mother?"

He leaned in and kissed my bare shoulder before eying my bare stomach. "I think so."

"Really?"

He smiled, "Yeah, I think we'll both be good at it, considering our situation. We can give our child something we didn't have growing up, a stable home with two loving parents."

I nodded, getting excited at the thought, "Yeah, we could." We shared a look and everything just felt....right.

"You know I love you, right."

I nodded. "I love you, so much." He kissed my forehead and I placed my head on his bare chest, shutting my eyes peacefully.

 

 


	12. TEN

_Peter's POV_  
_"There are wounds that never show on the body that are deeper and more hurtful than anything that bleeds."_  
_—[Laurell K. Hamilton](https://www.goodreads.com/author/quotes/9550.Laurell_K_Hamilton) _

* * *

My foot bounced up and down irritably on the cold tile floor of the waiting room. I had been here ten minutes and was already about to make a dash for the exit. I hated hospitals. Don't know why, I just do. This wasn't a good place for me to be. But, Michelle needed me. And whatever she wanted she got.

This was our first doctor's appointment, and the news still hadn't really sunken in yet. I didn't want to let my mind drift into the fears I was having. That was something for another day, though. I had to focus on Michelle right now.

Since yesterday, when I was blindsided by the fact that I was now going to be a father, I had suddenly became a new man; a man I couldn't really explain. I had always felt protective of Michelle, but I was now obsessively trying to keep her from harm. Everything around became a target for danger. This morning, I carried her down the stairs so she wouldn't trip. I had to ward off all danger.

There was so much that could go wrong, she wanted a baby, then that's what she was going to get.

I checked my watch again and saw the hands ticking. Thankfully, my phone rang, pulling me away from boredom.

"Hello?," I answered.

"Peter, this is your Aunt. Where the hell are you?."

"I'm at Michelle's doctor's appointment."

"For what?" She asked.

Shit, I forgot all about telling them about her pregnancy.

"Um...yeah about that, Michelle's kind of...pregnant?" I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for the bomb shell to kick in my ear. Thankfully it didn't come but I wish it did.

"Wow, are you.." She squealed, "Is it a boy? Is it a girl? Can you see it? What does it look like? What did the doctor say? Is everything alright? Oh, God. Is she sick? Do you need me to come down there?"

"Aunt May, it's fine. We haven't gone in yet. I'm surprised by you, I thought you were going to kill me."

"Well I'm not exactly keen on you being a teenage father, but I know you and Michelle can figure it out."

"Thank you, mind telling Mr. Stark for me?"

"No problem. Tell me everything later."

"Love you Aunt May." I hung up, sighing in relief,

"Is this your first time?" a very pregnant woman asked from next to me, making me realize that I was in the real world. She was reading a magazine and looked fairly uncomfortable with her rounded belly. I decided that she wasn't weird, and I could bless her with conversation.

"Yes, it is."

"That's so sweet." She pouted. "This is my fifth. By now, my husband and I just expect a baby about every year."

"Fifth? That's…a lot of kids."

"You have no idea." She whistled. "But I love children so it's what I want. How many months along is your girlfriend?"

"I'm not quite sure," I admitted. "This is our first appointment."

"You don't sound too excited."

"I don't know how I should feel."

"Most first-time fathers are like that. You'll change as the months go on. Do you have names picked out?"

I shook my head.

"This little one is going to be named Yani." She patted her stomach. "It means 'God's gift' in Hebrew."

I recalled my language skills. "Yes, but in Sanskrit, the pronunciation means 'female genitalia' and in England, it's slang for a monkey so…"

She thought for a second. "Damn. Now I have to think of another name." Her lip started to quiver. "But I really liked that name."

Large tears started to pour from her eyes almost instantly. I had no idea what was going on or what I should do. It was the weirdest thing I had ever seen. This woman was eating her chocolate candy bar while crying at the same time—and it wasn't just droplets of water. She was full blown, funeral sobbing as if her husband had just been buried. Not only that, but after a couple seconds, she started to wail.

"Um, you have to stop that, please." I awkwardly patted her knee when people start to stare.

"Now what am I supposed to name my son?" She sniffled.

"Uhhhh, I'm not quite sure."

"What's your name?"

"Peter," I answered.

"I like that." She started to dab her eyes with a tissue. "I think I'll name him Peter."

"I would prefer you wouldn't."

"Why?"

"Because…that's my name."

"I know and I like it. You ruined my chances at having a good name so I'm taking yours." Just like that, she turned into some she-devil and was about to bite my head off.

Michelle came out the bathroom and was by my side before I could blink and then looked at the woman still sitting. "What did you do to her?"

"He told me that my son's name sucked and then he wouldn't let me use his."

"I did not," I argued. "I was just telling her of what might go wrong if she insisted on sticking with the name. I didn't say it sucked."

Thankfully, we were saved by a nurse. "Michelle Jones. We're ready for you now."

I almost threw Michelle over my shoulder and carried her; anything to get away from the psycho lady.

"It was nice meeting you." She waved, still eating her candy bar.

"That woman was insane," I whispered to Michelle.

"She was pregnant. You can't say everything that pops into your head. Hormones are a bitch."

We followed the nurse down the hall and into a room cleaned room. I breathed a sigh of relief and looked around at the sterile environment.

"So, the doctor will be in after I do the preliminary testing and things like that." The nurse smiled. She patted the bed for Michelle to sit on. I stood by the door awkwardly.

Michelle seemed slightly nervous, but was trying not to show it.

"Alright, so this is your first pregnancy?" the nurse asked.

"Um, yes," Michelle smirked lightly.

"OK," She wrote on some kind of chart. "Well, first of all I'll need to check your hormones to see if you're even pregnant. Sounds like you are, but we just have to check. Then we'll determine your due date, take some blood, go over your medical history, and then you can ask the doctor any questions you have."

Michelle nodded. "Sounds good."

The nurse turned to me. "Are there any questions you have for me, Peter?"

"Not that I can think of at the moment."

"Okay, well then, let's get started."

I had to leave the room while they did their "lady tests". I didn't think I was prepared to see what was going on in there anyway. The nurse took some blood to be sure Michelle was in fact pregnant. Michelle was indeed pregnant and currently two months along.

"Can we see it?" Michelle asked hesitantly.

"Well, unfortunately, not right now. It's a little too early. This is just your first appointment. We'll try again when you come back at twelve weeks."

"Oh, that's okay." She nodded, slightly saddened.

Within two seconds, I sort of had an epiphany. Watching Michelle lay there silently, taking deep breaths with that look on her face was all I needed to see. She had that look which told me 'I already love this baby'. I wasn't overly enthusiastic about this situation, but I wasn't going to rain on her parade. This was my child. I had created something that she was now carrying.

That blew my mind.

I let out a gust of air in realization.

"Is there anything you want to asked, Peter?" Michelle said to me.

"Not right now."

She took my hand and squeezed. "Thank you for not freaking out."

"I'm not going anywhere, Michelle."

We just sat there, waiting for the doctor, and I realized that maybe this wasn't the end of the world. Yeah, we're really young but a child could be a good thing. It obviously made Michelle very happy, so all hope wasn't lost.

The doctor came in with an enthusiastic gait and immediately started in with a speech that I figured he gave all his newly expecting patients. It sounded very mechanic, but his smile was there to tell me, 'Everything's going to be fine. I'm a good doctor'. I would have to check him out later.

He gave Michelle prenatal vitamins, put her on a healthier diet, and instructed us on what we should do in the first few months of pregnancy. I took precise mental notes because I didn't want to miss anything. He told us things like, 'This will be an interesting pregnancy' and 'I hope you're prepared for what's about to come'. That didn't make me feel any better, but I was trying not to let it show.

By the time we left the office, I was overwhelmed to the point of frustration.

"So, what do you think about all of this?" Michelle asked me as we walked towards our cars, our hands intertwined.

"I'm not sure what to think yet," I answered truthfully.

"It's happening really fast."

"I know. Seven more months." I breathed deeply. "Wow."

Michelle stood up to kiss me chastely.

I opened the door for her and refrained from actually setting her into the seat like some precious egg. Michelle wouldn't like that very much, but she had to realize that she was incredibly delicate right now.

We weren't losing this baby.

"How about we stop off at the grocery store so we can get you some of that food the doctor recommended and some for the house," I said as I started the drive to Michelle's home.

She pulled out one of the brochures I had picked up at the doctor's office."This said I should keep eating normally and try to have a variety of healthy things. Do you just wanna go to school?"

"No. I'm taking a few days off to make sure you're okay."

"Peter, you don't have to do that for me."

"Yes, I did."

"That's incredibly sweet of you."

"Only for you, babe," I chuckled. "So back to grocery shopping, anything specific we need to get?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Any cravings yet?"

"You know, I woke up yesterday with this strange need for peanut butter, even though I don't really like it. But I think it's too early for cravings."

"So, we need peanut butter for sure."

"I guess we do." She shrugged. "This is all so weird. How do we know what to do?"

"I think we're just supposed to learn and pay attention to changes in your body. I'm not quite sure."

"Peter, what's going on? Did your car break too?" Michelle asked as I slowed down a little.

"No, I'm just taking precautions."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby. We could get in an accident."

"We certainly will with you going so slow on the highway. Someone's going to run us over."

"I'm not taking any chances. I'm not going any faster than this for the rest of your pregnancy," I vowed.

It took us a full hour to make it to the grocery store. I would have normally made it in fifteen minutes. I didn't mind, though. As long as everyone was safe, I could deal with the current pace of my life.

"Don't move," I told Michelle when I turned the car off in the parking lot. "I'm coming to get your door." I started to get out my seat.

"Peter, I'm not a doll. I can do things for myself." She reached for the door handle, but I locked her inside.

I went over and helped her out of the car. She scowled at me, but didn't say anything further.

"So, only healthy foods," I told her as she reached for a cart outside of the store. I wiped off the handle like I normally did with the handkerchief in my suit pocket.

"Why do you always do that?"

"The handle of a shopping cart is one of the most germ-ridden things on the face of the earth, slightly behind the telephone."

"Such a loser."

I held her close to me as we walked the aisles, looking for things that might be good for her to eat during pregnancy. I remembered the doctor saying something about a diet high in fiber and iron, along with lots of dairy. It seemed like I was the only one who actually cared, though. Michelle seemed to be more focused on junk food.

"Michelle, you're going to have to change your whole lifestyle now." I put back the bag of chips she had placed in the cart.

"I know that, but I can indulge a little. I like those." She reached for them.

"This is serious. Our baby has to be super strong and healthy."

"A spoonful of ice cream won't make him any less healthy."

"Him?" The sound of that brought an unconscious grin to my face.

"I think we're having a boy." She smiled brightly. "I feel it."

I nodded, not sure what to say.

"How about we get back to shopping." Michelle took my hand, and we continued to stroll through the aisles.

By the time we were done, we had two carts. One had normal food in it for Michael and I, while the other had Michelle's food. Half of her cart had peanut butter in it. Her eyes went wide when she saw just how many different varieties were in the store. She had to have them all; chunky, smooth, whipped. It all went in the cart.

I barely had enough room to fit all the bags into my car, but we stuffed them in there. I was on my way home at a reasonable speed a couple minutes later.

By the time we pulled up in the driveway, it was past lunch, and I figured Michelle would be hungry. I knew that I was going to have to monitor her food intake now. She was one of those girls  who ate one big meal a day and then would nibble until she went to bed. No more of that. Three healthy meals and lots of liquids; that was what the doctor said.

I turned off the car, and we got out.

"Can I carry something in or am I too fragile for that?" Michelle frowned.

"You got it exactly. Matter of fact, I don't want you to get off of the couch until you give birth." It wasn't even really about the baby anymore, but Michelle's safety.

"That's ridiculous, Peter. I have school and things like that. I can't stay in the house all day." She turned on her heel and went to unlock the door.

"Can blame a guy for trying," I mumbled to myself, carrying in the first few bags of groceries. I put them on the counter in the kitchen and put all the groceries up where they were suppose to go.

After a half an hour later of making sure she was comfortable and relaxed, she was asleep.

And then the knocking started.

I contemplated ignoring the knocker, but he was persistent. He kept on knocking and knocking and it was faint but it was annoying because it was all I heard in the silent house.

I let go of Michelle slowly, and she softly fell onto her pillow, still deeply in sleep. A part of me was afraid of leaving her alone, but I no longer had evidence that my presence killed the nightmares.

I walked down the stairs but the knocking had stopped.

I huffed irritably and turned away again, only to have the knocking start again.

It was harder this time, I rough tap, tap tap.

Angrily, I stomped over to the front door, still in just my sweatpants with no shirt, and threw the door open, ready to punch whoever the hell it was.

There was a man.

He was thin and shorter than me by a few inches and he stared at me in surprise, his face gaunt. He looked older, in his late forties perhaps, and not at all healthy. He looked like he hadn't shaved in a week, and there were shadows under his eyes. His clothes were worn out, and there was one single suitcase in his hand. His hair was brown and curly, surprisingly thick though his hairline was receding.

But I couldn't look away from his eyes.

As tired as they were and as glassy as they were, they were far too familiar.

They were Michelle's eyes.

I stared at him, and he stared back.

His wide, chocolate brown eyes penetrated my own and I just couldn't look away. They stood out against his gaunt face, intensifying the confusion and sadness in their depths.

I forgot that I was angry.

I forgot everything.

Filling me was a kind of panic, creeping up my spine and filling up my chest. There was also the shock, disabling me and making me unable to move or speak.

This man could not be who I thought he was. He just couldn't.

I didn't even know him, but I felt like I did.

I wasn't even sure if I was correct in my assumption about who he was, but I just knew it in my gut.

And his eyes were all the evidence I needed.

He was the first to speak since I was still finding it hard to form words.

"Who're you?" he asked. His voice was gruff, like he didn't use it often. I wasn't expecting such a voice to come from someone who looked like he'd crumble if you so much as put a finger on him.

The panic in my chest dispersed slightly as I came back to my senses, but my heart continued to pound because I was still worried about my assumption.

I narrowed my eyes. "Who're you?" I countered.

He searched my face before answering. "William..." He trailed off, watching me for a reaction.

William.

Did Michelle ever mention her father's name? It sounded familiar, but I wasn't sure she had ever said his name.

"William... what?" I hedged. I had one hand tightened on the doorknob and the other held on to the door frame.

I was blocking his way, half intentionally and a half without realizing it.

"Jones," he murmured eyes boring into mine.

Fuck.

He was her father.

Fuck.

This is not good, I thought. We're all so fucking screwed.

His posture was stiff, guarded, and I could tell that mine was as well.

"Do you live here now?" he asked, his curious gaze looking over my shoulder for any glimpse of the inside.

"Yes," I answered simply. My voice was cold.

He looked at my face again, searching, and then he looked away uncomfortably.

William stared at his feet, shuffling them slightly. "What happened to, uh... the people that used to live here before?"

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "They still live here."

His head snapped up and his eyes were filled with shock.

I took a deep breath, slightly surprised that it was shaky. Come to think of it, I was a bit shaken up by this. It hadn't really sunk in that Michelle's father, the man that abandoned her, was here at her doorstep. It was so fucking hard to believe.

I also knew that I had to deal with this somehow.

"Look," I said quietly. "You really, really shouldn't be here."

He blinked once, trying to hide any emotion, but I could quite clearly see the pain in his eyes.

"I know that," he said, voice raspy. "I just need... to explain."

I started to feel the anger rising up inside of me. I didn't like this man for what he did to Michelle, for how he left her so hurt that she ended up in an abusive relationship. It was his fault entirely.

"And you think showing up on their doorstep is the best way to do that?" I asked icily. "You think they're just going to say 'Hey, Dad, welcome back' and let you walk right in?"

He eyes flashed with anger and pain as he clenched his jaw. "You don't know anything."

"Oh, I know a lot more than you think."

"Who the hell are you, exactly?" he retorted angrily, and I was taken aback by the sudden authority in his voice.

"I'm Michelle's boyfriend," I stated matter-of-factly.

He was silent. I could tell he couldn't believe what he was hearing by how his eyes widened in shock and he dropped the suitcase he was holding. He stared at me for a fraction of second before, very slowly, he turned his back on me and sunk down onto the front step.

I watched him warily, at how his shoulders were hunched and his head bowed. It was a sight of complete and utter depression.

Slowly, I took a step back and shut the door.

I stared at it for a moment, wondering if he was going to sit there all day. The nosy neighbors would see and then the gossip would start. 

My mind couldn't sit still. I had about a million questions and concerns, and just like that, I started to get panicked again.

_Should I let him in eventually? Will he leave? Where's his wife? Did she die? Why the fuck is he here, anyway? What is Michelle going to do when she finds out about him being here? I can't keep this from her... should I keep this from her? She's so happy. No, she should know. This is important. Holy fuck, what about Michael? What's he going to do? Should I call him? Fuck, fuck, fuck._

Then the anger started to set in.

_Why the fuck is he here? He left her broken all those fucking years ago and now the asshole is back? What for? What a stupid fucking wanker to just walk out on his kids and then come back like all is fucking good and well. And he has to explain? Explain what, why the fuck he left like a prick and then showed up at their doorstep?_

I ran both by hands through my hair and then let out a frustrated growl, punching the nearest wall. I left a dent in the drywall and my knuckles protested in pain but I didn't care. I was fucking pissed and if I didn't take it out somewhere I was going to take it out on the man sitting outside.

Once I was calm enough I peeked out the window to see him still seated on the step, his posture unchanged. It was staring to get lighter outside and once the sun came up, all of the neighborhood would be up and about as though everything was normal.

With a huff, I headed back upstairs to Michelle's room.

She was still sound asleep, her face a mask of peace.

As I stared at her calm expression, the deepest loathing filled me. It wasn't toward her; it was towards the man outside. He had ruined this girl, set her up for disaster. He was going to ruin the few weeks of peace that we had had since London, the happiness that we had been reveling in for that short amount of time.

Because as much as I hoped that William would walk away and never turn back, and as much as I wanted to keep this from Michelle to save her happiness, I just couldn't. It wouldn't be right to keep such an enormous occurrence from her.

Her life was going to change (again) and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

I reached down and pressed my lips to Michelle's cheek and her forehead, wishing that I could keep her in a bubble where nothing and no one could ever hurt her.

I then grabbed my grey tank from my side of Michelle's drawer and pulled it on.

Once I was dressed I started to pace back and forth, stressed the fuck out. My glance bounced from Michelle to the window and then back again. I was trying to think of some kind of plan, but it seemed impossible. I didn't want Michelle anywhere near William at that point, but something told me that their reunion would be unavoidable.

It was going to break her all over again.

I ran my hands over my face, and stared at Michelle's peaceful expression just one more time, burning it into my brain. Who knew how long I'd go without seeing it again?

With one last sigh, I decided it was time to go downstairs and deal with him.

I opened the front door, letting in an annoying stream of sunlight, and saw that William was still sitting there. His shoulders were still hunched but his head was up like he was just staring into the distance.

"You gonna sit there all day?"

He jumped slightly and then turned his head to one side. "Maybe."

"You're going to ruin everything."

"I know."

"They're all so happy."

"I'm sure they are."

"Then why the hell are you here?"

He bowed his head again before standing up and facing me, a look of complete and utter exhaustion on his face. He looked to be eighty years old, opposed to the forty-something he probably was.

"I don't know, okay?" he said tiredly. "I don't know why I'm here. I know I shouldn't be, but..."

"But what?" I snapped.

He sighed deeply and then shook his head. "You're not who I need to have this conversation with."

"Yeah well, I think I'm the only one who's actually going to listen to a word of whatever bullshit you have to say."

He frowned deeply and observed me for a moment.

"The second you step through this door, you'll be changing everything," I warned him gravely. "So this is your last chance. You can either walk away and let us keep on living happily... or you can come in and change everything for the worst. Because I can tell you're a lot like Michelle in that you're stubborn as hell, and you won't leave until you get your way. So it's up to you- leave and never come back, or stay and mess everything up. Take your pick."

He stared at me. He stared and stared and stared for so long that I wasn't even sure he was mentally with me anymore.

"I want to see my children," he finally said quietly, and I snorted.

"You lost that right a long time ago."

He closed his eyes and exhaled, his nostrils flaring. He was losing his composure, I could tell.

"Look, boy, I don't know who you think you are, but I truly do not believe that you have the right to tell me to leave."

"Yeah, well, I don't believe you have the right to show your face after so long and expect me to let you walk in on the lives of the people that I care about."

He took a deep breath and it was so fucking obvious that I was pissing him off, but I didn't care.

"I understand that," he said. "But this is not a conversation I want to have with a boy I barely know, at the doorstep of my home."

"Your home?"

"All right, I get it," he said through clenched teeth. "I'm an idiot of a man that abandoned his children and I don't deserve to step foot into this house, but my children at least deserve some kind of explanation."

He glared at me, and I glared back. I still didn't want to let him in, perfectly content with the fact that he was outside of the house, but my resolve was wavering.

Michael and Michelle did deserve an explanation.

"Once you say what you need to, will you leave?" I asked, raising a brow questioningly.

He sighed and looked down. "I don't know."

"Wrong answer."

"Yes, all right?" he snapped. "Yes, I will leave."

"You're bullshitting me."

He huffed and turned away, only to turn back again.

Suddenly his head snapped to the right and I followed his gaze to see the next door neighbor, an elderly man, shuffle out in his bathrobe to retrieve the newspaper.

William cast me a panicked look and I sighed, stepping back and opening the door wider.

"Thank you," he muttered with sincerity, and he entered the house cautiously, glancing one last time at the neighbor, who didn't notice us.

William left his suitcase on the front step, but I decided that was a good thing.

I shut the door and turned to watch him staring at the living room with his brows furrowed in concentration like he was memorizing every detail.

William walked in the direction of the stairs and I stiffened, but he just turned to the kitchen doorway and stared into the kitchen.

"It's all different," he muttered.

I just stood and watched him, not liking the fact that he was in the house; it felt like he was intruding on my home.

"They're still asleep?" he asked me, and I realized that I didn't tell him about Michael.

"No, it's just MJ," I said impassively. "Michael's at work."

It was awkward, I'll admit. I was still silently fuming, resisting the urge to shove my foot up his ass and kick him out. He was stiff and we just stood there in silence, the air thick with tension.

Suddenly he stumbled over to the couch and sunk down, his head in his hands. For a second I thought he was crying but he was too still and too quiet.

"I screwed up," he whispered. "Badly."

 

"You don't know how much you hurt them," I said. "You have no clue. You left the both of them so  broken that your son was forced to live like he was fifty when he was but twenty one. He had to drop everything- a school, a social life, a car that he loved- so that he could pick up the financial burden of taking care of his younger sister, paying the bills, and putting food on the table. He had to go and get a job when he could've gotten his dream career had he actually graduated when he should have.

"And your daughter?" I snorted bitterly, letting the anger seep into my voice. "Where do I even begin to tell you the shit that went on with your daughter. My sweet, beautiful MJ."

"Please, stop," he whispered, eyes closed, head bowed, the agony clear in his voice.

"Now, your daughter has always been somewhat of a hopeless romantic. But you knew that, right? She craved, no, she thirsted for love. She thirsted for the love that she didn't get from her parents and only got it sometimes from her brother who was only around when he had to be. It's really all she wanted, to be loved. I mean, who doesn't want that? But you know what, she wouldn't have wanted it so badly if her mother or her father had told her how loved she already was, how she didn't need a man to make her feel like she was wanted. But what did she get? She got a pair of parents who'd much rather go on a vacation than tell her that they love her!"

My voice broke at the last part, but it wasn't because I was going to cry. It was because saying it out loud brought back all the memories of everything that happened to me. 

I took a deep breath and in the silence, I saw that he was crying.

"I love her," I told him. "I love her more than I love anything else in this world. I'd die for her. I'd go through all the pain three thousand times if it meant that she'd be safe in the end. You really don't know what you lost when you left."

He wiped the tears off his face with trembling hands and shook his head.

"If I had known..." he trailed off in a shaky voice.

"Life isn't about ifs. The fact of the matter is that you left. Can't change the past so you might as well suck it up and face the consequences of what you did. I learned that the hard way myself..." 

William was silent, the look on his face miserable and his gaze distant. I didn't feel sorry for him; I just pitied him for being such a fuck-up of a father.

I started to wonder why I never ever came across anyone that had been a good parent. My own dad was an alcoholic pedophile, my mum was emotionally delusional, and both of Michelle's parents abandoned her. Perhaps that was why I didn't want children, because I didn't know how to be a good parent. I didn't even know what being a good parent meant.

Whatever being a good parent was, it certainly wasn't the prick sitting in front of me.

"When does... when does Michael get back?" William asked, staring at the brand new glass coffee table. His voice was gravelly.

"A few hours," I mumbled, grabbing the water off the table

I suddenly felt like I was doing everything all wrong like it wasn't my place to do anything at all.

"Look, maybe you should do this when he gets back," I suggested. "I don't know, if you're going to tell the story you might as well have them both together."

I wasn't sure if he heard me because he was still as a statue, but he lifted one shoulder in something that could've been a shrug.

"I don't know what to do," he mumbled. "I'm here... I just need someone to listen, anyone. Maybe this isn't the best time. I have a little money left, maybe I can spare something for a motel room..."

It was like he was going insane, just muttering to himself. Then I realized that he was just chickening out.

"Regardless of when you tell them, you'll get the same reaction out of both," I pointed out.

"You're right," he murmured. "I should... I should wait."

I felt a headache coming on and I ran a hand through my hair, frustrated. Everything was getting so fucking frustrating. Should he stay or should he go? Should we wait until Michael got back? What if he left and then came back tomorrow? Would that be pointless?

It was all so damn confusing and I wished he had never come. I wasn't so sure I wanted him to leave anymore, because knowing that he had been here and keeping it from Michelle would fuck around with my conscious too much. I decided to suggest something else.

"Look, maybe-"

"Peter? You down there?"

William and I stared at each other, both of us wide-eyed and panic-stricken.

Only one word went through my mind at hearing Michelle's voice filter down the stairs: Shit.

"I'm here, babe," I called, and my voice came out all squeaky and nervous.

I heard her take a few steps down and in a flash, I was up the stairs before she could come down any further.

She stood in nothing but one of my shirts, which covered her slender body only up to her upper thighs. Her lips were in a slight frown as I went and stood about three steps below her so that we were eye to eye.

"Who were you talking to?" she asked, confused.

My mouth opened and closed, but I couldn't say anything. I didn't want to expose her to this, I just couldn't.

"Peter?" she said, starting to look anxious. "Who's down there?"

I looked at her face, at her beautiful, innocent face and it was almost like I could see all the walls around her about to start crumbling. The walls that I had put all my love into the building, the walls that were her strength were all about to come down.

I swallowed, my mouth dry, and took a deep breath. She was going to break down big time, so I at least needed to man up and be strong for the both of us.

"Well," I said quietly so William wouldn't overhear. "For starters, you might want to put some clothes on..."

"But what's going on?" she asked worriedly. "You're making me nervous."

"It's fine honey," I somehow managed to lie. "Just, come on, you need some actual clothes."

I took her hand and pulled her back up the three steps that she had come down, leading her back to her room. Once we got there I opened up her closet and tossed any random shirt at her, along with a pair of shorts that had been lying on the closet floor.

She hurriedly put them on and I didn't realize my hands were shaking a little until her own anxiety made it difficult for her to pull the shirt on, causing me to help her.

Once she was dressed she stared at me questioningly, but I just couldn't say anything.

I sighed and closed my eyes, pulling her to me and hugging her tightly. I wanted to just hold onto her, never let her go, protect her from anything she wouldn't like.

"I am so sorry," I whispered, pressing my lips into her hair. "So sorry."

She pulled away and looked up at me, frightened. "What the hell is going on? You're scaring me."

It was like there was a big lump in my throat, a lump of emotion so strong that it made me mute.

I wondered if I should tell her, in order to prepare her, or if I should just take her downstairs.

What if I don't tell her beforehand and she gets a heart attack downstairs? I thought. What if I tell her and she refuses to go downstairs and just breaks down right here? She'll break down either way...

It was so confusing, all of it, and it felt like I was going to tell her about her death and then take her down to it or something.

"Peter, tell me," she said, and I was taken aback by the slight ferocity in her tone.

I took a deep breath and put both my hands on her shoulders, looking straight into her wide chocolate orbs.

"Your dad is downstairs."

She blanched.

All of the color drained from her face and she took a step back, her expression one of complete disbelief. My hands dropped as I watched her carefully, my heart already breaking for her.

"No, no, no. That's not possible," she whispered, her troubled gaze watching me intensely. She started shaking her head slowly, her gaze dropping as she clutched at the fabric at her stomach. Her breathing was close to hyperventilation and her eyes were wide but distant.

It was like I kept on making mistakes. Maybe I should have prepared her mentally and emotionally before just blurting it out like that? I felt like I had been fucking up all day.

"Michelle, he-"

I didn't even have time to finish before she bolted, running out of the room. I was on her heels, just a few inches behind her as she all but stumbled down the stairs.

She stopped right at the foot of the steps, her eyes locked on the living room, and I almost crashed into her back.

They stared at each other.

The silence was deafening, maddening, absolutely filled with emotion. I could almost see the words in the air, all the questions and accusations, the apologies and the explanations. I could see hateful words, words of love, words of regret and sadness and pain and anger.

Then Michelle let out a sound that tore right through me. It was a cross between a scream and a painful sob. She brought a hand to her mouth and then her entire body collapsed so fast that I barely had time to catch her. By the time my arm circled her waist, she was already on her knees, hand still on her mouth and eyes still locked on William. There were tears streaming down her cheeks and she was as white as ghost, her chest rising and falling unevenly.

She was trembling like a leaf, her eyes the widest I had ever seen them. She kept shaking her head jerkily like she was on vibrate.

It was frightening.

William had tears swimming in his eyes as well but he was standing a few feet away, his chin trembling like that of a small child watching their injured parent.

He took a step forward but Michelle choked out another sob and finally looked away from him, falling onto her backside and wrapping on arm around her knees while the other hand grabbed my shirt. She pulled me to her and I just held her, watching the distressed look on William's face as his mouth opened and closed as he struggled to find words.

"Mi... Mi... Michael," Michelle's broken sobs revealed only one word to me, and I didn't know what to do.

"He'll be home soon, I promise."

Michael was Michelle's rock after her parents ditched them so it was no surprise she'd need him at that moment.

"MJ-" William began, taking a step forward.

"No!" she screamed, looking up at him with a glare. Her expression was extremely angry and pained, her face contorted in agony. "No, stay the fuck away from me!"

We both stared at her in shock, taken aback by the viciousness in her voice and expression. William was absolutely stunned; the hand that had been reaching out to her fell limply to his side.

My tank top was soaked with her tears and she buried her face in my chest.

"Leave," she sobbed. "Go..."

I stared at William and he was looking away, a hand on his chest. He still looked absolutely bewildered, like he couldn't believe what was happening. Frankly, neither could I.

"Michelle, I-" he began again but she wasn't having any of it.

"Just go away!" she screamed at him, and he took a step back, looking almost scared of her.

He had turned her into a madwoman.

William looked at me pleadingly, but I just shook my head. I couldn't help him. But I could help Michelle.

I placed my hands on her belly and rubbed it soothingly, "Think about the baby, just breathe MJ. Breathe." I whispered lowly only for her to hear.

"M-Make him leave, P-Peter," Michelle breathed deeply into my chest.

I looked at William coldly. "You heard her."

He looked absolutely distraught and then he took a few more steps forward, "Just let me explain and we can talk-"

He reached a hand out to touch her but I'd cut his hand off before I let him touch her, so I shot my arm out.

"Don't come any closer," I snapped. "If she wants you to leave, then leave."

"She's not giving me a chance," he pleaded.

"She'll think about it when she's ready! What makes you think you deserve a chance? Now leave before she starts throwing shit at you."

William stared at Michelle for a few more seconds before he blinked hastily. He blinked away tears and turned, slowly walking towards the front door. His footsteps were heavy like he weighed a ton, and they thumped ominously through the house, echoing off the walls.

The shutting of the front door sounded louder than it probably was, and then everything was silent save for the sound of Michelle's sobs.

I rocked her back and forth, hating to hear her cry and feeling like I was responsible.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. "It's all my fault."

She shook her head furiously but didn't seem to have the energy to say anything. She just clung to me and cried, her body limp.

After a while, I picked her up and carried her over to the couch, where she still clung to me as she wept.

I absolutely fucking hated myself.

We sat there in silence for a little while, wrapped in the warm blanket that usually hung on the back of the couch, and I had to wonder what was going through her head.

"You okay?" I asked, and it sounded like the stupidest fucking question ever.

She shook her head and sniffed. "No."

A few more moments of silence passed before she spoke again.

"Why did you let him in?" Her voice was weak and monotone like she didn't care.

I sighed. "I didn't want to but he was just going to sit there all fucking day. He wasn't going to leave, and he even admitted that. He really wanted to see you but I wasn't letting him in and then I realized that either way, you were going to find out. You'd either see him sitting out there or I'd tell you, because I sure as fuck wasn't going to keep it from you."

She started playing around with a loose thread on my shirt before whispering, "I never want to see him again."

I had a feeling that he would be back, but I didn't tell her that. There was just no way that William was going to fuck off so soon. My best guess was that he'd come back the following day, or maybe even a few days after that, just as long as Michael was here and Michelle had calmed down.

"I can't promise that," I whispered glumly. "I'm sorry."

"Peter, it still hurts." She buried her face in my chest.

I felt a searing pain in my chest as I held her even tighter.

"I know, baby. I know."

I rubbed her back, made her food, and just held her. Of course, I was worried about MJ, but this wasn't healthy for the baby and I wasn't gonna watch her fall back into that abyss.

When the house phone rang it made the both of us jump.

I had half a mind not to answer it but Michelle surprised me by being the one to get up and grab it. She looked like the walking dead, her face ghastly white and her eyes swollen.

"It's a private number," she mumbled, brows furrowed.

That was when I grabbed it from her and answered.

"Hello."

I wasn't surprised at who it was on the other end.

"I'm coming back tomorrow."

"I wouldn't..."

"Look, I know okay? I know it was a stupid thing to do but I can't undo it. I can't undo the last couple of years either, and I am aware of that. She needs time to recover and it'll be better with Michael there."

"You really want to go through with this? After what happened just a few hours ago?"

"And nothing is stopping me."


	13. ELEVEN

_Michelle's POV_  
_"We can easily forgive a child who is afraid of the dark; the real tragedy of life is when men are afraid of the light."_  
_—[Plato](https://www.goodreads.com/author/quotes/879.Plato)_

* * *

This was a complete load of bullshit.

The past few years had been complete hell. When my parents left, they changed everything. They made me a target for hurt, and I wouldn't have been surprised if I suddenly became immune to it all. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

The initial shock that came from seeing my father again wore off and turned into a gut-wrenching pain that made me incapable of doing anything other than crying. It just had to be some sick joke.

I had trained myself to think that he was dead. All those nights of crying had made me stronger but it also made me more vulnerable. Just when I was starting to accept the fact that they didn't want us, that they were off living their lives how they always wanted, that I'd be okay with just me and Michael and Peter and my child... he decides to walk back in on our lives.

Once he walked out the door and time passed, I almost couldn't believe it anymore. It felt like some twisted nightmare, and if it weren't for the fact that I was now on the couch in Peter's arms with a heavy weight on my chest, I would have thought I dreamed the whole thing.

I really, really fucking wished I had.

It took me years to finally come to terms with the fact that they left, and accept it and grow from it. I allowed myself to build up a barrier in front of their memories, so that thinking about them wouldn't hurt me anymore. I allowed myself to believe that it was for the best, that this was life and that shit happens. I allowed myself to enjoy the love that I would feel emanating from Peter and Michael. I didn't need my parents anymore, because I had learned that they weren't the only people capable of loving me.

Those protective walls that I had built to protect myself from the pain had come crumbling down the second I saw my dad, all of the pain crashing into me and rendering me physically unable to stand up. It was like someone had punched me in the gut and all of the agonies traveled to every nerve in my body.

Once the shock started to wear off and my brain was actually able to comprehend what was happening, the anger took over.

Just seeing him standing there, trying to offer me some kind of explanation made me furious. I was so, so sick of the pain and here he was, walking in and bringing it with him. It was his fault that I had been so lonely and depressed. He may not have been there while it was all happening, but he and mom had always been at the back of my mind as solid reminders that no one loved me. It was their abandonment that made me a cold-hearted bitch.

For the rest of the day, I just sat on the couch with Peter, rarely eating and not talking. Peter mentioned that Dad was going to come back the next day, and I hated him for it. I hated him for coming back, but did he really have to come back on the day of my first appointment?

When I ranted about this with Peter, he just sighed, kissed my head, and said, "Don't let him piss on our parade."

I drifted in and out of sleep all day, and there came a point where I slept for more than an hour. When I woke up I saw Peter bent over the coffee table.

"What're you doing?" I mumbled, propping myself up on an elbow. My body was stiff from sleeping in an awkward position on the couch.

He turned, startled, and I saw that he had a rag in his hand.

He glanced back and forth between me and the rag before shrugging one shoulder. "Cleaning?"

I sat up and rubbed my eyes tiredly. How I could sleep so much in one day, I didn't know. It must have been the emotional roller coaster.

"You don't have to do that," I sighed, standing up.

"Already done," he said softly. "I reckoned that since Mike's going to be coming home to really bad news, the last thing he needs is a house that looked like shit."

I sat back down on the couch and wrapped my arms around my legs with my head resting on my knees. "I really don't think Mike will care about cleanliness once they find out."

I became so lost in thoughts of my childhood that I didn't notice that Peter left and then came back, holding a plate under my nose.

I looked at it blankly, unable to register what the food was.

"You should eat," he stated simply. "You haven't eaten anything all day and it's not good for the baby."

I took the plate from him but set it on the coffee table, leaning my forehead against my knees. "I feel nauseous."

My stomach was in knots, and any thoughts of food made me want to throw up the nonexistent contents of my tummy. It was the stress of everything that was taking away my appetite.

I felt Peter's hand on my back, "Is it morning sickness?"

I shook my head. "I'm just not hungry and I feel like if I swallow something it'll come right back up."

He let it go, and I was left to dwell on my negative thoughts again. I had a million questions that nagged at me, and I felt like once I saw my Dad again I'd scream the questions at him. Where had he been for three years? Where was my mother? Why did he decide to show up randomly one morning?

What was his story?

I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts when the phone rang shrilly, making me jump. Peter and I looked at each other, the same question hovering in the air between us- Is it him?

Peter got up and grabbed it, frowning before he answered.

"Hello? Oh!" He looked at me and shook his head, telling me that it wasn't hi. "Um, yeah, we're good. Where are you? Great. Okay. Sure, no problem. Michelle? Oh, uh..." He looked at me and mouthed "Michael" but I shook my head. If I spoke to my brother over the phone now, I'd break down.

"Yeah, Michelle's in the shower. You're in a hurry, right? No worries. See you soon."

He hung up with a sigh. "He's at his second job, says he'll be home soon."

I nodded and wrapped the afghan tighter around myself.

And that was how I stayed until Peter carried me up to bed and I was too tired to fight.

I don't even know if I slept at all that night. Closing my eyes wasn't enough to get my mind to calm down and stop over-thinking things and analyzing things and assuming things. I didn't think Peter had slept much, either. He was thinking and I was thinking.

I had at least one hand on him at all times, and the other was on my belly.

I had to hold onto them because everything else seemed to be slipping out of my grasp.

When the sun came up, it almost didn't mean anything. I had been awake to watch my room grow lighter and lighter. It seemed impossible that just twenty-four hours before, William had been downstairs, waiting to see me again. The difference in my mood when I woke up the day before and my mood the following morning was monumental.

Peter nuzzled his face into my hair. "Michael'll be here soon."

I sighed. "How and when do we tell him? Do we say it the second he walks into the door?"

"Bad idea, honey."

"I kind of just want to get it over with, you know? I feel like it'll be worse if we drag it out."

Peter propped himself up on an elbow. "You're right, but I think blurting out 'Dad was here' isn't very smart. But something tells me Mike will know something is up; he always does. He's freakily observant like that."

Peter stroked the side of my face, a look of wistfulness on his expression.

"I wish I could protect you from everyone," he whispered, and his eyes held so much emotion that I wanted to cry.

I captured his hand and kissed it. "You can't, and that's okay."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is. No matter what it was that changed you, you have flaws, and that's why I love you."

He rested his forehead against mine and kissed me so tenderly and with so much love that I thought I would break all over again.

We were pacing.

We had been pacing for a while, straining our ears for the sound of a car pulling up into the driveway or keys jingling on the other side of the front door. I was pacing with my arms crossed in front of my stomach and Peter was pacing with his hands behind his back and his brows furrowed.

We passed by each other continuously, neither of us speaking in the strained silence. The only sounds were those of our footsteps, thumping steadily and a little too loudly against the hardwood floor.

It felt like we had been pacing for ages before we heard the back door in the kitchen fly open.

"I'm back!" Michael's booming voice reverberated off the walls. "

It felt like forever since I heard his voice so I ran into the kitchen, almost tripping twice on the short way there.

I stood just a few inches away from Mike, frozen by the look of complete and utter happiness on his face. It killed me inside to know that it was all going to be ruined.

So when he opened his arms to me, I burst into tears.

So much for the plan, Michelle.

I threw myself at him and he stumbled back, wrapping his strong arms around me reflexively. I had missed the arms that only my brother had, and his chest was too hard to be comfortable but I didn't care. After all, he had been my rock all those years. That was all that mattered.

"Whoa," he said softly. "What's up, MJ?"

For some reason that made me cry even more and it was Peter's voice that made me get a grip on myself.

"She just missed you," he said. "A lot. Like... a lot."

Michael kissed my head and looked down at me, amused. "Damn. Missed you too, kiddo. No need to get snot all over the shirt. It's foreign, you know."

I laughed shakily.

"I made spaghetti," I said with false cheer.

"Sounds good," he said, plopping down onto the chair at the little round table. "God, it feels so good to be home."

Peter took my hand and squeezed it once, his eyes pleading with me to keep it together.

I took a deep breath and nodded, letting him lead me over to the table.

Peter did most of the talking. He was pretty good at being visibly happy, but only I knew him well enough to see the anxiety in his eyes. I saw how his pupils were slightly dilated, how he kept clenching his right fist together under the table, how his smile was forced, as was his laugh. I could not help but stay completely silent. I was afraid that if I opened my mouth I'd either start crying or I'd blurt out the truth.

"Why're you so quiet, Michelle?" Mike asked, his eyes boring into mine.

I stared at the table and fidgeted with the tablecloth. "I'm just tired."

I could still feel her gaze on me when Peter said, "Yeah, it's been a rough few days, you know with the baby and all..."

I glanced at him questioningly, wondering if he was opening up the conversation we had been dreading for hours. He shrugged at me sheepishly and I braced myself.

Then, the phone rang.

The sound of the house phone ringing had become absolutely ominous over the past few days, and I hated that.

I felt the panic start up again as I glanced at Peter to see him swallow, the anxiety more obvious in his eyes. What made it worse was that the house phone was in the kitchen as well, hooked onto the wall.

Michael got up to answer it but by the time Peter shot out of his seat to stop him, it was too late.

Michael held the phone to his ear, answering with a smile. "Jones residence. This is Mike."

Peter and I exchanged another glance, but this time it was disbelief instead of panic.

Michael frowned suddenly. "Hello?" He glanced down at the receiver and then held it to his ear again. "Helloooo?" He shrugged and then hung up again. "Weird?" He sat back down and then glanced up at Peter. "Dude, why are you standing up?"

Peter stiffly sat back down and our panic disappeared for the moment.

The problem was that we didn't know when Dad would be arriving. Peter had tried to weasel the information out of him but he was unsuccessful. Dad kept saying he didn't know when he would come, but we both assumed he'd be coming at some point during the evening.

When lunch was over I hurriedly collected all the dishes and went to wash them.

The house phone rang yet again and we both jumped. Peter quickly went over to answer it before Michael could from the other room.

"Yeah," he snapped into the phone.

I watched his expression, how it went completely blank. That told me that it was Dad speaking. When he scowled, I knew he didn't like what he was hearing.

"No," he said in hushed tones, looking frustrated. "You really need to rethink that... Fuck if I care, you're not doing that..." He glanced towards the living room cautiously. "You might have told us this before. What the hell do you... wait... hello? Damit!"

He slammed the phone into the cradle attached to the wall and glared at it.

"What was that about?" I whispered my heart pounding.

"He's coming. Now."

My eyes widened and my hand flew to my mouth while Peter ran a hand through his hair.

"You were right; he heard Michael's voice and then wanted to come over straight away. We need to do something about this, now."

I was starting to panic again and Peter reached for my hand, taking it and leading me out into the living room.

Michael was standing with the house phone to his ear, complete shock on his suddenly pale complexion.

_Oh. My. God._

He had heard everything.

He was staring at the wall, the astonishment evident on his face, and right before our eyes the phone slipped from his hand and clattered to the floor.

He glanced up at us, and his eyes held so much emotion that, despite his massive body, he suddenly looked like a small child.

His mouth opened and closed and then he looked right at me like he was scared. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath like he was trying to calm down, and when he opened them they weren't scared anymore.

They were pissed.

"What the fuck is going on?" His voice was low, slow, and absolutely frightening. Now he was looking at Peter.

Peter looked down at me, expression impassive, before turning back to Michael.

"Your father was here," he said calmly.

Michael's eyes were blazing as he glanced between us.

"When?" he barked.

"Two days ago."

Michael started pacing and he was breathing heavily, running both his hands through his hair. His nostrils were flared and the color was coming back to his face, but not in a good way.

He suddenly stopped pacing and turned to look at me, the emotion back in his eyes.

"Did he hurt you?"

I stared at him, confused by his question. "N-No..."

"Did he say anything? What happened? What the fuck was he doing here? Why wasn't I told about this, why the fuck was it kept a secret? Fuck!" He punched the air and I flinched. He turned back to us, looking completely intimidating and aggravated. "I want answers. Now."

He looked at the both of us expectantly but I didn't know what to say since the most I did when I saw Dad was cry and scream. My knees started to feel a little weak, so I walked over to an armchair and sunk down, feeling overwhelmed.

"You might want to sit..." Peter began.

"I'm fine standing, get on with it." Michael's tone was curt.

Peter sighed, "So yesterday, at like three in the fucking morning, the house phone rings. I come down here, and it's no one. A bit later there's a knock on the door, and lo and behold, it's Dad."

"How'd you know it was him?" Michael asked skeptically. "You've never seen him before."

"Michelle's eyes," Peter said, looking down at me. "I knew, right off the bat."

"Then what happened?" He pressed.

"He asked if he could come in, but I turned him down. Everything was finally all right again and his coming back was just going to fuck everything up. So I left him sitting out there. Then I realized that he wasn't going to leave so I let him in."

"Why the fuck would you do that?" Michael asked irritably.

"Because he wasn't going to leave and he was going to be seen," Peter said, surprisingly patient. "He wanted to see Michelle-"

"And you let him?" Michael said incredulously. "Are you fucking stupid?"

"Michael, please," I said softly.

Peter took a deep breath, his calm starting to waver. "Look, I know I probably shouldn't have let him in but I felt like Michelle deserved an explanation. Like I said, he wasn't going to leave. Fuck, he'd probably sleep on the front step for days. Anyways, Michelle saw him and went ballistic, so he left. He decided to come back when you returned so that he could talk to the both of you at the same time. He's coming here now, as you heard."

Michael let out a breath and rubbed his face, leaving it in his hands. He glanced up at me, the perpetual light gone from his eyes. "You okay, kid?"

I nodded, smiling sadly. "I'm okay."

"Is he really coming here?" Michael asked Peter. "Because I might just knock him on his ass."

"Probably," Peter answered sullenly. "Stubborn. Just like the pair of you."

Michael narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"I can't believe he's doing this," he muttered angrily. "The nerve. And what about Mom? Where is she?"

"He didn't say," Peter replied with a sigh. "Now all we have to do is... wait."

"Fuck this," Michael stood up and started pacing again, an angry set to his eyebrows.

Abruptly he walked over to me and yanked me up by the arm, crushing me to his chest so hard that I couldn't breathe. I didn't care, I just held on to him.

At that moment, it was like Peter wasn't there anymore like we were back in the days before I met him. I was back in the days when I was fourteen and vulnerable and it was just me and my brother, struggling to move on from the trauma of our parents leaving us. Once again, it was just the two of us, holding on to each other because it was all we had left.

The moment was personal, just one for me and my big brother.

"I should have been here," Michael said into my hair.

I pulled away, trying not to make it obvious that I was gasping for breath.

"No, you were fine where you were. I wasn't alone." I looked at Peter and he smiled sadly at me.

The brief silence was broken when there was a knock on the door.

All of our heads whipped in that direction.

My heart rate sped up and the anxiety twisted in my stomach.

Michael let me go but pushed me behind him like I was in some terrible danger.

Peter put an arm around my shoulder and held me to him protectively.

Michael clenched and unclenched his jaw.

We all stood there, staring at the door.

The knocking continued.

"Do you wanna get it?" Peter muttered.

"I might kill him," Michael said.

"I'll get it," Peter whispered, and then looked very pointedly at Peter and Michael when she said, "Both of you stay calm and don't do anything rash."

She turned and walked lithely to the door, glancing over her shoulder once more before opening it.

I would have thought that I'd fall apart when I saw him again, but I didn't. I felt stronger somehow, and I knew it was because I felt like I had protectors around me.

I was surrounded by people that loved me, and that made me strong.

Dad glanced at Peter for only a second before he looked over his shoulder at Michael, whose jaw was clenched and nostrils were flared. His eyes were absolutely cold.

They stared at each other much like I had stared at him the day before. Peter glanced at Michael over his shoulder but didn't let Dad enter just yet.

"Let him in," Michael said, and his voice was just as cold as his eyes.

Peter watched him cautiously and then stepped to the side.

Dad took a few cautious steps forward like he was approaching a wild animal. He paused a few feet away from Michael, who was a good few inches taller and eyed him warily. The emotion in his eyes wasn't as strong as when he had seen me, but that may have been due to the fact that I looked like I was going to collapse (which I did) and Michael just looked murderous.

After a while, Dad spoke, saying one sole word in greeting, "Son."

It all happened so fast that I would have missed it if I hadn't been watching Michael.

The sound of Michael's fist connecting with Dad's jaw made me cringe, and in a flash, Peter was up and trying to restrain him.

Michael was yelling, Peter was yelling, Dad was rubbing his jaw with a look of pain on his face, and I sat back down and held my head in my hands because my world was crashing down right in front of my eyes.

I don't even know what happened after that. I was too focused on trying not to break down with my elbows on my knees and my face in my hands. I wanted it all to disappear. My ears were open but I was only partially aware of what was being said because everyone was talking at once. It sounded like Peter was trying to calm Michael down while Michael was sputtering hateful words at Dad. I heard my name a few times, and I assumed that Michael was bringing up what my parents' leaving had done to me.

Dad's voice was the softest, almost reasoning. I think he was trying to get Michael to let him explain or something.

It was all like one big soap opera, except it was the reality. My reality.

I heard Peter say my name and it wasn't until he touched me that I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"Fuck, you were turning blue," he muttered, seating himself on the arm of the armchair I was sitting in. I looked around and saw with surprise that Michael was sitting in the armchair beside me. Dad was on the couch across from us, holding ice to his jaw.

When did all that happen? One second there was chaos and then everyone was seated and calm.

Well, almost everyone. Michael was still scowling at the ground; his jaw remained taut.

"I deserved that," Dad mumbled, not making eye contact with anyone. He looked tired, worn out like he was going to fall asleep if he blinked.

"And you still think we should listen to a word you have to say?" Michael asked, glaring at him.

"Yes," Dad sighed. "Not because I want you to show me mercy, but you need to know. Once you hear me out, I'll walk away, but only if you want me to."

Michael took a deep breath and looked at me, taking my hand while Peter put an arm over my shoulder.

"What do you say?" Michael asked me.

"I don't think we have a choice," I responded quietly.

Michael sighed and then turned to Dad, nodding once.

Dad was quiet for a moment, probably thinking about how to start his story. Once he started, he was staring at the coffee table, his eyes distant and his hand still holding ice to his jaw.

"We were never meant to be parents," Dad mumbled. "Charlotte and I... Having Michael right out of high school were the biggest... We couldn't handle the responsibility of it all. Getting married right out of high school was a mistake, but when you're young and in love, you'll do crazy things.

"The way I felt about her was... indescribable. My entire world revolved around her; she was my everything. It was love at its most desperate." He fumbled with his words before continuing. "It was like I couldn't live without her. She was my oxygen, what kept me going. I didn't see anything wrong with marrying her at eighteen because she was what I wanted, more than anything. When you feel that way about a person, you'll do anything to keep them happy because when they're happy, you're happy. She was a piece of me and it was like I couldn't exist without her. She understood me, and I understood her and it was more than I could ask for. I'd have taken a bullet for that woman. If she wanted to travel, I'd travel with her. If she wanted to buy a farm, I'd work my ass off until we could. If she didn't want kids, then I didn't want them either.

"But when she got pregnant, she wanted to get rid of it but I wouldn't let her." We stared at him in shock.

"'It being me," Michael murmured.

Dad looked up ruefully. "Yes. She was freaking out, saying that it was going to ruin her plans for college, but I couldn't let her get rid of my child. Our child. Despite the fact that I'd do anything for her and let her do what she wanted, I grew up in a devoutly Catholic household and although I am not a religious man, I couldn't let her do it. At first she wouldn't listen but eventually, she changed her mind and then I was forced to find a job."

"What about your families?" Peter asked him."Your parents, Charlotte's parents...?"

Michael and I already knew that answer, but Peter didn't.

"Well our marriage wasn't exactly approved of on either side," Dad said gruffly. "Like I said, I grew up in a strictly Catholic household so a marriage to Protestant Charlotte wasn't going to cut it. We were in love and we didn't care. I'd sacrifice my family for her, and I did just that. We were perfectly happy with being disowned by our overbearing families, as long as it meant being together. So that's exactly what ended up happening, and we were perfectly happy."

"So both your families disowned you?" Peter asked.

Dad shrugged. "Pretty much. Neither of us had any siblings so it was just our parents and grandparents that we had to face. Charlotte and I had been rebels of a sort, going against our parents every step of the way. Drove them crazy. We felt suffocated in our households and when we met in high school and saw how much we really had in common, we vowed to break away from our families and live together, just the two of us. So that's exactly what we did.

"We had big dreams, the two of us. We both wanted to travel the world, do crazy things. We had some kind of a bucket list, actually. When she got pregnant, it all changed.

"We had been living in Virginia at the time, and we settled into a small apartment. After two years of community college, I looked into joining the police force and then when Michael was three we moved to New York. Not sure you remember much from then, do you?" He looked at Michael, who shook his head.

"Anyway, Charlotte really wanted to move into a small town. Whatever Charlotte wanted, Charlotte got because I couldn't deny her anything. I should have known it was one of those things she's interested in for a little while and then become bored of. When she got pregnant a second time, it complicated things once again because we had been planning to move to California in a few months. She wanted a complete change in climate, a nice little house... A pregnancy meant another baby which meant spending more money and not having enough to travel.

"So we ended up staying in New York and having another baby. I'll admit, we weren't great parents but we tried. To us, based on the households we grew up in, parenting was putting a roof over your head, clothes on your back, and food on the table. We let the two of you be independent because we didn't want you to have to rely on us for anything. We didn't want to suffocate you like our parents suffocated us."

"Why?" Michael asked. "Because you were planning on leaving all along?"

Dad dropped his gaze with a sigh. "Not exactly. I had completely dismissed the thought of traveling for life, but Charlotte talked about it occasionally. She'd say things like 'I can't wait until we take a vacation' and 'I can't wait to be free'. I kind of brushed it off for years but it started getting more frequent when you went off to college. Michelle's always been independent, always keeping to herself with her books. She wasn't a needy kid, not ever. It only justified Charlotte's reasons to leave for her little vacation."

"If she really wanted a vacation, why didn't she say so?" Michael asked angrily. "Why the fuck did she just take off? She could've said, 'Hey kids, we're gonna take a break and go to Hawaii for a little while'. Why didn't she do that, huh?"

"Because she didn't have any intentions to come back," Dad replied patiently.

"So 'vacation' was what she called it to make herself feel better about the fact that it was actually abandonment," Peter said it like a statement.

"I'd say so," Dad nodded.

"But where is she now, why isn't she here?" I asked.

Dad sighed. "Who knows? China? Brazil? Mars? Wherever she is, she's with someone else now."

"When I ended things, she told me I was crazy for thinking that I'd be allowed back into our kids' lives."

"You were," Michael said, monotone.

"I didn't think I'd be welcomed back with open arms, believe me," Dad said. "I wasn't expecting smiling children. I was expecting anger, and it's exactly what I got. It's what I deserve."

"And you didn't care that you were reopening wounds?" I asked him, my chest aching.

"Of course I did," he said softly. "Of course. Wounds heal, you know."

I snorted bitterly. "They may heal, but it takes a long time. Healing hurts, too. Especially if the wound is one that took forever to heal, only to be ripped open again."

Somehow I was able to look him right in the eyes when I said that, and what I saw looking back at me was a different kind of pain. It wasn't just pain, it was complete and utter guilt.

I didn't even care. I felt cold all over; like my body was ice and nothing could warm me. I felt cold on the inside, too, like I cared about nothing and no one.

When had I become so apathetic?

"She's right," Michael said, but his tone wasn't as emotionless as mine. It was softer. "You can't just take off like that, leaving us all emotionally screwed up, and then come back expecting that some guilt and a sob story is enough for us to take you back. I get it, you got played. Big time. But it's not our fault."

Dad nodded. "I understand. Like I said, I'm not expecting open arms. I just felt like an explanation was due."

"Showing up on the doorstep isn't exactly smart, either," Peter mused, rubbing his chin.

"I just felt like if I called and asked to come over, I would be turned down."

"Damn straight," Michael said.

"What are we doing about this, then?" Peter asked, "Where are you staying?"

Dad shrugged. "Motel in downtown Queens. Rented a car to come down here."

"How long do you plan on staying there?"

He glanced at Michael and me before answering. "Not sure. Still got some money left, whatever Charlotte didn't take."

"I can't believe Mom would do that..." Michael muttered to himself, looking disturbed.

"Oh, she's perfectly capable of doing things you wouldn't believe," Dad replied sourly. "Took me six months of traveling alone to finally be able to let go of her. Six months to decide what to do with my life now that my reason for living wasn't with me anymore."

"Six months to decide whether or not to come home," Peter added quietly.

Dad nodded, closing his eyes and exhaling. "I gotta tell you, I feel like a weight has been lifted from my chest."

"It's been added to ours," Michael grumbled.

"I'm sorry for that," Dad said, actually apologizing for the first time. He opened his mouth but then closed it again, seemingly overcome with emotion. "God, I'm... so, so, so sorry. Christ... I know it doesn't mean anything, 'sorry' is just a word but if you could feel what I'm feeling right now... "

He suddenly broke down into tears and it was disconcerting. In the fourteen years that I had known Dad, I had never seen him cry. Not once. Emotionally, he had always been like a brick wall to me: impenetrable. He didn't wear his heart on his sleeve like me; you could never tell what he was feeling. To have him start crying with his face in his hands shook me up a little.

Nobody did anything. Nobody knew what to do. It was very uncomfortable and the atmosphere was plagued with a strange mixture of tension and concern.

I didn't feel sorry for him. I couldn't bring myself to do it. Surprised by my apathy towards him, I had to look away from his hunched form.

I wasn't one to dwell on the past; In fact, I hated it. Having him come back made it absolutely impossible to forget, and I resented him for it. There was not an ounce of sympathy inside of me at that moment. Once again, I felt cold.

Still, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't deeply concerned for him. I wasn't sure why, but somehow I was worried about him. I hated to feel anything positive at all, but I wasn't inhumane. As cold as I was feeling at that moment, I knew it was only a matter of time before I started to warm up.

I wasn't even sure if I wanted to.

"I'm a fool," he said, sounding like he was choking. "I'm a fool that doesn't deserve to be forgiven, so I'm not even going to ask for it."

He crumpled up the tissue in his hand and looked at us, his eyes bloodshot and swollen. The bruise on his jaw was getting worse and he looked twice his age.

It was a pathetic sight, and I felt a pang of something that I didn't like.

I reminded myself to not feel sorry for him. Not at all.

"I'd like to leave," he said quietly. "I've told you everything, and that was what I came here to do."

"What were you trying to accomplish?" Michael asked him, monotone once again.

Dad stood up, slowly, like it was a difficult task to get to his feet. "I'm not sure. I know I've changed things; I know I've put a strain on you two. I'm not asking for much... All right, I'd be lying if I said I didn't want a second chance. I want it, but I won't ask for it. I don't deserve to ask for it." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper that looked like it had been crumpled and then unfolded a hundred times.

He held it out to Peter. "That's the information of where I'm staying. In case... anyone wants to contact me... for whatever. I don't expect anything, but... The info's there... if... you know... I'll show myself out."

He glanced one last time at Michael and me, and I couldn't look him in the eye. I was afraid of what I might see there.

A moment later I heard the door click shut and I stopped feeling so cold. It was like he took the cold with him, leaving unpleasant warmth behind. I looked up to meet Michael's gaze and with his eyes, he was asking me, "Are you okay?"

I half-shrugged and rested my head against Peter's chest as he slid down and sat next to me. He soothingly rubbed my back and I felt absolutely miserable.

"I don't know what to do," Michael mumbled as Peter soothingly rubbed my belly in a circular motion. "I fucking... hate him."

"I don't think you do," Peter said softly.

"What, you actually think we should let him back into our lives?"

"It's too late," I whispered. "We already have."


	14. TWELVE

_Michelle's POV_  
_"Follow your bliss and the universe will open doors for you where there were only walls."_  
_— Joseph Campbell_

* * *

 

It was 3 AM as I let out another soft moan while Peter was working his magic on my feet. God, I needed this. Peter always knew what I needed, even before I did. I was so lucky to have him, to be with me through this tough time. We were home alone since Michael went to the gym to cool off. Being alone was very rare for us these days, I decided to take advantage of the situation.

I pulled my feet up and crawled seductively to him. His lips quirked in a smile when my face was inches away from his. His hand reached my face thumb ran along my cheekbones as they stopped right above my lips. My lips parted slightly before wrapping them around his thumb.

His breathing hitched, "Michelle Jones, you will be the death of me."

"Good."

My hands roamed over his chest, up his neck, over the rough stubble of his jaw and into his soft hair before my lips were pressing against his.

The heat of our lips molded together in perfect synchronization and as his hands traveled down to my backside, squeezing it once, I could feel that familiar pressure at the pit of my belly. I almost forgot how much I missed and needed Peter's touch.

Our movements became hurried as he had one hand at the back of my neck and the other on my ass while my own fingers ripped off his tank top. He looked so badass and I still, after everything, couldn't believe that he was walking us back until my knees hit the bed and my shirt was off in the two seconds it took me to fall on my back.

Peter's tongue did crazy things to the inside of my mouth and he groaned as he thrust his erection into my jean-clad girl parts.

Once, twice, thrice I felt the delicious pleasure of his hard-on pressing into my sex, and I suddenly hated the denim barriers between us.

"So beautiful," he said huskily, ceasing the thrusts and pressing hot kisses onto my neck.

I teased him as I nibbled slightly on his ear.

He growled slightly, "Not fair.."

"Trying to keep you on your toes."

He unbuttoned his jeans and smirked at me. "Oh, believe me, I am"

My laugh turned into a moan as Peter slid my jeans all the way off and then started kissing up my thigh, stopping dangerously close to the soaked bottom of my panties.

"You can be so naughty sometimes." he chuckled.

"Hormones." I moaned.

We laughed together and then his face was hovering over mine, his swollen lips begging to be bitten. "Wait, stop."

He moaned like a little baby, "Yes?"

"I think...I wanna go see him."

"Your dad?" I nodded in response

"Are you sure?" He mumbled on my sensitive skin.

"I can't ignore his existence any more than I can let him back into my life, Peter."

I ran my hand through his hair when he spoke again, "So what do you intend to do, exactly?"

I chewed on my lower lip again, "Find a balance," I shrugged. "I'm not going to call him Dad and I'm not going to talk to him every day and I'm not going to forgive him, but I'm still going to find a way to keep things... sane."

He took both of my hands in his. "Are you sure? You don't have to do this alone."

"I know, but I have to."

"Then I'll support you, always." He gave me an even smile.

I smirked back as I pulled his lips to mine aggressively.

The motel was worse than I expected.

It stood in a part of New York that I would not have wanted to be caught dead in alone. As I walked to the front door, I suddenly wished I had brought Peter with me. He wasn't too happy with me driving all the way here on my own but it was something I needed to do. Now I regretted coming alone.

I also couldn't remember whether or not I locked the door to Peter's car, but I really hoped I had.

The bell above the door chimed as I entered and I was greeted by the scent of old things. It was a hard odor to place, but the only word that I could think of to describe it was stale.

The lobby- or what was supposed to be the lobby- was small with nothing much other than a desk in the center. There was no one around and it was very creepy.

I passed the desk and scurried into the hallway, where room 12B was supposed to be. That's what he had written down on the little paper he had handed Peter.

I hesitated when I lifted my fist to knock, but then quickly decided to go through with it. After all, I had gone through the trouble of driving all the way up here. Also, this was something that I had to do. There was no turning back now.

I brought my fist against the door twice and then waited as my heart hammered and my palms began to sweat. I rubbed them against my jeans and chewed on my lip as I waited and half hoped he wouldn't be there.

I had told Dad I was coming, but the conversation had been brief and to the point. I had just said that I was going to visit, if he was okay with it, and what time he should expect me. I had hung up with a curt "bye" and ever since then I had been anxious.

I was about to knock again when the door flew open and Dad stood there with an expectant expression. My stomach twisted nervously as I watched him peer over my shoulder in confusion.

"You came alone?" he asked, the disapproval clear in his voice.

His concern kind of rubbed me the wrong way so I was brusque with my reply.

"Doesn't matter," I said coldly. "I'm the one that needs to talk to you."

He sighed and nodded, dropping his gaze and then stepping aside to let me in.

I shuffled into the room, noticing how much of a mess it was. His bed was unmade and the desk was covered in evidence of the kind of food he'd been eating; most of it was takeout stuff and fast food, and it didn't smell very pleasant.

I pushed aside the sudden urge to start cleaning and turned to face him where he stood by the now closed door. The expression on his face was apprehensive and awkward like he didn't know what to do with himself.

Frankly, neither did I.

"So, uh..." he trailed off with another sigh. "You wanna sit down or something? Here, let me get you a chair..."

I watched as he shuffled over to the desk and grabbed the wooden chair, bringing it over to sit by the bed.

"Or you can sit on the bed," he added quickly. "I mean... whatever you want."

His anxiety and skittishness made it worse for me so I just sunk down on whatever was nearest, and that happened to be the bed.

"Oh, wait, let me fix that a little," Dad hobbled over to the bed and started moving the messy blankets so that I wasn't surrounded by them. Once he was done he grabbed the chair and moved it so that it was across from me but not too close. He sat down with a tired sigh and then looked at me, apprehensive again.

I had been so nervous about going through with this that I hadn't even thought about what I would say once I got here.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

I cleared my throat unnecessarily and thought about how to proceed. I was the one that decided to come over here and talk so I had to start and then finish.

I decided to just be honest.

"I'm not going to ignore you," I began with a mumble. "I'm not going to pretend like you never came back like Michael's doing. At the same time, I don't know if... I'm not sure how..." I took a shaky breath. "I'm just not ready to take you back like everything's okay again. Because it isn't."

His cloudy brown eyes gazed into mine as he nodded. "I understand."

"Do you really?" I asked skeptically. "Or are you just glad to have at least one of your kids back, even if it's just a little?"

Dad looked away and I knew I caught him on that one. "You're right on both accounts. I am... immensely grateful that you thought about giving me another chance-"

"No," I said quickly. "Not a second chance."

He looked confused. "But you just said-"

"That I'm not ready to take you back as though everything was okay."

Dad shook his head, still perplexed.

"Look, I'm just gonna say it. I'm pregnant."

His face crossed into horror and anger in one motion. He stood to speak but I held my hand up.

"Don't, I won't listen. We can't have a normal father/daughter relationship and it doesn't matter how much we try or how much time we take. It's just not going to happen. It's impossible. For me to call you 'dad' wouldn't be right, because I wouldn't feel right saying it. You're just... not." Saying it was hard, and I saw the hurt flash across his face. "Still, that doesn't mean I can pretend you don't exist. And for the sake of my child, we need to maintain some kind of connection. Do you get what I'm saying?"

I watched him warily as he studied my expression. He sat back in his chair thoughtfully and I observed how thin he was. He'd always been a little on the muscular/pudgy side. I remembered him having a small potbelly that stuck out over his belt when he wore his police uniform, but it seemed to be gone now.

"What you're saying..." he said slowly "Is that you want to keep in touch and in my grandchild's life but you don't want to be my daughter?" His voice went up an octave at 'daughter' and I had to swallow before speaking.

"Yes. Kinda. Well... Yeah. Yeah, that's what I meant."

We sat there in silence as I let that sink in. He leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees, brows furrowed in concentration.

The silence was tense and awkward, and I started chewing on my lip again.

"How... How is that going to work?" he asked, glancing up at me from under his brows.

"We have to figure that out," I mumbled.

Dad shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know how I'll be able to do that. Okay, I get that we can't be normal but how am I supposed to act like you aren't my daughter?"

I didn't know how to answer that, so the question just sort of hung in the air before fading away unanswered.

"I guess I came here to let you know about my baby and that that's how I feel," I muttered, suddenly feeling stupid about the whole thing. "About this situation."

He nodded, gaze locked on the floor. "Okay."

Ugh, this is not going how I expected.

"What about your brother?" he asked suddenly. "He just wants nothing to do with me?"

"Pretty much, but... I'm hoping he'll come around."

Dad shrugged half-heartedly. "It's up to him. I'm happy that you're willing to keep in some kind of contact because, well, I lost ya once and I really don't want to lose you again, kiddo. I'm happy for you."

I let out a shaky breath and closed my eyes, willing myself to stop feeling so sorry for him. I had come here to lay down some boundaries, and that's what I had to do, not to get choked up whenever he said something like that.

"I don't mean to make you uncomfortable," he added hastily. "Just being honest."

"So am I," I said, training my eyes on a stain in the carpet. "I'm being completely truthful when I say that I won't be able to handle more than a relationship where we talk every now and then, but I can't have you treating me like a child or being overprotective or anything like that."

"Because I lost that right a long time ago," he finished my thought and I nodded solemnly.

He ran both hands over his face and nodded to himself. "Okay. I understand. That's fine."

"Okay," I echoed.

I glanced around the room, disgusted by what I saw. Probably cause I've been living in a tower with my rich boyfriend lately. "How long will you be staying here?"

"About another week," Dad answered. "I'm going to go look at an apartment this Tuesday. Going job hunting this weekend, gonna see if I can get something going for me."

"You're going to try and be a cop again?" I asked.

"I can try. Quite frankly, it's the only thing I know how to do. I'll go through the process all over again if I have to, so long as I find my place somewhere."

I nodded again, letting us fall back into an awkward silence.

He cleared his throat. "So, uh, you'll call? Every once in a while? Or something?"

I stood up, slowly, "Yeah, I'll do that."

Dad stood up as well. "Sure, great. I'll, uh, let you know about the new address?"

"Yeah, call me or something," I replied, looking around. "Do you have something I can write my number on, or...?"

The next minute or so was spent by Dad running around trying to find some paper. He eventually produced a napkin, on which I jotted down my cell number.

Once I handed it to him and he dutifully placed it in the front pocket of his flannel shirt, we stood awkwardly by the door.

"So, um, I guess I'll go now," I mumbled.

"Yeah," Dad said his voice gruff. "All right."

I smiled tightly and put a hand on the doorknob.

"Wait, let me walk you to your car. This isn't exactly the safest area for you or the baby."

I turned and looked at him, my brow raised in a very Peter-like manner.

"Remember what I said about not being all protective and fatherly?" I asked.

He sighed heavily. "I can't just let it go like that... but yeah, I understand."

I took a deep breath. "But okay. You can walk me to my car, assuming that it hasn't been stolen."

Dad smiled for the first time as he put me in the car and watched me drive away.

 After getting back home, I noticed with a pang that Peter was no longer there. Where could he be? I threw my leather jacket off and went to the kitchen searching for him only to find a bouquet of colorful roses with a card on the side that read 'Peter.'

_"I have something special waiting for you at home. I love you with all my heart, MJ." - Peter_

A small smile crept up to my lips before I ran and grabbed my jacket and back out to the car. My foot pressed on the pedal so hard that I felt my foot go numb. I ran through the lobby when I arrived and rushed to the elevator.

The elevator doors opened and the scent of candles wafted to my nose. My breathing hitched as I took in the scene before me. Roses petals were plastered all over the floor, candles were lit, a massive dinner was placed on the table. It was all so beautiful. My smile grew when I saw Peter in a sharp suit holding a rose in his hands.

I ran up to him and hopped in his strong arms, pressing my lips tightly to his.

"I suppose you like the surprise." He chuckled.

My hand reached up and ran down the side of his face, "What's. . . the occasion?" I asked breathlessly. He smirked slightly, brushing his lips ever so slowly over mine, teasingly.

"I want you to guess," he whispered huskily and smugly while still smiling. His free hand ran down from my temple, down my face and neck to the small of my back where his hand stayed, bringing me against him even more so. I smiled, slightly with confidences before pushing him back against the couch behind him. He smirked crookedly up at me, his eyebrows rising in question as a light glistened in his eyes.

I smiled against his mouth and nodded. "I give up," I whispered against his lips and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly, bringing him closer to me that he was before. His warm, smooth and soft lips moved in perfect sync with mine. His breath was so warm. I shuddered against him with the feeling of goosebumps forming over and throughout my entire body as his arms wrapped around my shoulders tightly. I loved the feeling of being so close to Peter. So close that I could feel each and every muscle in his body. And so close, I could even feel his heart beating quickly against my chest with each and every one of his moments.

Breaking our kiss, he leaned up and quickly took off his suit jacket and threw it onto the floor along with his shirt. I looked up to him, smiling while running my hands over his beautifully sculpted muscle tone of his chest and stomach. His perfect skin was so warm under my hands and so smooth and soft under my slow touch. I stared at where my hands roamed for a while, and then looked up to Peter as he shuddered slightly within my hands while trying to hide it. I smiled up at him without saying a word. He could read my eyes in silent question.

"There's this thing called prom, you know, where all the cool kids go when they're older," he murmured huskily.

I had to hold back a giggle then. My hand slowly reached up to his neck and ran down the side of his neck to his collarbone as he stared me in the eyes. "Oh yeah, who's the lucky girl?" I asked seductively, playing with him. Peter smirked while still holding my gaze. "Just this beautiful girl who's also gonna be the mother of my child," he said proudly with a crooked and cocky smile coming over his lips. I smiled up at him again and kissed him again.

"Of course I'll go with you" My lips met his in a heated kiss.

My arms wrapped tightly around his neck as I felt his arm wrap around my back, pulling me into his body as he pushed open the bedroom door with his back. As the door closed behind me, Peter pushed me back until my shoulder blades hit the door. His tongue swept over mine teasingly.

My hands gripped onto his back with the feeling of his lips suddenly leaving mine and running along the length of my neck, nipping at my skin as he went. I went weak at the knees and leaned into his hold around me. I stared down at his shiny belt and dress pants which were all that was left covering his body. My hands slowly dropped from around his neck, running along his arms and sides. He moaned against the skin of my collarbone with the feeling of my hands. I felt his hands suddenly slip from my waist too, and down to the helm of my jacket and top. My hands gripped him to my body by feeling his mouth open against my collarbone and neck as he licked and nipped my skin more, making me moan and gasp for breath.

One of his hands went up to the zipper of my leather jacket and pulled it down slowly as the other stayed at end of my top. I knew what his idea was. The second my zipper unlatched, he pulled it slowly from over my shoulders and allowed it to drop to the floor and with one quick movement. My top joined my jacket soon after.

I felt his smile against my collarbone as his hands slowly roamed up my now naked torso. His hot hands against my icy cold skin were almost too much to handle. My back arched against the door with the want of him. He was teasing me, I just knew he was. He was getting his payback for what I had done to him. It was bittersweet for the two of us.

Slowly with his hands now resting against my stomach, his lips slowly trailed down over my collarbone and to my breasts. I gasped out loud as I felt him flick my nipple with his hot, wet tongue and then started to suck on it gently.

The friction between us was just too much to handle anymore. "Peter," I moaned almost silently with lack of breath. I reached for the lock on the bathroom door and quickly flipped it to lock, my hands dropped to his jeans and fumbled with his zipper and button, covering his massive hard on.

Peter moaned against my skin as the fabric of his pants moved against him while I tried to get his button undone. "MJ, don't . . . tease me," he pleaded, grimacing while slightly gasping into my skin more. If I wasn't so needy myself, I would have stopped and shown him what teasing was.

Just as I finally got his zipper undone, I felt both the button and zipper of my jeans go under the force of his hands and then drop to the floor. I hadn't even noticed that his hands had left my stomach. He leaned away from me for a moment, looking up at my gaze and holding it with his own. I could see lust, want and desire within his darkened gaze. With one more swift movement, his hands went to his hips and pushed his pants off over his hips and letting them drop to the floor before my eyes.

I gasped with desire coursing through me even more so now than before. My arms wrapped around his neck tightly as his arms wrapped back around my waist and brought me into his body as he kissed me heavily. His lips parted mine and ran his tongue over my lower lip and over my tongue. The muscles in my stomach clenched with feeling his thumb press lightly over my nipple.

My hands slowly grazed to the sides of his waist and slowly went up to his chest. He gasped slightly with the cold contact, just as my tongue traced over his muscular pecs. I smiled against his skin with the feeling of him shuddering slightly against me. My lips softly bit at his skin as my hands slowly ran over his abs again and again. I loved the feeling of his abs under my hands. They were so defined. "Mine . . ." he moaned softly and breathlessly. I smiled and stood up and started kissing him again passionately, but slowly and tenderly. His lips were warmer now than they were just a few minutes ago and I could now feel his heartbeat under my lips. It was quick and rapid – just like mine.

His lips then softly ran over my shoulder as his hand stayed on the side of my arm. Slowly I felt his hand slip and cup my breast as he kissed the back of my neck, causing goose bumps to form again. I could feel his heart beating quickly against my shoulder blade.

Lightly, his lips brushed against the skin of my neck, under my ear. His hot breath against my skin made my body shudder. I could tell he was smirking because of the way I had reacted to him. "You deserve this, every day, every minute of every hour," Peter whispered so huskily it spent frames to my stomach. All I could do to respond was lean against him and moan. I couldn't find words to speak with. His husky voice had always been a weakness of mine and it wasn't one I seemed to be able to live down since I had told him. He took advantage of it in times like this.

My arm reached up and touched the back of his neck, wanting him closer to me as I felt his arms wrap around my waist, bringing me closer to his hot body. I could feel each and every one of his breaths and movements. I couldn't stop moaning as his tongue ran up my neck time and time again.

"I love you, so much Peter," I gasped, finally able to find words to speak with.

And the rest of the day was full of pure bliss and happiness.


	15. THIRTEEN

_"Restlessness is a fickle catalyst; it can drive you to achieve or it can coax your demise, and sometimes the choice isn't yours"_  
_— Slash_

* * *

 

Harry Osborn sat back in his high expensive chair and gripped his hair.

Oscorp was closed for the day, he and a few of his workers stayed behind. He had been going through his files for the past six hours, not moving, not eating, not sleeping.

Harry was searching constantly for a way to break Peter Parker. Harry would have given up by now if he was any lesser man. He never gave up on a challenge.

Harry groaned as a slight pain struck his eye. His wounds barely healed from when Peter attacked him weeks ago. Harry hopes one day he could return the favor, but something more concrete than just physical pain.

"I need to break him, I will break him.” He groaned.

"Hello, sir." Amanda Rupert walked into the office with a bag full of amazing smelling sandwiches, "I got you the regular pastrami on rye." She sat down near the desk.

"I can't eat right now." Harry grunted, "I'm thinking."

"Why, what happened now?"

"I've been going over this for the past two weeks and I don't even think I’ve come close on how to destroy Peter Parker." He pounded his fists on the desk.

"Please, sir. You can't beat yourself up over him. You'll drive yourself insane."

Harry glared at his secretary and pointed at his face, "Look at what he's done to me. He thinks that he can get away with what he wants..."

"I didn't mean anything by it but you've just got to wait for him to self-destruct."

 "I want him to suffer now!" In a rage, Harry shoved some papers off of his desk, "I need him broken." He shouted.

"Harry, have you taken your meds? You know how you get without them.." Amanda said, concerned that this 'Peter' was going to give her boss an aneurysm.

"I know, I know." Harry breathed in deeply, "I just despise him." He growled.

Amanda chuckled, "Try getting through to his girlfriend."

"I've already tried. Michelle is clearly attached to him in the most impossible way. I don't want her hurt." 

 "You just need another way in. It shouldn't be this hard." Amanda sat back in her seat.

They thought silently for about ten minutes, not saying anything because nothing was really worth saying.

There was a knock at the door and a tired looking man was panting in the entrance.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Harry asked his other employee.

"I…I …I just ran up the stairs…" He sat in the other chair, grabbing Amanda's bottle of water.

"If you were in shape, this wouldn't be a problem." Black shook his head.

"I have a six pack, that automatically makes me in shape." Emmanuel downed the water, "Anyway, I have news."

"News?" Amanda arched her eyebrow.

"Really?" Harry leaned back with his hands crossed behind his head.

"Yes, really. It's huge." He tossed a folder on his desk.

 Harry shifted the papers a little too quickly and a sharp pain stabbed the middle finger of his right hand.

"Shit." He said and watched as a small pool of blood began to pour out of the paper cut. A few drops dripped onto the files on his desk.

"Let me have a napkin." He said to Amanda who handed one over.

Harry began to cleanly wipe the few beads of blood off of the files.

This certain photo was strange because it was the one where Peter had another girl around his arm. It was old, maybe a year or two?

Harry looked at Peter's smile and this girl's beautiful face.

Who was she?

"Who's this?" Harry pointed to the bloodstained profile of the woman.

"Her name is Liz Allan. She's nineteen and moved to Oregon after her father was convicted last year."

Harry began reviewing the information that came complete with a school photograph, "Were they involved?"

"Very involved. From what the students told me, they were pretty much in love." Emmanuel shrugged.

"It's a start, but not enough. I want to hit him hard enough to break him." 

For fifteen minutes, no one said anything and Harry read through everything that was to be known about Liz Allan.

"There's more, sir," Emmanuel whispered.

"What is it?" Harry grunted.

"Michelle Jones is currently pregnant."

Harry froze in his spot, "Are you kidding me?"

Emmanuel tossed another picture on the table. It was a picture of Peter in a white tank top and sweats in Michelle's home, smiling widely at her stomach. 

"My inside Intel also says that she was seen with Parker at the Memorial Hospital for a checkup. She's indeed pregnant."

This was some shit that was only found in dramatic movies. What the hell could Harry do now?

 Suddenly, things snapped in Harry's head. Plans were formulated in his head within a second.

"Find this Liz's contact information. I have an idea."

 

 


	16. FOURTEEN

_Michelle's POV_  
_"It's very easy to get a boy to leave the room. It's much harder to get him to leave your thoughts."_  
_— Elizabeth Eulberg_

* * *

 

"You look beautiful, MJ," Michael told me in awe. I smiled lightly, running my hand over the small bump on my belly. I was showing a lot more cleavage than I was comfortable with, but I admit it, I was downright gorgeous. 

"Thank you, doofus. " I replied, giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

Tonight is the most infamous night of high school, prom night. If you asked me about prom a few years ago, I most definitely would have said no. But when you meet a handsome, generous guy like Peter, pretty much all of that 'not going to prom' bullshit goes out the window.

"Alright klutzy, let me get a picture of you." I fixed a smile on my face and posed with a hand on my hip, allowing him to snap a few shots.

"Okay Mike, that's enough. I don't wanna keep Peter waiting," I hurried down the last few steps of the stairs.

Michael rolled his eyes, "Jeez, MJ, you act like you don't see him on a daily basis."

I stuck my tongue out at him as I walked down the hallway and went into our living room. I looked around but the room was empty. That was when I felt strong arms wrap around my waist, making me jump.

"Hey, beautiful."

I turned around slightly and found myself speechless. There was my handsome protector in a black tuxedo that looked like it had been tailor-made to fit his lithe form. Looking at him felt like a dream, a dream I will never want to wake up from.

He was holding a white rose corsage. "May I?" He asked politely, reaching to take hold of my wrist. I nodded while I watched as his nimble fingers attached the corsage to my wrist. I brought a hand to the back of his neck.

"Very sharp for a loser," I smirked

"Well, it is prom,"  Peter replied, smiling back. "Can't have you being the only good looking one there, can I?"

"Oh...you think I look good?" I teased, inching closer to him.

Peter shook his head, seeming amused. "No, I don't," He gripped my waist tightly before pulling me to him. "I think you're absolutely stunning."

"Why don't you show me?" I kissed his jawline lightly. Unfortunately, Michael seemed to appear from nowhere, another camera in his hands. "OK, ok, break it up. Let me just take a few more pictures of you jackrabbits..."

I rolled my eyes as Peter moved to stand behind me, his arms reaching around me to take hold of my waist again. Peter and I must have posed for around a dozen photos before I told him we had to leave.

"Take care of my sister..." Michael called out as we left the house and got into Peter's car.

A wild smile covered my lips as he drove, which did not last long. My house wasn't away from the school. After Peter parked, he came around to open the door and help me out of the car like he usually does these days since I've been pregnant. Not that I needed the help, but it was so nice. He was like the hero in one of those cheesy romance novels hidden away in my mom's closet that she thought nobody knew about. As Peter and I made our way to the gym where the prom was being held, I noticed that practically everyone was staring at us. It made me feel uncomfortable but at the same time, I liked it. I was so excited and happy and it seemed like a million thoughts were rushing through my head. The theme of the prom was 'A Starry Night' and the prom committee had really done the theme justice. The darkness was lit up with small soft white lights and everything seemed to sparkle. Glittering stars of all sizes were adorning the ceiling and the walls, and the tables were draped with silver cloths. There was a faint mist in the air, giving a hazy glow to the area. 

"Thirsty?" Peter asked.

"Yes. Maybe... some punch, please?" I kissed him chastely.

He smiled before walking over to the refreshment stand at the other end of the gym. I soon lost sight of him among the dancing couples.

"MJ!" I turned to see Betty waving at me as she came over to sit down next to me.

"Betty, wow...I mean that dress is perfect on you!" And it was the truth. Her slender frame was suited to her dress, and the color brought out her skin tone so nicely.

Betty waved it off and smiled at me. "Thanks, MJ. And you look beautiful, I can't think of anyone else who can pull off wearing that dress. I'd never dare to do it..." She nudged my shoulder lightly. "You and Peter are so adorable."

"Thank you. Sometimes I think he's a dream, you know?" I couldn't help but smile.

"It's been six months, Michelle. He's very real" She snorted.

I rolled my eyes," Anyway, how are you and Ned doing?"

A look of shyness crossed Betty's face as she briefly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "He's...different. I've never been with a guy like him before. It's like I'm free to be...me, you know? It's hard to explain."

"I get it, more than you" I smiled at her, "I'm happy for you two."

She smiled back, "Thanks. Well, I'd better get back to Ned, unless you want me to stay for a while?"

"No, it's fine. Peter should be back soon." I replied.

"Okay, then I'll see you later." She smiled again before she walked away.

"Make sure Ned gives you a dance or two!" I yelled after her, causing Betty to turn back and laugh, waving before she made her way back over to Ned. We both knew how much Ned hated to dance.

"Here you go," Peter was back, and he handed me a plastic cup filled with red liquid.

I took a sip, and the drink tasted fruity. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me, MJ. It's all part of the wonderful experience of dating Peter Parker."

I giggled. "Yeah and I've had the pleasure to feel these wonderful... _experiences."_

He winked, his lips curving up into a charmingly crooked smile, "Want to dance?"

"Yeah, I'd like that," I set down my cup and took hold of his hand. We walked over to the dance floor, weaving our way through other couples to a less crowded area.

A new song started playing, the soft strains of a familiar melody. I loved this song. "Fooled Around and Fell in Love' by Elvin Bishop. Way to set the mood. Peter had pulled me firmly against him. One of his hands was clasping my own, and the other was resting at the small of my back. I felt at peace, at home. Everything in my life was starting to glide into place, which mainly consisted of swaying back and forth gently. Which was just about all I could do, my movements were stiff, to say the least, but Peter still managed to hold me and make it perfect.

"Hey, you look beautiful today. Did I tell you that?" I felt myself melt onto him uncontrollably. He took my face into his hands and kissed me gently on the lips. Then he smiled that smile that I loved so much.

After the dance, we walked over to join Ned, Betty, Flash, and our other friends. It was fun hanging out with them again. They were all having fun with the fact that Peter and I were dating. I was actually starting to relax and have a good time.

We were all laughing at something stupid Flash just said when all of us, in unison, froze at the word, 'Liz'. No, please God, no. Instantly, we tensed and I noticed that Ned and Betty moved closer to Peter. We looked toward the door just as Liz and Harry made their grand entrance. I realized that I had grabbed Peter's hand and I tightened my grip as I held my breath.

Everything stopped and time stood still as Liz walked into the room. She was wearing some designer dress that hugged her body with high heels. Her dark hair had a glow and was perfectly done and hardly moved as she glided towards her old friends.

There was a moment where their eyes met across the room. I felt Peter shake as pain tore through him. He started to take a step before I squeeze his hand again. I was the lifeline I needed to pull him back. Peter tore his gaze from Liz and said to our friends, "Come on. Let's get some food." Peter put his arm around me and leaned over and kissed my cheek as we turned toward the buffet table.

We all surrounded Peter like the Secret Service or something. We moved to the buffet table and filled our plates. I wasn't sure that I would swallow one bite, but I wanted to keep up the illusion that I was handling this. We picked a table and sat down. The guys all dug in like they had been hungry for weeks instead of hours. I wasn't that hungry, I was too focused on Peter. Peter caught me staring at him. He leaned towards me and whispered, "You're eating for two now, you know. Eat something for the baby, OK?"

"OK." I stabbed some chicken with my fork and put a bite into my mouth.

He placed another kiss on my cheek, "Thank you."

As time slowly passed by, I could feel Peter slip away from me. I was trying so hard to keep him grounded. To keep him with me and our baby. Then suddenly as if on cue, Peter blurted out, "Michelle's pregnant."

Conversation at the table came to a dead stop and all eyes turned to him. "Um, yea. We're having a baby," Peter said slowly. I darted my head towards him and gave him a deadly glare. What the hell is going through his mind?

"What? You and Michelle? Are you fucking with us?" Ned asked.

"Uh, no, I think he already did that with Michelle and that's why they are having a baby," Flash clarified.

I felt myself get extremely sick as everyone cracked up. Peter looked at me and quickly said, "Oh my God, Michelle. I'm so sorry."

"I need some air." I hopped off my seat and ran straight to the bathroom.

I can't believe Peter just blurted it out like that! Then everyone staring at me. I was sitting in the ladies restroom in a stall, trying to hide. I was so embarrassed. I guess it didn't matter if everyone knew. They would all find out soon enough. It's not like I could hide it much longer. I had no idea how long I had been sitting here, crying. I took some toilet paper and dried my eyes and blew my nose. I couldn't sit in here all night. I finally got the courage to walk out of the stall and over to the sink to wash my hands. As I dried them, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. Part of my hair had fallen out of the barrette I had used to clip it back and it was hanging in my face. My eyes were red and puffy from crying, my mascara had smeared and I had barbeque sauce on my chin! Geez, I'm a fucking mess! I quickly wiped the barbeque sauce off with the paper towel I was using then tried to dab at the mascara. I saw my reflection again and there were those boobs! I yanked on my dress and tried to pull it up to hide them, but it was no use. It was no wonder Peter kept looking over at her table.

She comes waltzing in, fashionably late, wearing some designer dress, probably from Paris, with high heels, probably Italian, not a hair out of place. How can I compete with that? She's perfect. Perfectly disgusting. My hatred for her was growing by the second. I knew one thing . . . I wasn't going to let her take Peter from me.

I finally left the restroom and walked back to the party. I saw Peter at another table with Ned and they were talking. That's good. I think I'll let them talk awhile. I walked back to the table with my friends and sat down. They all just looked at me.

"Yes, I'm pregnant. And I have big boobs. Get over it!" I snorted. They all laughed and Flash said, "Really, Michelle? I didn't notice." I just rolled my eyes and laughed with them. I actually was feeling hungry so I ate the rest of my plate and went with Betty up to the buffet to get more.

"You OK, MJ?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Just a little embarrassed, that's all. I'll get over it." She smiled and put some more gratin potatoes on my plate for me. We walked back to the table and sat down.

Betty brought me a glass of punch and a piece of cake. She sat down and asked, "Didn't Peter come back here?"

I looked at him and answered, "No. He left the table with Ned?" I looked over my shoulder and noticed he was gone. Then I noticed that she was gone, too. I stood up and told Betty I had to use the bathroom, so I'd take a look outside for Peter. She nodded and took a bite of cake.

I got up and made my way out of the gym to see if he was outside, praying to God Peter was holding up OK.

Peter POV:

Ahhh, fresh air! I walked around the side of the school and took a deep breath. The guys were doing a good job of watching over me, but I was feeling a little claustrophobic. I leaned against the building and crossed my arms over my chest. The pain was subsiding a little and I was feeling more my old self. I needed to be around my friends more.

I straightened and tensed. I could hear her before I saw her.

"Hello, Peter." She appeared suddenly, as if out of thin air. All those dreams, and nightmares, went flashing through my mind. Is she really standing here before me or is this another cruel trick my mind loved to play? "I have missed you so much."

I closed my eyes. Hold it together, Peter. Play it cool. I tried to hide all the emotion I was feeling as I gave a cool look and said, "That's great, I missed you too."

She smiled a weak smile, "How have you been?"

"Busy," I said sternly.

"Come on, Peter. Don't be a jerk," she said.

"Don't." Uh-oh. Here comes the anger. "Just stop it."

I turned to walk away and that's when she touched me."Don't go, Peter. Please. Just . . . talk to me."

I looked into her new dull brown eyes, feeling myself get weaker by the minute, "Liz, I can't. OK? I just can't." I felt tears start to sting my eyes and I held them back. I would not humiliate myself by crying in front of her. "I've worked so hard to get over you and move on with my life. Please, just let me."

"With Michelle?" she said in a tone that sounded just a little catty.

I looked at her curiously and said, "Yes, with Michelle."

She stared into my eyes then asked, "Do you love her?"

I nodded curtly, "More than anything in this world."

"More than me?"

I shot her a look. "Why are you doing this?"

She hung her head and took a step closer to me then looked up into my eyes. "I want another chance."

My eyes grew wide as I said, "Liz.."

She put her hand on my chest and said softly, "Come back to me, Peter."

"Liz," I removed her hand from my chest and let it drop. "Don't do this. Please."

She grabbed my arms and shook me. "Peter, look at me. I'm here now"

I looked at her and tried hard to see her. But everything that made me fall in love with her in the first place was gone, all gone.

"I can't, I have somebody else."

She sighed, "Michelle. Who's pregnant with your baby."

"Yes. She wouldn’t leave me wouldn't leave me like you did."

She quirked an eyebrow at me with a small smile on her lips," Says the guy who ran out on me on homecoming."

I smiled a little, "I'm sorry about that."

She suddenly grabbed my arms in a vice-like grip, "You can apologize a little more by being mine." She then violently press her lips to mine.

"Get your filthy lips off of him!" A familiar voice said.

I shoved Liz off of me and she turned to Michelle and said, "Hello, Michelle. You look . . . lovely."

"Shut up!" Michelle yelled at her. She took a step toward Liz and slapped her hard across the face! I watched in awe as Liz's head snapped back to just staring at Michelle. Apparently, she was as surprised as I was. "You want to tell me what the hell you were doing all over my boyfriend who also happens to be the father of my unborn baby?"

I saw the fury in Michelle and that kind of fury causes serious damage. She started to lunge at Liz as I grabbed her and said, "Michelle! The baby. Think of the baby!"

Liz suddenly broke down in tears, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't want to do this to you Peter, but I have no choice!"

I slowly let go of Michelle but she caught my wrist, "What are you talking about?"

She looked into my eyes and tried hard to catch her breath. Her body was shaking hard as she pointed to a small chip in her neck, "It's an obedience disk. I was supposed to bre..."She let out a small hiss before falling to her knees.

I lightly tapped my watch, "Karen, what's going on with her?"

"As Ms. Allan stated, she has an obedience disk attached to her neck, compromising her self-control." 

"Can we take it out?"

"Possibly, though it..."

"Do it." I snapped.

"Activating small EMP pulse."

I walked over to kneel near Liz, pressing the base of my watch to the disk. It instantly popped off and landed on the ground with a light thud. Liz instantly stopped shaking and her breathing came a little easier. She relaxed against me.

"Are you alright?" I helped her off the ground.

She nodded hazily while rubbing the sore spot the disk was placed, "I...I will be. Thanks."

"Who did this to you?" I asked curtly.

"That bastard Harry Osborn. I was already in town to visit my dad, and he invited me to his home. He offered me money, my father's freedom...other things, just to make sure you two split apart."

Michelle walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist, "He's definitely a dumb ass if he thought you'd be able to."

Liz smirked, "I said the same thing to him. I refused and that's when that asshole placed that thing on my neck."

That arrogant son of a bitch, he just doesn't know when to quit. I'll make him pay for what he's done to her.

Liz said, "I'm sorry, Peter. I didn't mean to cause trouble. I just thought you deserved to know the truth." She looked into my eyes and said softly, "You guys are my best friends and I will always love you both. Don't ever forget that." Liz went to walk by us and Michelle slid away from me and enveloped Liz in a tight hug.

"We love you too," Michelle said into Liz's ear.  Liz looked at me and I gave her a small smile and a nod. She smiled back and pulled away from Michelle. She gave us one last look before walking back into the school.

 I ran my hand through my hair and tried hard to calm down. I turned back to Michelle as she sighed, "Well, now what?"

I bent down and picked up the disk off the ground as it read,'Oscorp' 

"I think it's about time we do something about my old friend Harry."

 


	17. FIFTEEN

_Peter's POV_  
_"If a man will begin with certainties, he shall end in doubts; but if he will be content to begin with doubts, he shall end in certainties."_  
_— Francis Bacon_

* * *

Michelle's chest rose and fell lightly as she breathed softly. This baby must be making her really tired. She looked incredibly peaceful and beautiful in her feminine glow. I tried to see if I could see any difference in her appearance. I figured the pregnancy would make her look completely different, but nothing had happened yet. At least, nothing I could see.

"MJ, are you awake?" I whispered.

She didn't reply.

I shifted so that my body was hovering over hers. I started to lift up her shirt, little by little, trying not to wake her. I got it past her stomach and stared down.

"Hey, uh..it's me. Peter..Parker....your dad. I..I just want to say that I'm so sorry that we have to bring you into this cruel world. It's selfish of to me to even do that. But I wouldn't even be able to get rid of you because my love is so strong. I want you to know that I'm going to be here for you and your mother always, you will never have to question my devotion to you ever." I placed a small kiss on her stomach before I felt a hand run through my hair softly.

"I love you too," Michelle said sleepily.

"Oh, you're up."

"You woke me up." She opened her eyes before rubbing them slowly.

"Go back to bed. I was just. talking to our child."

"Are you alright, Peter?" Michelle climbed next to me.

"I have you with me, I'm more than alright." I pressed my lips to her forehead.

"You will always have me." She kissed my neck. "I promise."

"Good, now let’s take a shower huh?"

”Lead the way.” I lifted her up from the bed and carried her to the bathroom, earning a giggle from her.

I held her in my arms under the water and let out a sigh of relaxation. And as I held her, I told myself just how lucky I was to have someone like her. She was my everything, my whole world, and if anything or anyone were to take her from me, I... no. No, that's not happening what's so ever. The water pulsing down on us was starting to cool; Michelle readjusted the temperature to a more pleasing level. I released her from my arms and placed a kiss on her forehead, leaving her in the shower.

After getting dressed, I immediately called Mr. Stark. As usual, he answered, on the third ring, "What is it, kid?'

"I need a favor from you, Mr. Stark."

"Everything alright, you sound kind of upset Peter."

"I'm going after Harry, and I need to make sure Michelle is safe."

"Of course, what is it you need."

"I need you to protect her at all times if something were to ever happen to her, I'd..." I shut my eyes tightly, refusing to finish the thought, "I need to know that she's safe."

"You have my word, kid." He swore solemnly.

"Thank you, really." I hung up the phone in relief, which quickly washed away when I heard Michelle say, "What the hell was that about?"

I sighed deeply and didn't reply.

"Peter, what the fuck is going on." She was quickly getting pissed.

"There's something I need to tell you.” She folded her arms and gave me a stern look.

"You have to promise me that you'll let me talk before you fly off the handle," I pleaded to her.

"Just tell me, Peter.”

"I'm going after Harry."

"Yeah, I know that you told..."

"You're staying with Mr. Stark for a while, that's it," I replied quickly. Michelle quirked an eyebrow at me and snorted, "What the hell do you mean 'that's it'? You didn't even ask me did I want to go." 

"Calm down." I wrapped an arm around her waist.

"No, I will not calm down, I'm not a child, Peter. You can't treat me like this."

"I'm sorry you feel that I'm treating you this way." I said softly, "But I'm not letting anything happen to you or my child. This is for your own safety."

"My life can't just stop just because I'm pregnant, Peter."

My patience was running thin, "I'm not leaving you unprotected. Until I find Harry, this is the way it has to be."

She started pounding my chest angrily, urging me to let her out of my grasp, ”This is bullshit, Peter.”

Tears began to fall down her cheeks and that tore my heart apart, but if it meant that she’s alive and protected, then that’s the way it had to be.

I lifted her chin up as her grip tightened on me, ”Michelle. You're the most wonderful thing that has ever come into my life. And I can't promise I won't have moments when I stumble. But I want you to always remember that it's you that I'm fighting for. The girl that from the moment I looked into your eyes have so completely captured my heart that sometimes I can't breathe. The girl that I want to share my life with. Everything is you." 

I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers in a desperate kiss.

She pulled away sharply and wiped her tears hastily, ”I need some air.” 

“Where are you going?” I asked as I followed her to the door.

She threw on her shoes, ”Out.” Her hands snatched the keys and she was out the door.

I dragged myself down the wall as I smashed my palms into my eyes and scrubbed them across my face. My heart was still pumping a little quicker than usual, and my head was pounding. 

I stood there for I don’t know how long, waiting for her to come back. More hours passed by and she was still gone. I called, I texted and she never responded. I groaned and banged my head against the wall for the tenth time, "Why can’t you understand that I’m doing this because I love you?”

There was a knock at the door, and I didn't even move from my spot. I didn't care to open it. Michelle had a key so anyone else could just leave me alone right now. I really wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone.

The door opened and revealed Aunt May and Mason with a handful of groceries, "Peter" Her voice yelled and she looked down quickly when she noticed me, "What the hell are you doing on the floor? Come in the kitchen so I can fix you something to eat."

"In a minute, Aunt May." I checked my phone to see if Michelle responded to my calls and text. No response.

"What's going on?" May started going through the bags to take out the food, "Where's Michelle?"

"She left," I sighed in defeat.

"You two get into a fight?"

"Yeah," I sighed.

She shook her head, taking a seat.”When do you think she'll get back?" Mason asked.

“I don’t know. She’s upset that I told her she will be safer with Mr. Stark for a while. She didn’t take it well.”

"Figures, but that’s what I like about that girl. She likes being independent."

"I don't care. I love that about her too, but I don’t need her to be independent right now, I need her to be safe.”

Mr. Stark walked in with a curt smile on his lips, ”Hey kid, is she ready to go?”

I groaned as I ran my hand through my hair, ”No, she’s not here.”

”Well, if she’s not here then where is she?”

The phone rang violently, earning another groan from me.

What?" I didn't bother with pleasantries

"Well, Parker. It seems politeness is still not in your vocabulary, is it?"

"Who is this?" I asked, hearing a familiar voice in my ear

"Oh, come on, it isn't rocket science, Peter."

"Harry." I said, turning my head to Mr. Stark, "Trace the call." I whispered.

"Oh, what are you doing calling me?" I sat up straighter.

"I have something of yours that can put you in a....sticky predicament."

"You're speaking in riddles Harry and my patience is dangerously low," I growled at him.

 There was silence for a couple of seconds. "Peter?" My heart dropped instantly, knowing that it was no longer Harry, it was Michelle.

"Michelle?" I was on my feet in a second.

"Peter, I'm so...." She was interrupted by Harry's voice, "That's enough of that."

"You evil bastard, let her go!"

"She has a part to play, you both do."

"Fucking…" I ran a hand through my hair and pulled. "When I find you..."

"I'm sure you'll do something scary, and that's what I need you to do."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I seethed.

"Come to find out, Peter" The line went dead.

"Dammit!" I threw my phone down, startling Aunt May and Mason. I whipped my head towards Mr. Stark and walked straight to him, "Where is she?"

His eyes narrowed tightly, "Oscorp downtown."

I ran down to my library and pressed the button for the armory. The wooden shelf opened and I hurriedly grabbed my indestructible armored suit. 

"Damn being an Avenger." I dashed for the window only for it to be blocked by Mr. Stark.

Get out of my way." I was so angry that my hands were shaking.

"I can't let you go down there, Peter. This is dangerous, we don’t even know what he has planned."

"Move," I snarled. "Now!"

"You could get someone hurt. I know you're just going to barge in and take control. You can't do that. We need a plan."

I moved closer to him, letting the helmet cover my head. "I don’t wanna fight you, but I will if I have to."

"I'm trying to save you…" 

“Michelle’s in there. The mother of my child and I am not gonna sit here so move or face the consequences”

He didn’t hesitate to move out the way, ”I’ll be there if you need me.”

I gave him a curt nod before swinging out the window. 

"Why didn't you just stay home tonight?"

A thousand scenarios were going through my head, but I tried not to let them get the better of me. Michelle is my main priority right now. Soon I was in Oscorp, in his stronghold. I was going to burn this place to the fucking ground. He pushed me too far. There was no going back until he is in a padded cell. He took her from me and he will pay dearly.

My feet slapped against the cold stone floor. Thoughts of her clouded my mind. She had been taken right out from under me. I'd failed her. I'd let her down. And I wasn’t gonna do it to her again, not ever. After fighting through a barrage of guards, turrets, and weapons, I was met with a gigantic metal door. I took a deep breath before I walked through it. Michelle was the first thing I saw in the middle of the empty boardroom.

I placed my helmet off and ran towards her. She looked okay. No noticeable bruises or scratches and thankfully, no bullet wounds. 

Her eyes grew when she saw me. She threw herself at me, her arms wrapping around my neck. "You're here. Finally!"

I held her close, sticking my nose into her neck to smell her scent. It was familiar and calming.

"I’m here, honey."

I pulled back and cradled her face in my hand, bracing her to me as I kissed her lips. Her thanks for my rescue were poured into her movements as her tongue glided into my mouth. It felt like heaven. Michelle’s legs spread over my lap and my hand splayed on her lower back, thrusting her body closer. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain through my arm, gliding through my armor. I growled in pain and dropped to my knees. I turned around and I saw Harry holding a pistol in his hand. 

"Peter!" I heard Michelle yell.

"You’re not dying.” He said," It just feels like you are. Armor piercing ammo, with a little bit of my touch" He walked past me briskly and grabbed Michelle by her arm roughly. 

"Why are you doing this?" Michelle whined. Harry looked down and gave her a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry, but you deserve to know the truth."

"What the hell are you talking about!”I grumbled as I felt sick on the inside.

He coughed loudly, allowing a little amount blood to fall out of his mouth, "Tonight, Michelle will see you for who you truly are, a fake, a fraud, a murderer, a man laid bare.”

I clutched on to my shoulder and slowly got to my feet, "And just exactly how are you gonna do that?" He reached behind his back and threw a gun at me. I let it fall to my feet. His gaze lingered on Michelle, he grazed his fingers softly against her cheek before slowly letting it glide down lower. Michelle closed her eyes and took a deep breath," Peter, don't."

But it was too late, I was livid.

"Get your fucking hands off of her, now!" Harry looked at me and laughed maniacally before attempting to hold a straight face.  
  
"OK, Peter." He then pulled out another gun and nudged it harshly against her head. My heart dropped instantly, "Wait, wait, wait! Please stop, take me instead! Let her go, I'll do anything!"

Harry turned to me and held a blank face, "Pick up the gun and cock it back."

I hesitated but I slowly reached down and grabbed it, doing exactly what he told me to do.

"Shoot me." He said flatly.

"You're insane if you think I'm..."

He cocked his gun back and nudged it harder against Michelle's temple, "You have five seconds to either kill me or I put a bullet through her."

I looked at him in shock and I realized one important thing; Harry has gone completely insane. My childhood friend was nowhere to be seen. He was replaced by a much darker, more heartless shell of the boy who was once my friend.

"I always knew I'd have you begging on your kneesm thought it'd be more fun though."

"You're psychotic."

"No, I'm smart."

"Five."

"Harry, please don't." I pleaded desperately.

"Four."

"Don't make me do this!"

"Three."

"It's not too late to fix this Harry!"

"Two."

"Goddammit, Harry, listen to me!"

"One."  
  
I quickly aimed the gun at him and put a bullet through his forehead. His neck jerked back violently from the force of the bullet that ripped out from the other end. Michelle screamed as a little blood sprayed her face and she wiped it off. Harry’s body stilled and a stream of blood flowed from the hole in his head.

I didn’t move and my body was in the same position as it had been when I shot him.

I suddenly began to shake violently and felt myself lose my sanity slowly. I fell to the floor and scrambled back against the wall. I could smell the small amount of blood that lingered on my hands. Then my mind went back to MJ.

She was huddled against a far wall, not crying but had the look of shock on her face. Her eyes were wide as saucers and I approached slowly.

"I won't hurt you, Michelle." I held up my bloodied hands and crouched next to her, "Are you alright, is the baby OK?"

She nodded without saying anything and blinked a few times, "He just…grabbed me."

"I know. I'm so sorry...but I won't hurt you, I promise."

She looked at me for a quick second and things seemed to snap in her mind.

Michelle took care of my dilemma herself by flinging her arms around my neck, "I’m sorry you had to do that."

"Don't do that." I buried my face in her hair, "Nothing was your fault."

"I'm not scared of you." She pulled me closer.

I lifted her up and carried her away from Harry’s dead body on the ground as police sirens could be heard in the distance.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	18. EPILOGUE.

_Michelle's POV_  
_"Tell him yes. Even if you are dying of fear, even if you are sorry later, because whatever you do, you will be sorry all the rest of your life if you say no." — Gabriel García Márquez_

* * *

**1 YEAR LATER...**

 

"Look at you."

Michael leaned against the door frame while I stood in front of my floor-length mirror giving myself a once over in my cap and gown.

"Peter's waiting downstairs," he said. "Lacy and I are going to leave now so that we can get good seats."

I adjusted the cap on my head and met Michael's eyes in the mirror. The emotion in them had me spinning. "What?" I asked.

Michael just shook his head. "I couldn't be prouder of you kiddo, you're not my clumsy little sister anymore."

And then my big brother crossed the room and gave me a huge hug. I hugged him back, smiling happily. Ever since my abduction by Harry, Mike had become more affectionate. Maybe it was his new relationship. Or maybe it was his acknowledgement that life is too short not to show the people you love how you feel when you have the chance. Whatever it was, it was a welcome change.

Michael released me and chucked me gently under the chin before heading for the door. "We'll see you there, kiddo. I'll be the proud big brother yelling in the crowd."

I checked myself one last time and headed down the stairs to hear Peter laughing in the living room. I quietly followed the sound, not wanting to interrupt the moment between them. Stopping just outside the door way, I peeked around it and the scene warmed my heart.

My baby girl sat cuddled on Peter’s lap as he sat on the leather couch. He was softly tickling her stomach as laughter emerged from her tiny lips.

My breath caught at the look in Peter’s eyes. Surely there was no father on earth that could love his daughter as much as he did. As he looked at her, he carefully stroked her face lovingly, over her cheek, her forehead, even her nose-a feather-light touch that was full of emotion. He moved to her hair next, smoothing it down over her tiny head and weaving his fingers through her small curls.

She smiled brilliantly at him.

"You’re so beautiful, Mia," Peter whispered softly. 

Mia Elise Parker, that’s her name. I remember the first day I laid eyes on her.  She was beautiful that day. It’s ironic that I would have a daughter considering all of the bullshit I went through in my life. The day she was born, I vowed to never put her through what my parents put me through. But watching Peter with Mia has made me realize that he's the best father on the planet. He did everything else with such ease and perfection that I'd expected nothing less of him. 

Peter glanced up as I walked into the room. Smiling, he beckoned me to sit next to me. "I didn’t want to interrupt," I said, still awed at the loving interaction I'd witnessed.

"She’s incredible, isn’t she?" he asked, grinning at me, dazzling me as always.

"I would hope so, she's our daughter." I snorted as I snuggled up against him on the couch.

"Can't argue with you there," he answered, holding me tight with his free arm. I cuddled closer to him, content in his arms where I belonged.

 "Are you ready?"

I sighed deeply,"I've never been more ready."

Today was the day that I was finally graduating from high school. It seemed so long ago that I was agonizing for my freshman year to start, and now here I am. Graduating high school, with the man I love and as a proud mother.

On our way to the ceremony, Peter held my hand in his and I thought about how much things would change once we toss our caps in the air. Would life be the same, would it be different, would it be better, would it be worse? What about Mia? Would I be a good mother to her? Will she be safe? Will she be happy? So many questions that I needed answers to.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Peter's voice brought me back to the here and now. He took his eyes off the road for a moment and flashed me his gorgeous grin. I couldn't help but smile in return. "I was just thinking of how everything is going to change for us," I said.

"Yeah it is."

"I don't know if that's a good thing."

"You never know, give it a chance." His tone had me staring hard at him. I could tell he was excited about something and it wasn't just my commencement. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You're up to something." I was sure of it. I just had no idea what "it" was. After all this time, I still wasn't all that big on surprises, though I had warmed up to them a bit. After all, my world was rocked when I first realized I was in love with my best friend. So yeah, some surprises were good.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied. I was about to argue when the car came to a stop. "We're here," he said. "We better get going, MJ. They're already lining up."

I got out of the car and just narrowly avoided a playful swat on the rear for my troubles. He was definitely up to something. "This isn't over, Peter."

"See ya later, honey."

I shut the door and turned towards my classmates who were lining alphabetically.

"MJ!" Peter hollered through the open window. "Don't trip!" And with that he sped off to find parking. "Asshole," I muttered under my breath. And then I shook my head unable to hide my smile.

".. And now we will have our valedictorian presenting their speech. This year's valedictorian has certainly deserved it; she is an excellent role-model that works hard for what she achieves, and achieve is exactly what she has done in her time here at Midtown High. Please welcome Michelle Jones," said Mr. Banner, with a hint of pride in his voice.

 A small smile hit my lips as I walked up to the podium, hearing the sound of polite clapping all around me. My eyes met with Peter's, and I felt my heart skip a beat for a second. He mouthed,”Breathe,” before he gave me an encouraging smile.

"Seniors of 2019. Finally, we are here. And I truly believe that all of us, in our own unique way, have earned the right to be here. Throughout the past year, all of us have shown an immense amount of leadership and have done so without any protest. We have had to work hard to get to our goals, but just think about what an achievement it is that we got there in the end. Not an achievement in that you can go around bragging, but one in that you feel good about yourself. When life seems like an uphill struggle, think about the view from the top. Now we are at the top and, looking down, we have a grand view of what we have done. And what we have done is a beautiful sight indeed.

A good grade leaves behind a unique piece of ourselves, like a puzzle that all fits together perfectly and I know that it will be the first of many that will be different to all the pieces before. Because we have changed this school. We have broken all of the boundaries of groups so that we can all be on big group, working together.

And we have worked together, supporting our friends, or even lending a hand to those you might not even know. We don't work just so we can get recognized; we work because it makes up proud of ourselves, even if others aren't. We are proud of our friends as well. What does it matter that you're not the person that won, as long as the person who did win deserved it.

So, standing on top of our mountain of goals this year, we will all remember the wonderful feeling. It is like we have a picture of the view and all of the emotions in it. That picture will always be our motivation. Although we might not still be at our beloved Midtown High, we will remember it. And when we have started climbing the hill that comes after this one, that one that is on top of it, we will always have the memory of this exhilarating feeling of triumph as we finish the climb. And with that, we will be able to reach the top, and just think of what it would be like to look down at all of our completed goals from up there."

I grinned as I finished, and hurried back to my seat with Peter hearing the loud clapping and seeing everybody smiling at me.

"Good job on not tripping" I rolled my eyes at him and punched him on the arm. I wrapped my arms around his and laid my head on his shoulder as the ceremony went on.

Michael insisted on having a huge party and I happily went along with it seeing as how this was the first time in a long while that everyone I loved would be in town at the same time. 

It was a great party. After tired weeks of taking care of Mia, it felt good to finally let loose and really enjoy myself.

Peter and I were eager to embark on the next stage of our lives. He called me one day, nearly bursting at the seams with excitement. He said he had something to show me. His excitement was contagious and I couldn't wait to see what he had to offer.

I spent the entire day with Mia until Peter picked me up from Michael's house and I could tell something was up with him. He was smiling my favorite smile one minute and worrying his bottom lip with his teeth the next. But, when I asked him what was wrong, he quickly changed the subject.

We drove for about fifteen minutes until we pulled up to a beautiful house.

It was a three story house that looked more like one of those California home that are so popular. Peter pulled me out of the car and began an excited tour of the premises. At first, I'd wondered where our realtor was, but then I got caught up in all the excitement and decided that it didn't matter.

The outside was breathtaking, and Peter was bright-eyed like a kid on Christmas morning. 

"There's more," he said eagerly. "Let me show you inside."

Peter took my hand and led me into the houe. He squeezed my hand and I could swear he was shaking. He opened a large metal door that squeaked on its hinges, and led me inside.

The space was breathtaking, with its smooth, clean concrete floors and thirty-foot ceilings. Tall windows lined the far wall letting in the brilliant light from the setting sun. It was beautiful. But after my eyes had their fill, they were riveted to the center of the room.

There, in the middle of the living room was a large couch a glass table in the center.  A large flat screen TV was placed on the wall and the kitchen was marvelous. The next room we went to I was greeted by big crib, flourished with toys and dollhouses.

"Peter?" I gasped, but he pulled me away with a grin on his face. The next sight made me stop on my trail. It was a massive bed covered in plush velvet's and silks. Surrounding the bed were hundreds of burning white candles of various sizes. Scattered around the bed were rose petals ranging the colors of the setting sun.

My heart skipped a beat and I gasped for breath.

"Peter?"

"It's yours. If you want it," he said. And then he held out a set of keys.

I took the keys and looked at him. "What ?"

"I saw this a few months back, and I bought it."

"You…you bought it?" My eyes widened in shock. Normally, I would freak out that he made such a huge decision without consulting me first. But, as I looked around and saw the raw potential of the space, I realized he was right. He saw the same thing I did when I looked around. This was perfect. I could already see myself living here; making lunch on the weekends while Peter took a break from work. I could see a space where I could write; where we could raise Mia.

I spun around taking it all in. "This is home?" I asked.

"If you want it to be."

"I very much would like it to be."

He swept me up in his arms and spun me around. I laughed as he showered my face and neck with kisses. We were home.

He set me down on my feet and backed away, moving towards the bed. I started to follow but then he got down on one knee and I froze.

Peter's face turned serious and I could see that the nerves from earlier had returned. He fidgeted for a moment and pulled a beautiful, delicate ring out of his pocket. My hands flew to my mouth as happy tears formed in my eyes.

He held the ring up with a child-like grin. "I've been waiting for awhile to tell you this."

I was stunned. I couldn't even speak. I didn't care what the ring looked like, but I loved that it held so much meaning for him. I started to cry, unable to hold the tears back any longer. Peter was proposing to me. After everything we'd been through, the good and the bad, we were finally at the point where we were going to make an official, life-long commitment to each other. I'd never been happier.

"MJ," he began, "you are my everything, my heart, my soul, the air that I breathe. I promise to love you and honor you every step of the way. I promise to be there for you and our daughter every step of the way. You will never have to question my loyalty and devotion to you ever. Will you please make the most happiest man in the world and be my wife?"

I looked up at his beautiful face and caressed his cheek. I smiled through my tears. "Yes!"

There wasn't much said after that. Somehow he slipped the ring on my finger. I didn't realize that until later. All I knew was the feel of his lips on mine and the wet silk of his tongue. Clothes were discarded and the next thing I knew, we were naked on top of the luxurious bed.

We made love for hours, until the light of the setting sun turned into the cool glow of the full moon. 

"So, when do you want to get married, MJ?"

"A year or two?"

He leaned in and kissed my bare shoulder before gazing in my eyes. "That's fine.”

"As much as I'm tempted by the idea of just eloping, I think I want the real deal, Peter. Nothing fancy, just the white dress and Michael walking me down the aisle. You know, something simple."

He lifted my hand with the ring on my finger," I love you, you know that right?"

 I gave him a small smile,"I love you too, loser."

* * *

_ **SPIDER-MAN: NOVACANE will return.** _


	19. PART TWO| PROLOGUE

_"I believe that everything happens for a reason. People change so that you can learn to let go, things go wrong so that you appreciate them when they're right, you believe lies so you eventually learn to trust no one but yourself, and sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together."  
— Marilyn Monroe_

* * *

 

“Mrs. Parker, I’m trying to understand your situation, I really am. But if we’re going to find him, then we’re going to need your full support. I hate to break it to you but your husband is a mur..”

I turned my head to him immediately and placed a hand up to prevent myself from yelling while holding my sleeping baby girl, “If you’re here to bash my husband, you can just walk out the door right now. We’ve already established that night, he did it to save me.”

He smirked lightly at my anger, the bastard was enjoying this, “Murder is murder.”

I tilted my head slightly, “Get the hell out of my house.”

He sighed in defeat, “Look I’m sorry. This is a very important mission. Ever since your husband has been revealed as Spider-Man, finding him has been our main priority. But if you say he’s not a murderer...”

“He’s not.” I said through gritted teeth.

He gave me another a smirk,”How do you explain the cut on your cheek, Mrs. Parker?”

I was really getting tired of this guys shit, “Listen, I’ve already told my story to you a million times. My husband does not abuse me and he’s not a murderer. If you can’t help then get the hell out so I can find someone useful.”

Frustration washed over his face but it left quickly when he gave me a curt nod, “OK. I will help you.”

I nodded back.

“So, I need to know more about your marriage between you and Peter. I know you are practically newlyweds since you’ve only married for a few months. Tell me what went wrong, when did things start to change.”

I looked down at Mia’s sleeping face and brushed a small strand off her forehead,”Nothing was wrong, everything was perfect.”

Tears left my cheek as I whispered, “And then he just left.”

 


	20. PART TWO|ONE

_Michelle's POV_  
_"If we'd never met, I think I would have known my life wasn't complete. And I would have wandered the world in search of you, even if I didn't know who I was looking for."_  
_— Nicholas Sparks_

* * *

Michael sat on the other side of the kitchen table with his eyebrow quirked. I think he knew something was up.

"Alright kid, I'm not an idiot. Somethings up." Of course he knew.

"Um, well, I have an announcement." I shrugged, trying not to make a big deal out of this.

"Ok," He nodded, "go on."

"Peter and I are having a small party… soon."

"Ok, when's soon?"

"In five days," I said quickly.

He narrowed his eyebrows at me,"What kind of party?"

"A special one." I hid my engagement ring under the table and twirled it around my finger.

"Michelle, I love you—I really do—but I haven't gotten a single ounce of information out of you. So just quit with the cloak and dagger shit."

"I'm going to need a priest and a small reception type thing. And I'll probably need a white dress."

It took him a second, but then it clicked. stood up so quickly that I thought she was going to shoot through the roof. "Michelle, I swear to God, if you're getting married, I'm going to rip the hair from your head."

"Calm down," I begged.

"No, I won't calm down!"

"Please just chill out, Mike!"

"Michelle, you're not even nineteen and you're already planning a wedding for yourself." He started to pace furiously.

"I'm an adult, Michael and I'm only telling you this because you're my brother and I want you there. But if you won't come, I'll understand."

His face fell slightly and he calmed down. "I'm sorry. I just needed to get that out. Of course I'll be there MJ."

"Thanks, I need my big brother there to walk me down the aisle." I said to no one and exhaled out some of my anxiety.

Five days. That's all I had before I was going to become an official Parker. I wasn't nervous about it as much as I was nervous about being a wife. Couldn't be worse than being a mother. And I love Mia with every part of me. But the question is would I make a good wife? What was I supposed to do? Everything was happening really fast, like the birth of my daughter, graduation but in some ways, it was better than having some long, drawn-out, process. We wouldn't get a chance to chicken out.

I wanted to marry Peter, of course, but everyone had doubts, I guess. I'm sure I would be getting calls in about an hour.

Speaking of calls…

I picked up the phone next to me and tried to stop my shaking hands as I punched in the fa I had to put the call on speaker because I was about to drop the phone on the floor as it began ringing. My heart took off in my chest.

"Hello," a feminine voice answered on the fourth chime.

"Uh, hi," I replied awkwardly. "Is this William Jones' house?"

"It sure is."

"And who is this?" I asked.

"Who is this?" she shot back.

"Um," I didn't feel like answering that, "is he there?"

"Yes. This is Beth, his stepdaughter…"

I clicked the 'end call' button before I could yell at the girl.

Of course he had a new life by now. Why wouldn't he? William had been married, he had a new wife, and now obviously a new family. Why did I think I could just call him and everything would be fine? I had some explaining to do plus, I needed to invite him to my wedding. This was going to be all kinds of fucked up.

The phone shrilly rang, jolting me back into position. I stared at it, not daring to reach out just yet. The ringing stopped, but then started up again.

I hit the 'talk' button and stayed silent.

"Hello? Who is this?" William's gruff voice demanded. "I'm a police officer. I can have this number traced and you better believe. I'll be at your front door with my gun. Who is this?"

"Hi, Dad." My voice wasn't working so it cracked and faltered.

The other end was soundless for a really long time. I could hear breathing and then William cleared his throat, "Michelle?"

"Yes it's me." I was trying hard not to cry. The sound of his voice was reminding me just how much I had missed him.

"What… is… Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm… good. Wow." I heard a door close from the other side of the phone and figured that he went to talk in private somewhere.

"So… how's life?"

"Good, I got married."

"I know. I heard. How's that going?"

"Interesting. I have step-kids now, two of them."

"I think I kind of pissed your daughter off. Was Beth her name?"

"Michelle, you're my daughter. Beth is my stepdaughter," he clarified. "Don't make it sound like I forgot about you."

"I never said you did. It was just… a shock."

"What, that Stark guy didn't tell you?" he mocked. "I would assume he knew everything."

"No, he never told me."

"Yeah, well, Beth is sixteen, and then there's Bobby who's ten."

"That's young."

"Don't I know it. They're both making me feel really old. Bobby is into all the hockey and soccer so I have to drive him to practice every morning. It's killing me, but I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"And how's the police station?"

"Good. I'm retiring this year, though; give some room for the new guys."

"And married life is treating you well?"

"I really love her."

I had never heard William speak so much in my life, and he sounded really happy, exceptionally happy.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Anna. You probably don't remember her, but she means a lot to me, Michelle. I can't wait for you to meet her."

"Me either; it sounds nice. How about this weekend?" I said brightly, like I had no ulterior motive.

"Oh, well, that's quick."

"I know, but…I need you this weekend, actually just for one day."

"Should I sit down?"

"I think so." I bit my lip.

"Oh, God." He grunted. "Okay, what is it, Michelle? Over the past couple of years, I've prepared myself for the worst."

"Well, it's not too bad actually. Um, I'm getting married on Saturday and I thought you might want to be there."

Once again, the long silence was deafening. I didn't even know if the phone was still on. There wasn't any breathing or a cleared throat or… anything.

"Dad, are you still there?" I asked after a couple minutes.

"You're not marrying him," William said with finality. "I forbid you to marry him."

"Dad…"

"No, Michelle. Listen to me right now. I've looked the other way for a while, and I can't anymore. Tony Stark is Iron Man, Iron Man attracts danger and by danger I mean Peter."

"Dad, look…."

"I'm not finished," he snapped. "You're old enough to make your own decisions, I realize that, but I forbid this."

"Listen, I'm trying build a damn olive branch here with you but you're making it impossible. You have no right to forbid shit, so do you want to be at my wedding or not."

"Do you want to be at my wedding or not?"

"No."

I hung up on him and slammed my phone on the counter.

I was really hoping that it wouldn't go down that road, but he wasn't going to tell me what to do. I was not a child anymore. If he didn't want to come than so be it.

I hung up the phone exhausted and pulling at my hair from frustration. I took a deep breath and ran upstairs to get dressed.

I had loads of clothes to choose from, but Peter wouldn't tell me where they all came from. There was everything I could ever want in the massive closet that both Peter and I shared.

I left the house at four that afternoon. Peter called on my way into the city and asked if I wanted to catch a quick dinner since we probably wouldn't see each other until later that night. I usually didn't have to stay at the shop that long. I would work on early shift and then be done by nine. Peter, on the other hand, stayed at the office until ten or eleven. By that time, I couldn't wait up for him, but we always had breakfast together, just like he promised.

I pulled up to the front of a very posh restaurant a block away from Peter's office.

I only had to wait a couple of minutes before he was gliding through the tables in a navy blue suit, making all the women drool and the men jealous.

"Sorry I'm late." He kissed me chastely before taking his seat. "Had to make sure Mia was tucked in with Pepper back at Mr. Starks."

Pepper was Tony’s ‘old flame’ so to say. Well, it’s not so old anymore since they’re back together. Surprisingly, Peter wasn’t too upset about the divorce between Tony and May. He just wanted both of them to be happy and now they are.

I laughed, "You worry too much."

"I’m a father, it’s my job." Peter took a sip of water and swished it around in his mouth. "How was your day?"

"Interesting. I talked to about the wedding, so be prepared for calls later."

"I already got congratulations from everyone. They said they tried to call the house but the line was busy all day."

"That would be because I was on the phone with William for a couple of hours."

Peter's face went blank. "Oh?"

"Yeah. It wasn't actually that bad." I shrugged. "William and I kind of fought, but that probably couldn't be avoided. I invited him to the wedding, but he said no.”

"Was he that mad?"

"He says you're a bad influence on me."

"I think it’s the other way around," Peter chuckled, reviewing the menu in front of him. "And when are we getting married?"

"This Saturday," I held in my breath from him to protest.

He only bit his lip and nodded. "That's soon, but I guess there's nothing we can do about that."

"It's almost like we're eloping."

Peter set the menu down. "Michelle, I know that this isn't what you would have planned or what you dreamed your wedding would be like so if…"

I cut him off, "Please, stop saying that. You're going to make me back out of this. Are you ready to get married?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"Well, so am I. We're doing this," I said firmly. "I want to do this and it doesn't matter how soon it is. I know is going to do an amazing job planning it and I can't wait to be your wife."

He grinned and took my hand, inspecting the ring on my finger. "I can't wait for you to be my wife. I never thought I would say that, but believe it or not, I'm at ease."

"That's how it's supposed to feel, I think."

"That ring looks very nice on your finger. So… Saturday?"

I nodded. "Short and sweet, just our little family.”

"Sounds perfect to me." He smiled a rare, genuine smile as we continued our dinner.

The week passed extremely quickly, and even though I said I wasn't nervous about getting married, when I realized that the days were dwindling, I felt my heart speed up a little.

The wedding planner was over at my house more than Peter and she, fortunately, did everything for me. Thirty invitations were mailed overnight to immediate family only. The caterers were booked, and on Thursday, a large white tent was assembled in the backyard.

Almost immediately, had people out there setting up chairs and tables. The aisle was being unrolled on the opposite side of the yard, under trees that somehow had lights in them. I didn't know how they got there and didn't ask.

I woke up in the morning in a cold sweat. I even had to throw up due to the nervousness in my stomach. Today was the day, I was getting married to the man I loved.

I was a nervous wreck. I put all my efforts into focusing on gettting ready but I kept feeling nauseous.

My dress was made of a soft satin fabric that clung to my body and shone in the lights of the room. It wasn't too formal, but looked stunning.

The entire thing was made of ivory colored fabric with lace overlay that fell to the floor and fell behind me, creating a rather remarkable train. It wasn't one of those big princess dresses, though; I was sure I would have been swallowed up by anything too large.

"I had this made especially for you." Elsa, my planner, circled me, straightening out the fabric around my body.

The dress's capped sleeves covered my shoulders, and the bodice of the dress had impressive embroidery around the sweetheart neckline.

"All the beading was done by hand and it cost me a damn fortune," she continued in her thick Irish accent.

"Oh, my God," I breathed in awe. "When was all of this done?"

"Three days ago." She smiled at me in the mirror. "I assume you love it, yeah?”

"This is so… overly amazing. I don't know what to say." I ran my hands over my waist, which was cinched by a satin bow, made of the same fabric as the kind underneath the lace that tied into a small bow in the back.

"I have a veil, but I don't think you should wear it." Elsa circled me again. "Your face doesn't need to be covered."

"I don't want it to be." I shook my head. I didn't want anything obstructing my view of Peter.

My hair was straight with big curls at the bottom, partly falling over one shoulder. The rest was held in place with a jeweled beret. I hardly had on any makeup, but somehow looked totally different—fresh, flawless, perfect.

"This is so stunning. Thank you, Elsa.” I was almost crying… again. I had been doing that a lot today, and I couldn't stop.

"I really want to hug you, but I'm afraid I'll snag something." She smiled "You're the most amazing bride I've ever seen in my life. Do you feel like you're ready?"

I nodded. It was time, and I didn't have any reservations anymore.

I hadn't seen Peter today; forbid it, but I could almost feel him close by.

The sun was setting outside of the window and as I stood in front of the mirror in my bedroom, I wondered just how much work had put into this. Everything in the backyard looked incredibly beautiful, with white everywhere. I could hear soft music playing and was starting to get more nervous, but not necessarily scared.

"Stop shaking," Elsa snapped. "You're messing up your hair."

"Oh, sorry." I cleared my throat.

"That man loves you more than anything." She sprayed me down with hairspray. "It's about time this happened."

I nodded. "I can do this. Is Michael here yet?"

She pressed a button on the headset she was wearing. "I need an update on the B.O.B." She was silent for a second. "He pulled up about five minutes ago."

I let out a deep breath. "Good, I need him here."

"He’s a feisty one. I had to force him into a tux this morning."

The door behind me opened, and May  came into the room. "The seats are starting to fill up." She smiled proudly. "I'm so happy for you two."

"Thank you." I hugged her gently. "Is Peter around?"

"He's across the hall. I just came from visiting him."

"Is he nervous?" I asked.

"He would never show it if he was, but I think so."

"This is really happening," I told myself in the full-length mirror.

"You're going to be an official Parker." May hugged me again. "I'm going to start crying in a minute. I can't deal with this. Look at that dress."

"It's my best work yet," Elsa praised herself. "I think I might send this sucker into a museum."

"Now I really am going to start crying." May pulled out a tissue and dabbed her eyes.

"Keep those tears in until the wedding video starts rolling. I need some good shots for memories."

I laughed at Elsa’s tenacity for perfection. There was no doubt in my mind that my wedding was going to be impeccable.

“Everyone’s seated so we're just waiting on you. I'll send Peter down in a couple minutes. You just wait up here for your brother."

"I'll be in the front row. If you get nervous, just take a deep breath and stay calm."

I nodded. "Thank you… for all of this. I know I didn't give you a lot warning, but you've done a great job."

"I would do anything for you Michelle."

The door burst open, and Betty waltzed into the room with a bright smile. She was in a pink gown and a fluffy fur shawl that wrapped around her shoulders.

"It's the perfect day for a wedding." She beamed. "I'm so happy for you, Michelle."

"Thanks Betty, I'm glad you're here." I gave her a warm smile.

 Betty walked up to me. "I have jewelry for you."

She pulled out a beautiful strand of diamonds and wrapped it around my neck before I even had a chance to object. She then snapped a diamond bracelet on my wrist.

"They were my mothers. She’s gone so I decided to give them to you.”

I was speechless as I looked at myself in the mirror; the jewels shone off the dimming lights in the room. This was must what I needed to complete my outfit. I hadn't even realized I needed jewelry, but I looked really nice.

"Oh, look at you." Betty stood in front of me. "Who would have thought you and Peter would get here."

"I think about that everyday," I said.

"Well, it all worked out in the end. I’ll see you out there.”

They left the room after making sure I was perfect. I held short-stemmed, white roses that were wrapped in an ivory sash as I waited. I looked out of the window at the people sitting in their chairs as night started to envelope the backyard. It was unseasonably warm for March so, thankfully, we wouldn't be freezing our asses off.

My breath hitched slightly as I saw Peter walk out from the back door, followed my Ned, Tony, and Pepper with Mia in her arms. They all stood up front in a line after shaking the priest's hand. 

Peter looked so… handsome in his tuxedo and the white rose pinned to his lapel. His hair was styled with a part and he looked so well put-together. He didn't seem to be anxious at all.

"Nice setup" a rough voice asked from the hallway. "I never should have let her move in with him."

I rushed, carefully picking up my dress, to the door and pulled it open to see my brother peeking his head into rooms down the hall.

I just looked at him for a couple of seconds, not knowing what to say. I don't think I could ever remember seeing him in a suit before, but he cleaned up well. 

"Michael." My voice wouldn't really work so it came out more like a squeak.

He spun around quickly, almost stumbling over himself, and his eyes went wide. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it quickly.

I went up to him and just stood there.

"I hate that bastard," He said with conviction. "I can't believe he didn’t have the balls to show up.”

I smiled sadly at his bluntness. "It doesn’t matter, I have you.."

"He's a coward."

"Can you shut up and give me a hug?" His lips twisted into a smirk.

I wrapped my arms around him and rest my head on his chest. "I love you, Mike."

“I love you more sis." I moved some hair out of his face just so I could see him.

"You look beautiful, by the way," he told me. "Almost too beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Are you nervous?"

"Not anymore." I really wasn't now that everything was so close. I really wanted to get married.

“Then let's get you married.”

We started to carefully step down the stairs. I watched every one on the way, making sure not to trip.

"Have you even said one word to Peter?" I asked.

"No. He knows what I expect of him. Otherwise, I'd have to kill him."

It seemed very strange to me that Michael had become so protective over me in the past couple of years, and yet still hadn't spoken to the man I was marrying in less than ten minutes.

"Why aren't you trying to stop this?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to hear the answer.

"Stop what? Your wedding?"

I nodded.

"You said he makes you happy. My niece Mia and among other things are proof of that."

"So what changed your mind?"

"Seeing you… like this." He looked me up and down. "You look happy. Extremely and blissfully happy. It's been so long since I've seen you like this."

"I really am."

"And you've always known what you want. Even when we were young, if you had your mind set on something, it was going to happen. Not much has changed." Michael shuffled his feet awkwardly. "Plus, I like the kid. Keeps you on your toes, and if that asshole can't see that then he can take a hike."

I wrapped my arms tightly around Mike and squeezed myself against him. I think this is the most I've ever heard him say, and his words were so profound.

"Don't make me cry kid." He kissed the top of my head.

I think I heard him sniff and when I pulled away, he was trying to occupy himself with anything but me.

"This really is… just too big," Michael said, trying to change the subject to something more acceptable. "I've gotten lost about three times already."

"This is how I live now," I sighed. "Big change, huh?"

"I'll say."

Elsa appeared out of nowhere with an anxious look on her face. "Okay, okay. Enough chatting. We have to get this show on the road. The lighting's perfect."

"She's perky," Michael whispered to me.

"She's not that bad… all the time."

"How do I look?" He straightened up.

"Really good, big brother." I nodded.

I heard the music outside change from a delicate, classical piano melody, to the introduction of Wagner's march.

"You okay, kid?" Michael asked me. "You look kind of sick."

"I'm getting married," I said to myself.

"I hope you just didn't realize that."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Always have that sense of humor."

I took his arm again, and we started walking slowly.

There hadn't been any rehearsal, so I didn't know how this was supposed to work, but Michael seemed to surprisingly been in control. He kept up a languid pace as we went through the back doors, and my feet immediately hit a long white carpet that led up through the rows of chairs.

My heart completely stopped when I saw Peter. It just stopped for at least five seconds. I think people were standing, but I couldn't be sure. I really didn't even see anything else besides him.

Thank God Michael was moving, because I had lost all motor functions. There wasn't a flower girl, or altar boys, or anything else one might think of when dealing with a Catholic wedding, but we didn't have time for any of that, and I didn't need it.

I made sure to breathe slowly so that I wouldn't pass out and honestly only saw the beautiful decorations surrounding me through hazy eyes. I did have enough brainpower to realize that the sun had just set and the sky was an odd shade.

At last, after what seemed like too long, I stood in front of Peter Parker, who seemed to be the perfect picture of calmness.

"You look… exquisite," he whispered.

"Thank you." I smiled lightly. Michael placed my hand in Peter's hand but not before giving him a look.

"I don't have to remind you anything, do I?"

"I promise to take care of her and she will never want for anything. You sister will always be safe with me," Peter told him. He nodded before he took his seat in the front row.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked him.

"I've been ready for a very long time, Michelle." Peter kissed my cheek before turning us both forwards.

"Beloved friends and family, we're gathered here today to witness the union between Peter Benjamin Parker and Michelle Elise Jones."

That was honestly all I heard, because I blocked everything else out. I just looked at him and got lost in my own world. After all these years and all the troubles we've had to overcome, we were finally here.

The ceremony was short, and I tried to at least listen so that I remembered this moment. 

"Peter, do you wish to recite your vows to Michelle?"

He nodded before he gave me a crooked.

"Michelle, I never knew that I could feel this way about another person. You came into my life and showed me how to love and taught me what it takes to be a man. I know it sounds kind of corny but I didn't know what I was before I met you and I can't tell you how much your guidance has meant to me."

I was actually swooning at his words. My body and mind were reaching a level of love that I didn't even know was possible.

He continued, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. To laugh with you, take care of you, and be someone that you can depend on. I vow to love you always. No matter what happens. You and our daughter mean everything to me. You will never have to question my loyalty or my love to you ever. You have my heart, my soul, my everything. I love you Michelle Elise Jones and I can't wait to start my life with you.

I was beyond crying. I was bawling my eyes out and trying not to make myself look like a crazy person. I couldn't help it, though.

Ned handed me a handkerchief from his jacket pocket, which I took gladly with a smile.

"Now, Michelle, do you wish to recite your vows to Peter?"

I nodded as I gazed into his hypnotizing eyes,"You asked me before what kind of guy did I imagine being with. I told you what it was, and you gave me so much more. When I needed to be loved, you were. When I needed to cherished, you were there. When I was pregnant, you were there. You're everything I could ever ask for, everything I need. You're an amazing father and an amazing man. I love you for everything you are and for everything you bring to my life. I promise to be the best wife and the best mother to our daughter. And I promise to be everything you need, just like you are for me."

He kissed my hands at the end of my vows.

"Well, if that's all then, it is now my great pleasure to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Peter Parker. You may now kiss your bride."

He brought my face to his gently and when our lips connected, I knew that I could never live without Peter or even think about being with anyone except him. I could hear the dull roar of people as they applauded around us, but it felt like my head was submerged under water.

"Ready to spend forever with me?" Peter spoke with a hushed tone and a smile played on his lips.

"I'm yours," I replied and kissed him again.


	21. PART TWO| TWO

_Peter's POV_  
_"Be the change that you wish to see in the world." — Mahatma Gandhi_

* * *

I held Michelle's small hand in mine as we cut our massive, five-tiered, gold-embellished wedding cake that stood on a table in the middle of the room.

There was a loud roar of applause from around us.

"Do you want some?" Michelle asked me, holding up a small piece of cake.

I took a bite and chewed before feeding her some.

My wedding was awesome. This was a time for me to forget the stress and all the bullshit. Elsa was making it incredibly easy to just enjoy the wedding. She was a beast with the preparations, and nothing was out of place as the ceremony drifted seamlessly into the reception under the large white tent on the other side of the yard. Everyone took pictures, and I had seen some of them already.

It looked like Michelle was enjoying herself as well, which was my main goal. I would have given her the big, white wedding if that's what she wanted, but I was glad she didn't. This was better; small, intimate, and personal.

All the normal rituals were kept from our first dance to the speeches, to a fancy dinner that was done superbly, and then Mr. Starks wedding toast, which was very profound and heartfelt. It was perfect.

Sometime around midnight, I took my bride's hand and led her out of the tent with the party still raging inside.

"That wasn't too bad," she said, swinging our hands between us.

"It was nice." I noticed a hint a sadness spread across her face.

"I'm sorry your father wasn't there."

She shrugged her shoulders,"Fuck that guy, he wasn't in my life so why should he be in my wedding."

"I'm fine, really," Michelle assured me. "I'm just glad Michael came, it made it even more perfect."

"Good, then my job is complete." I stopped walking and pressed my lips to hers.

"I'm an official Parker now." She grinned. "What do you think of that?"

"I think the name suits you."

"It finally happened. We're married." We continued to walk back towards the house. "Did you ever think we would get there?"

"I knew we would. It was just a matter of when."

"Oh, please," she scoffed. "You sound confident now, but I distinctively remember you being just as nervous as me at one point."

"I don't think so," I protested. "You must be remembering wrong."

"Okay, Mr. Parker."

We walked through the back door of the silent house, and I flipped on the lights, illuminating the family room.

I wrapped my arms around Michelle's waist, "Have I told you how stunning you look?" I said, trying to change the subject.

"About ten times already." Michelle laughed. "But it never hurts to hear it again."

"Well, you do."

"Thank you. And you look dashing in this tux. Incredibly handsome."

"I do try." I led her up the stairs and into our bedroom. "I know we said we weren't doing gifts, but I had to get you something."

"Peter, no," she argued. "I don't need anything else. All of this is enough. You built me a house. That serves as a present for the next couple of anniversaries, birthdays, and Christmases."

"I couldn't help myself." I went into the closet and pulled out the large white box on the top shelf, where Michelle couldn't reach. I brought it back into the bedroom.

"What is this?" She took the box from me and sat it on the bed.

"Open it."

She pulled the top off and unwrapped the paper. "Wow. It's the day I had Mia."

"We were so happy."

"So in love." She smiled.

Michelle took the framed picture and placed it over the fireplace, "It's beautiful. Thank you for this. It was very thoughtful. And I'll have to get you something later since I thought we were actually sticking to the rules this time."

"When I have I ever asked you to return a gift? I don't expect anything."

"So… there's nothing I can repay you with?" She started to undo my bowtie from around my neck and then the buttons on my shirt.

"You've already given me everything I need."

She pulled me by the collar of my shirt and her tongue circled my earlobe, "And I'm gonna give you so much more, for the rest of our lives."

Her mouth moved to my lips to my jaw, my ear, and then down to my neck. I placed gentle kisses along her collarbone and traveled to her breasts. I caressed her breasts and kneaded them gently. I slowly raised her shirt up and over her head, tossing it to the side. She moaned in ecstasy as I brought my lips back to her as she dug her hands firmly into my hair.

Her body arched up into me, making me groan at the contact. My hands moved to her waist as I fumbled with the button and zipper. Between the two of us, we managed to get her dress down and out of the way in no time.

I grabbed her legs and firmly wrapped them around my waist. Her arms reached around my neck and roughly kissed my lips. She sat up and placed frenzied kisses all over my face and neck. We stared into each other's eyes and it was as if time stood still. I pushed the tip of my member into her slick center. Our eyes remained locked on one another's. She moaned, breathing heavily in my ear. I buried my head in her neck felt as I slowly withdrew and then plunged back into her. I continued my gentle thrusts while kissing her neck lightly. Her legs wound tighter around my waist, allowing my thrusts to go deeper and deeper as her hands roamed my back, her nails gently scratching up and down.

Her body clenched around me as her back arched up and her hips bucked. My head spun as the pleasure spread through my body as I released. Michelle's hand squeezed hard as dug her nails into my skin. A loud moan escaped her perfect lips when she reached her peak.

We lay still for several minutes, just enjoying the contact of our bodies. I bent down and placed chaste kisses on her lips.

"And to think it's gonna be like this for the rest of our lives." I smiled and kissed her forehead as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

I held her tightly in my arms, throwing the blanket over us. I closed my eyes as we basked in our honeymoon happiness.

* * *

"Can you give daddy a smile?" I gave Mia a look as she stared at me strangely. I placed a soft kiss on her forehead while the look was still on her face.

"Just one smile?" As if she understood me, the corner of her lips had slowly risen up.

"That's my girl."

The bathroom door opened, and Michelle came out with freshly braided hair, smelling of lilac shampoo. The steam from the shower filled our room with scents.

"Are you forcing her to smile again?" Michelle smirked as she pulled off the towel from around her naked body.

"Not necessarily," I said.

She went into the closet and came out a couple seconds later in a t-shirt and basketball shorts. "I can't believe our baby girl is just 9 months old."

"She's growing up so fast."

Michelle climbed onto the large bed and snuggled under the covers with us. "She'll be a teenager before we know it."

I set Mia down and she turned and crawled towards her mother, "We'll be ready for it." I gave my wife a small kiss on her forehead.

I now had a wife and a daughter. I would have never thought.

Our wedding was just a week ago, and it was almost as if we hadn't gone through the motions at all. Nothing felt different. Was that a good thing? Mr. Stark said it was just the fact that we were already an old married couple. Still, the papers were signed and Michelle Jones was now Michelle Parker.

I had to smile at that.

My phone rang violently and I instinctively grabbed it off my nightstand, "It's Peter speaking."

"Hey kid, how's the honeymoon?" Mr. Starks voice boomed in my ear.

"Wonderful. I feel good."

"I'm glad, I always knew you two would make it that far."

"Thank you."

"Alright, mushy moment over. Listen, I need to discuss something with you over lunch. It's important."

"Can I get a hint?"

"I'll see you at one, Peter." He ended the call quickly.

What was that about?" Michelle asked with a sleeping Mia on her chest.

"Not quite sure yet, he says we have something to discuss."

She chuckled lightly, "Well, you know not to keep him waiting." I laced my fingers with hers.

"You sure? You know I'd rather stay home with you and my baby girl."

Her smile widened,"Of course, Peter, it could be important like he said."

I placed a chaste kiss on her lips, I'll be back as soon as possible."

"I'm holding you to it." After getting dressed and another quick kiss, I was out the door.

The drive took longer than it should have, with all the traffic and rude people who all seemed to have forgotten how to drive. I parked behind a small, rustic restaurant down the street.

The place was empty and I wasn't surprised in the slightest, even though it was in the height of the lunch hour. Mr. Stark obviously needed privacy today and meant business. I didn't even see a waiter or hostess.

He was at a table in the corner and didn't even bother standing or acknowledging me when I sat down. He kept reading his paper for about a minute and then folded it neatly when he was done.

"And how are you today?" He set the paper on the floor.

"Good." I searched for a waiter. "I need a drink."

A waiter appeared out of nowhere and poured me a tall glass of red wine. "Anything else for you, sir?" he asked.

"We'll just have our meals now," Mr. Stark spoke for me. "I ordered you spaghetti."

"That's fine with me." I shrugged.

After the waiter scurried off, Tony and I had a good ole' fashioned, Western stare off. There were no words, but I was determined not to let him win.

"Is there a reason why I'm here?" I asked, not letting myself falter.

"Of course there is. Why would I have invited you to lunch?"

"I'm not sure."

"I don't have a lot of time, so I'll just get out with it." Mr. Stark leaned forward, exhaling deeply. "Peter, I'm retiring."

"You're doing what?" I choked on my wine.

"I'm taking time off as Iron Man… indefinitely."

"Why?"

He sighed deeply,"Pepper's pregnant."

The shock was written over my face, but of course, I couldn't be happier for him,"Congratulations."

A grin hit his lips,"I promised Pepper one day that'll give it up, this seemed like the perfect time."

"So..wh… what does that mean… for the company... for me?"

"That means we need a new CEO."

"Mr. Stark, I…"

"The company needs to be taken in a new direction and Pepper and I can no longer do that. You and I both know that."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that we're stepping down. I've been doing this for far too long and you could only imagine what kind of shit I'm in with Pepper. I need to take time off to patch things up with her. She's agreed to take a vacation with me"

"How long have been thinking this?" I cleared my throat.

"For about a year," he admitted. "Things are changing out there and I can't keep up anymore. We need you, Peter."

"I'm not prepared for this, especially not now."

"Yes, you are. I trained you for this."

"My life will never be the same," I said to myself.

He pulled a sheet of paper out of a small black bag and slid it on the table," This states that you're now the new CEO of Stark Industries. All company property will belong to you along with half of the finances and profit are now in your care."

I stared at the paper with a new found fondness. Of course, this was something I dreamed about my whole life but there was something eating away at me, I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Are you sure about this, Mr. Stark?"

He gave me a curt nod along with the pen. I let out a deep breath before I signed my signature on the thin black line. He took the now signed picture and placed it back in the bag.

"Thanks, Mr. Stark. You don't know how much this means to me." I held my hand and he shook it firmly.

"Before you go, there's something I need to take care of." He crossed his right leg over his left, looking at the picture perfect definition of calm.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Nothing major, it's just a business meeting Pepper was supposed to attend." He finished his food.

"And it's about?"

"Some cocky overseas bastard says he has a proposal for her that she can't refuse. Some bullshit about 'human evolution'."

"I'll handle it."

"I know, I wouldn't have told you otherwise." He leaned back matter-of-factually.

"I won't let you down."

"Of course you won't." He grinned at me, "You better get going. CEO's aren't supposed to be late."

* * *

After an hour of driving, I arrived at Stark Industries only to be met with a roar of applause. Happy was waiting for me at the door with a proud smile on his face.

"I always knew you would make something out of yourself kid." He punched my shoulder softly.

"Thanks, Happy. For always being there for me." And I meant it. Even though we sort of had our differences in the past, he's like a weird uncle to me. I couldn't ask any more from him.

"Um, excuse me?"

I looked over at the man next to me. He was dressed in simple slacks and a blue button-up shirt. He held a giant briefcase in his hands, surrounded by three men.

"Can I help you?" Happy asked professionally.

"I'm here for Pepper Stark, I have a meeting scheduled," he responded.

"She won't be attending today." I held my hand out to him,"I'm Peter Parker. As of today, I'm the new CEO of Stark Industries."

He looked at me cryptically before smilingly slightly and shaking my hand,"Well then, congratulations are in order. It's refreshing to have a young mind on board."

"Thank you."

"I never caught your name." Happy said sternly.

"Yes, of course" he cleared his throat, "My name is Carlton Drake of the Life Foundation."

"Well then, let's get down to business".

"Yes...lets."

Happy gestured us to the office that Mr. Stark had furnished for me, and I sat at the desk beside Happy. A large projection screen was rolled down and there were large stacks of paper in front of me.

"So, I guess we should just jump right into this then." Carlton clicked a remote and a picture of a strange black goo came up on the screen. "This is called a symbiote. A rare inorganic matter that can possibly revolutionize our evolution."

He scrolled to the next picture, and it was quite horrifying. It was a woman in a caged cell, shaking and quivering in fear.

"Does anyone survive in this theory," Happy interjected. "It seems more like slavery than an experiment."

"I know this is what it may seem like," Carlton nodded, "but sacrifices have to made for the greater good. I'm telling you, Mr. Parker, this is the game changer." He pulled out the briefcase and opened it, revealing the black substance in the flesh. It squirmed violently in the tube.

"This doesn't seem stable Mr. Drake," I spoke for the first time.

"Can you imagine how afraid the world will be with these things out here," I pointed to the screen. "People will fear this and I can't condone it."

"Mr. Parker." He took off his glasses, placing them in the breast pocket of his suit. "You're making a huge mistake."

"I believe it's time for you to go." Happy stated solemnly.

He looked at me and then Happy before nodding,"Very well." He packed his things up and left out the glass doors. Happy gestured them out before turning back to me,"You need an escort kid?"

"No, I'll be fine Happy. Thanks." I nodded curtly and he was out the door.

I sighed lightly as I turned around to leave out the door only to be stopped by a sharp pain in my chest.

My breathing was coming out in short gasps and I could feel my blood boil at the pain. I could feel a fog forming in my brain as I continued to struggle to breathe. Suddenly, the feeling that was in my chest erupted in one explosion that shot a pain up my left arm; I could hear my pulse thundering in my head.

I gripped the side of my desk as my knees started to give out. My eyes averted to the desk and noticed that the cylinder that had the black goo placed inside was now cracked empty, empty as a shell.

"Oh...shit.." I breathed heavily as I felt something take its course over my body. I fell on my knees and flailed around the floor while the pain only continued to grow.

"Hello, Peter." A deep gruff voice sounded in my head, but it was drowned out slightly by the pain that was spreading through my shoulder and neck.

Dizziness was the last thing I felt before I blacked out.


	22. PART TWO| THREE

_Michelle's POV_  
_"Every atom of your flesh is as dear to me as my own: in pain and sickness it would still be dear."  
_ _— Charlotte Brontë_

* * *

I was frantically breathing in the elevator as I rode upwards towards the sixth floor. My head was about to explode, and I almost couldn't take the suspense. I seemed to be going slower and slower… when all I wanted to do was hurry this process up.

When the doors finally dinged open, I raced through the illuminated halls of Flushing Hospital.

I almost tripped over myself at the desk. Si nce it was so early in the morning, there was barely anyone around.

"Hello." I tapped my hand in front of the nurse who was reading a fashion magazine.

"Welcome to Flushing Hospital Medical Center," she said robotically. "This is the Intensive Care Unit. We specialize in intensive care. If you are not supposed to be here, please let me know, and I can direct you to where you need to go." She didn't even look up from her magazine.

"I'm supposed to be here. I'm looking for Peter Parker. Do you know where his room is?" I was out of breath and frustrated.

"Are you family?" She popped some gum.

"I'm his wife…"

Tony rounded the corner with his head bowed and his hands jammed into the pockets of his slacks.

"Tony," I shouted and ran towards him.

He raised his head, surprised, and looked at me. "There you are. I was starting to think that you weren't coming."

"What happened to Peter?" I asked him..

"Well," Tony combed through his hair, "we have a problem."

"Is he dead? Tell me he's fine."

Tony shook his head, "No, Michelle. He's not dead, but he did have a little… issue."

"Where is he? Can I see him? You have to tell me something."

He guided me down the hallway, and I noticed that we seemed to be getting further and further away from civilization as we went. There was absolutely no one in this section of the floor, and even the lights were dimmed.

We got to the last room on the left before Tony stopped.

"I'll give you two some time alone. I'm going to go call May."

"Wait, what happened?"

"I'll let the doctor explain when he gets back."

With a shaking hand, I pushed open the door and found Peter lying on a large hospital bed.

His eyes were closed, and his breathing was low. The beep of a machine was near his bed, but I couldn't even begin to think about what was going on. He was in a hospital gown, and his face looked completely white. It was as if he had no blood in his body at all. Even his hair seemed duller than usual.

"Oh my God." I walked closer to him and saw that he had an IV though his arm and breathing tubes in his nose.

I didn't know what to do or what to say. I didn't know if he was conscious, but he looked… dead. I had never seen my Peter so fragile or broken.

The steady beep of the machine was about to drive me crazy.

My hand was vibrating horribly as I traced the vein of his arm and followed it up to his shoulder. When I reached his face, I outlined the planes on his pale skin. I went over his eyelids, his nose, his cheeks, his lips.

"What happened to you?" I felt a warm tear fall from my face. It dripped onto the light blue sheet that was covering his body, staining it darker.

I ran my hand through his hair and tried to style it somewhat, which was so stupid; his hair being messed up was the least of his problems right now.

The beeping continued from the machine and I looked at it, not knowing what it said. There were a whole bunch of numbers that just confused the hell out of me, so I stopped trying to decipher them.

No one was giving me any answers and that made me even more suspicious. Was he okay? Was he dying? Was he going to make it? Maybe I was being overly dramatic. My Peter wasn't weak like this. He wasn't supposed to be in a hospital bed.

I felt another tear drop, and then another. I was over trying to keep them in.

"Don't cry baby," Peter's voice said in a low timber.

I yelped and jumped back, almost falling into the chair next to the bed.

He opened one eye and looked at me.

"Peter." I threw myself at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. It took me a long second before I realized that his air tube was cut off, and I let go quickly.

"Geez, Michelle." He rubbed his chest.

"What the hell is going on?" I got angry at the lack of information I was getting.

"Nothing, I'm fine." He positioned himself up against the pillows. I helped him fluff them up.

"Bullshit. I get a call telling me that you're in the hospital and then when I get here, you look like this? What's happening?"

"I said I'm fine." Peter's eyes were a gloomy color, saying the opposite of what he was telling me.

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been?"

"This is just a precaution."

"Oh really?" I snapped my teeth together. "If this were a precaution, you wouldn't be in here. What the hell happened?"

He sighed heavily, "I don't want you to worry, and you're already starting to go crazy."

"Damned right I am."

He was about to say something, but the door opened behind me and a man in a white lab coat entered the room with a clipboard.

"Good, finally some answers." I sat in the chair on the opposite side of the bed.

"Sorry for the wait. I've had such a busy night."

"Can you please just tell me what the hell's going on?" I pleaded.

"Well, Mr. Parker. We sure did dodge a bullet with you, didn't we?" He looked over the brim of his glasses. "I can't exactly say what's wrong with him." He stared at me.

"What... what do you mean ?" I stammered.

"According to the tests we did, his blood cells are some how...corrupted. It wasn't a pretty picture. Thankfully, we were able to stabilize him."

"Are you sure he wasn't drugged or anything?" I asked hopefully; praying that this wasn't something brought on by Peter's own bad health practices.

"He wasn't drugged. This was just a health mishap." The doctor answered.

"How did he get here?" I asked.

"Happy brought me in, and I'm fine. So can I go home now?" Peter sat up.

Both the doctor and I gave a hearty "no" at the same time.

"So… is he dying?" I whispered.

"Kind of hard to say at this point."

" _He'_  is in the room," Peter rumbled.

"Okay, so what exactly happened?" I asked, ignoring him completely.

"Thankfully, he didn't go into cardiac arrest," the doctor explained. "He had a very abnormal arrhythmia and when he was brought in, his heart was extremely taxed. It stopped for a while, but we got it back and didn't have to do bypass surgery. The defibrillator was enough, but his heart did give out for a couple of minutes. We need keep you for observation."

I glared at Peter so furiously, that I thought his skin was going to come off. "I cannot believe this."

"I'm fine MJ." He scoffed.

"You are not fine, Mr. Parker. We were very lucky, but you have some serious health issues that we need to take care of."

He went to a board at the other side of the room and stuck some x-rays on it before turning a light on. They illuminated. Of course, I had no idea what I was looking at, but I figured it wasn't good.

"This is a full body scan." The doctor pointed. "Here we have your liver, your pancreas, your lungs, and your heart; all of which are in horrible condition."

"They are not. I'm healthy," Peter argued.

"Just stop talking," I muttered to him. "So is he going to be alright? Is there any medication he needs to take?"

"Well, yes, and we'll give you all of that, but the best way to get him healthy again is monitor his food. I'll give you a specific list of things he needs to stay off of. He needs to be eating healthy things. That includes absolutely no salt for a long time; lean meats and lots of fresh vegetables. No drinking and absolutely no smoking."

I committed all of this to memory because there was no way in hell that Peter was going to comply with rules. H

"Also, I think that all of this could have been prevented if you cut down on the stress. Do you live a stressful life, Mr. Parker?" the doctor asked.

I looked at Peter with a raised eyebrow, not even bothering to answer that.

"No." Peter shrugged.

"Well, I find that hard to believe. Your heart looks incredibly worn."

I shrunk into myself slightly because I guess some of this was my fault. Just my presence had thrown such a wrench in his life that he was having health problems. He was up all hours of the night trying to protect me and constantly worrying over me. It was taxing him too much.

Then I got fairly angry. He wasn't taking this seriously. His health was the most important thing right now.

I couldn't even think about how scary this was. Did Peter understand that this provided us with a very serious situation? He was acting like a child who didn't want to get his teeth pulled. Well, I was putting my foot down. This was the last straw.

"The main thing I can tell you is to cut down on the stress. Your anxiety level is through the roof; I can tell just by your body and your blood pressure is impossibly high." The doctor emphasized, "Eating healthy is only half the battle."

Tony had slipped into the room now and was standing near the door without saying a word.

"I'm going to prescribe you some aspirin, a statin, and a beta-blocker." Doctor wrote on his clipboard. "It's imperative that you keep to a strict schedule with your medication and eating. No sex or anything strenuous for at least the next three months. That means no working."

"Doctor, I really appreciate all you're doing for me, but this medication won't help me," I heard Peter say under his breath.

I pinched the bridge of my nose so tightly that it was hard to breathe.

"I'll let you three have some time alone." The doctor left the room.

Tony, Peter, and I didn't even move.

"What happened?" Tony said.

"I can't say," Peter mumbled.

"I can't even begin to tell you how crazy your aunt is going at home. She's probably driving herself over here now, and God help us all if they pull that trick at the desk that they did with Michelle. She will kill everyone in this place." He ran a hand though his hair.

"What happened?" I asked Peter, "What did you do?"

"I can't say." He said through gritted teeth.

"Well, I need to figure it out Peter. Can you imagine what would happen to me if I lost you?" I was shaking.

"Michelle, honey, I'm fine."

"You're not fine, Peter." I stood up so quickly that my chair fell back. "You're not fine." I calmed down and closed my eyes.

"I want you to take a break." Tony said.

"No, I run a company now, I have things to do." Peter sat up.

"Not anymore. I'm taking you off your CEO duties for a while. I'm not risking your health."

"I have a job to do, and I'm not taking off just because some doctor says I need to."

"I told you to take off." Tony got a very authoritative tone in his voice, and his eyes darkened instantly, "Until we figure out what the hell is going on with you, you're not doing anything."

"Can we not get into this right now?"

"Tony, can I talk to Peter alone for a second, please?" I asked.

"Fine." He slammed the door shut when he left.

"I don't even know what to say," I spoke honestly.

"I can't control what happened. I'm ready to go home and get back to work."

"Absolutely not. I'm going to get every single medical book I can find and read up on this. You're not leaving the couch for the next three months."

"MJ..."

"You have no choice. You're sick, Peter. And I'm sorry, but I'm going to put your health first."

"MJ..."

"I'm not fighting you on it because you know I'll win. Plus, you know you need to rest. I'm not watching you kill yourself."

"I think you're being a little dramatic and I love you for that, but' I'm OK."

"No, I'm not. You have no choice in the matter. I'm trying to keep you breathing."

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Do you know that this is the first time I've ever been admitted to a hospital?"

"There's a first time for everything." I fixed the blanket so that it was covering him more.

Suddenly, the door banged open and there was a flash of something in the room.

"Oh, my baby."May was grabbing Peter so tightly that his eyes were bugging out.

"Aunt May, get off," he said.

"No, I won't." She hugged him tighter. "I can't believe this. You're never leaving the house again."

"You're killing me." Peter's voice sounded strangled.

"I don't care." May started to actually climb on the bed. "What did you do to yourself? I always knew this was going to happen. Oh, my baby."

"Mr. Stark, please…" Peter said over her shoulder.

"May, let the boy breathe." Tony pulled her off. She had some tears in her eyes and a trembling lip.

"The doctor said he'll be fine if he just follows the rules," I tried to re-assure her.

"This is just too much for me." She put her head on Tony's chest. "He's dying."

"Aunt May, I'm fine." Peter leaned against his pillows. "I'm alive."

"Barely," she wailed and hit his arm. "my God, if I would lost my baby..."

"I'm..fine...seriously." Peter pulled her in his arms.

The next couple of hours were really stressful for everyone.

May was pretty much a wreck when the doctor came back in to explain things further to us. It sounded really bad, and Peter was just trying to seem tougher than he actually was. He wasn't going to be leaving the hospital for at least two days and even after that, he was going to be coming back for frequent checkups.

He was silent for a while; didn't say one word. That might be because he was being outtalked by May or Tony or me, but I knew something was off with him. I could feel it.

The doctor took Peter away for numerous tests that all came back very badly, but at least he didn't need surgery or anything like that.

I just knew that something like this was going to happen. I had been trying to look out for him, but I might have been a little too late. It was hard to give up a lifetime of bad habits. I understood that, although, I don't think Peter was going to ever eat another fattening thing again. Between his family and me, we had a pretty strong lock on what he was going to be doing for the next couple of months. Besides rolling over in bed, Peter was to be as inactive as possible. Of course, he needed to get up for exercising, but even that was supposed to be done minimally.

Everyone else came over later in the day. They were just as confused as I was, but I had a feeling that the boys knew more than they were telling. All I got was that they had business to handle last night. After that, Peter left and they hadn't seen him sense. They were scared for their brother, though. I could see that. Tony was screaming at them for something about "letting Peter go over there alone" and then he screamed at Peter for "thinking with his instincts instead of his head." It was a very heated argument.

Betty was late to the family gathering because she went out to buy a massive teddy bear and balloons. She stuck the bear right in the bed with Peter; it covered up his entire body. He hated that, but it was really funny for the rest of us.

Peter didn't want to be treated like a regular patient, no matter how fragile he was at the moment. Nothing we said could persuade him that he was basically going to be an invalid for the next few months. He got very grumpy around lunchtime, and we figured it was a good idea for him to take a nap. Everyone left except me. I refused to.

Peter slept for about three hours, and I just sat there watching him. He reminded me of a child when he was sleeping, but this was a little terrifying. His body was so broken, and the evidence was present. I cried a little while he was asleep because I couldn't even imagine what it would be like to lose him right now.

When he woke back up, he was still silent. Like he was afraid of what would happen next if he spoke. Tony was adamant about Peter never having to be in this situation again. Peter's condition just reminded us all that our lives could change in an instant.

It was scary.

"Come on, Michelle. I don't want to take those." Peter pushed my hand out of the way as I shoved the pills towards him.

"We go through this every time you're sick." I held them in front of his face.

"I'm OK."

"Stop being a baby. You can take vicodin by the shit load, but you can't take your regular meds? This isn't funny. Stop acting like such a baby."

"I won't take those."

"I'll call the nurse in and have you sedated."

"Please, don't." He pleaded.

I pressed the button and held it until a nurse appeared at the door.

"What can I do for you today?" She smiled.

"I need you to put him under." I pointed at Peter.

"Uh, we can't do that unless there's a complaint or from the doctor's orders."

"I'm complaining," I said.

"You don't count."

"Well, then how else am I supposed to give him his pills?"

The nurse took them from me and moved closer to Peter.

"Please don't." He cringed. "Get away from me."

"You need to take your medication, Mr. Parker," she said firmly.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

She outsmarted him and pinched his nose. Peter's mouth opened automatically to breathe, and she shoved them down his throat. He had to swallow them. He sighed in utter defeat.

I just sat in the corner and read a book while he slept. I used that nose pinching thing every time I had to give him medication after that.

The whole hospital stay was a large production with him acting more and more like a child as the hours passed.

The next morning, I was woken up by a knock at the door and May brought me some clothes from home. I went straight back to Peter's room. Mia was brought over by Pepper and Tony when he woke up. It seemed like Mia was the only thing that could keep a smile on his face. He seemed to laugh and play with her when she was around but eventually he'll go back to that dark place again.

It took three days for the doctors to be confident enough in his health so that he could leave.

"I can't stand this place." Peter pulled on the jeans that Mason had brought him from home. "I'm never coming back here."

"You'll be coming back next week for a checkup," I said and packed some of the clothes that I had.

"I'm not coming."

"Yes you are." I said seriously. "I'm not losing you, Peter."

"You're not losing me. I know I'm being difficult, but how else am I supposed to act?" He sat on the bed to pull on his shoes.

"Peter, do you not realize how serious this is? You could have died."

He sighed deeply, "I know, but I don't want you to mother me. I can take care of myself."

"Hey, for better or for worse, remember?" I stood in front of him, smoothing out his hair.

He chuckled deeply. "It's amazing, how true those words are."

"I love you," I responded, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Did I scare you?" he asked with his hands on my hips.

"You being here?"

"Yeah, did it scare you?"

"I was terrified. I still am. That's why I'm going to be hard on you." I kissed the corner of his lips. "I need you around for as long as possible. Our little girl needs you, and I need you."

"You have me." He pulled my face closer to his,"Until death do us part."

"I love you, more than you'll ever know," he said in a low voice.

"But I hate this place," he grumbled.

"Too bad."

"Knock, knock," a sweet voice said from the door. "Is everyone ready to go home?" the nurse asked and pushed a wheelchair through.

"We sure are," I said and went back to my packing.

"Uh, what's that?" Peter pointed to the wheelchair.

"It's hospital policy. All patients have to leave the grounds in a wheelchair."

"You've got to be shitting me," he snapped.

"Peter," I warned, "just do as she says."

"Ugghhh...fine."

"Is there a problem here?" Peter's doctor came into the room.

Each of us said something different, and he held his hands up to stop us.

"I actually came to speak with Mrs. Parker. We'll be right back."

I went outside with the doctor and closed the door.

"Is something wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"No, no. I was just coming to make sure that you're prepared for this. You will be his primary caretaker? Do I have that right?"

"Yes," I answered immediately.

"I want you to keep a close eye on your husband."

"Anything I need to know?"

"He seems...different. I can't quite put my finger on it, but something is definitely not right."

"He'll be fine, I'll make sure of it."

I went back inside and found Peter shaking violently in the chair, holding his arms for warmth. He was mumbling under his breath, rocking back and forth. Tears were streaming down his eyes as he continued to mumble.

"Just leave me alone, go away. Get out of my head." He said constantly.

I reached in front of him and grabbed his hands," Hey, what's wrong? Who are you talking to?"

"No one, it's just me. I'm all alone." He sobbed.

"What are you talking about honey, I'm right here. You'll never be alone." I moved my hands on both sides of his face. He looked tortured and his eyes were no longer the cool browns I fell in love with, it was nearly glassed over.

He smirked weakly,"I don't want to hurt you, MJ. Or my daughter, I just can't."

"You can never hurt me, understand? Never." He nodded in understanding and I wrapped my arms around his neck, keeping him close. His arms enveloped me tightly as he nuzzled his face in my neck.

He breathed in my scent when the words left his lips,"Please don't make me hurt them."


	23. PART TWO|FOUR

_Peter's POV_  
_"Evil is always possible. And goodness is eternally difficult."_  
_— Anne Rice_

* * *

Have you ever had the feeling that you knew were going die, but you just didn't know when? That was me, but worse,  _much_  worse.

It had been a month since my "episode" and Michelle was breathing down my neck like a dragon. She was the personification of Nurse Ratchet, and it wasn't fun at all. I had an...incident, I didn't die. I knew something was wrong with me, the bad part was so did Michelle. If she wasn't shoving pills down my throat, then she was making healthy food and monitoring my stress level.

I wasn't allowed to move from the couch if she was here. She would have a medical reason for everything, and I wasn't even allowed to shout at the TV. I was a fucking invalid, and I wasn't taking this new life well.

I was a person who got restless if I sat in a chair for five minutes. What could I do now that I was glued to the couch? I was going insane. My mind was literally buzzing for some kind of interaction.

On the occasions when Michelle was at work, I took the opportunity to do something productive.

Against everyone's wishes, I secretly did some behind the scenes work. I kept a low profile, but got things done. I went over numbers from business transactions and monitored everything that Michelle handled. I would clean the house from top to bottom, which under Michelle's classifications, fell under strenuous activity.

However bad Michelle was, she was nothing compared to Mr. Stark and Aunt May. Even over the phone, they berated me for not following rules. When they came over, May went crazy. She always had to point out something that I was doing wrong. It was very annoying, but her persistent nature didn't let up. Mr. Stark took the firmer approach of basically tying me down to take my meds.

It wasn't like the meds were helping me, hell I had a demon stuck deep inside me. He's... persistent. Every now and then the bastard would creep into my head and say shit to me that's not said by normal people. And the most terrifying part, is that I don't know what the hell it wants. That scares me. To think that I might hurt my child, my wife. I couldn't do it...I had to tell Mr. Stark. I had to tell him what was going on with me.

 _"Now why would you go and do that, Peter?"_ His voice was like a fucking nightmare that just keeps coming back, over and over again.

"I thought I told you to get the hell out of my head." I said through gritted teeth.

" _And I told you that I'm not going anywhere until I get what I want_!" He said harshly.

"What the hell do you want from me?"

He was silent for a moment, " _Answers will come soon enough._ "

”You know, for someone who’s only a voice you’re quite pushy.”

”I get that a lot.”

"Peter, I'm back," Michelle called, and I could hear her taking off her coat.

"In the kitchen," I said.

Michelle came in the kitchen with bags of things, and I jumped up to help her.

"What's all of this?" I asked.

"I had to go grocery shopping after work," she answered. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," I smiled at her weakly.

Michelle walked over to me. "How was your day? Did you follow the schedule?" She gave me a kiss.

"Yes, I took my medication and did my exercises."

"Good, and you haven't been lifting anything or working?"

"No, honey. I've been sitting on my ass all damn day." I reassured her.

"I hope so. We can't take any chances. Tonight, we're having baked chicken, brown rice, and steamed broccoli."

"Yum," I replied sarcastically, "I'll make sure to be gone before then."

"You're so immature. This is very important, and I'm trying to keep you healthy. Why don't you just listen to the doctor and do what he says?"

"I don't like to be taken care of," I said as I sat at the table.

"I know and I'm really trying to let you do things on your own, but if I do that, you won't ever take your medicine."

"I'm not a child."

"Then stop acting like one. Do what you're supposed to do."

She started to empty out the tablets that I was required to take. They were in one of those old people medicine holders that had the days of the week on it.

"Don't fight me." She held them in her palm and poured me a glass of orange juice.

"When is this going to be over?" I took the pills from her.

"A couple more months. The doctor said you'll be better soon if you do what he says."

"I hate that stupid doctor." I took my medicine, downing the whole glass of juice in one gulp.

Michelle gave me a head nod of approval. "Thank you."

She started to walk away, but I caught her wrist and pulled her towards me. I trapped her in between my legs.

"Now that I've been good, can I have my reward?"

"We didn't talk about any rewards." She raised an eyebrow.

I trailed my lips from her collarbone to her neck.

"Peter, that doctor said…"

"Shut up."

I brought her face close to mine by the base of her neck, and she complied with my requests. Her lips moved with mine easily, like they always did. I knew I only had about half a minute before one of us would make some sort of sexual sound. That was when she always pulled away.

Just as in every time before, when she moaned, Michelle put her hands on my chest and pushed me back.

"Peter, no sex." She was panting pretty heavily.

"But I've been good," I said pathetically.

"Not good enough, loser." She hit my shoulder and laughed her way to the stove.

We had a dinner of cardboard brown rice, plastic, steamed green beans, and rubber chicken. Nothing had salt or pepper, and I swear that it all tasted like glue. Michelle did allow me to have a glass of wine because according to the Almighty Doctor, one glass every other day was good for my heart. That was about the only thing I could look forward to.

"Now, go sit on the couch and watch TV." She picked our plates up from the table.

I ignored her statement and helped her with the dishes. It was the least I could do for being such a baby.

We sat on the couch for the rest of the night, reading Pride and Prejudice. I didn't particularly like it, but I wasn't really complaining. With Mia out of the house, it gave us more quiet time. I was going insane without my baby girl too. Everyone knew that I couldn't stay away from her too long. Hopefully by the time she comes back, I'll have this son of a bitch out of me so I could have my life back.

Around midnight, Michelle convinced me to get in bed even though I wasn't tired. The doctor said I needed at least eight hours a night, which was OK I guess, I just had to get used to it.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Michelle asked as we brushed our teeth in the bathroom.

Once again, it wasn't lost on me how much of a married couple we resembled. The strange thing was that I couldn't see myself not in this position. I never thought I would say that.

It must be the medication.

"Am I allowed out of the house now?" I spit out toothpaste along with a little amount of blood into the sink. That's when I knew my teeth were clean.

"I think a walk would be good and it's been nice out."

"We could go to the pier. I haven't been there in a while."

"That sounds good." She eyed me in the mirror. "Wait, you only want to go there for the fried foods, don't you? No, we won't be going there."

"I can at least sniff them."

"No, I'm putting my foot down. You're not dying on my watch." She gave me a wet kiss on the cheek and went into the bedroom, dropping her robe in the process.

I followed her a couple minutes after I made sure everything was straightened out and clicked the lights twice.

Michelle fell asleep almost instantly, but the fucking thing inside me was awake and in no way ready to calm my body down.

The hours passed quickly and before I knew it, the clock was flashing three in the morning. I still didn't want to shut my eyes, so I rolled out of bed and quietly left the bedroom and went outside on the balcony. This was just what I needed to clear my head, and I just sat in a chair to think.

I had been locked in this house for the past three and a half weeks. I had only been out for doctor's appointments, and even those were kept to an hour minimum. I ran my hands through my hair and tried to pull myself together. All I needed was a sense of freedom. I had never been locked up in my entire life, so this was pure torture.

As I sat outside, I told myself just how lucky I was to have a wife like Michelle. She was a ball buster, sure, but that's what I needed. Nothing would get done if she just let me walk all over her. We were both stubborn to the point of annoyance and if she were anyone else, I might have snapped by now. Michelle's determination to keep me healthy just showed how much she cared for me. I guess I couldn't whine about that.

Police sirens were suddenly blaring loudly in my ear, and I fought the sudden urge to get up off my ass and help them. It had been like this for the pass 36 days, and each time they passed by, I felt guilty that there is nothing I can do for them.

Knowing that there was nothing I can do, I walked back inside and turned on the TV in our bedroom before sliding back in the bed with Michelle.

"BREAKING NEWS: Carlton Drake has been sent to the hospital and is in critical condition.

I slightly let myself off the bed and paid more close attention to the screen.

"He was last seen being sent to Queen's North Hospital due to an unknown illness. His wife, Samantha, refuses to answer any questions but we hope to get answers soon."

" _All right, Peter. We're going on a field trip_." The gruffy voice returned.

"What the fuck do you mean, I'm not going anywhere. MJ would kill me if she found out I left the house."

As if my body had a mind of his own, my legs hastily shoved themselves off the bed, making me fall flat on my ass.

_"I don't think you understand how this works. You do what I tell you at all costs. Got it?"_

I sighed frustratingly,"God, I hate you."

_"Trust me, you'll thank me later."_

I turned to Michelle and placed a kiss over her forehead.

"I'm sorry."

I threw on a hoodie and some sweats before walking out the door.

After a few of minutes of driving, I pulled up to the underground parking garage of the hospital. I parked on the second deck and got out of the car.

"What are you up to?" I asked stupidly, almost pleading.

He didn't answer.

I got into the elevator and I hit the correct button, riding the rest of the way up in silence.

"God, help me." I mumbled under my breath.

I arrived on the sixth floor of the hospital and flooded out of the elevator into a brightly lit corridor. It was the same clinic scene in every movie or hospital with doctors and nurses scurrying around, trying to help patients.

I walked up to the reception desk where a young looking woman eyed me with a hint of lust. Her face was replaced with Michelle's and I almost did a double take but quickly pulled myself together.

"I'm here to see Carlton Drake." I spoke nicely.

"Are...are you family?" The woman batted her eyelashes.

"Yes, I'm his nephew." I lied easily.

"Well..." She twirled a piece of her hair around her finger flirtatiously, "...he's not supposed to have any visitors but I guess I could let you in. Room 609." She winked at me and I almost vomited.

"Thank you." I replied and gave her a fake smile before going down the hall.

I arrived at room 609 and pushed the door open softly.

Carlton was sleeping in his hospital bed, in a gown and IVs hooked up in his arms. A woman who seemed to be his wife was at his side, sleeping with her head on the bed.

I gave a low whistle that woke him up with a start. Once he realized the situation he was in, his eyes darkened and his face paled.

"Parker." Carlton nodded to me. His voice sounded like sandpaper. The beeping machine he was hooked up to started to tick quicker. His breathing was more shallow and he sat up as much as he could in his bed. The movement shook his wife awake and her lip quivered slightly.

"Are you scared Drake?" I asked in the most menacing way.

"Of what? I have nothing to be afraid of." He answered.

"Do you think I would bother coming down here if I didn't have a reason?"

"Maybe you wanted to bring flowers." He tried to laugh but it came out in a gurgle.

"You did this to me."

"I don't understand."

I showed him the black marks on my arm that mimicked my veins.

"You're gonna fix this." Carlton scrambled to sit up. His wife helped him as much as she could but her hands were shaking so badly, she wasn't much help.

"I don't have time to deal with you!" He pleaded with anger in his voice.

He moved to hit the nurse alert button but I stopped him before he could move.

The woman started to cry.

"You did this to me and you  _will_  fix me." I said solemnly.

"Please don't hurt him." His wife whimpered, "He never meant to do anything."

"Shut up." Drake growled.

The demon's patience was wearing thin and things were about to get serious. I could feel it.

"Do you know how hard my life has been because of you?"

"No, but I'm sure you're gonna tell me." He snarled back.

I nodded without words,"I can't even look my wife in the eye and tell her what's really going on with me because I don't want her worrying about me. I've been a fucking prisoner in my own home for the past month. I can't go to work, I can't eat fried foods because my wife thinks I have a heart problem. And..." I closed my eyes and clenched my fists tightly.

"I can't even hold my baby girl in my arms because I'm afraid I might cause any harm to her. Do you know how heart wrenching that is?"

"I didn't mean to cause you that pain." He was scrambling for excuses.

"I could give a damn about what you didn't try to cause."I spoke low and viciously, "I just need you to fix it."

"I don't take demands from you!"

"You will." I could feel my blood bubbling inside me. Something bad was going to happen, something really,  _really_  bad.

"I will not..."

And in that moment, I knew that I had lost all control over my own body. A wave of pain and strength had began to course through my body as I could feel my body get covered in something that felt similar to a cocoon. The symbiote finally revealed it's form and it began to cover my entire lower body, leaving my face revealed. A stretched arm reached out to Carlton's neck and grabbed it.

"No, please." The woman pleaded, tears in her eyes. When that didn't work, she was suddenly on her knees, her hands clasped in front of her, trying to grovel at my feet.

I kept my stone cold eyes on here without flinching.

"Please, please find it somewhere in your heart to spare him. Please." Her Italian accent was peaked out through her crying, "Please."

"I can't help you." I said in sync with voice in my head, "Peter's gone right now."

"I can cure you just spare me, please." Carlton begged but I think at this point, he knew it was over.

"That won't be necessary." I smiled devilishly. He started thrashing around but the symbiote had a grasp over Drake's mouth while it continued to torture him. The machine beside us began to go haywire.

With every passing moment he was getting beat to death, he yelled and pleaded under the symbiote's grasp the whole time he was dying. Another extended arm grabbed his wife and nearly pinned her to the wall when she started screaming. It clutched around her throat so that she would stop her yelling.

And before I knew it, Carlton was impaled by a sharp black blade that appeared behind my back.

The machine's beep stopped when I destroyed the machine.

Suddenly, I could breathe again. I could see again. I could think again. My eyes averted back to Carlton's severed body and I dropped to my knees, realizing what I've done. His wife sobbed uncontrollably in a corner, looking at her now deceased husband.

"What...have you done?" I couldn't even process what had just happened. It wouldn't even register in my brain.

"I've shown the world the real Peter Parker."

I looked at my dark hands in complete fear,"Oh no..."


	24. PART TWO|FIVE

_Michelle's POV_  
_"There are wounds that never show on the body that are deeper and more hurtful than anything that bleeds."_  
_— Laurell K. Hamilton_

* * *

 

I woke up alone. I sighed and rolled over to look at the clock. It was only seven, and I wanted to sleep longer, but my internal timer wouldn't allow it. Wherever Peter was, he was definitely going to hear from me.

I got out of the sheets and completed my morning routine. 

I was in a plush robe and drying my hair with a towel as I made my way down the stairs for breakfast. I noticed as I passed that the dryer was on.

Huh...

I didn't remember doing laundry last night, but maybe Peter washed something.

I went into the kitchen and started the coffee. I started to pull things out of the cabinets for breakfast when I heard someone behind me.

I pulled one out of the knife drawer and spun around, pointing it at whatever had disturbed the silence.

May stood with a basket of laundry in her hands.

"God, May. You scared the hell out of me." I sighed as I dropped the knife.

She tilted her head and smiled. "Sorry, honey. I didn't mean to scare you."

"What are you doing here?"

"I know you have your hands full with Peter so I thought I could lend a hand." She set the basket down on the floor. 

"Thank you, he is a handful." I snorted.

"I've noticed," she chuckled."Where is he?"

"I'm going to find that out now."

I fumbled around on the counter for the phone and dialed the number that my fingers had memorized.

Peter answered on the first ring. "Hey, I really meant to call you. I'm almost home, I promise."

"Peter, where the hell are you?"

His voice sounded shaky,"I'm...I'm on my way home now."

"Peter, are you OK, what's going on?"

"I can't tell you right now." His tone darkened.

 "What the hell do you mean you can't tell me right now?" I snapped. 

"Michelle, we'll talk about this when I get home."

"Peter..."

"I love you, Michelle." He had the nerve to hang up on me when I was about to shout at him. I was so angry that I almost called the locksmith to change the locks on all the doors.

"That boy sure knows how to get himself out of trouble." May smiled. 

My arm slackened and put the phone down on the counter, but didn't relinquish my grasp from it. "He's going to give me a damn heart attack"

"Well, you just relax honey. I'm here now." She came closer and ushered me towards a stool. "You just sit and rest. We will certainly get to know each other shortly, once you've calmed down. Would you like some non-caffeinated tea? I have three kinds and will get some more once I go shopping later."

"Thank you, May." I looked on as she fluttered around the kitchen and hummed to herself.

"Breakfast will be done shortly." She gave me my tea and went upstairs.

I stopped drinking my tea when I heard a slight scratching at the front door. I listened again, but it wasn't there. A couple seconds later, though, it returned. It almost sounded like branches against the house, but then there was a low whine to accompany it.

I put the cup down and made my way to the door, my feet slapping on the hardwood. I looked through the peephole, but didn't see anyone. The scratching was still there.

I opened the door and surveyed the front yard, but it was clear. The whine at my feet alerted me to the dog standing on the step, trembling. It was a German Shepard and he was a nasty beast.

"Oh." I stepped back a little and noticed that this dog was in bad shape.

There was a slight nip in the air, but it wasn't cold, so I assumed he was shaking because of fright. He was a big dog, but I could tell that he was just a puppy—maybe a year old. I saw his ribs through his grey fur. There was blood on his paws, almost as if he had been walking on glass.

"Hello there." I bent down and reached my hand out hesitantly. He didn't jerk away, but flinched slightly when I touched him. Then he leaned into my hand. "What happened to you?"

Those big brown eyes were what did me in.

"You poor baby." I shook my head and continued petting him. "You must have been through hell."

The dog didn't seem to care. He sidestepped me and, with a slight limp, trotted into the house like it was his.

"Excuse me." I shut the door and chased after him. He seemed to know where the food was, because he went right into the kitchen. "I don't think I have anything for you."

He sat down on the tiled floor and stared up at the refrigerator expectantly.

"There's no dog food in there. I think I should clean you up first, anyway." I dampened a washcloth with warm water. "I'm not a vet, but you look like shit."

I bent down and started washing off his face. A thick coat of dirt came up, showing the white of his muzzle. I ended up having to rinse the cloth out a few times before he looked clean. The blood on his paws was a different story. I had to use the first-aid kit and just treated them like human wounds. I didn't know what had happened, but it didn't look major; just a few scrapes so I put some rubbing alcohol on them before wrapping his paws in gauze. He didn't like that very much.

He kept nipping at his feet, trying to pull the wrappings away.

"Stop it," I told him, "you have to leave them on."

_I'm talking to this dog like he's a human. I really do need more friends._

I just pulled out packaged lunch meat and fed the dog a couple pieces of ham. He drank water greedily from a bowl I put on the floor and was happily licking his chops when he was done.

"Are you potty trained?" I asked him. "You don't even know what that means."

"What do we have here?" May trudged back into the kitchen.

"It seems we have company," I smirked.

"Oh, he looks adorable." She hugged the dog.

She giggled when he licked at her face,"And nice too."

There was a loud banging on the door, the pounding of a heavy fist.

"What the hell is that?" I whispered

"I have no idea honey." 

There was more pounding. "This is the police. Open up."

May went to open it and police were flooding the room.

"Mrs. Parker, we have warrants for your husbands arrest and to look through your home." A burly police officer threw me a stack of folded papers onto the counter.

I heard lots of crashes and heavy feet in the house.

I followed him. "What are you looking for?"

"Don't worry. We'll tell you when we do."

Police were everywhere. The raided the house with recklessness, pushing over chairs, toppling bookcases, ripping apart sofa cushions. I got more furious as the minutes went on.

"Hey, leave that alone," I shouted at a man who had stuck his hand in an antique vase. He couldn't get it out and smashed it into the wall. The vase shattered into pieces before he moved onto his next item.

The dog was barking like a siren, trying to ward off the police from his bowl and food. A deputy didn't like that and kicked him in the side. The dog yelped and crumbled.

"You jackass." I pushed him from the back and the officer turned around and pulled a gun out on me.

"Back away, ma'am before I put a bullet in your skull."

"Fuck you!" 

 A detective came from behind the officer and snatched the gun away from the officer,"Are you out your damn mind?"

"She pushed me, sir."

"You kicked her damn dog you idiot, now if she has one more complaint about you I'll have your badge in my hands."

I was about to say something when I hear things breaking near the hallway.

May was running around like a chicken with its head cut off, yelping for everyone to stop touching everything. The police were in the bedrooms, tearing things apart, and I followed a commotion coming from the armory.

"You can't touch that." I screamed at a policeman trying to touch the keypad to Peter's suit capsule.

"Ma'am, step away before I detain you." He didn't even look back at me.

"No, get out of here before...." Something latched onto my back and pulled me away from the room and up into the air. I lightly landed on my feet near the step rails to see Peter in a bloodied hoodie and sweats.

He immediately started to examine every inch of my body.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "I swear if someone hurt you..."

"Dammit Peter! What the fuck is going on?" I snapped.

"I'm sorry," Peter closed his eyes, "I'm so sorry."

I couldn't help but let my anger fade around him. No matter how pissed I was at him, he always had that affect on me. I placed my hands on both sides of his face and scraped the dried blood on his face

"My God, Peter. What happened?"

"There's been an... incident." He paused. "I did something terrible.." He pulled back and rolled up the sleeves of his hoodie. Black veins stretched over his arms and it pumped violently against his skin.

"What the hell is that, Peter?" I whispered.

"It's called a symbiote." He shivered. "This is why I've been so sick for the past month. I've been...I've been hearing this voice in my head. At first I thought I was going crazy but he....he controls me and I don't know what to do anymore."

"Why didn't you say anything?" I said frustratingly but still worried.

"I thought I could handle it, but it just...it's gotten worse." There was some fear in his eyes, and I've seen that look before.

"Peter what did you do?"

He looked at me with a hopeless look in his eyes,"I killed somebody."

I was taken back by his words and I couldn't help the sharp breath that left my lips,"What?"

"Freeze!" A voice yelled behind us.

I turned around hastily and saw three officers with their guns pointed at us,"Move aside, Mrs. Parker."

I wrapped one arm around Peter protectively and placed another in front of me,"Please don't."

"Ma'am if you don't move..."

"Please don't." Peter pleaded, brushing pass me swiftly."It's me you want, not her."

"Peter, no!" I tried to grab him but I felt May pull me away from him.

"It's alright, Michelle. I can't run away from this."

"Take off your hoodie slowly," the officer instructed.

Peter did as he said and placed his hoodie on the ground.

A group of officers stormed to him and placed him roughly on the ground. Peter grunted in pain as they slammed his face into the wooden floor and patted him down.

"Peter Parker, you're under arrest for the murder of Carlton Drake..."

I tuned the rest of the words out as I watched Peter lay on the floor. He looked so defeated and broken. That was not my husband at all.  His eyes met mine and shivered under their hold.

"I love you, Michelle." He whispered to me. He closed his eyes tightly and the black substance grew rapidly around his body and it easily threw them off his body. 

"Open fire!"

Shots were fired so much that my ears were ringing.  The symbiote covered Peter's face and the bullets didn't seem to have an affect on him as he practically took them with no problem. He laughed manically as he destroyed each and every officer that came in his path.

"Peter, stop!"

He turned bitterly towards me, still shaking violently. This was not Peter at all. Peter's beautiful face was replaced with a vicious monster. His eyes were big and white along with sharp teeth and a long tongue. But deep down, I knew Peter was in there somewhere. And I was gonna get him out whatever it takes.

I moved cautiously to him as he stared me down intently,"I don't know what this thing is Peter, but I do know one thing. You love me, and you won't hurt me."

He stood his ground firmly when I got there,"Come on, Peter. I know you're in there."

I felt a sharp pain in my arm and felt myself get higher and higher off the ground. He stared at me menacingly with those piercing white eyes.

"Oh sweetheart. Let me get one thing clear with you." He pulled me closer to his disgusting face."Peter is dead."

He threw me at the wall face first and I cried in agony at the pain I felt on my cheek. I turned around to see the violent face leave Peter's but still covering the rest of his body.

The look on his face broke my heart. He looked at his hands in fear and at the broken guards that were crumpled on the ground.

"Oh my God." He whispered as his shaking began again.

"It's OK, Peter. It's not your fault." I quickly made my way back to him.

"Your face, oh my God. I did that to you." He whispered as he softly cupped my face in his hands. He wiped the wound on my cheek and blood spotted his dark hands. 

"I'm OK. It's nothing." 

"You're bleeding and you call this nothing?" He closed his eyes and looked away from me.

"Hey look at me." I grabbed his chin and turned his face to me,"I'm fine. We need to focus on getting you better."

He smiled weakly at me,"There is no getting better for me, MJ." 

Peter leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my forehead,"You are my everything. I'm nothing without you."

I knew what this was, it was a goodbye kiss,"Peter, no. Don't do this."

He bent down and kissed me fiercely. I grabbed his shoulders and held him close to me for as long as I could. He wasn't leaving me. Not now, not ever.

He pulled back to whisper,"I love you Michelle Parker."

Before I can respond, he pulled away from me quickly and disappeared before my very eyes,.

I dropped to my knees, crying as I felt May's hand on my shoulder. 

 


	25. PART TWO|SIX

_Michelle's POV_  
_"Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up."_  
_— Neil Gaiman_

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

"And that leads us to today."

He jotted down notes as he continued to walk around the living room,"That's...quite a story you've just told me, Mrs. Parker."

"No shit." I pulled out a cigarette and lit it up before placing it between my lips.

"Do you think it's wise to smoke in your home?"

"Bite me." I snapped back at him."I do it when my daughter is not home."

He chuckled," Fair enough."

A small growling sound erupted from the side of me and I looked to my left to see Zeus, the dog I found, circling a man who walked through my front door like he owned. I don't think he like what he saw because his lips went up in a snarl, showing his teeth.

"Good morning, Mrs. Parker. I'm General Ross."

"I don't care who you are, wipe your shoes."

He did what I told him and closed the door behind him. Zeus was still following him like a hawk and Ross was on edge.

"He bites so don't touch him." I warned as I let out a puff of smoke.

"I believe it." He smiled grimly.

"Come here, Zeus." He immediately obliged to my order and lied down near my feet.

"Do you know what I would have given five years ago to stand in your home?" He took deliberate steps on the tiles as he surveyed the front area.

"I don't care."

"Oh my, you do have a nice sense of humor." He snickered and slowly ran his finger over the pristine white wall in front of him, leaving a smudge.

"Don't touch anything." I huffed in an annoyed tone.

"I just want to feel around." He poked a very expensive painting on the wall.

"You government fucks are gonna be the death of me." I cracked my neck in uneasiness.

"Has your husband said anything interesting about me?"

I scoffed,"He doesn't have to. Your face is usually on the news for some political bullshit."

He crossed his arms,"Why do you think it's 'bullshit'?"

I let another puff of smoke before I spoke,"You take one of our greatest protectors on our planet and label them as "criminals just because they didn't do whatever the fuck you  _wanted_  them to do. So when the world goes into shit, nobody will be able to protect us and we'll cease to exist. Sounds like  _bullshit_  to me."

"Interesting theory, Mrs. Parker."

"It's not a theory, it's a fact."

"I didn't come here to explain my job to you, Mrs. Parker. I'm here to investigate the case on Peter Parker. Now that I know he's Spider-Man, I would like to have him in my custody."

"Even if I did know where he was, you think I would honestly give him up like that?"

"It would be wise if you did so."

I stubbed out the cigarette and threw it at his feet,"Go fuck yourself. If you won't help me find him, I'll do it myself."

His face turned into a hard stone,"Detective Sanchez, are you done interviewing Mrs. Parker."

"Yes sir, she's told all she knows."

"Very well, we'll leave her alone shall we."

I escorted them out.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Parker. I'll be around."He smirked

I slammed the door in his face and went back to sitting on the couch in the living room with Zeus.

"Looks like we're on our own boy." He whimpered as he nuzzled his nose against my legs.

I couldn't help but wonder what the hell Peter was doing, what was going on through his head. It has been three days since he's left and I've missed him so much. I just hoped he was OK.

My eyes drifted closed and when my eyes reopened, I saw his face.

_He was smiling like he used to; so warm and loving. He leaned over me and kissed me softly. I could feel my body revive to life again with his touch. My arms wrapped around his neck, bringing him closer to me. I sighed against his lips at his touch. He was home again._

_I bit his lip softly, telling him what I wanted and he pulled away. His eyes were black now and I could see the desire in them. His hand ran softly over the side of my face as a smile came to his lips and his eyes lightened to their usual russet brown. My eyes closed as I leaned into his soft touch and smiled._

_"My Michelle." he whispered softly and kissed me again, brushing his lips over mine so slowly that it was basically teasing me._

_My eyes fluttered to a close and moaned at the touch of his lips. They were so smooth and warm, so passionate and loving. It was an everlasting, passionate, and forbidden love that he only had for me and I had for him._

_"I've missed you so much, Peter_   _," I murmured almost silently against his lips._

_I heard him sigh softly as he pulled me closer._

_My fingers ran down the soft skin of his jaw and neck, to the buttons on his thin white shirt, undoing them slowly as he continued to kiss me with a strong passion._

_He slipped his shirt off of his arms once all the buttons were undone and let it fall off behind him, not breaking our kiss for a second. He leaned down on me more, but careful not to place too much weight on me. I held onto his shoulders tightly, the warmth of his body was everything I wanted._

_I felt so cold and lifeless without it._

_Someone suddenly called my name, causing both of us to look in the direction of the door. I felt like I was being pulled from him and I wasn't letting that happen at all._

_I held him tightly, not wanting to let him go. I didn't want to live in a world that didn't have him in it. As I pulled him closer, wishing that I could take him to reality with me, I felt his lips on mine again. The same kind of kiss as before. I sighed into his mouth, still holding him tightly around his neck. I could still feel that I was being pulled away._

_"I love you with everything I am," he voice echoed._

My eyes flashed open. I sat up on the couch, dripping in sweat as I heard Tony shouting my name from outside, banging on the door as hard as he could.

"Michelle! Open up!" he shouted again.

"I'm coming," I yelled back and tried to get to my feet. I went to the door and opened it for him. He looked at me oddly and narrowed eyed.

"Are you OK?" he questioned in an odd tone.

"Why?"

"I've been knocking for twenty minutes and you're dripping with sweat."

I turned red in the face, not knowing what to tell him, "I'm fine." I lied easily.

"I know it's been hard on you with everything going on."

"I'm not giving up on Peter. I'm gonna fight for my family," I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest tightly as a gust of wind hit me, spending a chill through my body.

He smiled proudly. "As you should. I just wanted to let you know that I've tracked his suit and it says he is staying in Greenport."

My jaw almost dropped when I heard him. What the hell was Peter doing in Greenport?

"W-why?" I stuttered.

"Michelle, it's obvious. He wants some time alone. It's low profile and after everything he's been through... I don't blame him for running off. I just wish he would've came to me before everything blew up like this."

"Is my baby girl OK?"

"Mia's fine. She's with Pepper right now."

I hated being away from my daughter right now. She was my piece that kept me together through any storm. But she didn't need to see me this way, I needed to fix our family first so we could heal. I needed to find Peter.

I didn't see how I would be able to find him in Greenport anyway. He obviously didn't want to be found, so how could you find someone without any contact with them, that didn't want to be found?

"I know he wants you to find him Michelle. You mean so much to him," He murmured.

I nodded to him and gave him a hug,"Thank you, for everything."

"Of course, and if you need anything I'm only a phone call away." He smiled and left me at the doorway.

I packed my backpack for the day and called May, telling her that I was going to Greenport to look for Peter and that I needed her to watch the house for the next few days. I walked out into the cold icy rain, allowing it to hit the skin on my arms as I went out to my car. I climbed inside and turned on the heater, drying myself out before starting the engine.

As I thought it would, it took four hours to get to Greenport and with just me and my thoughts. By the time I had gotten to Greenport I was starting to doubt myself. Yet again. I was starting to doubt that Peter would want me in his life anymore. I know he's hurting but I hated that he was pushing away. We were suppose to be together for better or for worse and for him to be this way was so unlike him. But I knew I couldn't just give up on him and think that he wouldn't want me in his life without knowing for sure. I had to try, I just had to. Peter meant the world to me and for him I would do anything to save my marriage and my family. I loved him to much.

Stepping out into the ice, pouring down rain, I pulled the hood of my jacket over my head and started my search for him. I knew I was doing the impossible by looking for him. I had tried calling his phone again before leaving home, but still his phone wasn't responding. I just hoped he was okay. I knew it wasn't going to be easy to find him without making contact, but I had to try. I thought searching the streets would be the best place to start. I couldn't go around searching in each and every building, thinking that I would just bump into him. If I was going find Peter, best chance was on the streets as he maybe going somewhere or heading back home. I couldn't think of anywhere else to search for him.

For around two or three hours, I roamed the streets of Greenport in the rain. I was cold and wet to the bone. I've never been so cold in my life. Not one piece of my clothing was dry. It was all soaked. People stared at me as I passed them, probably thinking I was homeless or something. I could hear my teeth chattering away faster than I thought they could or would ever chatter. I could see my breath in the air each and every time I exhaled. It was starting to get dark, but I still wasn't giving up. I hadn't been in Greenport long enough to find him.

The night was setting in fast and the rain was only getting colder and heavier. Each drop that fell on me felt like a tennis ball hitting me in the shoulders. I didn't even know that the rain could come down so hard that it hurt. I couldn't see anything that was more than ten meters away from me. It was impossible. Between the night light and the rain, I could hardly see any detail of whom and what was around me anymore. I couldn't even see past the cars on the side walk.

My teeth kept on chattering away as I kept on walking. I wrapped my arms tightly around myself, just trying to keep warm, but I was way beyond that. I was too wet to even try and keep shoulders felt weak and slouched while I walked, my knees were weak and tired and my arms became dead weights on the end of my shoulders. I didn't even know the way back to my car anymore. I had been walking for hours. It would take me the same amount of time just to get back to it. I would be better off just to keep on walking until dawn.

Quickly people started to disappear as the night set in and the rain only got harder yet again. Something made me look up from the footpath and there I stopped dead as I saw glowing white eyes staring at me just five meters away from me, standing in the rain. At first I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me or I was dying of hypothermia, until he said my name under the mask.

"Peter," I murmured as my legs gave out from under me, only for me to feel a sudden warmth around me and my name been called repeatedly.

Slowly I awoke to a warm brushing feeling on my hand, in an unfamiliar darkened room. The walls and ceiling were white with thick blue-grey curtains and matching colored floors. My clothes were still dripping wet, but I was a lot warmer now. When I went to move, I found there were blankets tightly tucked in around me. I tried to think what had happened and felt the brushing feeling on my hand again. I yanked my hand back,until I saw Peter's face smiling at me. Memories began to flood to my brain. I had been out looking for him and was so cold, and then suddenly everything went black. But I found him, that was all that mattered now.

"Where am I?" I asked huskily, sitting up and shivering at the cold air coming in contact with my wet clothes.

"You shouldn't have come here, Michelle." he sighed, keeping his eyes on the TV screen in front of us. It was all that was lighting the room.

"You're my husband, why wouldn't I look for you?"

"I don't deserve you."

"Please don't say that to me right now."

"How did you find me?"

"Tony tracked your suit and it led me here."

"I figured." he chuckled.

"Even if he didn't find you, I wouldn't have stopped looking for you anyway.

He looked down to the floor before looking back at me. "I never meant to hurt you." A hurt and pained look came into his eyes as he looked away.

"Peter n-no, you could never! I love you Peter, I love you so much."

I sighed at the touch of his thumb running down the side of my cheek and shivered when it stopped. I wished he hadn't stopped. I looked up to him, catching his deep and intense gaze staring down at me. He was drawing me in with his eyes, without even trying. I wondered why I hadn't gone for Peter before now. He was everything a woman could want – he was everything I wanted.

Before I knew it, his lips found mine. I could feel his hands running down along my sides, going under the cloth of my shirt and leaving his hands cupping the sides of my waist. I couldn't help but shiver at the feelings of his hot hands on my skin. I could feel goose bumps forming around his hands as he held me and moved his hands over my back slowly. I could hear my heart beat in my chest, quicker than I had ever felt it beat before. My hands ran along the side of his shirt slowly and undid the buttons as he kissed me.

"We should stop." he said breathless.

"I need you, Peter."

"God, I need you too.." He whispered, taking a stand of my hair and tucking it behind my ear softly. I smiled as he leaned up and kissed me again. My hands slipped from cupping his face down to his chest. My hand ran over his heart slowly, feeling just how much he was he was enjoying this, just how much I was driving him crazy. I liked knowing how he felt about me. Without even trying, he made it that he was leaning over top of me, heating me from above. I hardly even noticed him moving me. My arms wrapped around his neck, bringing him closer to me. I moaned as I felt his hands run up my stomach and my ribs. I shivered as his hands left me. He pulled away, staring into my eyes for a moment.

"You're too cold Michelle. You need a hot shower."

I nodded sadly. I didn't want to leave him, even if it was just for five minutes. But I got the feeling it would take longer than five minutes to warm me up.

"I don't have any clothes to put on afterward. There's no point . . . unless." I looked up to him then, with a smirk on my face.

"Sounds like a plan."He had a smirk of his own.

"Such a perv." I rolled my eyes at him. He was a typical guy.

"Your clothes will be dry by the time you get out." He went to get up, but I grabbed his wrist, making him stop and look back to me.

"Join me, please?"

He smirked at my words. "Suggestive much?"

I looked at him, waiting for his answer. "Alright."

I reached up and kissed him softly before walking towards where I thought the bathroom was down the narrow and short hallway. I turned on the light to see a huge square bath tub in the corner that was just like a spa, but it was in fact a bath. The whole room was white, and had a white vase with a bright pink and white rose in it. I went over to the side of the bath, turning it on and placing some mixture into the hot water for thick bubbles to form.

I hastily threw off my wet clothes before I quickly stepped into the bath. The water felt like it was boiling hot that could pratica. My teeth were still chattering away at a million miles a second. My jaw would fall off soon enough if I wasn't careful. I heard a knock on the door and slipped down into the bubbles around me to get more warmer.

"Michelle, are you okay?" I heard him question quietly.

"Yeah, just cold."

I didn't turn around to speak to him. I thought that he would want some privacy as I heard the zipper go on his jeans. I shivered again, still feeling cold. Everything I touched felt hot to my hands. Hell, even the bar of soap on the side of the bath felt hot as hell

"Here, you'll want this." I turned around to take whatever it was he was handing to me, only to get a slap in the face with a damp rag. I screamed at it came in contact with my skin. I heard Peter chuckle almost silently as I removed it slowly, a little annoyed.

"Sorry," he murmured with a little hidden humor in his tone. I looked away after taking the cloth from my face, not bothering to say anythingHis  warm arms wrapping around my waist softly. I smiled at the contact of his warmth. I turned around and smiled at him, suddenly feeling all the more better to have him around.

"What's with the bubbles?" he asked, picking up a handful and blowing into them so there were bubbles flying around us. I giggled and sat up a little, playing with them.

"What can I say, a girl likes her bubbles."

He chuckled lightly as I leaned against his chest.

"I've missed this." I sighed as I held his arms tightly against my breasts, holding me closely to him.

"I've missed this too." he sighed, running his hand slowly down from my shoulder to my ribs.

"Mia misses you, and I'm sure she wants her father to be home." He leaned his head against mine. "I want you home."

"How's my little brawler doing?" He smiled.

"She's growing up so fast. I hate being away from her. She needs her parents right now."

"And God knows I need my Mia."

"Then come home, Peter."

He sighed frustratingly,"It's not that simple."

"But it is, you love me and I love you."

"I do love you, more than anything in the world."

I smiled, looking down towards the faint color of our hands entwined together under the water. I looked back up to him with a smile as his left hand lifted from under mine and touched my chin, as he kissed me softly. I took his hand from my chin and held it tightly in my hand. His skin was so smooth and soft under my hand. I hadn't even realized that I had move onto him fully until I felt his hands gliding up and down my bare back. His chest and abs were so much more warmer compared to his hands. I sighed at the feeling of his hand running along my shoulder. My eyes drifted to a close at all the thoughts and feelings I was having, until he broke me of the trance like state I was in.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said as his hand squeezed mine with his other arm wrapping around me then as he held me closely to the warmth of his body.

My hands cupped the sides of his face, making him look up to him. "You could never." He moved his hand to the faded scar on my cheek. I held his hand and placed a kiss on it,"It wasn't you. I don't care how long it takes, we'll fix you. I'm not losing you.

Suddenly a smile came to his face as he looked to me. His hand softly brushed the length of my jaw while his eyes held mine again. "I always hoped you wouldn't give up on me."

"I'll never give up on you Peter. Never."


	26. PART TWO|SEVEN

_"The world is a dangerous place to live, not because of the people who are evil, but because of the people who don't do anything about it."_  
_— Albert Einstein_

* * *

 

Wilson Fisk's limo blasted through the streets, and he was quite anxious.

His driver rode up the hill, and the car started to jostle over the cobblestones of the driveway. As soon he parked, he began taking off his jacket and threw it in the back. He rolled up his sleeves and put his gun in the passenger's seat. There would be no need for it.

It actually took some effort to pull open the massive doors of The Castle, and he shut them with a thud.

"Downstairs, sir." A deep voice carried throughout the entire place.

It was cold and drafty. He could hear the sinks dripping, and it was oddly scary in the way that everything seemed to evoke the feeling you get in a haunted house. The stone walls and floor weren't incredibly inviting, but that's why he always came here for the more delicate jobs.

Wilson walked down the spiral staircase until he was in the lab. There were containment cells, and they were good ones too. They were filled with men and women, slowly losing their sanity and will to the symbiote that contained their bodies. Behind those glassed walls were deep scratches that painted them. Of course, Fisk didn't care. To him, it meant the experiment worked.

He went past all of them until he came to the giant rotunda in the very back of the lab. The room was completely cylinder and shot up a couple stories. There was a large window at the very top, and you could see the moon overhead.

"We've waited for you, sir." His guard stood firmly, holding an assault rifle in his hands.

"Has he talked yet?" He nodded to the man who was lying naked on a stone tablet. He had straps on his body to hold him down and a towel over his privates.

"Nope. He refuses," The guard sighed.

"Good." Wilson went over to the cabinet on the other side of the room. "Could you please get the interrogation mixture?"

Wilson went through the cabinet and examined all the vials that were in it. This is where they kept the stash of medical supplies. There was normal stuff, such as penicillin, but also more questionable things that you didn't even want to touch without gloves.

He found the pancuronium bromide and LSD in the very back.

"Here we go. "He pulled them both out, along with two clean needles in medical packages.

He dragged a chair over to the slab. He plopped himself down at the head of the table so that he was looking down at the man. He placed the supplies on a small stand next to him.

"Please, I'll tell you anything you need to know," the man whined.

Wilson snapped on some gloves.

His guards were next to him in a minute with his gloves on and holding a small cup. "Permission to proceed?"

"Please." the man whined again.

He bent down closer to his ear so that he didn't have to raise his voice. "What's your name?"

"Just don't kill me..."

Wilson didn't even bother getting angry or mad. He just gave them the go-ahead.

Sodium hydroxide, or lye, is a wicked substance. It's so perfect because in powder form, it was harmless. Of course, it wasn't a good thing to get it on your skin, but it wouldn't really hurt if you touched it. The real pain came from how you manipulated it.

The guard poured a small amount of lye on the man's chest. It was right in the middle of his stomach.

He looked down at the mound with inquisitive eyes but didn't say anything.

"What's your name?" I asked again.

"It's...Jamie Thompson."

Wilson nodded proudly,"Do you mind telling me what happened to my shipment that your boss was supposed to bring me?

"There were...complications." He began to shake nervously against his binds.

"Like?"

"I...promised not to say."

Wilson unscrewed the cap off of a water bottle and trickled a small amount on the lye.

It began to sizzle and smoke on the man's skin as he writhed around. He ground his teeth together and his back lifted off of the table like he wanted to break free, but he wasn't going anywhere.

"Tell me what happened, and I'll make it stop," Wilson said as if he was concerned.

He didn't reply, so he poured a more liberal amount of water on his skin; the lye reacted violently. It started to burn so that they could hear it, and his flesh started to shrivel in the small space where the powder was starting to dissolve.

"It got away!" he shouted through his teeth and banged his head on the table.

He took a cloth and wiped the lye off of his skin. He poured a couple drops of regular cooking vinegar over the area. The sizzle stopped.

"Good, and how did my shipment get away?" Wilson asked, getting ready to go through the motions again if he needed.

Jamie's breathing was harsh and ragged. His eyes weren't scared like he wanted, but he knew he was in trouble.

He gave him a minute to re-acclimate himself.

Wilson moved his hand as if he was going to pour more lye on his skin, and Jamie flinched.

"I can't say," he muttered.

"You might as well. I'm already going to kill you," Wilson sighed. "If you just talk, we can make this a lot quicker."

"Please don't."

He gave another nod to the guard who dumped a larger amount of powder on Jamie's skin, this time covering an area that was on his chest. Wilson spread the powder out with his hand and sprinkled some water over his flesh.

It reacted just as it had before. It started to boil this time, and Jamie couldn't contain his cries as they echoed off of the walls. His skin was beginning to turn red as it burned with the substance and small bubbles started to burst.

"If we keep going like this, I'll burn a hole right through your body," He warned.

"Mr. Drake wanted to have Peter Parker as a host," he whimpered. "But things didn't go as planned…"

"The murderer of Carlton Drake" He slammed my fist next to his head. "Where can I find him?"

"He has a home with his wife and daughter. We've been tracking him for a while."

"Anything else you want to divulge?" He asked as he sat back up and drained the pancuronium bromide in the now unpackaged needle.

"Please no more pain." he screeched.

He jabbed the needle into his arm and pushed the top down until there was no liquid left. He followed that with an LSD cocktail.

Pancuronium bromide was a substance that rendered the body completely paralyzed but left the mind alive. It denies you any physical movement or escapes from your thoughts. LSD would put his imagination on such a trip that he wouldn't be able to distinguish nightmares from reality. As long as he was medicated, he would be in a constant state of terror and wouldn't be able to move a muscle.

"It'll take ten minutes before he's ready." He stood up and took off his gloves, throwing them in the trash.

Jamie's eyes glazed over but his body didn't stop twisting.

"Where are you going?" His guard asked him.

Instead of answering, he went into the corner where the bath of a clear liquid was waiting for Jamie.

"Ten minutes, and then put him in the saline," Wilson said to the guard when he came over. He dipped his finger in the solution and made sure that it was body temperature.

"We haven't used this method in years."

"It's necessary."

"You really want him to suffer, don't you sir?"

"I wish I could sit here and watch."

"Where are you going, sir?" He asked.

"It's about time I met this famous Peter Parker.".


End file.
